Fifty Shades of the Moon
by Evyn Rae Ward
Summary: Christian Grey, billionaire and control freak, four insane goddess worshiping sisters, a hell-hound, a demon possessed cat, and oh, yeah, somebody's trying to kill Ana./Ana's very pregnant, someone's out to kill her, and Christian's losing it. Help shows up - chaos in tow. They'll save Ana, but Christian just might lose his sanity first./ Told from various POV.
1. Chapter 1

_For anyone checking out this story after reading fsocf, I feel I should offer a disclaimer. This was originally a short story, that was a series of conversations between Christian Grey and my original character, Mckenna McGovern. At it's heart it's a story about friendship. For some reason, Grey telling Anna he didn't have friends stuck in my mind, and I thought watching a friendship develop between two such guarded people would be fascinating. I didn't even know of Fan fic's existence when I roughed it out. Then I started posting and the story grew. This is not a Christian and Ana story, and the Ana here is a little closer to E.L.'s characterization. It's a fun story, about friendship, family, and the courage to forgive yourself. It's also funny as hell, if I do say so myself. Enjoy. Those McGoverns are a wild bunch._

_Taylor_

Jason Taylor was starting to feel desperate. He stood, silent, and watched with increasing trepidation as his employer, Christian Grey, prowled around his cavernous office, like a caged lion, looking for somebody to maul.

He'd been working as Christian Grey's head of security for five years. A billionaire at twenty-eight, Grey ran the empire he'd built with near inhuman focus and self discipline. His Seattle based, Grey Enterprises Holding Inc, was one of the largest and most successful privately held companies in the world. Over the last twenty-four hours, however, that man had disappeared. His boss was rapidly coming unglued.

"_What the fuck are you telling me?" _Grey roared,_"Almost a month this has been going on, and we know nothing,_ _NOTHING_?"

"Well, not quite nothing." Taylor forced a calm he didn't feel. "We_ have_ eliminated several suspects."

At _that_ unsatisfactory response, Christian Grey, stalked the expanse of the office, stood in front of him nose to nose, and bellowed with enough force to rattle the windows. "_They tried to kill MY WIFE! MY WIFE_!" Then, the horror of his own statement exhausting him, he retreated, and sinking into the chair behind the massive desk, buried his face in his hands, "My wife. Oh God, my wife. Oh God Ana."

And here was the problem. Normally, Grey ran his empire with the unique confidence born of being its creator. Nothing fazed him. Over the last month, there had been several attacks on his businesses. A computer virus, and two explosions, one on a ship, the other at a shipping yard in Taiwan; and a fire. Taylor grimaced, the fire had been the only real casualty - one person dead. Not that the guy was a great loss; Lincoln was a special kind of scum, and overall the attacks had been dealt with efficiently and had minimal damage. The investigation, while progressing more slowly than Taylor would like, proceeding fairly well. Just a matter of time really; work the evidence, find the culprit, eliminate the threat.

All that changed yesterday, when a bomb was found on the under carriage of Mrs. Grey's car. When it came to his wife's safety, all reason left Christian Grey's head. Taylor had never seen anything like the man's complete devotion to his wife. His need to keep her safe bordered on obsession, and now that she was a very eight months pregnant? Hell, if they didn't get to the bottom of this soon, his employer was going to end up in a rubber room Yes, these were desperate times, so desperate action was required.

"I think I may know someone who can help."

Grey's eyes locked on him like twin lasers, "What? Who? How? Why am I just learning about this now?"

"Well," Taylor hesitated, searching for a way to explain what he didn't fully understand, "Alex Kane is kind of strange, brilliant though. Specializes in threat assessment and other forms of analysis. I worked with Kane once when I was with Homeland Security. Never seen anything like it, has some kind of weird cognitive ability. Might be kind of hard to get a hold of though..."

"_I don't care if he's bat shit crazy and lives in a fucking cave!_" Grey exploded, "if you think he can figure this out, find him. Get him here. I'll pay him anything he wants."

"Yes sir, I'll attempt to make contact, but you should know..."

"_Taylor!_" Grey roared, as he released the death grip he had on his hair, slammed his hands down on the desk, and bellowed loud enough to be heard all the way to the Space Needle and back.. _**"I. DON"T. **__**CARE**__. JUST GODDAMNED GET HIM HERE!" _

"Yes sir." Taylor replied. Yeah, desperate times.

_Alex/Mckenna_

Nirvana is a hot, steaming shower. After spending a week wandering around a damp castle in Northern England, I had begun to think I'd never be warm again. Whoever decided that October was the best time to hold an annual Medieval festival in the tiny town of Meklinburgh, was either a masochist or a yeti. The temperature never went above twenty degrees, and with the wind chill, never felt above zero. After a week of giving tours to cranky old people, stuck up yuppies, surly teenagers, and snotty nosed kids, I swear my blood has frozen in my veins. You'd think the thirty pounds of fabric that made up the authentic, period dress I'm forced to wear would give me some degree of warmth, - you'd lose that bet. And if that comment about old people and yuppies makes me sound bitchy, well I'm just too tired and frozen to care. I've had to do this gig every year since I turned eighteen, and one thing I've learned - put perfectly lovely people on a tour bus, and instantly, they become possessed by their evil twin.

By the time the plane touched down in my home town of Richmond Virginia, I had no patience left. My evil twin had taken up residence, and wasn't going anywhere until I could get a hot shower and a full night's sleep. Thank the fates I didn't run across any other evil twin types between touchdown and home. As I'm sure it would have set off a series of events, ending with bloodshed, a mugshot, and my face on the late news. Film at eleven.

I'd never been so happy to see my old row house and it's noisy radiator heat. The thing could rattle like granny's false teeth, but it was toasty warm. Christy, my youngest sister and housemate, opened up the door for me, before I could get my key in the lock.

"I've already pumped up the heat, and put the kettle on." She assured me, taking the large purse off my shoulder with one hand and grabbing my carry on with the other, as she ushered me upstairs to my bedroom and it's connecting bath, "You just jump in the shower. I've been watching the weather channel all week, and I'm surprised you don't have pneumonia," she ranted on, handing me a towel and fishing my flannel pj's out of my dresser, "Those people are just nuts. October? I don't know how they get anybody to show up. I mean, if they were all a bunch of polar bears, well, then it would make sense."

Yeah, I thought smiling, cause polar bears love festivals of all kinds. Christy paused her ranting to breathe. Taking advantage of her need for oxygen, I jumped in.

"Hey sis, good to be home. How was your week?"

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Just get in the shower and thaw out. You should listen to me. I'm a medical professional."

"You're a veterinarian." I pointed out drily, leaning over the old claw footed tub, and turning the shower on.

"Humans _are Animals. _ Class_: _ Mammal. Species: Homosapien." she countered archly. "I'll have the tea by time you get out. A special brew of mine, chamomile and rose-hips, with a touch of mandarin, it's good." with that, my youngest sister, pushed her glasses back up her pert little nose, and studied me with those big blue eyes. With her layers of brown hair floating around her face, she reminded me of a really cute owl. Then she broke into a small smile, and pulled me in for a quick hug, "Welcome home sis." she whispered fiercely. And as she turned and left the bath, I could still hear her muttering about wind chill, pneumonia, and "The March of the Penguins"

And now, thanks, to the near blistering heat of the shower, I can honestly say I _feel _like a human being again, animal tendencies and all.

"Hey Mac, I've got your tea ready," Christy pokes her head in from my bedroom, "I've put it by the bed."

"Thanks sweetie, I'm coming right out." as warm as the shower is, I'm tired enough for the bed to be just as tempting. I shut off the water, towel dry, and ensconce myself in my truly fabulous flannel

pajamas, and take a moment to study my exhausted reflection. Ooh, worse than I thought. My always pale skin, is looking downright pasty. I've got dark circles under my bloodshot eyes, and with their dark color, somewhere between green, brown, and black, and my long auburn hair hanging wildly around my face, in a wet tangled mass...Shit, if anybody back in Meklinbugh saw me now, they'd tie me to a stake and light me up faster than you could say, "burn witch."

Stepping into the bedroom, I see Christy in the corner, curled up in my favorite reading chair, sipping her tea. She's looking a little worried and a lot determined. Smiling reassuringly, I clamber up into the massive four poster bed, that had been in our family for over five hindered years, and pick up my own cup.

"I'm okay." I assure her quietly, cupping the tea in both hands and absorbing the warmth. But knowing little sister like I do, I can't help the suspicious glance I throw in her direction, before taking my first sip.

She has the grace to_ not _be offended, "It's just tea, I swear." she assures me, crossing her heart. Uh-huh, my youngest sister had taken to brewing like a duck to water. By age ten, she was mixing up sedatives so strong one drop could knock out a horse in ten seconds flat. Add the pharmaceutical knowledge she now had, and the years she spent "brewing" with my Great Aunt Talulah, a retired chemistry professor, and our family's official brew-master; well baby sis was downright scary.

"So, no little something extra to help me sleep?"

"No," she insists, "just chamomile." then under her breath, "not that I didn't think about it."

"Well, I'm glad you refrained. I won't need it, I'm so exhausted I'll probably sleep a week straight as it is."

"Yeah, you do look done in. You've lost weight."

"Maybe a little." I acknowledge, then looking to get the conversation away from me, "So where are the twins tonight."

"Well, Lena had that 10k marathon today, so she turned in early, and Allie has a date."

I can't help my little sigh of relief. I love my two middle sisters, but they are polar opposites. It was physically impossible for them to share the same space for more than five minutes and not bicker; give it ten, and you're looking at an all out screaming match; and at fifteen - we're talking cage match level, and I'm just not up to playing referee.

"Um, the three of us were talking this morning about next year," Christy muttered hesitantly, studying her mug, like it held the secret to the universe, "we... um.. don't think you should go alone next year.," she raised her head, huge blue eyes pleading, "Please Mac, let us help..."

"_NO!_." I cut her off harshly, and instantly regret it, as Christy's eyes shimmer with tears. I let loose a weary sigh, "I'm sorry sweetie, but I just can't... It would tear me up."

"But that's how we feel Mac, when you go alone." she sniffled.

"I know, and I'm sorry... but, no. I would go crazy."

We're both silent. This conversation has happened over and over again for the last nine years. It always ends the same way. "I don't want you to see it." I murmur softly.

"I know." Christy sighed, "but I still don't like it." then, under her breath, "Those evil bitches. I can't believe they make us do this."

That makes me almost smile, "Evil bitches?"

"Oh, you know, those cranky old biddies on the historical society."

"Yes," my almost smile, turns into half a laugh, "I thought that's who you meant."

"Well it's unreasonable is all." Christy's voice rises with her agitation. "They could get anyone for the reenactment. Just put a long black wig on some woman, tie 'em to a stake and tell 'em to scream like hell. It doesn't take some Meryl Streep, Oscar worthy performance. Heck, one of the biddies could do it."

"Yes," my face splitting into a full grin at her outrage, "but why do that when you can get a direct descendent. After all, that's who all the people are coming to see. The great-great-great-"

"Great-great-_great_"Christy interjects.

"Great-great-great_-great._..was that ten or eleven?"

"Ten, I think."

"Should we keep going till we hit thirty-two?"

"Let's not and say we did."

"Yeah, we know what we mean, great-granddaughter, of the infamous Mckenna McGovern, evil witch extraordinaire."

A "humph" and a shrug was Christy's only response. Her disdain for the 'cranky, evil, bitchy, biddies', was deep felt and well known.

"And of course, there's the agreement." I sigh.

That got Christy's ire up again, "That stupid agreement. It wasn't like we had a choice."

"No," I agree wearily, "Our choices at the time were limited, and they knew it."

"They just want to get their hands on the castle." Christy's eyes narrow with anger.

"_Never_. _Gonna. Happen_." I whisper fiercely. "Those bitches will _never _get McGovern.

Silence, and I know we're both thinking of the place we used to call home, so long ago, before our world went up in flames.

Feeling my eyelids droop, I lie back into my pile of pillows, and set aside my mug. I'm just too tired to hold it. It occurs to me that chamomile is a sedative, I glance over at Christy and wonder just how much she put in that tea. She's trying for wide eyed innocence, while watching me like a hawk. So that would be a lot.

"Oh Alex, I'm sorry, here I am keeping you up, rehashing all this old stuff. I've just been worried. I know it has to be awful, with what happened with Mom..."

And here it was, what it always came down to - the past. A past that, for me, was ever-present, but for my sisters, never existed.

"Christy," I sit forward, hold my sister's gaze, and_ lie through my teeth_, "it was a long time ago. I'm okay. "

""Really?"

"Well, really tired, and a little cranky, but that is sort of my okay"

"Yeah," Christy agreed drily, "nothing new there."

"It's the past babe," I assure her, reciting our family mantra, "can't be changed, can't be undone..."

"and so we move on." Christy finishes for me.

"and so we move on."

"I just wish I could remember," she whispers, her blue eyes shimmering with tears..

"Oh sweetie," I murmur softly, "I'm so glad you don't."

Experts say you get your best sleep in the early morning hours, and I was exhausted. So I was mightily pissed when my r.e.m. cycle was interrupted at four am, by my cell phone vibrating on the nightstand, but as I'm a mature adult now, I answer it, instead of slinging it against the wall.

"WHAT?" Proper phone etiquette does not apply between midnight and 6:00 am. It's written in a book somewhere. I checked.

"Kane?" Came the masculine voice one the other end "that you?"

I knew that voice, sort of. "Nobody calls me Kane anymore, Turner."

A frustrated sigh, "It's Taylor."

"Yeah, right okay, well, nice talking to you, _Taylor_. You take care now."

"Wait! Wait, don't hang up. Dammit, Kane, you owe me."

Now,_ that_ got my attention. "Yeah, how you figure?"

"You would have bled out, without that tourniquet."

I snorted, "Yeah, how 'bout since _your_ idiot man shot me in the first place, we just call it even."

"You weren't suppose to be there."

"Really?" I snap. I just have no patience with people who call at ungodly hours and insult me. I'm a bitch that way. "Well, if Swanson..."

"Sawyer."

"Whatever. If he'd shown up on time, I wouldn't have been."

"There were plenty of men who could have made that drop. You were there as an observer and consultant only. You put the entire operation in danger."

"You're delusional." I spit out, amazed that someone can get me this pissed off, while I'm half asleep, "If your men had waited to the top of the hour, like I instructed, everything would have been fine, but no, they stormed in like fucking Rambo, and shot up people who were already dead."

Silence. Dead quiet on the other end. I can_ hear_ Taylor's mind working. Shit, this is _not_ good.

Note to self: when awakened at four a.m., your lack of filter problem will get you into trouble, when combined with your little temper issue. Conversations of this type are to be avoided in the future.

Taylor' suspicious voice interrupts my impromptu self-help seminar, "Kane, what did you do?"

Now, that's a real interesting question with a mighty fascinating answer. I decide to evade, "Does it really matter now? Dead is dead."

More silence, Taylor's thinking some more, then I hear him sigh, "No. No, I guess not." he agrees wearily.

Silence again, for one breath...two... "The fact remains, I saved your life." and he's all business again.

He had me. We both knew I couldn't afford for him to go back and look into that mission too closely. Listen, I've got a situation in Seattle. I need you to..."

" Oh, _well_, a situation in _Seattle_, why didn't you say so in the first place. I'll be on the next plane."

"Your flight leaves at 6:00 am."

Oh for fuck's sake. On the upside, at least I was still packed.

So eight hours later, I'm in Seattle Washington in one of the swankiest offices I've ever seen, trying not to feel guilty about sneaking out of the house at five a.m. After all, there was no need to wake my sisters when a note would do. There, guilt assuaged, I distract myself by taking in the carefully impressive surroundings.

I'd already made it past one vast reception area, complete with sandstone floors, white leather chairs and an impressive desk with an impeccably dressed blond female behind it. I am now on the 20th floor, in yet another immense reception area; more sandstone floors, white leather furniture, and a view of the entire city skyline, space needle and all; and, not one, but_ two_ huge desks, each with it's own impeccably dressed blonde female. Whatever this place is, it's screaming money. I glance back to the matching blondes. Maybe they're cloning people. Either that or I've landed in some weird stepford-like office scenario. God, I'm babbling in my own head. Jet lagged times two and only 4 hours sleep, is not good for ones mental state.

I move from the bank of windows, to plop down in an obscenely expensive chair. Odd really, spending that much money, just so a parade of butts can plop down on it day after day. Yeah, still babbling. Sheesh, I don't even know where I am. I called Taylor after I landed and he gave me this address, but he's just the hired help. I should have definitely gotten more information up front, and normally I'd be full of questions, but I'm just too tired to care.

Looking over at the impressive double doors that lead to what I'm sure is the equally impressive inner sanctum of the impressive person I'm waiting to see, I just wish that whoever the hell it is, they would hurry the hell up, so I can get the hell in there, and get whatever the hell this is over with, before I pass the hell out on the impressive marble floor, in the impressive reception area, with its impressive space needle view; in front of the impeccably dressed, blonde, _possibly_ _cloned_, stepford twins.

_Taylor_

The three men behind the impressive doors were in fact, in a rather tense discussion about Alex herself.

It started when the receptionist, announced the arrival of Alex Kane and inquired if she should send _her_ on up. Grey's eyebrows had shot up and he looked over at Taylor.

"Oh yeah, " Taylor admitted, "Alex Kane is a woman. I tried to tell you earlier but..." he stopped speaking as Grey waved him silent.

"Fine, it's fine. Man, woman, like I said, I don't care if she's a vampire bat..."

"Humph, more like a wicked witch." Sawyer, muttered.

"Sawyer" Taylor shot his number two, his best "you better shut up now" face, "that's uncalled for. You know as well as I do she's the best."

"Humph" was Sawyer's only reply, but he relented with a small nod of his head.

"Fine." Grey said, a small smile moving fleetingly across his features. "A witch then."

Taylor let out the breath he'd been holding. His boss still retained some sense of humor. That was fortunate. If his past experiences with Alex Kane were any indication, he was going to need it.

_Christian_

Grey didn't know what to expect when he met Alex Kane, but considering both Taylor and Sawyer's comments he thought it best to keep an open mind. Besides, he really didn't care about anything but her ability to identify the threat against his family. So he pasted a smile on his face, and walked to the door leading into his office, ready to greet the strange woman, vampire bat, wicked witch, or whatever else, and he couldn't give a fuck, but before he could get there, the door swung open. He got a brief impression of a tall slim woman with long auburn hair, as, without so much as a nod in his direction, Alex Kane walked briskly into his office, her long denim clad legs eating up the space in just a few strides, and plopped down in the nearest chair.

Then, leaning her head back and covering her eyes with her hands, "Taylor, this had better be good. I've spent 17 of the last 24 hours on 6 different planes in 9 different time zones. I'm way beyond jet-lagged, and I've got a headache from hell. I need a Diet Coke and an Excedrin before anybody opens their mouth, and for fuck's sake, somebody turn down the lights. It's so bright in here, it's burning my brain."

What the fuck? Completely nonplussed, he looked over at his security team. Taylor was just smiling and shaking his head, already moving over to her. Fishing a white pill out of his shirt pocket, and placing it in Kane's outstretched hand. She, promptly popped it into her mouth, and opened one eye long enough to reach for Taylor's open can of Diet Coke. "Lights." she reiterated, taking a couple of large gulps before leaning back and once more covering her eyes.

Grey, even _more_ confounded, looked over at Sawyer where he was slouching against the wall. _His_ only response was to raise one eyebrow in what could only be called a "what did I tell you?" look. Taylor however, didn't seem fazed at all. After handing her the pill and soft drink, he walked across the room to dim the lights, looking questioningly over at him for the okay. Grey just nodded. Taylor then came back to his side, and whispered, "Just give her a minute. She doesn't do well on no sleep. Get's kind of cantankerous."

"Humph," was Sawyer's only response."

"Shut up, Swanson." came Alex's voice from across the room.

"Sawyer" the number two bit out through clenched teeth.

"Uh-huh.." she responded drily. Then, sitting up, she opened her eyes and looked straight at him, and it was like someone had flipped a switch. The sarcastic, smart mouthed, exhausted woman disappeared, and in her place?...well, he wasn't sure what replaced her, but whatever it was, it was damn disturbing. Shit, maybe she _was_ a witch. She sure as hell looked like one. Not the ugly ones with warts, no, Alex Kane was strikingly beautiful; pale skin, dark auburn hair, classic features, and incredibly large dark eyes, which were, at the moment, locked on him in an intense, unblinking stare.

Christian Grey could say, without conceit, that women had been staring at him his entire life. He was used to it, but Alex Kane's stare was _into_ him. He knew it; could literally feel it. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled. What was that saying, ' like someone was walking on your grave?'

A grave walking, vampire bat, witch. He straightened and shook his head slightly, she was actually freaking him out; nothing freaked him out. Then, as if sensing his discomfort, she looked away, a slight blush staining her cheeks. When she looked back some of the intensity was gone. She smiled.

"You're Christian Grey." She murmured, nodding towards the name plate on his desk.

"Guilty." He acknowledged, with a slight nod of his head.

"It was on the building outside, Grey Industries,...I didn't put it together..." she went on ruefully, shaking her head, "jet-lag." She closed her eyes briefly, rubbing her temple, and took a deep breath. Then opening her eyes, and focusing on him once more, she tilted her head slightly, "My sister was right about you."

"Oh?" Where was _this _going?

"Yes, she said you were too good-looking by half."

Well, he had no response for_ that_.

"Hmm," Her gaze became assessing, "I'm thinking more like three-quarters."

What the hell? He looked over at Taylor, his temper rising. What the fuck was this?

Taylor gave him a tiny nod, whispering, "Just bear with it. It'll be over in a minute"

Grey relaxed slightly. So this was normal behavior for her. Well, he'd give her _two_ minutes, then she'd be putting up or getting out.

"I know this young man back home..." her voice, soft and thoughtful, brought his attention back to her. She had abandoned her intense study of him, her gaze now roaming over his office.

"Really?"_Now_ what was she talking about?

"He's an immigrant from Darfur."

"I see." he really didn't see at all. One minute. Thirty seconds.

Finally her eyes settled on the wall behind him.

"She's lovely." Grey knew she referred to the huge black and white photo of his wife, he had hung behind his desk. Ana, his Ana. Fresh terror gripped him.

"You love her very much." she whispered, that assessing gaze trained on him once more, as she cocked her head slightly to one side, a little furrow appeared in her brow, like she was working a puzzle. She stared at him for nearly the entire minute she had left, then, her expression smoothing out, "She saved you."

Holy Fuck! He looked over to Taylor, who was watching her intently, obviously fascinated. Sawyer just looked freaked out.

"She's in danger." She went on in that soft whisper, her eyes now boring into his, "_that's_ why you're so scared."

"What the fuck..." he murmured aloud before he could stop himself. He stared at her, as freaked out as Sawyer, as she walked over to him extending her hand. He took it automatically.

"Mr. Grey," she spoke his name softly, and when he looked into her eyes he was surprised by the obvious compassion he saw in their dark depths, "My name is Alex Kane. I'm going to help you." She turned to Taylor, and _turned to stone_, "Get out, and take that moron with you." she demanded, waving a hand in Sawyers direction, and muttering under her breath. Grey couldn't make out all the words, but damned if it didn't sound something like, "not looking to get shot today." What the hell?

"I need to speak to Mr. Grey privately." The strange, and Grey now understood, brilliant woman went on, then, glancing back to him, her expression a little sheepish, "I mean, if that's alright?"

Grey found himself smiling.

"Yes," he agreed quietly, "yes, that would probably be best." The woman was a mass of contradictions.

"Taylor," her expression hardened again, "you know what I need. Oh, and no one other than the four of us, need to know why I'm here," her gaze darted quickly to him once more, "And your wife of course." she added with a little smile, back to Taylor, "I'm assuming you brought in extra security?"

Taylor confirmed with a slight nod.

"Yeah, especially not them."

"Why/" Grey found himself asking, not that he didn't agree with her, but he was curious

"Oh," the query seemed to startle her, she blinked up at him, and changed again, confidence evaporating, and he found himself looking in the eyes of an insecure girl, "A couple reasons really...sort of," she hesitated, her hands twisting in front of her, "for now, can we just go with, I don't know them, so let's not trust them?"

Christian held her gaze, crossed his arms over his chest, and waited.

Alex Kane looked up at him for a second, lips twitching, and suddenly, threw her head back, and burst out laughing, transforming again. Her laughter was throaty and rich, almost dark, and _sexy as hell_. Shocked, he glanced over at Taylor, whose mouth was hanging open. Sawyer looked downright scared. He should be. Christian beyond loved his wife, would never think of looking at another woman, but he understood sex more than most, and could sense the dark, sexual energy she was throwing off. It was so thick you could taste it, and she wasn't even trying. She'd just dropped her guard. If she ever focused that energy... Shit, he almost felt sorry for the guy on the receiving end, he wouldn't stand a chance.

Finally sobering, she shook her head, her eyes bright, "I'm sorry, it's just,... I do that, with my sisters," she waved her hand up and down his length, "that whole 'don't say anything and wait for the other guy to talk'. They hate it. Now I see why."

She tilted her head to one side, her smile increasing, "You're really good at it." then, under her breath,"They would _love _to see this." Shaking her head and sobering, "To answer your question, Mr. Grey, I'm not sure why...sometimes it takes the "why" time to form..."

She drifted off, her hand going up to rub her temple, "That doesn't make sense does it. Uh, it's a right vs. left brain thing..." another pause, shaking her head, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I'm not explaining well."

Christian studied the strange woman he was trusting to identify the threat to his wife and unborn child, she seemed genuinely distressed over her lack of explanation. He turned to Taylor, "I agree with Miss Kane, we need to keep this circle very small, just the four of us. Makes sense. After all we don't know where the threat is coming from, no one else should know why she's here."

She smiled up at him, obviously relieved, then turned to Taylor again, "Oh, and ... some of these guys are former military, black ops, blah, blah, blah, I'm sure?" Taylor confirmed with another infinitesimal nod. "So they've probably heard of Alex Kane. You need to drop it. I already did. It's McGovern now. Mckenna McGovern."

_Alex/Mckenna_

Christian Grey. Well, I'll be a witch in a well. While Taylor's favor might be questionable, the favor I owe Grey is not. He saved a life; the life of someone I care about. The fact that he's unaware of it – not relevant. When a McGovern owes a life, it's given. We Pagan, Goddess Worshiping, Scots take that shit seriously. That I don't choose to practice the religion of my heritage, yeah, that's not relevant either. It's in my blood. Every ancestor I have would rise from the grave and kick my ass if I didn't pay the debt, and now that Granny Rose had passed, I wasn't about to take any chances. The woman could wield a wooden spoon like a ninja. My knuckles still tingled from the summers spent with her. Granny didn't care for cursing, insisting it was a 'lazy form of expression, that reflected poorly on one's upbringing'; and I guess I'm just lazy. Yeah, Granny could stay put behind that veil. Besides, if it's one thing I'm intimately familiar with, it's the driving need to keep the ones you love safe. It's led me to extreme measures more than once.

Sitting across from him now in one of those expensive chairs, assessing him, assessing me from behind his massive desk, I'm wracking my brain to figure out a way around the one obstacle blocking my ability to help him – Christian Grey himself. I need autonomy, silence and isolation while I work. How to get Mr. Christian- I am Master of all I survey – Grey, to leave me alone and let me do what I do, and for fuck's sake, don't ask me how, cause even I'm not sure how my crazy brain...

"How do you do it?"

Well hell, the man knew how to get right to it. I take a deep breath.

"The short answer? I have a brain disorder." Both his eyebrows shoot up. Yeah, no one ever sees that one coming. I sure as hell didn't. "the official name is," I pause, hold up my hand, and count off on my fingers, "Intuit Cognitive Dyslexic Memory Dysfunction Disorder." six fingers up. I got it all, possibly not in the right order but...

"I've never heard of it."

"Oh, well," I really hate this part, "that's probably because I'm the only one whose been diagnosed with it."

"Pardon?" he sits forward, looking as if he didn't hear me right.

"They … uh..made the diagnosis up, you see, based on my brain's unusual way of functioning."

Both eyebrows up, leaning back in his chair, and mouth open. Wow, I've shocked him. I bet that's not an everyday occurrence.

"I was ten years old. They took me to this research facility, my behavior had been...erratic, ...they ran a bunch of...tests." I close my eyes, as memories assail me, darkness, isolation the smell of my own fear, the scorching pain, my screams... Shuddering, I open my eyes, careful to keep my voice steady, "Anyway, I don't think even the, so-called, experts understood it."

_More like fucking psychopaths. _

"They just sort of went with the 'everything but the kitchen sink' diagnosis."

"I see." He murmured quietly, compassion resting in the depths of that assessing gaze, and I know he does, in fact, see way more than I'm telling. "So, can you explain how you came to your earlier conclusions. All dead on, by the way."

"Okay yeah, that should make it clearer," I smile, "Good idea."

"I've been known to have a few." he responds dryly, but he's returning my smile.

"I got the end conclusion first. You were terrified. It rolled off of you in waves." I pause to see how he receives this. He just nods.

"So there was only one question, What would terrify you? The answer is always the same."

"Really?" he frowns, thoughtfully.

"Oh yes, everyone is terrified of losing what they care about most, always. For most people it's losing their _own_ lives, but not for you. For _you_ – it's losing hers." I nod towards the photo over his head. "You have nothing personal in this office except that huge photo of your wife. It was an easy one." My gaze rests on the photo behind him once more. Something is nagging at my brain, and inside my head I hear chimes, sweet...clear...it's the sounds of Christmas. I study the picture more closely. Her eyes, she looks familiar. The chimes play again, and my nose tickles with the bite of pine, I close my eyes, and my mother's beautiful, laughing face appears. She's standing in front of a small chapel, holding my baby sister's hand. The snow falling softly on her ebony hair. It's Christmas Morning, Mama loves Christmas. I take another deep breath, filling my lungs with the fresh cold air...

"Miss McGovern... Mckenna, are you alright?"

I blink away the memory, and see a tall, very good-looking man standing over me. His face is tight with worry, his hand on my arm, where he's been shaking me. Grey, Christian Grey, I'm in his office. It's October 12, 2012. I'm twenty-seven years old. I blink again. I'm cold. I start to shiver. .

Christian Grey gets out his phone, "I'm calling 911"

_That _brought me back. "NO!" I grab his arm. "No Mr. Grey, please, I'm fine."

"You are not." His face is implacable.

I smile. "You got me there, but please, I can explain, it's nothing serious.

"You're white as a sheet and your lips are blue. You're shivering." he shrugs out of his suit coat and wraps it around me, "You need medical attention. If you won't allow me to call 911, then I am calling my personal physician." He starts dialing again. Wow, he's like a force of nature. I glance at his wife's picture. She must be a saint.

"Please, Mr. Grey, please listen."

"I can listen and dial, Miss McGovern." he replies arrogantly.

_Oh for fuck's sake. _"Mr. Grey, please, there is nothing your doctor can do." closing my eyes wearily, I lay my head back on the soft leather. Maybe these chairs are worth it after all. "I'm alright. And while I'm sure any doctor you call would jump at the chance to study me, freak of _nature _that I am, I really do not enjoy the attention. So please, _please_, just...don't."

"Okay."

His easy compliance shocks me. I open my eyes, he's leaning against the edge of the desk facing me, his posture loose, his face concerned, but no longer rigid, "What happened?"

"It's not easy to explain."

"Try me."

"I have a disorder."

"So you've said."

"Sometimes, I have memory flashes, they're like a total recall, I smell, hear, and see everything, as if it's happening now. It can be...confusing."

"Like Post Traumatic Stress?"

"Yes, except more vivid." like by a thousand times.

One eyebrow up, "You're still shivering."

"It passes."

"When did you last eat?"

"Huh?"

He's wearing that 'I want an answer' look. Man, I owe my sisters an apology.

"I had orange juice and peanuts on the plane."

"That's it?" He's up off the desk, and on the phone, mouth tight, "Taylor, we need an order from 'Bon Nuit'," he looks over at me, "Food allergies?"

"Uh..._no._" What the hell?

"Beef or chicken?"

I just blink at him.

"Beef_ and_ chicken, and I want all the sides, salad, and the fruit and cheese plate." He slides the phone back in his pocket, and leans back against the desk, crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes flashing silver. When he speaks, it's a royal decree, "You will eat."

Well...okay, so I'll eat.


	2. Chapter 2

_Christian_

"Fascinating, This is amazing, I'd love to meet her."

"She said you would."

Two hours later, Christian Grey was in his security office observing Alex Kane a.k.a Mckenna McGovern, via the security cameras as she worked in the conference room. She was finally still, barefoot, sitting crossed legged in the middle of the huge conference table, eyes closed, head buried in her hands, her long hair falling forward. Surrounded by piles of information; police reports, photos, lists of all his businesses and companies he was in current negotiations with, as well as his and Ana's schedules for the last six months. She'd been crawling all over the huge table for almost two hours working with manic-like intensity, not looking at any one thing for more than a minute. She would study a photo, go to a police report from a completely different incident, pull pages apart throw them in different piles, then move on to something completely unrelated. It was one of the strangest things he'd ever seen. Meanwhile, his psychiatrist, was finally earning the exorbitant amount of money he paid him, by reviewing the file he had obtained only a half hour ago.

"I still don't know how you got this." Flynn, marveled, not raising his eyes from the laptop, that held the confidential file, "This is way beyond normal patient confidentiality. These records were sealed by some government entity. It looks like military..."

"C.I.A." Christian answered, not taking his eyes off the screen.

That got Flynn's eyes off the file, "What? Are you kidding me, are we at risk..."

"They know I have it." Being a billionaire had its perks. "But nothing we say here can leave this room."

"Of course."

"So what am I dealing with?"

"Immeasurable brilliance."

"Really?"

"Yes, if I were to guess I'd say her IQ. equivalent would be in the high 180's possibly 190's, but because of the way her left and right brain work together, and her dyslexia, there's just no way to accurately measure it.

"I see."

"There's so much here, I'm not sure where to start."

"She said they ran tests when she was young, ten years old, I believe." Grey responded, still watching the screen, where Mckenna sat in frozen silence, she was so still it was eerie. "Do you think she suspects she's being observed?"

Flynn looked up from his study of the files, "Given her powers of deduction, it's very likely..."

He stopped speaking, as, up on the screen Mckenna's head came up, wearily, she pulled her hair away from her face and turned, staring directly into the camera, "Mr. Grey, I'm ready to give you my initial assessment, and as I'm sure it will take whatever expert you've brought in a while to go through the file you have no doubt gotten a hold of, now would be a good time."

"Shit." Grey muttered, watching as she lowered her head once more, shuffling through the papers around her.

"Don't be too impressed, Mr. Grey" she went on drily, her face hidden by her curtain of auburn hair, "as I'm sure the expert in the room with you will agree, you are nothing if not predictable."

Grey stiffened at Flynn's bark of laughter, "Oh, she's very good," Flynn grinned over at him. "I like her."

Deciding to ignore Flynn, Grey turned to head to the conference room, when the door to the security room opened, he looked up and lost his breath. She could still do that to him. His Ana, and swollen with his child, she stopped his heart. "Hello you," going over and pulling her into his arms, one hand resting on her belly, "How is he today."

"Energetic." came her wry response, and though her tone held humor, her large blue eyes were shadowed with fatigue. His lips thinned as he thought the stress she'd endured the last two days. "You should be home resting." he admonished gently. Barely noting Flynn's hasty departure from the room, cell phone glued to his ear.

"I'm tired of resting, and besides, you said this Alex Kane person needs to talk to me." Then moving fully into his arms, her hands moving to pull him to her, "Kiss me Christian," she murmured, her soft lips brushing his, and everything else disappeared. There was only Ana, her wicked little tongue dancing, with his, teasing him with warm little licks and her lips taking nibbling little kisses from one side of his bottom lip to the other, tasting and teasing, until with a groan, he took over, opening her wide for his invasion, caressing every inch of her mouth. He felt her gasp, as her hands moved into his hair, tugging him even closer, and Christ, it was never close enough.

"Christian, we need to...oh...sorry.."

Breaking the kiss, he tucked Ana into his side, and shot daggers at Flynn, prepared to give the good doctor a speech about knocking, but as his lust fogged brain cleared, the grim look on Flynn's face registered, "What?"

"We need to get up there now." he insisted without preamble. Glancing over at the screen, then back to Grey, "I'll explain on the way."

"Fine." He turned to Ana, who was now watching the screen, "Stay here Ana."

"Christian," she whispered, "I think she's in pain."

His eyes darted back to the screen, as Flynn spoke up, "She is, probably excruciating, by now. Damn, your wife's more observant than both of us. I should have seen it immediately."

"I think I should come with you,"Ana challenged, "she needs to talk to me anyway, and you can be somewhat intimidating."

"No, Mrs Grey, he's right. You need to stay away." Flynn's words froze the blood in his veins. Christ, if the person Taylor brought in to help them was a danger to Ana, five years of service or not, the guy was fucking history.

Flynn read his mind, "I don't believe she's dangerous, but there's a slim chance..."

Fuck! That was enough.

"I mean it Ana," Christian backed her up, and gently sat her down in a chair in front of the largest screen. "I don't care what you see, you do not move from this room until either myself or Taylor come to get you. Promise me."

With a heavy sigh, and a roll of her big blue eyes, she gave in,"Yes, alright I promise."

Turning, and exiting the room with Flynn, "Tell me."

"Most of the information on the testing you referred to has been redacted, but there are hospital records...an emergency room visit, I recognized the doctors name, an old colleague of mine, so I called him." Flynn explained as they made their way to the elevator.

"It was almost twenty years ago, he was doing his residency at Arlington Memorial, when a young girl was brought in approximately ten years old. She was catatonic, but it was obvious she had been abused. There were burn marks all over her arms and legs, and on her head, from electric shock. She was covered in her own filth, and half starved, dehydrated..."

"Shit!" The word exploded out of Grey, as he followed Flynn into the elevator, inserting his executive key, so there would be no stops on the way to the 20th floor.

"It gets worse." Flynn's voice was tight.

Shit, Christian closed his eyes, against the horror of Flynn's words, memories of his own abuse assailing him.

"He overheard the guys who brought her in, and these were no ordinary cops, but special forces of some kind, apparently, she'd been held at some research facility, they did it to her. All of it. They had her for three weeks.

"What the fuck?"

"Yeah, I know, they starved her, kept her in a cage like an animal."

"Fuck!_ Fuck_!" Grey muttered under his breath as they stepped from the elevator, onto the sandstone floors, their steps echoing as they made their way across the vast reception area and turned the corner to the conference room.

"Unfortunately that's all we know, before they could admit the girl, a woman came and checked her out even though the child still wasn't responsive."

"What? How the could that happen?"

"Wait, it gets better. The next day, when my colleague tried to access the information - there wasn't any."

"What the hell?"

"Not only that, the hospital administration informed him that if he wished to complete his residency, he needed to forget all about her."

"Shit!" Grey muttered, "I suppose that had to do with protecting the girl."

"Yes," Flynn agreed, "that would be my guess. Whoever came to get her from the hospital had to have a hell of a lot of influence, and used it to shield her from any further abuse at the hands of monsters disguised as scientists."

"But why? What the hell would you learn by torturing a child?"

"Honestly, I don't know, and you still don't know the worst of it. According to what I'm reading, her brain assigns sound to certain stimulus."

They came to a stop in front of the conference room."Explain."

"You know, how some people can see sound, some people can taste words. Well, inside her head she hears sounds. It's tied to her memory, and I don't fully understand it; hell no one does, but it can be painful. It seems to me, whatever else they were doing, they were deliberately stressing her brain to levels where the noises in her own head would be beyond excruciating." Flynn shook his head, his voice dropping to a horrified whisper, " Honestly, I don't know how her mind survived it."

"Mother Fucker!" Grey felt rage burning inside him like acid.

"And this is what concerns me now, with her mind engaged the way it has been the last couple of hours, on no sleep, and jet lagged...well, there's no doubt, she's in agony."

"Shit, I've heard enough." Grey opened the door to the conference room, as much as he wanted the threat to his family eliminated, be damned if he'd let the woman torture herself. She was still in the exact same position, cross legged on top of the conference table head buried in her hands, she looked up as he stepped into the room. Christ! She looked like hell. Dark circles hung under eyes that were glazed with pain, her already pale complexion was now a chalky white, wearily she pushed her hair away from her face, and opened her mouth, no doubt to protest Flynn's presence, she'd been adamant about no doctors. _Well, fuck that._

"Miss McGovern, this is Dr. John Flynn." He introduced the doctor as he too stepped into the room. She looked between the both of them for a second, her eyes going wide, then, huffing wearily, she turned and lay back on the table, pulling her knees up, covering her eyes with her hands, "Mr Grey, your unshakable belief in your own foregone conclusions is beyond extraordinary."

Grey, snorted, ignoring Flynn's chuckle, and decided the assessment was a compliment. Taking a moment to picture Ana's reaction, likely she was doubled over and howling with laughter down in the security office.

Mckenna turned her head slightly, moved one hand and peeked, one eyed, over at the doctor, "Psychiatrist."

Flynn smiled. "I'm afraid so."

"So," she went on conversationally, "how far into the file are you?"

"Far enough to know you are in excruciating pain." Grey answered, succinctly, not in the least bit repentant.

She seemed to find this funny for some reason, a soft snort of laughter coming from behind her hands. Peeking at the doctor again, "Wow, he must have put all your kids through college."

He stiffened at the jibe. Flynn, the ass, snorted, "Well, one of them anyway."

"For your next session," she moved her head slightly, so her one eye met his, "might I suggest discussing respecting other people's personal boundaries, and perhaps, just because you are a billionaire and you can, doesn't mean you should."

_That_ got Flynn laughing out loud_. _ He shot the doctor an annoyed look which, apparently, was hilarious, as _both_ Flynn and McGovern burst into full out guffaws. Sighing, he crossed his arms over his chest, and resigned himself to waiting it out. Something about_ this_ set them off even more. Flynn, bent double, literally howling, beating his leg with one hand, while Mckenna, snorted and rolled sideways, holding her ribs, and laughing so hard tears were streaming from her eyes.

"Oh...ffffuck..." she spit out, her hands coming back up to her head, "hurts..."

_That _sobered Flynn up. Rising from his bent double position, wiping tears from his own eyes, he grinned over at him, "Sorry man, girl's got a point."

Then walking over to the table, the doctor sat down in a conference chair near her head, and waited for her laughter to subside.

"Miss McGovern, while Mr. Grey's actions are no doubt presumptuous, I assure you his motives are simply to see you well and his family safe."

Grey had to hand it to him, Flynn definitely had a way with words.

Mckenna pulled herself back into her crossed leg seated position, spinning to face Flynn, and cocked her head slightly. Grey knew that look, she was about to give the doctor a dose of his own medicine.

"You're very good you know."

Flynn's eyebrows went up, but his smile got even bigger, "Am I?"

"Oh yes, ganging up on him," she tossed her head in his direction, "with me, instant camaraderie."

"I'm afraid you're giving me more credit than I deserve."

Mckenna, smiling, shook her head, "Not by much."

"Perhaps not," Flynn admitted, his tone rueful, "but my laughter was genuine." he grinned, "Your assessment was dastardly accurate"

Mckenna's smile disappeared, as she looked down at her hands, "Yes, seems it always is." she sighed.

The doctor studied her silently for a minute, "Miss McGovern, is there something you can take for the pain?"

She raised her head, smiling wearily, "There's a tea. My sister blends for me, I have it in my purse, I can brew some up if you have hot water."

Grey strode over and grabbed her giant handbag off the nearby chair, and took it to her.

"Give me the tea, I'll have my assistant brew it for you."

"Yeah, um..." she cleared her throat delicately, "that'd be great, then I could go ahead and go over my general theory... and I'll need some more information..."

Grey cut her off, "No, absolutely not, Miss McGovern. If you think I am so desperate for answers that I'll allow you to torture yourself, then you are not nearly as intelligent as everyone seems to think you are."

She blinked a few times, then rolled her eyes, "Mr. Grey, really it's not that big a deal, the pain is a side effect of the process, usually it's not so bad..."

"I don't know what kind of sadists you have worked for in the past," He cut her off again, ignoring Flynn's raised eyebrow, "but I will not allow you to do this to yourself. You are obviously exhausted. You need rest. Taylor will take you to your hotel. You will eat, get a full night's sleep, and do whatever- the-hell else the good doctor tells you. Tomorrow is plenty of time for you to go over your findings with me. Are we clear?"

Mckenna studied him for a full thirty seconds, in that now familiar way, her head tilted, that tiny smile on her face, "Crystal." she finally replied, as she scooted off the end of the conference table and sat down in a chair to slip her boots on, "but I should warn you Mr. Grey, that Dom stuff doesn't go over so well with we Goddess Worshiping Pagan Types."

HOLY FUCKING SHIT! Grey felt the air leave his lungs.

"Now I don't officially practice the religion, so I don't take offense so much," she went on, not looking up from where she was lacing up her boot, "I know you mean well, and honestly, it's kind of endearing, sweet really."

_Sweet?_

"But if you were ever to pull that shit with my sister Lena, she'd cut your balls off and feed them to you. It's an insult to The Goddess you see."

_Holy Hell_. He looked over at Flynn. The ass was grinning like a fool. "Wouldn't that violate your religion? Isn't there something about 'do no harm'?" the doctor inquired, his eyes alive with suppressed mirth. Oh yeah, Dr. John Flynn was having a ball.

"Oh no, you're thinking of Wiccans," Mckenna waved her hand in the air, "bunch of pansy ass pacifists. Our religion is much older, and uh... we firmly believe in harming those who deserve it. We're really good at harm actually. McGoverns excel at it."

Grey was speechless. He just stood there with his mouth hanging open. What did she know? How?

Flynn got up and walked over to him, "Did you think she wouldn't figure it out?" He murmured, "You're not paying attention, Grey. Her mind won't stop until she does. Hiding things from her would be next to impossible. That little speech was like waving a red flag in front of a bull."

Grey opened his mouth to say something sufficiently cutting, but Mckenna interrupted.

"And while I'm eating and resting, and... how did you put it? 'Doing whatever-the-hell else the good doctor says,'" she shook her head,. "You really are just too much." Then sobering, "You can get me everything you can find on Johan Sorenson and Soren Shipping. As well as your personal and professional itinerary for the six months prior to meeting your wife."

Now that was an odd request. Sorenson - that part made sense. The guy was a weasel, he'd crossed his mind more than once, in association with the attacks on his businesses. Grey had taken over Soren Shipping, and removed the grandson of it's founder immediately. Johan Sorenson had taken the successful shipping company that his Grandfather and father had built, and, in less than ten years, had practically bankrupted it. He was the worst kind of spoiled rich kid. But the request concerning his itinerary and Ana, that confused and concerned him. He opened his mouth to get some type of explanation, but Mckenna held up her hand. "About the itinerary - I don't know why. It might be nothing," she closed her eyes, one hand coming up to rub her temple, "but something isn't right...I can't really explain..."

"We understand, Miss Mcgovern," Flynn assured her, shooting Grey a nasty look, "We certainly don't want to do anything to add to your pain. Mr Grey will get the information together, and you can look at it in the morning. No further explanation is needed."

Grey mentally kicked himself. No, the last thing he wanted was to cause this courageous young woman more pain. It seemed she had already endured way too much of it in her life.

"Of course, absolutely, Flynn's right. I''ll get Andrea to brew the tea for you..." his words were interrupted by a strange, bellowing wail coming from the the reception area; followed by a loud crash, yelling, and a very feminine scream.

His heart lept to his throat, "Ana!" Flinging open the door, he turned back to Mckenna, "Stay here!"

"Like hell," she muttered, jumping up and following both he and Flynn into the lobby.

Grey could make out raised voices now, as he turned toward the outer reception area.

"Where is she you stinkin' son of a bitch?"

An oomph and a groan, "Dammit she's fine. She's in the office with Grey."

"Fine, _fine? _ The last time she was with you idiots, you fucking shot her."

Grey rounded the corner, into the cacophony of chaos just in time to see Sawyer, all six feet of him, taken to the ground by what looked like a tiny, leather clad fairy. The girl couldn't have been much more than five feet tall, but that didn't seem to hinder her, as she pushed Sawyer, face down, into the sandstone floor, put her knee in his back, and pulled his arm up behind him in, what looked like, a very unnatural angle.

Mckenna ran up beside him, "Lena, by the goddess, don't you _dare _break anything!"

The fairy turned her head, pushing her short dark hair off her face with her free hand, Grey found himself looking into ice blue eyes, as they swept over him, before locking onto the woman at his side, her little bow mouth forming grim smile, "Hey sis." then, her eyes narrowing, "You look like hell."

Mckenna snorted, "Thanks, sis, love you too."

"Aah," Flynn spoke up from his other side, "Yes, I can see how any attempt to dominate this one, would not go well. And I'm guessing that would be the other two sisters over..._Holy Moses!_" Grey turned, following the Doctors gaze to the far side of the reception area where his assistant's desk sat, and his mouth dropped open. He wasn't sure which of the crazy sights, had inspired the doctors exclamation, but he suspected it was the Marilyn Monroe look alike, her clouds of blond hair obscured her face, but her hour-glass figure, was displayed magnificently, in a tight fuzzy sweater, snug pencil skirt, and...

"Holy Hell, seamed stockings," Flynn breathed out in awe.

They sure were, all of this was precariously balanced on mile high stilettos, and jiggling enticingly in all the right places, as she was bent over, pulling with all her might on the collar of …

"Is that a really big, ugly dog or a small, hideous horse?" The doctor muttered.

Whatever it was, it was clearly terrified. Eyes wide with fright, it's huge, shaggy body backed up into a corner cowering in front of, what had to be, if all the spits hisses and swiping of paws were any indication, a very large cat, but it was covered in so much dirt and grime, he couldn't be sure.

"Dammit Allie, get Trudy, off the carpet, before she pees all over it." Came the shout from the floor, where a petite girl who looked to be wearing scrubs, was down on all fours, attempting to grab the very pissed off feline.

"What do you think I'm trying to do." The Blond Bombshell, huffed, with more pulling and jiggling, "That horrible beast is terrifying her. She's petrified. I _told _you to leave that thing in the car."

"I need to examine him, his eye is infected," the girl on all fours responded. Then turned to his assistant Andrea, where she was plastered against the wall. "You guys have any of those cardboard file boxes around? I need something to put Jack in." His assistant nodded mutely and hurried off.

"Shit, she's already named it." Mckenna muttered.

"Grey, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." came Flynn's bemused voice.

"_Oh please,_ like dancing munchkins and flying monkeys have _anything_ on us," Mckenna retorted drily, as she strode over and took the file box from his assistant. Then, setting it on the floor, in front of the girl in scrubs - "Get ready Christy."

"Mac, no...you've got..." the girl started to protest, but Mckenna had already moved. Quick as a flash, she had the spitting snarling beast by the back of the neck, and shoved it into the box so fast the girl on the floor barely got the lid on in time. She then turned to where the bombshell was struggling with the massive dog. "Trudy, come on baby," she called, patting her leg, "The big, bad cat is all caged up." The dog hopped right up and trotted over to her, it's long, pink tongue lolling out of it's mouth. "Good girl," she murmured, rubbing it's enormous head.

Meanwhile, the girl in scrubs rose and secured the box with some tape from his assistant's desk. Then they got their fist good look at the bombshell, as she turned, and pushed her hair away to reveal large blue eyes set in a heart shaped face, her glossy red lips pulled into a sexy little pout, "Silly dog." she whispered huskily.

"Holy hell," Flynn muttered, "She's a Goddess."

"Lena, for fuck's sake," Mckenna spat out, turning back to the other side of the lobby, "are you planning to hold him down all night."

Hell, Grey had almost forgotten about the fairy.

"Fine," the girl groused, removing her knee from Sawyers back, "But, just for the record, I think a broken pinky, or thumb, or _something_, is a small price to pay for shooting you."

"Well... _damn_, is that true?" Flynn turned to him.

"I suppose so." Grey acknowledged shrugging slightly, as Sawyer rose from the floor and backed away slowly, never taking his eyes from the tiny girl in leather, "It would certainly explain the tension between the two of them."

"It was an accident, Lena." Mckenna responded wearily, running her hands through her hair.

"Humph."

A tense silence settled on the lobby as the four women stood staring at each other. Then...

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mckenna demanded

"What the fuck were you thinking, disappearing like that?" the Fairy shot back.

"A two line note. Are you_ serious_?" the girl in scrubs exclaimed.

"You wouldn't answer your phone." the Bombshell huffed.

Then they were all talking at once. Each attempting to be heard over the others. How _any_ of them could tell what anyone else was saying, Grey didn't have a clue.

"...complete overreaction...ridiculous."

"...what did you expect..."

"...I'm a fucking adult..."

"...then fucking act like it..."

"... I can't believe you flew three thousand miles..."

"...don't sleep or eat when you're over there..."

"...how the fuck did you find me..."

"... tracked your cell ..."

"...What the fuck...?"

"...Don't 'what the fuck' me..."

"...We. Were. Worried..."

"...I. Am. Fine.."

"...you look like shit..."

"..._y_ou come home exhausted..."

"...and just take off..."

"...I left a note..."

"...been tracking the loser for weeks, had to drop everything..."

"...well, that's your own fault..."

"..had to cancel three neuters..."

"...you three have lost your minds..."

"...canceled my mani-pedi,_ and_ missed the sale at Neiman's..._Neiman's_."

On and on it went.

"_Holy Moses_," Flynn muttered, "Do something Grey."

"I am." Grey shot back, "I'm thanking all the known powers in the universe, that the child my wife is carrying is male."

"Uh, well...yes, understandable, but not very helpful."

Just then they were all provided the distraction of the elevator pinging to a stop.

Everyone turned, as Ana stepped into the lobby.

"Ana," Grey strode over to her, reaching out and placing both hands on her shoulders, his thumbs moving in little circles over the soft silk of her blouse, "I told you to wait until we came to get you."

Rolling her eyes and arching one delicate brow, "You've _got_ to be kidding."

"Grey?" He turned at Flynn's tense voice, to one of the strangest sights yet. All four McGovern sisters were still as statues, their eyes glued to the space directly behind him. Ana, they were staring at Ana. He glanced back at her, then at the sisters again, and that's when it occurred to him, that all them, with the exception of Mckenna had the exact same blue eyes. Then, his gaze locked onto the girl in scrubs as she removed her glasses, and he got a good look at her for the first time, "Holy Shit!" he murmured, taking in large blue eyes, pale heart-shaped face, and loads of mahogany hair,

"We could be sisters." Ana breathed out from behind him.

"Holy baloney and macaroni." Ana's double whispered.

"Fucking Hell!" the fairy cursed.

"Oh my," the bombshell murmured, "she looks just like..."

"Mama?" thin and tiny Mckenna's voice floated over to him. Grey turned toward her. Shit! something was very, very wrong.

She was shaking and backing slowly away, until she came up against the wall of windows. Her eyes, though still locked on Ana, were vacant and haunted, "Mama..." she murmured again in a broken whisper, then a high keening wail exploded from her, followed by a series of shrill, blood curdling screams. Grey stared in horrified shock, as those terrified screams echoed around the cavernous lobby. What the Fuck? Instinctively he stepped in front of Ana; watching as Mckenna, shaking violently, slid down the wall of windows to huddle on the floor, wrapping her arms tightly around her middle.

"Shit! She's flashing" the the fairy jumped into action, "Nobody fucking go near..."

But Flynn had already moved, kneeling in front of her, "Miss McGovern?"

In a blur of movement something metallic appeared in Mckenna's hand, as she struck out at the doctor. At the same moment the fairy jumped, yanking him back just in time, so that the knife Mckenna wielded only sliced the edge of Flynn's abdomen as opposed to stabbing him through.

"Shit,!Fuck! Dammit to mother _fucking_ hell!" The tiny woman cursed violently, "How the _fuck_ did she get the dagger? _ Goddammit,_ Christy, you were supposed lock it up."

"I did." the girl in scrubs responded, "She must have gotten the combination somehow."

"Mother Fucker! Where the _fuck _is Gavin?" the fairy continued her cursing streak, while pulling the doctor to his feet, and handing him over to the girl in scrubs, "I think it's just a scratch, but let Christy check it out for..._STOP! Goddammit, Sawyer don't you__** fucking **__try it._" The fairy yelled.

Grey looked over at Sawyer, who had frozen mid-stride, halting his slow progress toward Mckenna. "She'll gut you like a fish" the fairy went on, "and besides, if you so much as _touch _her Gavin will fucking kill you. Don't be an idiot."

"I'm calling Gavin now," the bombshell spoke up from the floor, phone already in one hand, her other arm wrapped around the giant dog, where it sat whimpering beside her.

"Who's Gavin?" Ana whispered from behind him.

"I don't know," Grey responded grimly, "but you need to get out of here now Ana," Grey commanded, pulling out his own phone to call Taylor. "Sawyer will take you..."

"NO!" The fairy yelled again, rushing over to them, "No, she's got to stay."

"Your sister is wielding a knife, my wife is pregnant. I'm moving her out of danger, until this situation is contained."

"Mr. Grey," the fairy strode right up to him, reached up, and placed her small hands on his shoulders. When she spoke her voice was steady, though her eyes were nearly as haunted as her sister's "You've got to listen to me. Your wife is in absolutely no danger. In fact, she's safer right now in this room, than she's ever been, or will probably ever be again, in her life. I know you have no reason to trust what I say, but believe me, Mckenna will _never_ harm her, and would tear apart anyone who tried. Even now, in the state she's in. Look at her," she turned slightly, "My sister's eyes are still locked on her. Your wife is the only thing holding her here, and I don't know you, but you don't seem like a man who'd subject someone to the hell that is waiting for Mckenna at the other end of the abyss she's sinking into." The fairy shuddered, letting him go and turning away, but not before he saw the tear fall from her eye. "Fuck," the soft curse was little more than a broken whisper, then squaring her shoulders, the tiny, fierce woman turned back to him, her blue eyes raw with pain, "Mr Grey, please, you have no idea, the nightmare that waits for my sister in her own mind...her memories... Please..."

"Christian?" Ana spoke up. He turned to the woman who was everything to him, "It's alright," one of her soft hands reaching over and taking his, "She came here to help us, and now...if my staying here helps her, I will."

Christian, gazed down at their joined hands, then raised his eyes, to hers, noting the quiet strength resting in their depths. Christ, it went against every instinct he had. His free hand came up and raked through his hair; he felt like his gut was being ripped open.

"She's right Grey." Flynn came over to him, holding a bunch of paper towels to his side where the knife had slashed him, "for whatever reason, Mckenna has fixated on Ana. I don't know what will happen if you attempt to remove her..."

"_Fucking hell,_" he spat out. His gaze moving to the woman huddled on the floor. Her haunted eyes still locked on Ana, tiny whimpering sounds coming from her throat, her trembling hand still clutching the knife coated in Flynn's blood.

"_Goddammit, where the fuck is Gavin_?" the fairy cursed again, just as the elevator pinged, and the doors opened to reveal Taylor dwarfed by a giant of a man. Shit! Grey couldn't help but stare at the mass of muscle and bone. The guy towered over all of them, and he wasn't just tall, he was massive. His black tee-shirt was stretched across a huge chest, and his thick arms were roped with muscle, the man's legs, thick as tree trunks, were barely contained in his black cargo pants. He exploded into the lobby, his eyes searching; taking them all in, and dismissing them instantly, "Where is she," his voice boomed around the open space, "Goddammit, if Sawyer touched a hair on her head, I'll fucking kill him!" he snarled.

Shit! Grey believed him. The man's face was hard as granite, his dark eyes black with rage. Grey glanced over at Taylor, who was watching the giant warily. Fuck! The fairy knew her stuff. He had no doubt this man would've beat Sawyer to a pulp with his bare, ham sized fists, if he'd so much as breathed on Mckenna.

"Oh my,"Ana breathed, "this must be Gavin."

"Gavin, thank the goddess..." the fairy began, but the giant's eyes had found Mckenna where she was huddled against the wall, instantly his entire demeanor changed. Grey recognized that look, it was the one he wore every time he looked at Ana. The giant blew past them all, heading over to her crumpled form, his long stride devouring the space between them.

"Aah, Mckenna baby," the man's gruff whisper, filled with tenderness, carried across the lobby, as he knelt down beside her, "What have ya' done to yourself?"

"It will be alright now." the bombshell whispered, her voice thick with tears. Her blue eyes, so like his wife's, both sad and relieved, as she came to stand beside them. "Gavin can always bring her back." Her eyes flicked over to Ana, and then Flynn, before meeting his once more. "I can't imagine what you all must be thinking. I know we haven't made the best impression. We were just so worried,..." she sighed, glancing over to where the fairy and Ana's double, stood on either side of the massive dog, watching Gavin tend to their sister. Then turning back to him, she reached down and pulled a fine gold chain out from under her sweater, revealing a delicate filigreed locket, "We each have one of these. Gavin gave them to us, our first Christmas together...his mother took us in you see... after...well.." she drifted off and opened the locket, holding it up to show him.

"Shit!" Grey felt the air leave his lungs, heard his wife's soft gasp, and Flynn's 'Aahh' of understanding, as he stared at the face smiling back at him, "Ana."

"No," the bombshell corrected, "Her name was Lara."

Grey watched as the tears spilled over and ran unchecked down the girl's angelic face, "she is...was...our mother."

_Mckenna_

It's cold, so cold here, I feel like I'm encased in ice, but it's gray smoke that swirls around me, and I hear the screams off in the distance, but _she's_ here. I can see her eyes through the thick gray smoke, and I know as long as I see can her, the smoke can't take me to that other place. That horrible, dark place where the blood runs in rivers... where the smell of burning flesh fills my head...where the screams never stop.. .

"Mckenna baby, you need to come back," I hear the soft, gruff voice, coming to me from the other side of the swirling smoke. I know that voice, I turn, and I see him, still so far away, but as I stare into his warm hazel eyes, the smoke thins.

"That's right Mckenna. It's me baby. It's Gavin. Follow my voice, come on now." I blink and the smoke clears, Gavin...my Gavin.. yes... I know him.

"Gavin?" I hear a thin thread of sound.

"Yes, baby," He smiles, he has such a beautiful smile. I love to see it, but he's always frowning, I reach out with a trembling hand, and run my fingers over his warm lips.

"You never smile." that thin sound again.

His eyebrows go up, his smile gets bigger, "No?"

"No," the thin voice pouts, "You're always frowning at me, and you hardly _ever_ laugh," a trembling sigh, "and I love it so much. I can feel it here." my hand moves down resting on his chest.

I feel him take a deep breath, "Well, if you come on back, I'll smile and laugh plenty, the whole rest of the day."

"No, you won't," the thin voice is still pouting, "you'll be mad," another small sigh, "you're always mad at me."

"Humph," and his chest under my hand moves with his small chuckle, "Now, you're just being stubborn. Come on baby, just a little further." I feel warm hands push the hair from my face, "I need you to give me the dagger Mckenna."

The dagger?...I blink, and the smoke is gone. I'm staring at the biggest man I've ever seen.

"Gavin?"

"Welcome back baby." he smiles down at me. That can't be right. Gavin_ never_ smiles.

"I'm so cold." I murmur, shivering.

"I know babe, come here," Gavin pulls me into his arms, surrounding me with his heat. _ Oh, yes_...that's so much better.

I blink again, taking in the cavernous space, there are people everywhere. My eyes land on a very good looking man, as he strides over to me, his eyes clouded with worry.

"You're Christian Grey." my voice is high and thin.

His eyes clear. He smiles, "Yes, once again, I'm guilty."

"I'm here to help you. You saved Nigel. "

His perfect eyebrow quirks, "Nigel?"

"Granny Rose died."

The eyebrow comes back down, but now he looks confused, "I'm so sorry to hear it."

"Oh, it's alright, she was 102, you know."

"Really? Well, that is an accomplishment." He's smiling again.

Another man walks up, I like him, he has a nice laugh, and kind eyes. "Miss McGovern," he kneels down in front of me, "Do you know where you are?"

"Seattle." I say immediately, and it all comes back in a whoosh. I close my eyes as the memories assail me. It's October 12, 2012. I'm in Seattle. I'm twenty-seven years old. I repeat the mantra in my head, open my eyes, and look down to see the bloody dagger in my hand

No..no no no no...I let go. It clatters against the sandstone floor.

I feel panic rising, "Oh Goddess, what did I do? I didn't mean to...did I hurt someone?... I would never..." I feel myself shaking.

"No, no Mckenna, everyone is fine," Gavin puts his massive hands on either side of my head, forcing my gaze up to him, " Are you hearing me Mckenna? Everyone is fine."

"Miss McGovern," the kind man speaks up, Flynn, his name is Flynn, "It was just a scratch and I should have known better, than to approach you." he reassures me kindly.

Then I feel myself being lifted. Gavin rises, strides across the room and sits on one of those soft leather couches, holding me tightly against his massive chest, and my sisters are there...and someone else... "_Holy Mother,_" I can't believe what my eyes are seeing, and then I remember the photograph in Grey's office, how it looked familiar, "You're Ana."

"Yes," She comes closer, her blue eyes filled with concern...compassion. She's smiling.

"You're pregnant."

She rolls her eyes and laughs, "Oh very, I'm afraid."

"I remember when mama was pregnant with Christy." I blink a few times, shaking my head, "It's just uncanny."

"Well, you can ponder on it after you've had a nice long rest." Christy responds dryly, as she steps forward, and before I can so much as blink, she's slipped out a needle and shot me in the arm.

"Oh, now, that's just not right." I grumble.

"Yeah, well taking off for parts unknown wasn't right either." Lena shoots back.

"You really_ do_ look like you could use the rest." Allie pipes in, "You've got bags under your dark circles."

"Thanks a lot."

"She's right Mckenna," I turn my head, and look into Gavin's hazel eyes, "you're done in, and I don't feel right about giving you hell for your careless disregard for your own safety, until you've recovered a bit. So get some rest," he lowers he head, so only I can hear, and breaths against my ear, barely more than a growl, "'cause baby,...you're gonna need it."

Oh, I would soooo let him have it if I wasn't sinking into oblivion, but my eyelids are just too heavy. I can hear talking and distant shouts of laughter, and I feel warm, and safe, and sooo sleepy. Then, just as I'm falling into the soft nothingness, something distracts me, a little red dot of light, right in the middle of Ana's forehead. With a herculean effort a raise my arm, form one word, and place my trust and Ana's life, in my sister's hands, "Paddle." I murmur, and then slip helplessly into the still darkness.

_Christian, five minutes ago_

"They've gone with my recommendation to sedate her." Flynn whispered, joining Grey by the bank of windows, where he stood with his security team.

Grey nodded, still reeling from the revelation of the locket, "They could have been twins." he murmured.

"Yes, it's quite the coincidence." Flynn acknowledged.

"Gavin McIntyre, damn, I forgot how big the guy is." Taylor muttered.

"You've worked with him before I assume," Grey prompted.

"Homeland Security, left right after I did, has his own business now. Private contractor, rescue ops and who knows what else. Guy's a legend. Real protective of those girls though. You see how gorgeous blondie is? Nobody looked at her twice. Off limits, all of them, but especially Alex...uh..Mckenna over there, looking at her, even once, got the crap kicked out of you."

"Yeah, damn, I don't mind telling you I'm grateful for the little pipsqueak's interference on that one."Sawyer admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, "He'd have killed me for sure, if I had hurt her a second time."

"Yeah, I'm surprised he let you live after that little shooting incident." Taylor responded dryly.

"Barely, the guy beat shit outta me."

"You deserved it. You were late, then panicked and moved early."

"So you really did shoot her?" Flynn asked, incredulous.

Sawyer nodded, rubbing his hand over his face, "Yeah, it was my first major op. I was green as new grass. I fucked up. I'll admit it, but I still say she shouldn't have been there. Why'd she have to make the drop."

Taylor shook his head, "That, I don't think we want to know, but once those guys threatened her sister... well, you see how protective they are of each other."

"Yeah, I got that first hand," Sawyer flexed the arm the little fairy had twisted."

"Just how'd she manage to get the drop on you anyway?"

"Shit, don't go getting all superior." Sawyer shot back, defensive, "You weren't here. That giant fucking hell-hound_ exploded_ out of the elevator, wailing like a banshee, the filthy cat latched to it's back, spitting and snarling, and ridin' it like a fucking buckn' bronco. Follow that up with the little vet, screaming bloody murder - all 'Get Jack,! Get Jack!' and the Sex Goddess, over there, runnin' across the floor in those mile high heels, everything bouncin'..."

Grey threw his head back and laughed out loud. Beside him Flynn was holding his ribs and howling. Damn, he could see it now. Poor Sawyer probably didn't know whether to shit or go blind.

Taylor just shook his head, "Say no more."

"Damn," Flynn wiped his eyes, recovering, " What I would give to see _that_."

Then Taylor's face lit up in one of the few all out smiles Grey had ever seen, "We've got it on the security tapes."

"I'll bring the beer." Flynn offered immediately, grinning from ear to ear.

"Gentlemen, for _that,_ I might even be willing to offer up my new 80" LED...

"_**GUN!"**_

What the fuck? All four men turned, It was the fairy who shouted, her body already moving, _"Down, down, everybody fucking down." _

"_Ana!"_ Grey shouted, his horrified eyes taking in the little red dot of light on her forehead,. His heart stopped as he raced to get to her, the other men on his heels, but they were too far away,_ "NO!"_ the scream wrenched from his soul, "_No God! No! Ana!_ " he screamed in helpless rage. The few feet separating them might as well have been an ocean. He'd never make it in time, but then, in a blur of motion, a little figure in leather flew across the open space, placing herself between Ana and the laser of light,just as the world exploded and glass shattered; pulling both of them down to the soft leather chair. He made it over just as the little fairy rolled to the floor, using her tiny body to cushion Ana from the hard sandstone, then gently rolling herself out from under his wife, while simultaneously, reaching up and grabbing him, "Down! Goddammit, Grey get the fuck down." the fierce little thing shouted, but he was already lowering himself to the floor and pulling Ana into his arms, running his hands all over her.

"Ana, Christ, Ana," he felt his heart stop, as his hand came away coated in red, "Blood, Ana, God baby." No, no, he couldn't lose her. "Taylor call 911"

"It's alright," Ana reached up and grabbed his face, and though her voice wavered her eyes were clear, "Christian it's alright. It's not mine. I'm not bleeding."

"She's fine, Grey," Lena, assured him, as stooping low, she made her way around the room,"It's my blood. The guy fucking winged me, hurts like a bitch," She muttered, then turned to Sawyer, who was making his way over to them, "Sawyer, help me flip the goddamn chairs," she barked out, already turning one on its side, "we need a barrier. Then get those fucking blinds down."

Grey sagged, his whole body weak with relief, as he pulled Ana tightly to him, watching as Taylor made his way over, "I've got the team mobilizing now, sir. We're going to move you just as soon as we secure the building."

"Fine, fine." He muttered, at the moment he couldn't do much more than hold his wife, and reassure himself she was alive and unharmed.

"Gavin, where the fuck did that shot come from?" The little fairy demanded.

"I'm not sure," The giant responded, from behind the couch he'd already turned and placed in front of Mckenna, her other two siblings, and the massive dog. Grey did a double take, the dog was sprawled out beside Mckenna trapping her unconscious body between it's own bulk and the overturned furniture. Damn if it didn't seem like a deliberate move to protect the girl. Meanwhile, Gavin was crossing the floor in a low crouch, with surprising grace for someone of his bulk, to join Lena in front of the long bank of windows, "Shit," he cursed, pointing to the building across the street, "is that a window washer?"

"Fuck! Fuck, fuckitty, fuck," Lena spat out."he's going for the roof. Jackass knows what he's doing, one shot, and he's making a break for it. Taylor, what the _fuck_ are you doing, get over there and help Sawyer with the blinds." She ordered, then walked over to check on Flynn who had turned over a filing cabinet, and was busy comforting his assistant. The normally unflappable woman had been reduced to a quivering mass. Grey knew just how she felt.

"Good thinking Doc." She complimented sincerely.

Flynn blinked, but recovered quickly, "Well, thank-you," he replied, graciously, "that means a lot coming from you."

The fairy grinned at that, "Yeah, it does." She winked down at him, earning a small chuckle from Flynn.

Taylor sighed and then grinned down at Grey, "She's a bossy little thing."

And had a hell of a mouth on her, Grey thought, as the tiny woman continued to belt out commands, while simultaneously cussing a blue streak. Hell, he didn't care if her entire vocabulary was nothing but fukitty-fuck, she'd saved his wife. He pulled Ana more tightly to him and buried his face in her neck, breathing deeply, tears filling his eyes, as she whispered soft reassurances in his ear. Damn, if he trusted himself to string more than a couple words together, he'd offer the girl a job right now. She could name her price, and cuss all day long.

"Gavin, you get my sisters the fuck out of here." The little Domme went right on giving orders. "I'm gonna go kick the shit out of that asshole."

"Lena, Dammit, " Gavin yelled, "get back here." But the tiny woman was already across the room. _Damn, but she was fast._

"Oh no, this graze hurts like hell. I'm getting my pound of flesh," she muttered, waiting for the elevator. Then, her voice filling with glee, "I'm gonna get to break something after all."

"Oh dear," Ana, breathed out, "She's a blood-thirsty little thing."

Grey didn't give a shit. As far as he was concerned she could break every bone in the fucker's body.

"Goddammit, just where the fuck do you think _you're_ going?" The giant's voice boomed again.

Grey looked up to see the girl in scrubs crawling across the floor, "I've got to check on Jack, his eye's infected, and he might lose it if..."

But the giant had reached his limit. His face turning an alarming shade of red, he took a deep breath, "_Laura Christiana Rose,_" his voice thundered so loud, Grey was surprised the windows didn't shatter, _"you get back here right now, that damn cat can fucking keep until we know it's safe!"_

The girl froze mid-crawl, and turned her head, looking back over her shoulder to face the giant man, "but Lena said he was going for..."

Oh hell, Grey knew from his own experience, the girl had gone too far. He felt himself cringe as the giant's face went from red to a deep puce, cutting the little vet off with an all out roar, _"GET. BACK. HERE. __** NOW!**__" _

"Fine," she pouted, reversing course and planting herself once again behind the overturned white chair.

"Ooooh, all three names," the fairy spoke up, then in a sing-song voice, "Christy's in trouble."

"Oh, shut up," the little vet shot back.

"_Leanna Raven Ward," _Apparently - the giant wasn't done, _"you track only, stay back and wait for backup. Do not engage, and DO NOT KILL HIM. We need to find out..._."

_This _seemed to annoy the bloodthirsty little fairy, she waved her hand cutting him off, "For fuck's sake Gavin, I'm not a child. I know what I'm doing."

"_Now,_ who's the idiot?" it was Sawyer who spoke up, abandoning the blinds, "And just who the hell put you in charge anyway?" he demanded. Crossing the space and planting himself in front of her, "Going off alone is just plain stupid."

"Aww, you worried about me Sawyer," the tiny woman reached up and patted the much larger man's cheek, "That's real sweet. Tell ya' what, when I get back, we can go another round," she promised as she stepped into the elevator, and pulled out a Glock, then, grinning up at him, "I might even let you pin me." she teased, right as the elevator doors closed.

"Holy baloney and macaroni!" the bombshell exclaimed. Grey, looked over at her beautiful face, frozen in open mouthed shock, staring at Sawyer like he was some strange, alien species, "I don't_believe _it. She_ likes_ you."

"Oh Dear Lord," Ana whispered, "I'm suddenly_ very_ glad we're having a boy."


	3. Chapter 3

_Ana_

Twenty minutes had passed since Ana had been taken to the ground by a kick ass chick in leather. As a bullet meant for her, whizzed by and impaled itself harmlessly in the wall behind her. A _ lot _can happen in twenty minutes. The police arrived within the first five. Within ten - Detective Carson was taking statements, and by fifteen, his eyes glazed over with the look of a man wishing he were somewhere else.

Ana couldn't much blame him. Responding to a shooting, and discovering the only injured person in the room, was the psychiatrist, who'd been stabbed by the unconscious woman, while she'd been suffering from a traumatic memory flash, triggered by the pregnant lady, who bore a striking resemblance the unconscious woman's long dead mother. And yes, there was a shooting, and no, the pregnant lady wasn't hit, but the tiny, kick ass chick in leather was. And no you can't talk to her, because the bullet graze "hurt like a bitch" so she's off somewhere getting 'a pound of flesh'. But no, there's no cause for alarm, because she's an adult, and therefore, knows better than to kill the asshole, and is perfectly happy to settle for kicking the shit out of him. Oh, and one of the witnesses can't talk right now, because she's in Mr. Grey's executive wash room, performing an emergency eye removal on a cat, that, most likely, will also require an exorcism. And no, that is_ not_ a hell hound, her name is Trudy, and she's very sweet, but easily startled, and as she's had a rough afternoon, her bladder's on a hair trigger; and any loud noises could set it off. So please keep your voices level and calm at all times.

It was little wonder that now, at the twenty minute mark, Detective Carson looked like a man wishing for a stiff drink, but if he couldn't get it, Ana was pretty sure he'd settle for a lobotomy.

Seated on one of those soft leather couches with Christian's arm wrapped around her, on the 15th floor of Grey House, ( the 20th floor was a crime scene), Ana decided she was grateful for the confusion. It was hard to panic about someone trying to kill you, when you were constantly fighting the urge to burst out laughing. She was biting her cheek even now, watching Detective Carson's valiant attempts to keep his eyes from wandering, while interviewing the only McGovern sister available to him: Allie - the Blond Sex Goddess with the face of an Angel

"I'll just need to get your name first, Miss " Carson cleared his throat, and attempted to straighten the hair he'd been raking his hands through, since he'd stepped off the elevator.

"Oh," her beautiful blue eyes blinked, "of course, but it's a little long, perhaps I should write it down for you." the Bombshell suggested helpfully, her hand absently stroking the massive dog, Trudy. Who had plopped down at her side. Her long pink tongue hanging out of her mouth, coated with drool. The pair put a whole new spin on Beauty and the Beast.

"Oh, I've been at this a while. I'm pretty good at getting the names right." the detective smiled indulgently.

"Yes, well of course," Beauty gave him a stunning smile, "I'm sure you do this all the time. It's Sara Heather Allianna McGovern McIntyre Kane Kinkaid Smyth" then, shooting the detective a _lethally_ sexy grin, "That's 'Smyth' with a 'Y'."

Carson's smile evaporated, "Pardon?"

"Holy Shit," Christian chuckled in her ear, "look at Carson's face."

Ana bit her cheek again. She could hear Flynn chuckle from the other side of the room, where he sat talking quietly with Gavin McIntyre, who still held the unconscious Mckenna. Taylor, leaning against the wall on the other side of Christian, muttered something about crazy females having crazy names, and Sawyer, who seemed oddly distracted staring through the window at the building across the street, just shook his head.

"Allie, you should just give up now, and go round up our driver's licenses"

They all turned to see Lena striding toward them flanked by two patrolman. She shot Detective Carson a sympathetic glance, "Dude, they're all like that. A fucking quagmire of consonants and vowels. Hell, _we_ don't even fool with 'em. Can you imagine trying to fit all that on your Amex? Trust me, you want to go the license route." she assured him, digging into a slim leather wallet and pulling hers out.

Carson took the license, staring down at it mutely a few seconds, before reciting woodenly "Leanna Raven Ward McGovern McIntyre Kane Kinkaid Smyth."

"It's actually not so bad, once you get past the first three names." Allie explained helpfully. "The last five, is just series of surnames. So they're the same for all four of us."

Carson just stood there, mute and blank, his eyes darting from one McGovern sister to the other, then back down to the license in his hand.

"Sir," one of the officer's flanking Lena, broke the silence, "We caught this woman, poking around, on the roof, across the street, we think..."

"Oh, I have to stop you there hot-shot," Lena interrupted, "You aren't _thinking_ much at all. I wasn't _poking_. I was_ tracking_... - and you need to pay attention, 'cus this next part's real important to you law enforcement types, - _The_. S_hooter_. You know... the bad guy? The one you _should_ have gone after. He rappelled _down_ the side of the building, and that's a more difficult than it sounds. I've done it.

Ana thought it sounded plenty difficult."

"This guy has skills," Lena shot a significant look Gavin McIntyre's way.

He gave her a tiny nod.

"then he got into a _black _SUV, and if you_ idiots_ had _listened, _we might have had him by now."

"Look little girl," the patrolman, not a fan Lena's particular brand of sarcastic humor, grabbed her arm roughly, and pulled, turning her to face him, "I'm getting tired of that smart mouth...".

The tiny woman stiffened. Ana winced. Lord _only_ knew what would have happened next, but she'd have put money on the officer's bones breaking, and Lena being fingerprinted, but Christian was already on his feet, his eyes flashing silver as he strode forward. "Detective Carson, this young woman saved my wife and unborn child, _literally _placing herself between them and the bullet. You _and_ your men will treat her with the respect her heroism demands, or you can just _get the fuck out, and I'll give my information straight to Commissioner Edwards."_

_Holy Shit ! _Full Out Furious Fifty!

The young officer dropped Lena's arm like it burned him.

Detective Carson cleared his throat nervously, "Of course Mr Grey, I'm sorry..."

"I don't need your apology Detective," Christian interrupted acidly, "Miss McGovern does."

"Yes, yes," the detective agreed, turning to Lena, "My apologies ma'am."

"Sure, yeah, no problem," the tiny woman blinked, blushing slightly. Her wide eyes taking in Christian like she was seeing him for the first time.

Ana smiled. 'Full Out Furious Fifty' defending you, was quite an experience.

"Thanks..." Lena murmured up at him. Then her face broke into a mischievous grin, "Hot Stuff."

She had to bite down on her cheek again. Mr. Christian Grey, Billionaire, and Mega-Mogul, a.k.a..._Hot Stuff_.

Christian grinned right back at the fierce little warrior,. "I meant every word Miss McGovern. I owe you a debt I can never repay."

"Yeah, that's great detective."

Oh dear, Ana gasped at the sight of Sawyer stalking forward, his body tight with suppressed aggression, "but the way I see it, the one who needs to apologize, is the loser who man-handled her."

The lobby got so quiet, Ana swore she could hear Trudy's drool hitting the floor.

Then...

"An excellent point, Luke. Yes I agree entirely," Christian nodded. His icy gaze settling on the young patrolman, who was backing away, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Yes, right, I'm sorry ma'am, I uh...wasn't thinking,"

But Ana doubted the apology registered. Lena was too busy staring, open mouthed, at Sawyer, as he strode right up to her and gently pulled up her sleeve, revealing officer's hand print, glowing bright red, on her pale skin, "If she has even one tiny bruise, Detective," he growled, his fingers brushing lightly over the angry marks, "I'm gonna hunt down your little patrolman over there, and kick his ass to next week and back."

Then, turning to Gavin McIntyre, who'd been strangely silent during the entire episode, Sawyer rose one eyebrow in silent challenge. McIntyre relented with another one of those tiny nods.

And Ana marveled at the pure audacity of the Alpha Male.

"Oh please," Lena rolled her eyes, pulling her arm from his hold, "like I couldn't kick that little prick's ass with one hand tied behind my back and blindfolded."

"Not the point, Pip." Sawyer stepped further into her personal space, reached out, and gently brushed her heavy bangs away from her face.

"Pip?" she challenged, pulling out of his reach.

Sawyer grinned, "Short for pipsqueak."

Oh dear, Ana watched as Lena shot daggers and blushed simultaneously, "Yeah, well this pipsqueak, is gonna kick_ your_ ass in that rematch."

"That's no kind of threat Pip" Sawyer leaned closer still, his husky whisper carrying easily in the open space, "I can't wait to get under you again."

Wow, with all that heat rolling off Sawyer, Ana fully expected the sprinklers to go off any moment.

Christian, leaning close, whispered, "Was I that bad?"

She didn't miss a beat, "Fifty times worse."

After_ that _little incident. Detective Carson decided he had all he needed for the time being, and before she knew it, she was cocooned in Christian's arms, as the Audi SUV sped through the cold October drizzle, to their house at the coast. Ana snuggled into his side, inhaling his warm intoxicating scent. There was no bomb, no bullet, no fear; only warmth, and the comfort she found only in this man's arms. She sighed softly, as he pulled her closer, lowering his mouth to her ear. "Ana." he breathed, "My Ana,"

She had no idea how long they stayed in that tight embrace. It could have been five minutes or five hours. Finally, she felt strong enough to raise her head. Glancing up, she caught sight of the limo that followed them in the rear view mirror. She giggled.

"A giggle Mrs. Grey?" Christian pulled back slightly, looking down at her, a smile lifting one corner of his perfect mouth, as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, his long fingers lightly tracing the delicate shell,"Please share."

"Well, I'm on the road with My Lord and Master, a giant warrior, a blonde beauty, a bad-ass fairy, a sleeping damsel, a veterinarian, a psychiatrist, a massive hound, and a one-eyed cat. I feel like I've just been dropped into Chaucer's Canterbury Tales."

Christian threw his head back, a bark of laughter erupting, "Oh, that's a good one Mrs Grey," his warm gaze settling on her, as he chuckled, "Chaucer, very funny." Then his eyes fell to her mouth, and the laughter turned to heat, as he lowered his head, "Lord and Master?" He questioned softly, his lips brushing hers, and just that fast her body warmed. A delicious, lazy heat, flowing through her, as the arm wrapped around her lowered; Christian's skilled fingers skittering lightly just inside the scoop neck of her blouse, barely touching the swells of her breasts, "Oh, I like that Mrs. Grey," he whispered hotly along her cheek, and Ana couldn't help the tiny whimper that escaped her, as his hot mouth rasped against her ear, "I like it a lot. In fact," he whispered silkily, pulling back, and cupping her chin in his hand. The pad of his thumb stroking sensuously over her bottom lip, his hooded gaze watching her consideringly. "I think you should call me that later... " his dark words flowed over her sweet and heavy, "when you're begging me to let you come."

Oh_ fucking_ my...

Lordy, the guy was just massive. Ana stood in one of the larger guest bedrooms, which seemed to have shrunk now that Gavin McIntyre was standing in it.

She'd been doubtful they would ever need the expansive guest wing, with its four bedrooms each with a king size bed, and a connecting full bath. There was a media room with an 80" LED Flat screen television, and a small but complete kitchen. It had definitely seemed over the top, but it had been the one thing Christian had insisted on, saying didn't want to be tripping over Elliot and Mia when they visited. Ana might have bought that bit of nonsense if he hadn't already invited the entire family, his and hers for Thanksgiving, and was trying to get Grace to let them have Christmas here as well. Mr. Christian Grey, wanted his family around, and was looking forward to the holidays with boyish exuberance. He was literally 'like a kid at Christmas.'

Oh, and lest we forget, there was also the two bedroom guest _cottage_ so that Ray would have some distance from the hub-bub, and yes, Christian Grey had actually said the word hub-bub.

She found herself grateful for the extravagance now. As they were using every room, including the cottage, with Flynn had deciding to stay close.

Ana watched, fascinated, as Gavin McIntyre lay Mckenna gently on the bed.. He had held her in his arms, the entire afternoon. Leaving her only briefly, in the aftermath of the shooting, on one of Christian's obscenely expensive white leather couches, while he clarified some things with Detective Carson, but his sharp gaze had been on her the entire time, noting the moment her expression changed from peaceful to distressed. He was across the room in an instant, lifting her into his arms, his large hand stroking her hair, as he murmured softly, gently shushing her small distressed cries. It had been strangely beautiful and deeply moving, witnessing the fierce man in such a tender moment.

"It's a lovely room Mrs. Grey."

Ana blinked up the mass of muscle and bone. Of all the things the he could have said, _this_ was unexpected. It _was_ a nice room, one of her favorites, done in shades of sage, cream, and sea foam, and like all the guest rooms the furniture was a dark wood. All had large mahogany dressers, a writing desk and chair, and a big cushy chair, perfect for snuggling with a good book on a rainy day. Since they had a lot of rainy days in Seattle, she'd insisted that every bedroom have one. "Thank-you. I'm glad you like it." when in doubt, fall back on manners. She walked over to the large window and pulled open the drapes, revealing the incredible view of the sound, with the mountains in the distance, "And the view is breathtaking."

He seemed to sense her surprise at his comment, "Green is Mckenna's favorite color." he explained, smiling. "Every bedroom she's had since she was a kid, all green. She'll feel very...comfortable here."

"I'm glad." Ana returned his smile, then, her eyes drifting to the bed where Mckenna lay, "Mr McIntyre, I'm so sorry about what's happened. Christian had no idea..." She began.

"It's not your fault Mrs. Grey," Gavin interrupted gently, "and from what Flynn has told me, as soon as your husband learned of her condition, he insisted she stop studying the data and rest, which is exactly what she needed."

"But the attack she had, I can't help feeling..."

"Again, not your fault," he assured her, "seeing you was a shock, yes, but had she not been in such a fragile state, she would have been fine. She was mentally and physically exhausted, and just coming out here on her own like that..." he paused shaking head, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck, "I'm afraid Mckenna is her own worst enemy."

"Well, I'm glad you got here when you did."

"Yes, fortunately the plane was already on stand-by, so I was able to get us here quickly."

_Another_ man with his own plane, "Do you fly?"

"Yes, it can be helpful in my line of work."

Uh-huh, she'd just bet it was.

Seeming to read her mind, "Helps with the speedy getaway." He grinned.

And what a grin it was. It changed his whole face, and Ana noticed for the first time, how good looking he was. Not beautiful like Christian, but his rugged masculinity had it's own appeal. And _that_ _grin_ - well there was no other way to say it - that grin was a panty dropper.

"Right. Getaways." She smiled, "Well I'll leave you to rest, if you need anything..."

"We'll be fine." he assured her, then, his eyes narrowed, roving over her,"You really_ do_ look like her. It's remarkable." he murmured quietly.

"Lara." Ana stated uselessly.

"Yes, Lara."

"What was she like?" The question popped out, before she could stop it, but Gavin just smiled.

"Loving, generous, kind," he murmured, then that lethal grin was back, "...and a _hell_ of a temper, woman could cuss a blue streak when she got riled."

Ana smiled, "Well, that explains a lot."

"That, it does Mrs Grey" he nodded, his grin growing wider, "That, it does."

Bidding the giant man a good night, Ana made her way down the hall, laughing silently, at the bickering coming from the media room.

"Allie, I swear, if I have to watch even _one _more home makeover show..."

"Oh, pooh, you _love_ 'Color Splash'..."

"No... I love that hot guy that hosts it..."

"I know, isn't he the sweetest thing...he has the nicest smile, and this is a _really_ good one, wait till you see...

"For fuck's sake Allie, you've _seen _it already? Give me the damn remote."

"but, he does the most amazing thing with a faux fireplace, and driftwood.. ..Hey!... Give that back! "

Ana shook her head. With the way they bickered constantly, she'd been surprised by their desire to share a room.

"Nice digs. Thanks for letting us crash." Lena had plopped down on the bed. Rubbing her hand on the soft comforter. The mountain view had been Ana' inspiration for the colors, and the combination of moss green, lilac, and sky blue had actually come together beautifully.

"What Lena means to say,"Allie shot her a sister an exasperated look, "is that this is a lovely room and we appreciate your hospitality."

"Yeah...and _that's_ what I said, Miss Fancy Pants." Lena shot back.

Allie promptly blew her sister a perfectly feminine raspberry.

Ana was still laughing as she made her way across the great room, to join Christian and Flynn who were deep in conversation at the breakfast bar in the expansive kitchen. Like escala, the dominant color was white, but where escala was sleek and modern, this kitchen was warmth and comfort. From the porcelain farmhouse sink, to the milk glass knobs on white cabinets, to the old butcher block island, it glowed softly of hearth and home.

Sighing, she took a grateful sip of sparkling water already poured for her. As Christian went over to the mammoth refrigerator and pulled out a fruit and cheese tray Mrs. Jones had prepared, setting it in front of her. Then gently helping her onto a stool, his hand lightly massaging her lower back, "Eat, Love," he murmured, brushing a light kiss across her temple. Fifty and his food issues, but as she was starving, she grabbed a bite sized chuck of Cheshire, and popped it in her mouth, then went for a cluster of grapes.

That was when she noticed the knife in Flynn's hand. Wow, knife was such a plain word for it.

"It's beautiful." she breathed. The blade was steel, but the hilt was carved ivory with intricate gold inlay. It was breathtaking.

"It is isn't it." Flynn agreed, but his voice was grave as as he held it up. The three gemstones at the end of the hilt flickering in the light.

"Oh my God!" she murmured, awestruck, "Are_ they_ real?"

"Yes, a ruby, a sapphire and an emerald, " It was Christian who answered this time, his voice tight.

"What is it?" judging by their grim expressions whatever it was – it was bad, very bad.

Flynn took a deep breath, "This is a ceremonial dagger." Flipping it over in his hand, to show her the other side of the hilt, "see the inscription here,"

Ana leaned forward, "Latin?"

"Yes, it translates, 'thou shalt not suffer a witch to live.'"

Ana gasped, her horror growing as her brain processed what Flynn was saying.

"This dagger was used by the Catholic Church, to torture witches in the fifteenth century."

"Holy shit!" Ana stared a the dagger, something so beautiful used for such horror. "How on earth did they end up with it."

Flynn shook his head. "I don't know all the details, and some of it I'm not at liberty to share, even though Mckenna isn't officially a patient, I'm still bound to confidentiality," Flynn cast a significant look Christian's way,

"Fine yes, understandable." Christian nodded, but from the tightness in his voice, he wasn't thrilled with the idea, and Ana had a feeling Welch would be getting a call tonight.

But I_ can_ tell you in the year 1485, one of their ancestors, was found guilty of witchcraft and very famously burned at the stake"

"Holy Shit!" She and Christian both murmured at the same time, Ana would have found it funny, if she hadn't been so horrified.

"Yes well, that's just the beginning of the story" Flynn looked a little freaked out himself as he continued "In the aftermath of the woman's death, a strange plague-like illness swept through the village. Curiously though, the only people afflicted were the two priests who tortured her, the bishop who pronounced her guilty, several towns-people who testified against her, and uh... the man who lit the peat. They all died before the next full moon, exactly as the_ first _Mckenna McGovern had said they would, when she cursed them from the flames."

_Holy Fucking Moly! _Ana's head spun like a top.

"She had three daughters, and _all_ of the McGoverns were highly skilled with poisons." Flynn continued, turning the dagger, and rubbing his thumb over the engraving, "So you see, the daughters took this dagger from the very priest who tortured their mother...after they killed him."

"Holy Shit!"Christian, murmured again.

Ana sat there gaping, a grape half-way to her mouth.

Flynn smiled grimly, "It was a very enlightening limo ride."

"It has to be really valuable," Ana was still reeling, fifteen minutes later, as she and Christian made their way back to the master suite. Christian was insistent she head on to bed. He would be up well into the night with Taylor and Welch, and she had to admit she was exhausted.

"Yes," Christian agreed thoughtfully, "and apparently Mckenna is very attached to it. That's why Mr. McIntyre gave it to Flynn," Christian smiled, shaking his head, "She'll have to talk to Flynn to get it back."

"Oh, that _is _sneaky."Ana murmured, as they made their way through the great room "very black opsy."

"Black opsy?" Christian smiled down at her, that one perfect brow raised.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey?"

They turned, to see Christy, Trudy at her side, standing in the middle of the living room.

"Miss McGovern," Christian took Ana's hand as they made their way to the tiny girl and her massive dog, "Is everything alright? Is your room adequate? Is there a problem with Jack?" Ana had to hold in her gasp, at the level of concern in his voice.

Christy nodded, "Oh yes, everything's fine, and the room is beautiful." She smiled, "I love the color, It's like twilight.

Ana returned her smile, "I'm so glad you like it.

"And Jack's doing great." The little vet's face lit up, "The surgery went perfectly, and since I I only had my emergency kit,I just gave him a local anesthetic, and a mild sedative. He's up and around already."

"I'm so glad to hear it." Christian smiled down at her.

"Yes, and, I uh...just wanted to thank you, for allowing Trudy to stay with me, in the house, I mean." she murmured softly, her hand stroking Trudy's back, "We had to leave so suddenly, I didn't have time to find her somewhere to stay, She gets separation anxiety, you see.

"Really? I had no idea dogs could be afflicted with the condition." Christian responded politely.

Ana considered this quite a feet, as Trudy was currently drooling all over his Prada loafers.

"Oh yes, it's more common than you'd think." The little vet assured him, pushing her glasses up her nose, "but Trudy here was abandoned, so it's especially bad for her. When I found her she was nothing but skin and bones. She'd been abused, neglected, and then... just left behind."

"That's horrible." Ana murmured, reaching out to stroke the dog's massive head. Poor, sweet, drooling Trudy.

"Yes," Christy nodded solemnly, "and yet there's nothing in her heart but love and affection. She's a marvel really."

"Well, we're happy to have a dog of such extraordinary character in our home," Christian smiled down at Trudy, scratching under her chin, not flinching a bit when his hand came back covered in drool, "and if you need any pet supplies, just let Mrs. Jones know. We want Trudy, _and _ Jack, to have everything they require."

Christy smiled a smile of pure happiness, "Thank-you, that's so kind." She paused a moment then, her eyes clouding over, "And there's one more thing, and maybe I shouldn't tell you, but...well you've been so kind, and I think you're pretty good at keeping secrets." Christy looked around as if expecting someone to pop up from behind the sofa.

"Oh, you have no idea," Ana grinned, "we may even have a non-disclosure agreement around here, we can round up for you."

Christy blinked, "Oh, well I don't think..."

"Miss McGovern, my wife is teasing you." Christian broke in smiling.

"Oh yeah," Blushing, she looked down at her twisting hands, "Sometimes I can be kind of uh...literal." she took breath, and raised her head, squaring her shoulders.

Wow, it was like looking in a mirror.

"It's just if certain people learned certain things, well, it could draw unwanted attention, from uh, people we don't want paying attention."

Well that was clear as mud. Ana bit her cheek again, and snuck a glance at Christian. His lips were twitching suspiciously, but his tone was serious, "Let me assure you Miss McGovern, my wife and I understand the value of privacy. We won't betray your confidence."

"Well, it's about Mckenna; I'm not sure what you know, but she went to work for the government, when she was eighteen."

"That seems awfully young" Ana murmured.

"Yes, there was a thing. It involved Gavin and this _evil bitch_," Christy's eyes narrowed as she spat the two words out of her mouth, "she was his _partner,_ but she had this little sideline of selling arms to terrorist groups. She was going to frame and_ kill him._"

"Really?" Ana would bet every designer shoe had, there was a hell of a story behind_ that_.

"Uh-huh, anyway, we kind of rescued him..and oh...it's a really long story." then, under her breath, "Boy, was he_ mad_. "

Yep, she would have doubled her shoe collection, but since she wasn't all that into shoes, it was probably for the best.

"Well, um back to what I was saying...sometimes I get off track..." she gave them that impish grin. "Mckenna calls it, 'Christy's run away brain train.' Anyway, she worked for the government for five years, different agencies, FBI, CIA,...whoever... all sorts of things: tactical analysis, murder cases, kidnapping, threat analysis. You name it. She figured it out. Do you want to know how may times she was mistaken?"

Ana had a feeling she already knew.

"Zero."

"Well... fuck me." Christian breathed out, then, "Sorry, Miss McGovern,."

Christy snorted, "You kidding? You _were_ in that office this afternoon right?"

"Ahh, yes, I have to say, your sister, made up a few I'd never think of."

"Well, I think she's gotten a copyright on 'fuck, fuck, fuckitty fuck,' so if you use that one, you'll have to pay her a royalty."

"Duly noted" he nodded smiling,

Vaguely Ana wondered if she'd ever seen Christian smile this much during a single conversation.

"So anyway, I know you must be scared, but Mckenna will figure it out... _really fast_. She always does.

And so,.. I just wanted you to know that...about Mckenna..and, " she shrugged, seeming unsure now that she'd fulfilled her purpose, "to thank-you again."

"Christy, we owe you more than we can _ever_ repay" Ana repeated Christian's words, " not just my life, but my child's as well, and we're happy to have all of you in our home."

Christy shot them both a little smile, then turned, patting her leg, "Come on Trudy girl," Trudy hopped up and followed after her. Ana could hear the little vet talking sweetly to the massive animal as they made their way down the hall, "Trudy's such a _good_ girl, aren't you..._yes,_ you are...are you _excited_ about the big_ bed._...Oh yes,... a _big _bed for Trudy."

"Oh dear," Ana murmured, turning to Christian, "I'll have to make sure Mrs. Jones knows to change the sheets in..." the words died in her throat as she looked up to see Christian watching Christy as she walked down the hall. His eyes filled with such genuine warmth and affection, it stole her breath. Smiling, he turned to her, "You know, I think Teddy is going to need a little sister."


	4. Chapter 4

_Mckenna_

I wake slowly, feeling the soft emptiness of peaceful sleep slipping away. I open my eyes to moonlit darkness, and heavy warmth. The moonlight is streaming through a large picture window, the heaviness, is the thick arm, holding me against the flesh and blood mountain in bed next to me. Turning slightly, I make out Gavin's unmistakeable features, granite hard, even in sleep. Bathed silver in the moonlight, he could be carved in stone.

Gavin's in bed with me. _What the fuck? _And while I'm at it, w_here _the fuck?

And the last twenty-four hours flashes behind my eyes.

Seattle, Christian Grey, my insane sisters, and Ana, so much like mom, and the pain; screaming agony, and swirling smoke trying to take me to the place where nightmares never end, but then a soft, gruff whisper drowns out the screams, warm hazel eyes pierce the smoke – and the man warm and solid, pulls me from the nightmares, and keeps me safe, - just like always.

And watching the moonlight sift through the clouds to play over his features, I remember that little red dot of light.

_SHIT!_

"Gavin!" I whisper harshly, attempting to move the arm that's wrapped around me, while shoving his massive body, not noticing at all how gorgeous his bare chest is in the moonlight. That would just be weird. After all he's family; okay, so a cousin thirty-three times removed, but his mom raised us, so sort of like a brother, only not really, since he joined the navy, and moved out, right after we arrived. Still though – just not right, so I glue my eyes to his face and whisper a shout.

"Gavin, dammit, wake up you slug." more shoving.

He just grunts, and pulls me closer, pinning my bent arms between us, so that my palms are pressed against amazing chest. Spreading my fingers, and pressing into that male perfection, hard as iron and dusted with the perfect amount of hair, is soley for the purpose of pushing him away. I'm in no way molesting, 'my so distant he's not really a cousin / son of the woman who raised us', that would be perverted... or _something._

"Dammit, Gavin, wake the fuck up!" Pushing hard against him, and digging my nails in just a bit, again, just for the purpose of waking him up.

Another grunt, indistinct mumbling, and one oak tree of a leg thrown over me. Damn the man is heavy, and warm, and the hair on his leg feels... well, never mind how it feels.

"Gavin! Gavin, wake up!" pratically shouting now.

Another grunt, and a rough mumble, "not tonight baby...tired..."

_Baby, just who the fuck is baby? _ not that I give a shit. Wiggling one arm loose, I reach up, grab his ear lobe and twist – _hard,_ "Gavin, you idiot, wake the fuck up!"

"Aargh!" He comes awake with a shout, grabs my hand, and my breath leaves my body in a whoosh, as I'm buried under two hundred plus pounds of what has_ got _to be solid granite.

"Can't breathe.." I manage to force out.

"Damn woman," blinking the confusionof sleep from his eyes, he lifts some of his weight off of me, while still keeping me pinned beneath him."What the hell? That hurt."

"Really, did it? That's just a shame." I tsk-tsk, "Well, since your awake and all ..._What the fuck happened?_ Is everybody alright? Did you catch the asshole? And just where the hell are we? and why the_ hell_ are you in bed with me, _half naked_? And Oh Goddess, _please _tell me it's only half.."

I feel his chest rumble with laughter. "You always so sweet in the mornin?" Lowering himself to his elbows, his large hand, moves and brushes the hair off my face. "Let's see, answering your questions in order, there was one shot fired; everybody's fine; the asshole got away; we are in the Grey's guest wing at their house on the coast; and what else, ahh right - why am I in bed with you – your sleep was troubled Mckenna,"

"Oh." he doesn't need to elaborate, lowering my head, looking anywhere but his face, "Thanks." I mumble. Gavin's always been able to keep the nightmares away.

His hand moves, lifting my chin, so I have no choice but to look at him. His eyes are warm, and so tender, "There's no thanking me babe. I'm here for you; always have been, always will be." he assures me softly, his fingers lightly tracing one brow, then brushing down over my cheek, and finally settling to trace the shell of my ear. A shiver runs from my ear to my toes, and a little alarm goes off in my head.

"and as for me being half naked," he murmurs, lowering his head so his lips brush my ear with every word, "You're wearing my shirt."

"Huh?" I try to pull away from his mouth, but he just follows me, nuzzling that little spot behind my ear, "I figured you wouldn't want to sleep in your clothes." he murmurs against my neck.

What the...? I try to concentrate on what he's saying but his lips moving lazily down my neck are interfering with my brain function. Then opening his mouth right on the spot where my pulse flutters, he delivers a soft stinging bite, sucking lightly, his tongue moving in slow lush strokes... _and it's just so good._ I bite down hard on my lip to silence the moan building in my throat, but I can't stop my head from tilting in silent invitation, and when one large hand palms my breast, my body takes over arching helplessly into his touch, and I'm swamped with - _fierce. aching. need_. Oh Goddess, what's happening? This is Gavin, the Gavin I've known my whole life. I have to stop this... .now.

"Gavin, what are you doing?" I rasp through, suddenly, dry lips.

I feel rich laughter rumble through him and into me, "Babe, if you don't know, then I'm not doing it right." and the leg that's thrown over mine shifts, his hard thigh moving to press against me...there right were I need it, a tiny gasp escapes, as sharp, rich pleasure tears through me. His hand on my breast moving back and forth; brushing my nipple to a stiff aching peak. No. no,no no, no...

S_top this now Mckenna._

"Gavin, let me up dammit," I try for pissed, but I can hear the fear behind the words.

And so can he. Raising his head, he studies me silently, one warm hand cradling my neck, his thumb gently brushing that sensitive spot below my ear, and I know he's seeing everything I'm desperate to hide. Then, his gruff whisper vibrates down my spine."What are you so afraid of babe?"

_So many things._

Looking away from that intense gaze, "Gavin, please... don't." I whisper, not bothering to disguise the broken plea that it is.

I hear his weary sigh, as he rolls off me. Instantly I feel cold - bereft, but seize my chance, and jump out of bed, shivering at the chill air against my skin...and_ Holy Fuck!_ I'm wearing his tee shirt and ... nothing. else. I mean _nothing; _ no panties - nada. My face flushes red, a rolling boil of emotions rumbling through me: shock, anger, embarrassment, and something I won't name, but with that something rides a bone deep fear. I grab onto anger like the lifeline it is.

Glaring over at him, I open my mouth to blast that smirk off his arrogant face, but just as quickly shut it. Realizing he'd like nothing better than to discuss how he stripped my clothes from my body. Laying there, stretched out, arms crossed behind his head, the moonlight feathering over his beautiful naked chest. He's the epitome of smug male satisfaction, as he slowly raises one slashing, dark brow in silent challenge... ...and oooh how I just want to smack him, or jump his bones, or smack him _and_ jump his bones. Fuck, I'm a disaster. A strategic retreat is my best move. Well, maybe not 'best' but, definitely safest. Without a word, I stomp over, grab my suitcase, and head to the bathroom, and as I slam the door behind me, I hear that low, warm, rumbling laughter, that absolutely does_ not _turn me on.

A half hour later, showered dressed, and caffeinated, having found the little kitchen, in this over the top, awesome guest wing. I find myself outside, sitting on the steps of the massive deck, looking out over the Sound. The shifting clouds overhead, causing the moonlight to dance intermittently over the dark water; deep and troubled, like the riot of emotions crashing inside me; all pertaining to one Gavin McIntyre. This extraordinary man, who'd been a rock solid haven in my life, since he found me on McGovern Hill almost twenty years ago. He was massive even then. At seventeen, he'd easily lifted me off the cold, wet grass and carried me to safety. He'd then gone back for each of my sisters, bringing them to me one by one, and he'd been there for all of us ever since...and now...shaking off my shiver, I raise my eyes to the moon overhead. The pristine white light, filtering through the clouds, fills my head, soothing, still, and silent...and as always, my mind calms.

"Waxing Gibbous." Lena's voice. I turn to see her saunter toward me, freshly showered, coffee in hand.

"You're up early."

She gives her characteristic one shoulder shrug, seating herself on the step above me. "Woke up. Got up."

And ready for action. She looks benign enough, in jeans and a tee-shirt, but to really know what my sister is about, you have to check out her shoes, and she's wearing her steel toe reinforced, ass kicking boots. Sis is expecting trouble.

"So did you have a nice nap?" she manages to mutter around gulps of coffee, draining her cup in less than ten seconds.

"Delightful." I mutter dryly.

"How's Gavin?" she asks with exaggerated innocence.

"Not going there with you Lena."

"Yeah, you're probably right, just keep pretending it's not there and maybe it'll go away. You know, cause it's not like Gavin's determined, or stubborn, or goes after what he wants like the warrior he is. Nah, you'll be fine. In fact, he's probably already given up. I'll bet he's on the phone right now with one of those bimbos that's always throwing themselves at him ... gassing up the plane so he can make an early morning booty call..."

"Lena," I interrupt wearily "shut the fuck up."

A few seconds of silence then, "He's been in love with you for years."

The voice floating over my head isn't Lena's. I turn to see Christy padding toward us in her bare feet, still in her drawstring sleep pants, and swimming in one of Gavin's old sweatshirts; sipping on a giant mug of coffee. Trudy, loping along beside her.

"Et tu Brute'," I murmur under my breath.

"Yeah, sisters are a pain in the ass." Lena mutters, reaching up for Christy's mug. She hands it over reluctantly, allowing her just a couple sips before grabbing it back. Lena's a notorious coffee mooch.

"I am not discussing this with you all. Drop it."

"You're still trying to protect us." I glance up angain. Allie, this time, in a white Juicy Couture sweat suit, coffee in one hand, and a decadent looking cinnamon bun in the other, she carefully seats herself on the top step. "You're afraid of how it would affect us, our family."

"Okay, now that we're all here, I'll say it one last time. _NOT. DISCUSSING. IT_."

"_Fine."_

"_Okay."_

"_Sheesh_, get all snippy, why don't you."

_For fuck's sake_, sisters really_ are_ a pain in the ass. "We _do_ have more immediate problems you know."

"Yeah, your data's in the media room all laid out, along with the new stuff you asked for." Lena spoke up, "That shooter yesterday, knew his shit, fired one shot, then rappelled down the side of the building. Pro all the way."

She makes a grab for my mug, but holding it out of reach, "Cream and sugar." I remind her. She grimaces, and starts eyeing Allie's mug. I'm the only one who doesn't drink it black, so she'll only go for mine, if she has no other options. Well, excluding getting her butt up, going back to the coffee maker and pouring it.

"I want to know how he knew Ana would be there."

"Yeah, I've been wondering that myself." Lena murmured, her eyes glued on Allie as she raises her coffee mug, with a huff, Allie hands it over,

"Honestly, you're worse than Trudy on lasagne night."

.Trudy loves Italian.

"Hey,... no gulping," Allie grabs the mug away from Lena's greedy mouth. Then rolling her eyes, "There is more in the pot you know. This is not the last bit of coffee on earth."

"Then there's no reason to be so stingy," Lena counters, her eyes back on Christy's giant mug.

"What do you think, Mac?" Christy seats herself beside Allie on the top step, Trudy's head between them, her big body sprawled out behind her, eyes closing blissfully, as Chrsty absently strokes behind her ears.

Understanding she's not referring to the epic battles of the infamous morning coffee wars, I sigh heavily, "I don't have all the information, I think Grey is holding back."

"Very likely." Lena agrees nodding. "He's a cagey one."

"I'm sure it's not on purpose." Allie pipes up.

"No, but it doesn't have to be. He's leaving things out, thinking they're not necessary. It's that very information I need. Whatever they're dismissing is where the answer is. Taylor is no dummy, and I've heard about Welch from Gavin. If they haven't figured it out yet, it's because they've eliminated someone or something they shouldn't have." I pause a second, taking a deep breath, "I need to get into his e-mails."

"Piece of cake." Lena responds easily, snatching Christy's mug, where she'd set it down beside her. Rookie mistake, You _never_ set your coffee down. She manages a couple good gulps before it gets snatched back.

"Oh, Mac, hacking his personal e-mails? That's just not right." Allie protests, a little frown marring her beautiful face.

"Maybe not, but it's expedient, and we're running out of time. I can feel it. Whoever this guy is he's close, real close, and he's gonna keep trying. Odds are eventually..."

"He'll succeed." Christy finishes grimly.

"And this isn't just about Grey anymore, Ana looks just like Mom." I manage to say it without my voice shaking.

"Yeah, she's likely a descendent." Lena agrees, her eyes locked on Christy's mug.

"Should we call Auntie?" Allie ventures timidly.

"_NO!"_ Christy, Lena and I all shout at once. Great Aunt Talulah's heavy handed problem solving is the last thing we need.

"Allie I need you to work your magic on the security people. I have a bad feeling the enemy's inside the gate. Christy, how are we on supplies?"

"Oh, we're_ real_ good. I've got a veritable plethora." Christy assures me as, with a sigh, she hands over her mug to Lena, "Here, greedy, you can have the rest."

"Good, we need to be armed at all times. I have a bad feeling, like this guy is breathing down our necks. We need to keep this circle closed and tight. Grey, Gavin, Taylor, or Sawyer. That's it. Until we know who we can trust..."

"Don't trust anybody." all three of my sisters finish for me. Lena gurgling it around huge gulps of coffee.

Allie shakes her head in disgust, "Honestly."

Christy snorts, "Geezee Peezeez Lena."

"Uh,... Lena, she said you could have it." I point out, "You don't have to gulp it down in three seconds or less."

Lena drains the giant cup, and shrugs that one shoulder, "Habit."

Two hours later my head is about to explode. Bits and pieces of data swirling in it like a tornado, and that strange off key screech, is echoing around in there like the Grand Canyon. On the floor in front of the media room's massive stone hearth, I'm surrounded by information that doesn't make sense. I bury my head in my hands, and take a deep cleansing breath, this is supposed to help with stress, I took a yoga class once. I wait on second...two... okay so maybe you need to take more than one class, cause that didn't help at all. The tornado is swirling down the Grand Canyon destroying everything, or in this case, the _only _thing in it's path, my sanity.

I look over at Lena, sitting crossed leg on the floor, tapping away on the Mac in her lap, the morning light streaming through the wall of windows turning her dark hair a gleaming blue-black, "How's it going?"

"Almost there," she murmurs, not bothering to look up.

Sighing I pull my hair up off my neck, and roll my shoulders. There's something here, I can feel it, but where? Where is that little piece of information that will bond all the others. Closing my eyes, I take another one of those cleansing breaths, then, squinting slightly to blur my vision, I skitter lightly over the piles of data in front of me...Sorenson, shipping, explosion, car bomb, warehouse fire, computer virus, companies acquired...wait... My eyes go back to the fire, and... hold the fucking phone...-that one word over and over again, warehouse fire, recent acquisition, Grey's personal itinerary... The information swirling in my head, begins to settle; the screeching note morphing to a single, sweet, clear chime, then - silence.

"Bingo!" Lena's triumphant shout, invades the quiet in my mind, I glance up and see her grinning ear to ear. "I'm in."

"Now _why_ does that make me nervous?"

Sawyer saunters into the room, his eyes locked on my sister, with a decidedly hungry look. Huh.

I glance at Lena, and my mouth drops open. My bad ass, leather wearing, gun toting, kick your ass with her voodoo judo sister, is_ blushing. _

"Really?" I mutter, completely dumbfounded, "Just yesterday you wanted to break his pinky and his thumb"

"But she didn't," Sawyer's smug grin was just plain revolting, " 'cause she's sweet on me, see."

"Dream on hot buns." Lena snapped, shutting her laptop, and rising from the floor.

But looking between the two, I had to admit, Sawyer was dead on. Normally, Lena wouldn't pay me a bit of mind if she was intent on issuing punishment for some infraction. She'd have snapped his finger like a twig, yet she'd refrained. Huh, and "Sawyer the Simpleton" over there, figured it out before I did. Damn, if _that_ wasn't humbling.

"Well, I've got some calls to make," Lena, laptop in hand, came over to stand in front of me "Time sensitive stuff you know."

I nodded. Yeah, I got it. We didn't have long, before Grey would figure out he'd been hacked. "Right, cool, I've just come across something here," I jump up, grab three measly pieces of paper from the enormous amounts of info, "I'll need to use your laptop."

We make our way toward the door, only to find Sawyer blocking it, eying us suspiciously, "Just what are you two up to?"

Oh, _now_ Sawyer gets half a brain, how..._ inconvenient. _

"My job." I state succinctly, "Now get out of my way."

"Riiiiiiighaaaaat." nodding his head, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he steps aside, "So about that, Grey, is ready for your initial assessment. We're assembled in his office."

"Fine, give me twenty minutes."

"Uh, Grey's ready now."

"Well, I'm not. The puzzle pieces just settled and I need to figure out why. Twenty minutes."

"Fine, I'll tell the guy you're working for, we need to adjust to your timetable."

"Perfect." I smile a very unfriendly smile, leaning close, as Lena exits the room. "And by the way, if you hurt my sister, I'll poison you, gut you, set you on fire, and toss you off a bridge."

He actually grinned, "Nah, Pip'd beat you to it; break every bone in my body, twist my head off, and throw me in front of a speeding train."

"Pip?"

"Short for pipsqueak." Lena throws over her shoulder, as she makes her way to her room, "and – damn right I would."

Leaving Sawyer grinning like a loon, I follow Lena into her room, and shut the door behind me "I need a targeted search."

"No prob," Lena plops down on the bed, Mac in her lap, "Shoot."

"Anything and everything with the word -' Lincoln.'"

_Christian_

"Said she needed twenty minutes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, something about new info and puzzle pieces settling. Hell, I don't' know."

Christian smiled at Sawyer's consternation. If the man was planning on perusing a relationship with one of the McGovern sisters, he'd best get used to the feeling.

Grey looked to the giant McIntyre, who had joined he and Taylor in his office, just a few moments before.

"Mckenna says the information swirls in her head like pieces of a giant puzzle, in constant motion."

"Ah, I see, well we can certainly give her twenty minutes..."

"They're up to something." Sawyer's murmur interrupted him.

"What do you mean?" Christian felt certain those women were always up to something.

"You'll have to be more specific Sawyer, cause I can tell you they're _always_ up to_ multiple_ somethings." McIntyre replied dryly, pulling the thought from Grey's head.

"No, this is something they seemed real eager to hide. Right as I walked in Pip was all woo-hoo I got in, and they couldn't get out of the room fast enough, used words like time sensitive..."

"Oh, shit."

Grey turned to McIntyre. He was shaking his head. "What?"

"Uh, Grey you've got to understand, Mckenna well, she doesn't mean any harm, but when she needs information, sometimes she'll pick the most direct route, and Lena's hacking abilities are pretty damn extraordinary."

Grey felt the beginnings of anger stirring, when his blackberry vibrated. Welch calling. Putting the phone to his ear,"What?"

"Grey, your E-mail's been hacked."

_Fucking Hell! _ Without a word Grey rose and exited the office heading for the guest wing. Christ! He thought only Ana could make him this angry, he felt like his head was going to pop off. Nearly shaking with rage, he turned the corner to the guest wing and ploughed into soft curves, loads of blond hair, and expensive perfume.

"Oh, Mr. Grey, thank goodness," Allie cried breathlessly, as he reached out to steady her. Taking in her panicked face, his rage took a backseat.

"Miss McGovern, what's..." but before he could finish his question, Allie grabbed him by the hand, and started dragging him down the hall, as he got closer to the media room, he made out raised voices and the unmistakeable yowling of an enraged feline. _ Christ, what the hell was going on now?_

"Dammit, keep pushing, just a little more," Lena's voice, oddly muffled.

"I'm on my damn toes now, I need a step stool or...," Mckenna's muffled voice, was interrupted by, coughing and sputtering, then, "Dammit, stop kicking ash all over me."

More Yowling.

"Be careful, they're bones are really fragile." Christy's voice, unmuffled and concerned.

_Fragile bones? _

"Almost...Shit! Goddammit! Mother_ fucking _shit, fucking hell!"

"Oh dear," Allie quickened her pace, still pulling him along. Grey braced himself, and turned the corner.

"What the fuck?" he breathed, at the bizarre sight that met his eyes. Someone was standing in the giant stone fire place, due to the height, he knew it had to be Mckenna but he could only see her from the shoulders down, her head disappearing into the chimney, but on those shoulders were two small boot clad feet. Then he noticed Christy who was on the floor with the empty file box,...

"There's a bird, Christy thinks it's a house wren, or a swallow, stuck in the chimney, and well, Jack got out of his box, and must have heard it..." Allie explained quietly.

"Uh..." Grey just stood there, looking from one McGovern sister to the other and then up at the chimney. His mouth hanging open. Then slowly, "So the cat's...

"Up the chimney, yes." Allie nodded solemnly wringing her hands.

"And Lena, is

"In the chimney, trying to get a hold of Jack, we think he got stuck when he..."

"Went up after the bird." Grey finished for her.

"Um yes, that's what we think..."

"Hey, is that Grey out there?" Lena's muffled yelling from the chimney.

Christy looked up, noticing his and Allie's presence for the first time.

"Oh, Mr. Grey," she rose from the floor, pushing her round glasses up her nose, "we have a..."

"Well Goddammit, stop yapping and get over hear and trade places with Mckenna," Lena interrupted, "For suck's sake, you've got a good half a foot on her and I'd like to get out of this goddamn chimney to-mother fucking-day."

"Uh..."

"_Holy Moses!_ What the hell is going on?"

Grey turned to see Flynn coming through the doorway followed by, Taylor, Sawyer, and McIntyre.

"_Holy Shit_!"

"_What the hell?_"

"Yeah okay, so this is a new one." McIntyre turned to Grey one eyebrow raised.

"There was a bird stuck in the chimney, we think it's injured, broken wing most likely, and Jack went up there after it and got stuck."

"Uh-huh, sounds about right." Gavin shook his head, then shot Grey a sympathetic look, "Hard to stay mad at, aren't they?"

Grey blinked. Damn. McIntyre, had a point. His anger had faded to nothing. "Shit, you'd think they're doing it on purpose."

"Is this the same cat that had surgery just yesterday?" Flynn asked.

"Jack, yes that's the one." Grey affirmed

"That's quite a speedy recovery."

"Well, Miss McGovern only gave him a local anesthetic, along with a mild sedative, so he was up and around by late last night." Grey explained, wondering if his reasonable tone meant he was getting used to their insanity.

Flynn must have been wondering the same thing, if the look he was giving him was any indication, "I see."

"Wait, are you telling me the one eyed cat went up the chimney after a bird with a broken wing?" Sawyer's voice was as bewildered as his face.

"Yes. dammit that's exactly what he's saying," Mckenna snapped, "and if you gents could manage to have your little te't a te't later, so Grey can get over here and relieve me, I too, would like to get out of this chimney before I get black-fucking-lung."

"But we were just in here five minutes ago." Sawyer, protested, obviously still not able to get his head around what he was seeing.

"Yes, I see your point," Mckenna agreed reasonably "as everyone knows, it takes all cats everywhere a minimum of seven point two minutes to climb a chimney," then softer, "Goddess, what an idiot. What the hell do you see in him anyway?"

"Great pecs and a spec_tac_ular ass." came the answer.

Grey, threw Sawyer a look, He just shrugged and shook his head, "What can I say? Woman's hot for my form." Grey snorted, Flynn chuckled and Tayler just grunted in disgust. McIntyre however, was stone faced, staring at Sawyer like he was counting off all the ways in his head he could kill him and dispose of the body. Before he could open his mouth, Sawyer waved him off, "Yeah, I know, if I hurt her you'll kill me. Well, get in line; not that there'd be anything left for you once Pip and Mckenna got through with me.

McIntyre smiled slowly, "Oh, I'd make do."

"Goddammit, can you two neanderthalls put that alpha male bullshit on hold..._OW!_ Fuck! Mother _fucking_, fuck! Damn cat scratched the hell out of me; anytime in the next fucking century Grey."

"Why Grey?"

"Sawyer, if all you're capable of is opening your mouth to let the stupid out, then please, just shut the fuck up," Mckenna again, "Grey's the tallest, and before you correct me, Gavin's too big to fit..."

With the strange feeling of an out of body experience, Grey crossed the room and ducked under the hearth, the distinctive smell of soot and ash filling his head as he joined the two sisters in the inky darkness, "Alright, Miss McGovern..."

"You know Grey," Lena began conversationally, "Now, might be a good time to start using our first names, so you know, _we'll fucking know who the hell you're referring to."_

"Excellent point, Lena, alright I'm right in front of Mckenna, step forward and up just a bit," Grey reached up to steady her feet, as they transferred to his shoulders, Mckenna meanwhile, dropped down and disappeared.

"Ow! Fuck dammit shit, the fucking cat is evil, Christy we are _soooo_ not keeping this demon-beast..._got him_."

Hissing, spitting, and an _ear piercing_ yowl.

"Down Grey, down, goddammit, the damn thing's got his claws all over me." Grey was already moving, squatting, but then, "Shit, Goddamn.._..look out_!" And suddenly his head was covered in ash, fur, and razor sharp claws that sliced unmercifully into his face and neck; the terrified animal fighting simultaneously for freedom and purchase, then with a spitting, yowling hiss, the thing clawed it's way down his body, slicing him from chest to thigh, Grey grimaced at the sharp pain, and bit back the flood of curses, that threatened to spill forth as the cat leapt the final distance, and fell with an very un-feline-like flop onto the hearth, looking down, he saw a soot covered hand reach in and grab the beast by the back of the neck.

"Christy, for fuck's sake, keep that thing locked up until we can get an exorcism performed." Mckenna.

"Can you see the bird?" Christy's head appeared in the hearth.

_Ah hell, they had to get the bird?_

"Damn thing flew out, must not have been injured after all." Came Lena's voice from above him.

"Thank God." he breathed out under his breath.

"Got that right." Lena muttered in agreement as he stooped low, the tiny woman dropping down behind him, and following him out of the hearth.

Grey looked down, his once pristine white shirt covered in soot and punctured tears where Jack had used him to make his escape The numerous scratches burning from his head to his thigh.

"Oh Grey," Flynn murmured, "You uh... should get those scratches cleaned up.

"Damn Pip, that monster got you." Sawyer strode over to Lena.

Grey turned. Damn, did he look that bad? She was covered in soot and scratches, one especially nasty one across her collar bone, and chest, disappearing under the scoop neck of her white tee shirt, where blood was already beginning to soak through.

"It's fine Sawyer, not the cat's fault. He's had a rough time of it."

Grey wondered at this dramatic change in tune, then noticed Lena wasn't looking at Sawyer, but across the room, Grey followed her gaze to Christy, holding a now perfectly calm, soot covered, one-eyed, Jack against her chest, her eyes, behind those round glasses, bright with tears that threatened to spill any moment.

"Mm.. Gggrey," she tried to get his name past trembling lips "I'm..m .o ss...ss..orry, I ccannn tttakke t..tto.a...shshshelter ."

_Oh hell,_ Grey didn't think he could stand the sight of Christy crying, and just as he had the thought, giant tears fell from those big blue eyes, so like his wife's, and ran unchecked down her face, and _damn,_ he was right. He couldn't stand it.

"Absolutely not, Miss..uh... Christy," striding over, he took his linen handkerchief from his pocket, and dabbed at the tears running down her cheeks, only to have more spill over, "Jack's a fine animal, a survivor, and as a bit of a survivor myself, I couldn't be so disloyal." More tears_. _ "In fact, we can set him up in style," Grey found himself babbling, desperate to stop those huge drops from falling, "uh...Taylor can go and get him a new bed, and some fancy food like that fluffy white cat on television eats..." Still more tears_._ S_hit_, what the hell else did cats like... "and uh catnip.." and more tears, "...and some of those little balls to bat around," _Christ,_ how did McIntyre_ stand_ it – they _Just_. _Kept._ _Falling._ "... and maybe we could get him...a..uh" Grey wracked his brain, blurting out the only other thing he could think of, "... a companion..."

"Huh?" her big blue eyes blinked at him.

Thank Fuck! The tears stopped. She looked confused, but hell, he'd take it, "You know...he's a boy cat right?...I mean...maybe we could get a girl cat..."

"You mean you'd adopt a cat from the shelter?" Christy's eyes lit up like Christmas morning.

"Yes, yes, absolutely, you can go with Taylor to pick it out right now." _What the fuck was he saying?_

Hell, he didn't give a shit. She'd stopped crying and was looking at him like he'd hung the moon. It was worth it.

"Oh that's wonderful. There are so many cats that need good homes. Let me just go get Jack settled, and then we can go. I already looked up all the local shelters, there's one not far from here." she rambled on, practically bubbling over with excitement. Then looking over his shoulder, "I'll just be a minute Mr. Taylor." exiting the room, and moving quickly down the hall, to "settle Jack"

"That was very naughty, Jack." she scolded him, in one of the sweetest voices Grey'd ever heard, "I know you have instincts, but there's no reason to kill innocent birds any more. We're going to make sure you have plenty to eat from now on, and scratching Mr. Grey like that, when he's been so generous, was very impolite."

_Impolite - maniacally evil –_ just semantics after all. Grey smiled, shaking his head, and turned to find everyone in the room staring at him.

"What?" He demanded defensively.

"Oh, Mr. Grey, that was so sweet." Allie rushed forward, and for the second time in one day, he was wrapped up in curves, billowing hair, and expensive perfume, as she hugged him tightly, "You've made her so happy."

"I..well..we have plenty of space." he muttered awkwardly.

"Yeah, way to go Hot Stuff. That's two we owe you now." Lena came over and punched him lightly on the arm, as Allie released him.

"Two?"

"Long story," Mckenna walked up to him, "that was pretty damn awesome Grey." reaching out, briefly clasping his soot covered hand in hers, "Thank-you," She murmured softly, "I know you're pissed at me...and to do something like that for Christy." She shook her head, tears shining in her eyes, "just...thanks."

"Now if you gentleman will excuse us," she spoke to the room at large, "we'll just go reassure Christy that, regardless of possible demon possession, we simply must have Jack return with us to Virginia and be a part of our family." she went to leave the room, but stopped at the door, "Oh and Grey, I'd appreciate it if you could wait fifteen minutes to give me hell over that little hacking incident. That way when you're done yelling at me, I can tell you whose trying to kill your wife."

Grey stared at her. Damn he'd all but forgotten. He shocked himself by smilng, "Yes, fine, it'll give me time to get cleaned up."

"Deal. I'll see you in your office in fiteen minutes." she confirmed, then turned and followed her sisters down the hall.

Grey flopped down in the nearest chair, suddenly exhausted, the four men in the room, staring at him in silence.

"What?" he demanded again.

"Uh...nothing, man," Sawyer, shook his head, "just glad you were here, I think I'd have adopted every damn cat in the shelter, to get her to stop crying. I mean, _Lord_..."

"Hell," Taylor grunted, "Let me go pull the SUV around. We're gonna need it to transport everything Jack needs to be 'set up in style'." but as he exited the room, Grey heard him mutter, "We should get one of those carpet towers cats like to climb, bet _that'd_ get another smile."

"One summer when I was home on leave, I guess she was about six, we got her a goldfish. She named it Milo," McIntyre's voice. Grey looked over where the giant man sprawled on the huge leather sofa, "Well, by the end of the summer, I must have bought that child fifty fish. Damn things kept dying. I tried to switch them out, so she wouldn't know, but hell, when I couldn't catch it, and she'd go into her room, all excited, shakin' that can of fish food. 'Supper-time Milo!', she'd call out; and then she'd come running out of the room, crying, trying to carry that damn fish bowl, practically big as she was," He laid his head back on the couch, "Bout ripped my damn heart out every time. We'd have a funeral, and go right out and buy another fish. She'd name it Milo and the whole thing would start all over again. To this day, I can't stand to see that girl cry."

"Last year, the shelter where she volunteers lost its funding. They were gonna have to close down. Damn, but she was broken up. Before I knew it, me and every single guy who works for me, were up on a damn stage, being auctioned off to a bunch of sex-starved, high-society, housewives. The _lady_ who bought me gave a whole new meaning to the word cougar; practically tore my clothes off right there on the dance floor." The giant man actually shuddered as he raised his head, and looked over at him, "_One little kitten? _Hell, you got off easy Grey.."

"Grey," Flynn strolled over to him, placing one hand on his shoulder, "if you ever have a girl, you better hope like hell she has your eyes, cause if she gets those big blue ones... she'll walk all over you."

He raised a brow at that, "Alligator tears don't sway me."

"Shit," Gavin muttered, laying his head back once more, "You won't stand a fucking chance."

"So while I was sleeping in, you got attacked by a demon possessed feline and agreed to adopt another one?" Ana questioned wryly, looking down at him where he sat on their bed, shirtless, as she tended to the scratches he'd been unable to reach.

"I...well..yes...she _kept_ _crying huge tears._ Christ, it was horrible, like watching somebody kick a puppy," Grey muttered, raking his hand through his hair, wincing when he encountered several scratches. Ana had found him in their master bath, trying to reach a deep slice on his back right under his shoulder, and for the last five minutes he'd been trying to explain the whole fiasco, ending with them now being parents to a new kitten as well as a baby, "I couldn't think of anything else...and ...it just slipped out, and then I couldn't take it back. She was just so _happy. _I'm telling you Ana, if I could figure a way to bottle_ that _smile and sell it, I'd make _another_ billion. It was like looking into pure joy. I'm sorry..I should have consulted you. I..well... I just _panicked_, ...but it could have been worse, ….McIntyre was auctioned off, and molested by a sex-starved cougar..."

"A cougar?" Ana's lips twitched, as she as she gently spread antibiotic ointment on a particularly nasty scratch.

Holy Christ, he sounded like a lunatic. The McGovern women were going to make him insane...

"That's wonderful."

"I know, I'm sorry..._what_?" He looked up where she was standing over him, to see her smiling, as she leaned down, and kissed him softly.

"I'm glad." she murmured against his mouth, "It was such a sweet thing to do. I'm sure you made her so happy."

"I...well, yes, she was ecstatic. You're not upset?" He pulled back, shocked to see the tender warmth in her gaze.

"No. No Christian, I'm happy." she murmured, planting a soft kiss on one corner of his mouth, "So very happy." another soft kiss on the other corner, "So," another kiss, "very..." and another, "happy."

13


	5. Chapter 5

_**Just wanted to thank everyone for their feed-back. You guys rock. This chapter is a little shorter. The next section is complex, and will take some time, and I'm working on updating a little more often, although I don't think I'm having much success. Thanks again, and enjoy!**  
_

_Mckenna_

So, here we are again, me on one side of the desk, Grey on the other. This time, the buttery leather of the chair my butt's plopped in is a rich blue -gray. The desk he's behind, is carved mahogany, an over the top ridiculously pricy antique, as opposed to an obscenely expensive shi-shi design. We're doing that mutual assessing thing again, just like the day before, well except for the cat scratches, and the lingering smell of chimney,...oh, and the tension in the air that's so thick, I'm pretty sure I could slice through it with my dagger, if I _had _my dagger. Damn, where the hell is my dag..."

"You hacked into my e-mail." Grey's imperialistic stating of the obvious interrupts my mental search.

"Yes," I sigh, resigned to doing this dance with him. "Well, technically Lena did, but yes."

"Anyone else would be out on their ass right now."

"You don't say," A snort of laughter escapes before I can stop it, "and how do you suppose 'anyone else' would have reacted to you obtaining top secret medical records; that are none of your damn business by the way."

"I'm trusting you to save my wife and child." He leans back, raising one brow. His superior look.

"Which I can't do if I don't have all the information." I point out, in my reasonable tone.

"You have only to ask. " opening his hands, that eyebrow still raised. Wow, superior _and_ reasonable simultaneously. He must be lethal in all those corporate takeover what-ever-the-hells, but I'm not a some ding-bat CEO running his company into the ground.

I've got him.

"Really? Fine, then tell me about Elena Lincoln."

"She has nothing to do with this." still leaning back, eyes shuttering over. A Complete dismissal, a damn good one, - and what I've been waiting for.

I lean forward , lower my head and look straight into that superior, silver gaze, "Your arrogance is going to get your wife killed, Mr Grey."

The carefully weighted words hit the mark, the brow comes down, the shutters fall...

"Touche'." a soft, haunted whisper.

And _that's_ when I remember I can be a heartless bitch. I let loose a heavy sigh, pulling my hair off my neck, "I'm sorry, that was out of line."

"But accurate." He admits wearily, raking his hands through his hair, and wincing slightly. "Cat scratch." he manages a rueful smile.

I return his smile,... and ask for the impossible, "You have to trust me, Mr. Grey, or I can't help you."

Even as I say it, I know asking _this_ man to trust someone he's known less than forty-eight hours, with the safety of his wife and child, is like asking a cat to sit up and howl at the moon. It's just not in his nature. Shit, I can't much blame him, I couldn't do it. Releasing another weary sigh, I take a deep breath and a running leap of faith. Sometimes you just have to give a little.

"We own a castle in Scotland."

"Really?" one eyebrow up. He's wondering where I'm going with this.

So am I.

"Yep. McGovern Castle, right on the border of Northern England, in a little town called Meklinburgh, been in the family for over a thousand years. We still own it, because of a charter written by Queen Elizabeth the First, granting us tax free status on all the lands. The McGoverns helped her with that Queen Mary of Scott thing."

"I see." That one brow still up - still wondering.

"That's where I was, before I came here. There's a medieval festival every year, and I'm the star attraction."

"Really?" The brow comes down, his eyes narrow - we've moved on to interest.

"Yeah, I'm sure by now you know about my ancestor."

"The one burned at the stake, yes." He nods encouragingly.

"Right yes," still not sure where I'm going, I plow ahead, "You see, I was born exactly five hundred years to the day on the anniversary of her death, full moon and all."

"Holy Shit!" Both brows back up, and leaning _way_ back. I've shocked him again, that's twice in as many days. We McGoverns are a shocking bunch.

"Yeah, and the tax-free status doesn't apply to local taxes, so the good people on Mechlinburgh's town council made me an offer I_ literally_ couldn't refuse," T_he fucking bastards._"Every year, I go and give tours and blah, blah, blah..." I close my eyes briefly, and take a deep breath; I know where I'm going now, and it's _not_ a good place, "and then on the final night they tie me to a stake and light a ten foot high wall of flame all around me, in a glorious reenactment of the burning of my ancestor."

"What the hell? That's barbaric." Shocked _and_ horrified. I'm definitely setting some kind of record.

"Most medieval festivals are." I acknowledge, then softly, "It was a barbaric time."

We're both silent. Grey, processing his shock. Me, working up my nerve. Turning my head to look out the window; (another room with an amazing view of the sound). I watch the sunlight flicker over the gray water, my voice dropping to a hollow whisper, "I don't like fire, Mr. Grey."

More silence, I turn back to see those silver eyes watching me intently. My mouth opens, I hear the words, "There was a fire. I was nine. My mother died."

"_Holy Christ!_..." He breathes out, sympathy bleeding into his horrified expression.

I take a deep breath, "We got out, my sisters and I...but..." my voice dies

"Your mother didn't" he finishes quietly.

"No."

Then, his eyes widen with understanding, that quickly morphs into outrage, "And they tie you to a stake and..._Dear God!_"

"Yes." Looking away, from his piercing gaze that sees too much, "It's why my family was so worried. I'm not myself...for a while..when I get back.." I shrug, not sure what else to say, these 'expose your jugular/heart to hearts' are new to me.

"I'm so sorry, Mckenna." There's overwhelming compassion in those words, I turn back to see it reflected in his eyes.

I just shrug again, and say the words I always say, "It was a long time ago."

"Not for you." his voice is soft, but his eyes narrow slightly, his shrewd mind slicing through my lie. "It's where you go. Where you would have gone yesterday, had Ana left the room."

I look away. The sunlight on the water blurs. I nod.

Silence again, then a weary sigh, "Elena Lincoln and I had an extended relationship, of the BDSM variety, but that was over long before I met Ana. We had remained friends and business associates, but that ended too, when Ana and I became engaged."

I pull my eyes away from the water and study him silently. He's still holding back, but then, so am I.

"She still has feelings for you."

"I..don't know..I can't speak..."

"I can." I smile ruefully, "I hacked into your e-mails."

One corner of his mouth lifts, "Right."

"According to the information you gave me, her ex-husband is dead."

"Yes, he died in a fire at his own warehouse."

"You mean – your warehouse. You took over the company. A hostile takeover if ever there was one."

"He endangered Ana," Both brows go up. Superior and indignant. A new one.

"Hey, I get it, I do, but that's why McGoverns prefer to kill their enemies..." Grey's eyebrows disappear into his hairline. Holy Mother! I need to get a handle on that filter problem, "I mean, uh...you know... historically speaking." The brows come down, I let go a relived sigh and continue, "You see, sometimes destroying them the way you prefer, makes them more dangerous."

One eyebrow back up, his lips twist, and then in a voice dry as moon-dust "Setting aside the fact that I prefer not to go around killing people, I don't see the relevance of your point"

"Oh, there's relevance." I assure him, vaguely wondering if I've ever seen anyone get so much impact from the simple raising and lowering an eyebrow.

"And that would be..."

"Lincoln."

"He's dead."

"No."

"What?" That one little word is chock full of tension. Grey leans forward, his hands flat on the desk.

"Lincoln – not dead.

"As... in _alive_?" His eyes flash.

"And kicking."

"And it's_ him _…? _ Lincoln_...?" the hands planted on the desk form fists, his body tightens.

"Attempting to kill your wife, yes."

"_Fucking, Hell!_" Grey explodes out of his chair, grabbing handfuls of hair, "_Mother._ _Fucking. Hell!_ " Roaring, he paces the room, his body tight with aggression, his eyes flashing pure, cold, rage, "G_oddammit!_ _when I find that little fucker, I swear to God, I'll rip him in half!_"

"Well...uh, just so you know, I'm pretty sure ripping a person in half will, in fact, end up killing them."

He stops pacing, blinks at me, and snorts, "Perfect, yes, thanks for the analysis."

"Oh, anytime."

"Sis, we have a problem." I turn to see Lena enter the room, her laptop open in front of her; Gavin on her heels.

"Just one?" I manage a smile.

She doesn't return it, "It's a big one." Handing me the laptop.

I barely register, Grey's movement, as he comes over to stand behind me. My attention solely focused on the information in front of me.

"Shit!" I breathe.

"Yeah." Lena agrees grimly.

Grey leans forward reading over my shoulder, "Who's Michelle Johnson?"

"The innocent." I whisper tightly. My eyes moving past the photo of an African-American woman with caramel skin, intelligent green eyes, and a smile that pulls you in and warms you on a rainy day. Fuck, if this woman is harmed because of me..., I push the guilt aside, and read on. Thirty-five, divorced with one child, caregiver to an ailing parent, and the assistant Medical Examiner for the city of Seattle. "Fuck, Goddammit, Fuck!" I shove the laptop back at Lena, and jump up my mind whirling, the screeching 's back, searing my brain, and fuck, I just don't have time for it.

"We still have time Sis."

"It's not your fault Mckenna."

"Really?" I snap, jerking shaking hands through my hair, "try telling her that, if we're not already too late, that is." My entire body tightens to the point of brittle, as I pace the room on trembling legs. Shit, I feel like I'm going to snap in two, "God- _mother fucking_-damn!"

Suddenly, my pacing is interrupted by two firm hands on my shoulders. I raise my head, and look into Grey's curiously calm gaze, "Tell me what you need."

And that's the moment I decide Christian Grey is an extraordinary man. He's more enraged than I am and chomping at the bit for answers, but he's putting it all aside, and offering his help. Talk about trust. Shit, when the man makes a decision he goes all in.

I straighten and take a steadying breath, "Okay, I'll make this quick. Lincoln's not dead. So it follows the evidence that said he was, was either planted or manipulated. We went with both. I had Lena looking for weaknesses in the M.E.'s report. This is the girl who did the actual work, the head M.E. just signed off on it. Either she was paid off or coerced. She wasn't paid off, and she's a loose end. ..." I trail off, shaking my head. "Damn."

"The bad guys can get real nervous about loose ends when Alex Kane shows up." Lena takes over the explanation, "One of the main reasons she likes to keep her involvement on the down-low, and that pretty much got shot to shit when all of us showed up, with the famous Gavin McIntyre in tow. It's a good bet Lincoln knows she's here. So he'll be tying things up real quick."

I can see Grey's mind working as he processes Lena's words, "He's threatening her family."

"Yes."

"He's watching them."

"Yes."

"So we have to get to all of them at the same..."

"time." I finish for him. I turn to Lena and Gavin. "This is gonna be fast and dirty."

"Got it."

"Oh, goody."

***_elapsed time_***

"Fuck! You were dead on Mac, there's enough C-4 under here to blow this car five times over." Lena's voice coming from the tiny receiver/microphone device in my ear, my 007 sister produced from her little black bag of tricks.

"Well, I hope all the cars around it are insured." I murmur absently, suppressing my shudder. The poor woman would have been blown to bits. Sitting in the back seat of the rented mom-mobile mini-van, in the parking deck, under the city morgue, and hoping like hell this plan goes off without a hitch; I make a mental note to be sure Lincoln dies painfully. Usually, that's more Lena's style. I'm more - 'dead is dead and let's not make a mess we're just gonna have to clean up later' - but for this son of a bitch, I'll put on rubber gloves and scrub.

"Bing-_fucking_-go! I've got the frequency, I can blow this baby sky high, anytime." Lena

"Alright, look timing is everything here." I blow out a breath, and try for a calm I'm far from feeling. "Allie, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

"This seems awfully risky." Sawyer's voice.

"It'll be fine Swanson." I reassure him, "The Commissioner approved the whole thing, it's sanctioned," Goddess _only_ knew how Grey had pulled that off. "Just do your bit, and don't hesitate."

"Yeah, don't be such a pussy, Hot-Buns." Lena snickers, as she slides out form under the would-be victims car, and, weaving in and out of cars like a shadow, makes her way back to the mom-mobile.

"You're gonna pay for that one, Pip."

"Oooh, keep talkin' Daddy, baby girl's scared." Lena responds, slipping silently into the front passenger seat, the only sound her dirty talk, which I'm now getting in stereo.

"Oh, I'm gonna do _way_ more than talk."

"_Oh, baby!"_ Lena smacks her cheek, the sharp crack echoing in my ear, "make it_ sting_."

"Honestly." Allie's disgusted voice.

"What? Just tryin' to lighten the mood." Stereo Lena.

"By sexing it up? Please refrain."

"Damn Allie, who'd a thought you were such a prude."

"Just because I don't care to listen to your sad attempts at verbal foreplay..."

"Hey," Lena interrupts, leaning into the floorboard for her black bag, "that was a damn fine attempt."

"I liked it." Sawyer agreed instantly.

And I've had enough.

"For fuck's sake, will you all just shut up. Listen, Gavin's in place at the school, Flynn's at the retirement home, and Grey and Ana are already at the shelter with Taylor and Christy. We're gonna have to move fast, this woman's life depends on it, so stay sharp, and keep the fuck quiet."

"You're right sis, sorry." Lena's chagrined voice, still in stereo

"You should be," Allie does superior really well, "and so am I, Mac."

"Sorry, Boss."

"Oh, here she comes," Allie.

"Right, simple snatch and grab people." I mutter tightly, watching the elevator, for Johnson and Allie.

"And a fucking bomb blast." Lena whispers, then turning to me "Here, I know you prefer the dagger, but this will have to do." handing me a nine- mil, I take it reluctantly. I hate guns. They feel clunky in my hand, and if it comes down to taking a life, I prefer to do it close up. Sounds cold, but having to watch the life leave someone's eyes, forces you to confront the finality of the act. Killing from a distance just seems disrespectful to me, not to the monster who deserves it, but to life itself.

Grimacing, I tuck the gun behind me in the waistband of my jeans, there's another reason I don't like them, damn uncomfortable. "There they are."

"Man, look at Allie." Lena whistles.

"_Hot-Damn!" _Sawyer breathes in awe.

"Eyes-Front Sawyer." Lena whispers tightly.

"Yes ma'am, but _Daayyaamm!_"

Allie was in rare form. Decked out and sexed up, in a skin tight, scoop neck sweater, that left a hint of bare midriff above the low-rise leather micro mini, that _barely _covered her shapely behind; she struts out of the elevator, between Michelle and the security camera, the stiletto heels of her thigh-high leather boots echoing hollowly around the parking deck, her blond hair teased so high, she completely blocks the other woman. If anyone _was _piggy-backing that camera, there was no way they were paying attention to who might or might not be behind the vision Allie created.

She was one hell of a distraction.

"Here she comes, Sawyer, that toxin works fast, just hold that cloth to her nose and mouth, and she'll be immobile in seconds," Holding my breath, I watch Michelle Johnson walk to her car, just like she does every afternoon, ten feet away five, two, "Now!"

Sawyer, materializes out of thin air, grabbing Johnson and pulling her backwards, she struggles for one second.. two and then goes completely still. Man, Christy knows her stuff. Sawyer drops both of them to the ground, covering the woman with his much larger body. I cover my ears, bend down, and bracing, nod to Lena.

And hell explodes around us. The sound was deafening. I hold my head against the boom that rocks the van, followed by a huge crash over our heads. I risk a glance up as, what I_ think_ used to be the car's bumper, falls from the roof of the mini-van, and bounces off the hood, before clattering to the cement floor. All around us car alarms are going off, adding to the loud crackling sounds of the ball of fire that has completely engulfed the little Honda.

"Holy Seven Hells!" Lena breathes, sitting up, her eyes wide, as she takes in the rolling flames. The reflections flicker all around us as the smoke fills the deck. I knew this was coming, psyched myself up for it, but still, I feel fear, like a living thing, trying to steal my mind. Willfully I force it back.

"Fuck, Damn,_ Fucking_, _Fuck_!" Lena yells. The heat of the blast hitting us, as she throws open the door, "Come on Hot Buns, get the lead out of that fine ass," she shouts, as Sawyer runs toward us, Johnson slung over his shoulder. He hits the van the same time Allie jumps into the driver's seat.

"Holy Baloney and Macaroni." she cries, turning the key.

"Clear!" Sawyer shouts, leaping into the van, slamming the sliding door shut, and carefully placing Johnson on the seat beside me. Allie pulls out of the space and heads for the exit. Leaving the chaos of the burning blast, behind us.

I turn to poor Michelle Johnson, wide-eyed and terrified.

"It's a mild nuero-toxin, it will wear off in under a minute, and then you can slug me, but I couldn't take any chances on tipping off whoever's watching. We know what's been happening, we've got people at the school, and the senior center. We're getting you all out of here and safe, until I find the S.O.B. who's threatening you and kill him."

"Painfully." Lena throws over her shoulder. She's busy checking her bevy of weapons. Shit, she's a mini- me Rambo.

"Bbbitch." Johnson manages to mutter, her eyes narrowing slightly.

I smile. "I know, I'd be pissed too, but he's watching your daughter. I couldn't risk it, and now he thinks your dead. It was the only way to make sure your family stayed safe. Commissioner Edwards has sent officers he trusts for both your daughter and mother. It's the perfect cover, and buys us enough time to get you to safety."

Her eyes close, she blows out a breath, then those sharp green eyes lock on me, "Ththankkk-yyou," she manages, a slight tremor shaking her words as the toxin wears off, "bbut I sstill mmighttt slappp you lllater."

I grip her hand in mine, and shake, "Deal."

"Uh,..Mac?"

I look up to see Lena leaning forward, taking in the trail of dents and scratches the flying bumper left on the hood of the mom-mobile, "We did get that optional insurance what-the-ma-fuck on the van, right?"

_**Elapsed time**_

"Mamma look, it's a kitty, the lady said we could take her with us to the new house. Can we, can we please?" A little girl runs across the parking lot, pigtails flying, a fluffy gray kitten held tightly in her arms.

"Oh, baby," It's all Michelle Johnson manages to get out, her emotions, choking her, as she stoops low and scoops them both up, hugging tightly, the most precious thing in the universe to her.

We're in the parking lot behind the shelter, where we've all met up. The Commissioner himself is here, deep in conversation with Grey. Flynn is staying close to Michelle's mother. Christy is busy loading any supplies the kitten might need into one of the SUV's, (we're dumping the mommy van) and Sawyer, Taylor and Gavin are with the officer's who'd delivered Michelle's family, walking the perimeter and nervously scanning the gray horizon.

"You_ are_ going to kill him, right?" Lena and I both turn as Ana walks up to us, one hand resting protectively on her belly, as she takes in the emotional scene unfolding before us. The compassion in her blue eyes tinged with an emotion I am all too familiar with, blood-lusting rage.

"Slowly." I assure her.

"Painfully." Lena adds.

"Good." She nods slightly, then without another word, moves to join her husband.

Lena snorts softly, and whispers, "Yeah, she's a McGovern, alright."

"Without a doubt."

"I'm working on a new toxin. It works on a time release; slowly shuts down the neurological functions," Christy states matter-of-factly, as she sidles up to me, "Takes a full seven days, to work completely. Of course, that would give him time to possibly find an antidote...but it's very complex, chances are he wouldn't survive."

"Sometimes, I can't figure out who's scarier," I mutter softly, my eyes still on the the mother and child, "my bloodthirsty, 'let me break all their bones before I kill them' sister or my intellectual, 'I've got a new science experiment and need somebody to test it on' sister."

"That's easy," Christy snorts, "it's the 'is he dead yet, I got a cake in the oven' sister."

"Uh...that's you Mac." Lena points out, helpfully.

"Hey, I run a bakery, and it so happened that was the week Mayor Westin's daughter got married; I had a lot to do."

We stand in silence, all three of us busy contemplating painful ways for the little prick, Lincoln, to die. We 'Pagan Goddess-Worshiping Scots' are pretty brutal.

"I think we should blow him up." Allie's sweet voice whispers from behind me, as she joins us. She's changed into jeans, a sweater, and converse, and is still breath-taking. Tears glistening in her eyes, as she watches Michelle lift the little girl in her arms and walk over to join her mother, who immediately wraps both of them in a tight embrace. "That would have a poetic beauty to it, don't you think?" She turns those huge blue eyes on me, her velvety lashes blinking back tears, and as I look into her angelic face, I hear Lena in a sing-song voice beside me, "Mirror, mirror on the wall - Allie's scariest of all."

7


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is really the end of chapter 5, which just didn't feel quite finished to me, but I screwed up when posting it. So now it's a short chapter 6. Tech savvy I'm not.**  
_

_***Elapsed time***_

"He sent me pictures...of Jessie and mom, and instructions...I'm sorry, I was just so scared."

Michelle wearily wipes a hand across her brow. We're back in Grey's home office. Grey's back behind the desk. I'm back in the leather chair. The Commissioner and Michelle are seated on the matching couch. Taylor, Sawyer, and Gavin are gathered restlessly at one end of the wall of bookshelves behind Grey's desk. Lena's by the window, staring out at The Sound, and rubbing the back of her neck. Yeah, I feel it too. Somehow we're being watched. By now Lincoln knows the truth, and while Michelle Johnson is technically no longer a factor, now that Lincoln knows we know; he's taken out a professional hit. Those guys have a reputation to uphold. In all likelihood, the assassin won't stop until the job's done. I rub my temple, closing my eyes against the growing pain behind them. The screeching just keeps getting louder. Something's niggling the back of my brain again. Geez, this case is a nightmare. Sighing, I admit to myself that it might be time to call Auntie.

"You should have come to me Johnson." The Commissioner's grim rebuke pulls me out of my inner musings. And maybe it's my exhaustion, or possibly the screeching in my head, most likely, it's my knowledge of just how many times law enforcement fails to protect women, but for some reason, his words just piss me off. "You got kids Commissioner?"

He turns to me, his posture stiff, startled by my aggressive tone.

"Two daughters."

"Then you understand why she didn't."

"How I deal with my personnel is none of your concern..."

"You can't protect them." I cut in harshly, distantly registering Gavin's throat clearing, and Lena's muttered 'oh, shit', but I just don't care. This guy has hit some button, and I'm tired and cranky, so tag Commish - you're it, "She knew this," I glance over at Michelle. Her eyes are wide with shock, but under it there's relieved gratitude. I give her an infinitesimal nod. _Oh, I have sooo got this,_ "She chose not to risk the lives of the people most precious to her. It's that simple, and, honestly, I don't have time for your fucked up posturing."

Yeah, he didn't like that. His face blotching red, he jumps to his feet, "Miss McGovern, you overstep your bounds..."

Okay, I've had enough. I lean back in the chair, and raise an eyebrow. That's right. I pull a Grey on his ass, "Sixty percent."

He blinks... "What?"

"That's the percentage of women who are attacked by men they have restraining orders against." I inform him calmly, "Yes, you do your best to protect them, but over_ half _the time, it's not enough. I know it. You know it, and berating her because she knows it, is just empty posturing, and like I said, I don't have time for it."

Had I not been so pissed, the Commissioner standing there opening and closing his mouth like some puffed up guppy, would have been damn funny, but with the hellacious headache and the screeching blaring between my ears, I wasn't getting the humor. The tense silence was finally broken by Taylor, of all people.

"You messed up when you took the bait, Commissioner." he informed him dryly, "Rookie mistake. When Kane..or...uh, _McGovern_, makes a statement, she's already got the 411, best to just let it go."

The Commissioner blinks a couple more times and resumes his seat.

I meet Grey's sardonic expression across his desk, lips twisting in an almost smile, but his voice is level as always, "I'm curious as to who's body burned in that warehouse."

"Sorenson." Lena and I, in unison.

"What?" Taylor Grey and Sawyer, also in unison.

"That's ridiculous." The Commissioner. Oh, good. He's a pompous ass _and _an idiot.

"Are you sure Mckenna?"

Now _that_ surprises me, I turn to Gavin, "You're kidding, right?"

One corner of his mouth lifts lazily, (and no, that is _not_ a sinfully sexy look on him.) "Just checkin' Babe. You're not quite yourself."

"Which is why it's taking me so long to figure it out." I turn to Michelle, "You matched teeth, correct?"

"Yes, molars, they matched up to Lincoln, and the body was so badly burned, I probably wouldn't have questioned it, but..."

"The femur is the strongest bone in the human body, and made it through the fire."

She blinks at me. "Yes."

"and, while the measurements were right, Lincoln never broke his right femur."

"Yes, yes that's right." She nods slowly.

"Unlike, Sorenson, who did, in a skiing accident, five years ago."

"Well, I'll be damned." The Commissioner murmured.

Pompous and an idiot, but not stubborn. Thank the Goddess for small favors.

"So,.. for those of us, who are not cognitive geniuses," Sawyer spoke up, his face openly puzzled, "What the hell is going on?"

"Sorenson was responsible for the first three attacks on Grey's businesses, but there his culpability ends. I'm not sure how he and Lincoln are connected, but I'm thinking shipping and lumbar,...well, you gotta move the stuff, but there are no records. That tells us whatever it was..."

"was not on the up and up." Grey finishes for me.

"Exactly, those two were into something shady. Lincoln got involved with the attacks on you. Maybe Sorenson got cold feet, or just didn't realize how much Lincoln hated you until it was too late. I'm just not sure, but Lincoln saw an opportunity and grabbed it" I rub my temple, and try to sift through the puzzle pieces, whirling in my head, "I've a feeling this has to do with money, as well as Ana. Lincoln's got the resources to hire professional assassins. The money's coming from somewhere, and as we know, he was left with nothing." I pause, and lock eyes with Grey, "You need to make a phone call."

He nods, but his eyes narrow on me.

Tough nookies. We need to talk to Elena Lincoln. He may not think she's involved, but even the most intelligent men can have huge blind spots when it comes to women; and there's something about her e-mails,...I close my eyes as the puzzle pieces spin in my head. Suddenly, the screeching in my brain blasts to deafening. Doubling over, and gasping harshly; I grab my head in both hands, pressing against the stabbing pain.

"Mckenna," Large warm hands cover mine. I open my eyes, to see Gavin standing over me, his eyes clouded with concern, his thumbs rubbing gently, in soothing circles at my temples, "You're in pain. You need to take a break."

"I'm fine, just give..."

"You are not." Grey's emphatic statement cuts me off. I lean around Gavin's huge body, and meet his determined stare. "You need food and rest." He turns to Lena, "I'm assuming Christy has the tea that helps with her pain?"

"Uh...yeah, I'll go get some brewed up," Lena looks from Grey to me and back again.

I manage a weary smile,"Yeah, I know, he's a bossy thing."

"But he means well," Lena grins, over at him, tilting her head, "It's kinda cute." then glancing back at me, "Sweet, ya'know?"

"Yeah," my smile broadens, "that's what I thought too."

"Well, _sir_,..." Lena saunters over to him, grinning ear to ear, "I'll just go get that tea started for Mac." Grey's eyebrows disappear into his hairline, his mouth dropping open.

Lena just pats his cheek, "Too cute." She murmurs, her grin warming to an affectionate smile. Grey's mouth snaps shut.

I can hear Gavin's chuckle over my head, and Taylor's disgusted snort. I'm pretty sure the poor Commissioner hasn't got a clue, but glancing over, I see Michelle trying to hide her smile. Oh, I like this girl. Then,...Sawyer growls.

"Chill out, Hot-Buns," Lena mutters, exiting the room, her voice floating back to us, as she makes her way down the hall, "for fuck's sake, I said cute - not hot; _cute,_... you know, like puppies and kittens and shit. _Geez_."

***Just a little later***

An Excedrin, and diet coke and half a cup of Christy's tea later, my head has settled to a dull ache. The screeching just a distant echo. I found the Florida room/solarium/tropical paradise, at the back of the house. I've no idea what all these plants are, well except for the huge vases of cut flowers scattered about, hydrangeas, peonies, and roses in huge bouquets. It's just over the top beautiful, but still warm and cozy, thanks mainly to the huge cushy chairs spread around. Curled up in one and sipping my tea, I allow myself a contented sigh. Watching the weak fall sunlight, take on warm oranges and burnt reds, as the hazy purple of twilight invades the sky. This is my favorite time of day.. Closing my eyes, I see the very first star, taking a deep breath, I inhale lilac and heather, and hear Mama's excited whisper. We watch for it every night, then close our eyes and wish...

"Miss McGovern?"

I blink the memory away, and see Flynn standing in front of me, his face creased with concern. Setting my tea aside, I rub away the sudden chill, a slight shiver shaking my body.

"Flynn," I smile in greeting. I've been wondering when he'd seek me out.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." waving my hand at the seat across from me, "Please sit," then, dryly, "You might as well be comfortable, for our game of twenty questions."

"Twenty questions?" He smiles broadly. I have to say for a shrink, he's a pretty decent sort.

"You're right that's too may. How about five?"

"Five..."

"You get to ask five questions. I answer them honestly, and you give me my dagger back."

"Aah," he nods in understanding, "right." Reaching inside his sport coat, he pulls out the beautiful instrument of torture, and lays it on the table between us as he seats himself across from me.

"Alright," still smiling. The man always seems to be smiling, but hell, with the insanity that follows the McGoverns around why wouldn't he. He's probably got enough raw material for two books, a dissertation, and a half a dozen essays by now.

Then, his face gets that carefully calm look of a therapist, "Tell me about your father."

"Oh," I blink at him. He's surprised me, not easy to do. My estimation of the Doctor goes up a couple notches. "Good one," He just smiles and nods, "There's not much to tell. He disappeared before Christy was born. I don't remember much about him, believe it or not. Anytime we asked, my mother told us he loved us very much, and would never have left willingly."

"And you never tried to find out what happened? I would think, given your abilities..."

"My Great-Aunt asked me not to."

"Really."

"Yes, and Great Aunt Talulah..." my words die off, explaining Auntie is just..kind of uh.._difficult._ "You know the saying Mom knows best. Well, that might be true, but Aunt Talulah is fucking omniscient. If she gives you a directive, you'd best just follow it."

"Really?" another huge smile, "She sounds fascinating."

"Fascinating..." I roll the word around in my head, "Yeah, that's one word for her."

"What's another?"

I don't hesitate, "Scary."

Flynn's smile gets impossibly bigger, "I see."

I can't help my snort, "I doubt it." Then tilting my head, I pause, studying him, "She'd like you though."

"And is that a good thing?"

Oh, now that _is_ a good question. "Uh,...well, depends on how you look at it, I guess."

"Why are you so attached to the dagger Mckenna?"

Well, damn, a sharp mind is hiding behind all those huge grins.

"It, uh...came in handy once."

Before Flynn can ask his brilliantly probing follow-up question, I'm distracted by what feels like a multitude of sharp little needles pricking my bare foot, I look down to see a little ball of gray fluff attacking it.

"What have we here?' I reach down and take the tiny kitten in my hands, placing her on my lap. The little terror immediately goes for my fingers, swiping and pouncing my hand.

"She's a spirited little thing." Flynn observes, smiling.

"Yes," I agree, smiling down at the 'little thing' as she rolls on her back, and tries to catch my wiggling fingers with her tiny paws. "How did you manage to get away from my sister?"

"She's really fast."

Flynn and I both look up to see the little girl, Jessie, standing in the doorway. I lean forward and grab the knife from the table, slipping it inside the special sleeve on the inside of my wrist, as she enters the room, coming to stand in front of me. "Have you given her a name?" I ask, handing the little ball of fluff over to her. Jessie cuddles it under her chin, near the pulse at the base of her neck, the kitten instantly calms.

"Cinder."

"Oh, that's a perfect name."

The little girl smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "There's a bad man. He wants to hurt mama."

_Okay._ Man, children are perceptive little things. I trade glances with Flynn over her head. He's just watching both of us, in that therapist way of his. So he's gonna let me take this. Fine, I can do this. I send up a little prayer for divine inspiration, then, scooting over, and patting the chair beside me, "Come up here, and I'll tell you a secret." Her eyes lighting up,she climbs up beside me in the huge chair.

I put my arm around her, and lean close, "My sisters and I are witches."

"Uh-uh," she pulls back and stares up at me, her sharp gaze narrowing suspiciously, "There's no such thing.

"Oh, yes, there are," I assure her sagely, "maybe not like you see in movies, or read in fairy tales, but still, witches with special powers. We come from a long line of them.

"What powers?" Aah, just as I thought - curiosity. The hallmark of an intelligent mind.

"Well,...let's see," I crinkle my brow, as if thinking very hard, which I am. Explaining McGoverns so that we come off as benign, is..._challenging_. "Christy, she's a healer, and knows the ways of beasts." I point to the way she's holding the sleeping kitten, "She's the one who taught you how to calm Cinder, by placing her against your neck, right?" Jessie nods her head, her braids bouncing.

"And Allie, well, she never forgets anything, and if you show her how to do something just one time, she can do it perfectly."

"Even math?"

"_Especially_ math."

Jessie's eyes widen in awe, "Wow, math's hard."

"I know," I nod at her, wrinkling my nose, "I'm terrible at it, but Allie always got straight A's. Then there's Lena," Oh crap, how to make my bad ass sister sound harmless, I pause waiting for that divine inspiration ...

"Oh, I already know what she can do."

"Really?" Oh shit, this can't be good. I hold my breath,...

"She can beat up mean boys, even ones bigger than her." Jessie informs me, obviously impressed, "She told me."

I feel my eyebrows shoot up, as Flynn's low chuckle fills the room. "Uh,...yes that's right," I nod, maybe not harmless, but,...well, it's Lena, after all. She's turned breaking bones into an art form. I send up a little prayer of thanks to the Goddess, "And then there's me, I figure things out. Things nobody else can."

Her intelligent eyes, so like her mother's narrow appraisingly. "So are you good witches or bad witches?"

_Holy Crap! _What a question. Flynn's laughter _erupts_ out of him, echoing off the glass walls around us. Deciding on a classic evasive maneuver, I go with the old answer the question with a question, "Well, what do you think?"

"I think you're good. You saved mama."

"Yes, we did, and no bad man stands a chance against the four of us, and that's not even counting, Gavin, who's a powerful warrior, as are his friends Taylor and Sawyer. And then there's Mr. Grey and Ana, who have powerful magic of their own.

"Really?"

"Oh yes, they have the same magic your mother and grandmother have, the same magic _you_ have.."

"_Me?"_ her eyes get big as saucers

"Oh yes, child you have the most powerful of all magics."

She just looks at me skeptically, but this I can say honestly, and with complete confidence.

"You have it here," I press my hand to her heart, "Love. You have love in your heart."

The little girl snorts, "That's not magic."

"Ah child, 'tis the most powerful magic known to us." I assure her, slipping into the Scottish brogue I effect when giving tours, "It transforms all it touches, and leaves nothin' as it was. It connects all good in the universe, and gives hope where there was none before."

"Huh." her expression still skeptical, she hops up, from the chair.

"Oh, and I have one more magic ability," I rise from the chair and extend my hand to her, "I make the best brownies in the _entire world._"

Little Jessie rolls her eyes as she takes my hand, holding the kitten close with the other.

"Ach child, do ya' be doubtin' me?" My lilt is back, "Well, I'll just have to be provin' it to ya' then. Come, we'll off to the magical kingdom of the gourmet kitchen, and I'll weave me magic spell of cocoa, butter, and sugar."

I'm rewarded with one of those magical giggles that can only come from little girls full of innocence.

"So?" Flynn's one word follows me from the room, and I know he's asking for the answer to the question I so brilliantly evaded.

I pause at the door, and glance back over my shoulder, "Eh, depends."

"On what?"

"Who you ask."

Another chuckle, "I'm asking you."

Laughing lightly, I turn and resume walking from the room, answering in that mock Scottish lilt, "But ya' already had your five questions, so, sadly, I'll not be answerin' ya'.'"

6


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hi everybody, when I posted this chapter, the editor in me decided the game of musical phones, was just too long, but after going back and reading it a number of times, I've decided my inner editor is just going to have to get over it. I just love Nigel too much. Hope you do too.  
_**

_Ana_

"_Oh. My. God_. These are the best things I've ever put in my mouth. These chicks rock. Saving your life, driving Christian nuts, _and _creating chocolate nirvana. Don't _ever_ let them leave."

Ana just smiled, watching Kate's eyes roll back in her head as she finished off one decadent brownie, and reached for another. After news of her narrow escape from the sniper's bullet spread, the entire Gray clan, Ray, even her mom, had wanted to invade. Christian had finessed most of them into staying away for a couple of days, but there was no deterring Kate. She'd shown up a half hour ago and, catching the scent of chocolate, made a beeline for the kitchen. For the past half hour, she'd been scarfing down brownies, in between spontaneous bouts of laughter, as Ana filled her in on the last forty-eight hours.

"Oh, Mac's brownies are nothing compared to her cheesecake."

Ana watched Kate's jaw drop, as Allie glided gracefully across the kitchen on impossibly high black patten stilettos. Dressed in skinny jeans, and a slinky, black cami, her silky blond hair, surrounding her angelic face in a golden halo, she was beyond beautiful.

"Damn," Kate breathed, her eyes wide as she observed Allie nibble on one of the brownies, without even the tiniest smudge to her perfect glossy red lips. "You weren't exaggerating a bit."

Ana bit back a smile, "Allie this is my friend Kate, You look gorgeous, are you going somewhere?"

"Oh, I have a date."

"Really?" Ana questioned in what she hoped was a casual tone. The girl had been on the west coast for less than two days.

"Yes, I met the nicest man at the morgue today."

Ana's mouth fell open, beside her, Kate choked on her brownie laughing, then, seeing Allie's serious face, swallowed, "For real?"

"Yes. He was there with a co-worker, or something. Anyway, we started talking and, well..." Allie shrugged one perfect, creamy shoulder.

"You don't say..." Kate murmured

"Allie can't go anywhere without men throwing themselves at her." Christy entered the kitchen, and joined them at the breakfast bar, reaching for a brownie.

"Oh pooh, don't be silly." Allie waved a perfectly manicured hand dismissively, her cheeks flushing.

"Holy Crap, you could be twins." Kate's wide eyes got even wider, as she took in Christy from the tip of her pony-tail to her converse clad feet, as Ana's double leaned against the breakfast bar, crossed her arms, and gave her sister an assessing look.

"How long were you in the morgue today?"

"Oh, about an hour." Allie gave another careless wave, but Ana sensed tension beneath the breezy reply.

"And how many men gave you their business card, and or phone number?"

Allie's face flushed to a deep pink, "What a ridiculous question...besides no one's interested..."

"Yes, we are." Kate interrupted, her avid gaze moving back to Allie.

Ana punched her under the table.

"Ow!, So, how many?" the pain didn't deter Kavanaugh a bit, her inquisitive mind was completely engaged.

"Oh, I don't know, …."

"_You don't know?" _Kate sputtered around a mouth-full brownie.

It crossed Ana's mind, that Kate should stop scarfing down brownies while talking to the McGovern sisters.

"She knows, " Christy interjected, "Allie has perfect recall. How many?"

"Fine! Five." Allie huffed, obviously uncomfortable.

"_Five!" _ Kate repeated incredulous, and as usual, oblivious to any discomfort her curiosity might cause,"_In one hour_?"

"Yes." Allie confirmed softly, suddenly _very_ interested in her black patten stilettos.

"Huh," Christy, nibbled on her brownie thoughtfully, "that's kind of low. Well, I guess with it being a Morgue and all..."

"Honestly," Allie's face, when she looked up, was bright crimson, "we need to change the subject, Christy, you're boring everyone."

"No she's not...Ow!" This time Ana pinched her friend - _hard_, "Hey cut that..."

"So, I've been meaning to ask," Ana, interrupted, determined to change the subject, that was so obviously making Allie uncomfortable,"What exactly does 'paddle' mean?"

"Huh?" Christy blinked.

Allie just looked politely, prettily confused.

"Yesterday Mckenna pointed at me and said paddle, and Lena jumped. It's a code right, like 911?"

"Oh, yeah, Mac and Lena have been using it for years,.. you know, if you're up a creek and all that..." Christy paused thoughtfully, "I think they came up with it, that time Allie was taken by those traders."

"What?!" Ana and Kate in unison.

"Human traffickers," Allie corrected, her eyes clouding.

"Holy Shit!" Kate breathed out.

"Oh my God..." Ana murmured, horrified at the thought of sweet, beautiful Allie in the hands of monsters.

"It was fine," Allie's face cleared, her voice taking on determined lightness, "Mac and Lena got me back so fast, I hardly knew what happened."

"Wasn't fine for the guys who snatched you though." Christy whispered darkly.

_That_, Ana could believe. She had no doubt Lena and Mckenna wouldn't have been satisfied until the men who'd "snatched" Allie, had been broken into little pieces, sliced and diced, and scattered all over the east coast.

"And anyway," Allie continued, "it was before that, remember, they used it when we found that dead professor in the coffee shop."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Christy nodded, taking another bite of brownie,"Hey, how about some milk?"

"Dead professor?" Kate's mouth fell open..

"In a coffee shop?" Ana squeaked, watching Christy walk over to the fridge, "Glasses are in the cupboard to your right." she informed her automatically. Wondering, when exactly, she'd been dropped down the rabbit hole.

"Uh-huh, he was one of Mac's old college professors." Christy responded absently, her head in the fridge.

"No kidding?" Kate put down her brownie. She caught on quick.

"Yeah, he asked Mac to give a demonstration to his class, on how to solve cold cases. Stupid really, as he turned out to be involved; long story, he was trying to frame this other guy and yadda., yadda, yadda..." Christy waved her hand in the air dismissively, as she poured the milk, then holding the carton aloft "Anybody else?"Allie shook her head, Kate just muttered "hm-m." Ana managed a slight nod, while trying to wrap her mind around the sweet girl in front of her 'yadda yadda-ing' a dead college professor in a coffee shop. She snuk a look at Kate. Her friend's eyes had glazed over; probably going into the reporter's equivalent of a sugar coma, although with the half dozen brownies she'd inhaled, it was possibly the real thing.

"No, that's not right," Christy continued thoughtfully, "cause they used it that time you drugged the wrong guy, and that was the summer before the professor incident."

"You _drugged._.." Ana breathed

"The_ wrong_..." Kate butted in.

"Guy." Lena finished, sauntering into the kitchen, "Yeah, boy that was a close one," her silky black hair swung around her face, as she shook her head, "I still can't believe you mistook that guy for an investment banker." she chuckled, breaking off a piece of brownie and popping it in her mouth.

"Well, he matched the description, Ariel gave me..." Allie protested, defensive.

"Who's Ariel?" She and Kate both asked, again, in unison.

"She's a friend. We met in my book-club. Her husband was _not_ a nice man." Allie explained.

"She left him. She was staying with us." Lena went on.

"So when I saw this man matching his description, walk into the coffee shop, and ask about her, I thought he'd come after her." Allie picked back up.

"So she drugged his coffee." Christy finished.

Ana was starting to feel dizzy.

"Holy Crap!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was a crazy twenty minutes." Christy mused absently.

"Then, the vile bastard _did_ show up." Allie went on.

"Yeah, he was an ass hat. Made the mistake of grabbing Mac,..." Lena winced, "Man, Mac really doesn't like to be manhandled."

"What happened?" Kate was actually leaning forward. Ana expected her to whip out a tape recorder any minute.

"Well, she pepper sprayed him,..." Allie began

"Then tazered him..." Christy piped in, "_Twice_."

"_Twice?"_ Ana squeaked again.

"Yep," Christy did another one of those dismissive hand waves, "she keeps two tazers behind the counter, you know just in case we have trouble, and she was pissed_,_ so she used both of them."

"Then, when he was unconscious, she had him tossed into the dumpster behind the bakery, with the rest of the trash." Lena finished.

"Mac has a bit of a temper." Christy explained, around a bite of brownie.

"Uh-huh." Ana murmured dumbly, reaching for her milk.

"What happened to him?" Kate had opened her purse and was digging around. Ana had no doubt she was searching for a pen and paper.

"Well,...uh" Christy hesitated.

"That's when things really went to shit." Lena shook her head again.

"Really?" Kate whipped a pen from her purse, but no paper. Ana tried to keep a straight face as Kate's sharp gaze frantically searched the kitchen for something to write on.

"He was beaten to death with a baseball bat," It was Mckenna who answered, striding across the room to join them around the tray of brownies.

"Holy Fuck!" Kate grabbed a napkin, and began scribbling.

Ana, shocked beyond speech, just stared at the four women in front of her. What. The. Fuck.

Mckenna, completely oblivious to their shocked reaction, broke off a tiny piece of brownie and began chewing slowly, muttering to herself, "...not bad, ...mocha flavor's not strong enough, maybe some dark chocolate espresso beans...possibly some Kahlua,...He'd been laundering money for some Drug Cartel, and was skimming," she went on, jumping seamlessly from her brownie recipe to the dead investment banker in the dumpster, "Guy was an abusive ass _and_ an idiot. Got what he deserved though," Mckenna's eyes took on a feral glow, "Karma's a woman, you know."

"Course, the real irony of the situation was - the guy Allie drugged turned out to be a DEA agent." Lena chuckled

"Holy Shit!" Ana exclaimed. Kate turned her napkin over.

"Oh yeah, he was there to meet with Ariel. Man was he pissed when he woke up." Lena's grin grew wider.

"Well, he had a knot the size of a goose egg on his head, from where he hit the pavement in the alley." Christy pointed out.

"The alley?" Kate questioned, head down and scribbling furiously.

"Yeah, you see, he got up to help, when the douche bag grabbed Mac,..." Lena began.

"but before he could get to her," Christy jumped in, "Mac had him unconscious on the floor. So he helped throw him out. Then...he kind of swayed and..."

"Mac tried to catch him," Lena took over again, "but the guy was huge and they both went down and _BAM_," Lena smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand, "his head hit the pavement when he fell."

"Yes, well, he was mad at first," Allie cut in, her cheeks still flushed pink, "but then I explained, and he graciously accepted my apology. He was really very understanding."

"Yeah, he was more than happy to accept Allie's apology over a romantic dinner for two." Lena clarified dryly.

Allie blew her sister another feminine little raspberry.

Ana just sat there, dumbstruck, staring at the four sisters. It was like they were from some strange upside down, wrong-side-out universe, where crazy was normal and normal had winked out of existence. She wasn't _down_ the rabbit hole. She'd gone _through_ the looking glass.

"You're a reporter."

Mckenna's sharp words interrupted Ana's contemplation of insane dimensions, and 'Alice In Wonderland' analogies. She looked up to see Mckenna's eyes locked on Kate, who'd grabbed another napkin and was scribbling like mad.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Mckenna, this is my friend Kate Kavanaugh. Kate this is Mckenna McGovern,..."

"It's nice to meet you," Kate smiled, then looking down at her napkin, "Is that McGovern with a little "g" or..."

"It's a capital "G." Mckenna cut her off.

Kate - still looking down, "…and what's the name of the coffee shop, or is it a bakery?"

"'Heather's Tea & Cakes', and it's both, actually." Mckenna clarified succinctly, reaching for the napkins.

Kate bravely attempted to hold on to them, "I'd love to do a story,..."

"I'm sure you would," Mac smiled, while pulling the napkins from her friend's grasping fingers, "And while I've no doubt you'd do an excellent job, I'm afraid I can't allow it."

Ana, thought she heard Kate whimper as she watched Mckenna rip the napkin into tiny pieces. Shit, in that moment the woman in front of her reminded her so much of Christian, she was surprised the eyes staring back at Kate weren't flashing icy gray.

But then that fathomless gaze settled on her, and Ana decided the strange green-black color was plenty disturbing, "Lincoln's alive and wants you dead."

"Yes, that's what I understand."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure what..."

"I mean, why not just kill your husband. Why is he going for you?'

"Well, he knows how much Ana means to him..." Kate began.

"How would he know that?" Mckenna's head tilted slightly.

"Well," Kate pointed out, as if the answer were obvious, "he married her."

"Yes, yes he did." Mckenna acknowledged, softly.

Ana watched as the strange woman closed her eyes, both hands going up to massage her temples. She was working on something, and Ana suspected the direction she was headed. Yes, Lincoln, knew about the marriage, but wealthy men married for convenience and appearances all the time. He didn't know Christian well, wasn't privy to the details of their lives, and it had always bothered her that he'd known about Jack Hyde, when they'd been so careful to keep it quiet. There was only one person who could connect those dots.

"Elena." Ana barely breathed the word, but Mckenna's head snapped up, her eyes lighting with that strange feral glow.

"Exactly." Then, Mckenna's head tilted again, her eyes focusing on a distant horizon only she could see, "I think with all the recent stress" she murmured softly, one hand absently running the locket she wore along it's gold chain,"we could all use a spa day."

Ana smiled slowly, "Oh, that sounds like a fabulous idea. I know just the place."

Suddenly, the kitchen was filled with Marilyn Monroe, and "Diamonds are a girls best friend."

"Oh, that's me," Allie pulled the phone from the tiny bag on her shoulder, "Oh, no."

"What?" the three McGovern sisters at one time.

Allie looked up her face pale, "It's Nigel."

"Oh, shit." Lena muttered

"Not Good." Christy whispered.

"Okay,..."

Ana watched, as Mckenna straightened, crossed her arms in front of her, and turned to her sisters, her face an implacable mask, "Who squealed?"

"Damn," Kate muttered, leaning close so Ana could hear her over the still serenading Marilyn,"Is it me, or did your husband just take over the scary one's body."

"Ha," Christy shouted, grinning triumphantly, "_told you_ you were the scariest."

"I repeat, who squealed?" Mckenna was not to be distracted.

"I'm sorry Mac," Allie's beautiful face crumpled, "I think it was me. I left him a message, but I didn't say anything about Christian Grey, just that we were in Seattle..."

"It's fine." Mckenna reached for her sister's phone, "We knew he'd find out eventually. I'll try to talk him down." Then, reluctantly putting the phone to her ear, "Nigel?"

Wincing, Mckenna just as quickly pulled it away, and it was no mystery why, Ana could easily hear the wailing sobs coming from it.

"_Sweetie,_" Mckenna yelled into the phone, "_it's me Mac, I need you to take some breaths Okay?"_

If possible the wails got even louder. Ana thought the strange sounds were supposed to be words, but, she couldn't be sure. Apparently, Mckenna spoke, sobbing, hysterical male.

"Now honey, you know that's not true, ...we all love you. We'd never do anything to..." she was cut off by more wailing, sobbing, and, this time Ana was pretty sure she heard the words, lonely, old, fat, and kill myself.

"Nigel Cummings, you stop that right now!" Mckenna's voice turned hard, " Or I swear, I will hang up this phone and call Auntie this very minute."

_That _did the trick, whoever Auntie was, this Nigel guy didn't want her called, cause the wails stopped, but she clearly heard, "You, _wouldn't_!"

"Hah! Try me!" Silence, then, more sobbing words, "Yes, sweetie, I promise he's very happy. I know, but he's not,...no I'm sure he's not gay sweetheart,..."

_Holy Shit! _Ana gasped, absently reaching over to pat Kate on the back, as her friend choked on what had to be her tenth brownie.

"Damn, if it doesn't sound like she's talking about..." Kate shut up when Mckenna started speaking again.

"Yes, I know gay men in Richmond do that a lot," Mckenna's eyes drifted to Ana, "but this is Seattle,...

"Damn, she_ is _talking about..." Kate's eyes were wide, turning on Ana, "You."

Ana nodded, though it sounded more like they were talking about her husband.

"He loves her very much,... yes, they're very excited about the baby..."

Uh-oh, the baby news was too much for poor Nigel. It set off another series of wailing sobs.

Mckenna winced, pulling the phone from her ear, and covering it with her hand, "For fuck's sake, somebody call Thomas and tell him to get his ass to the bakery, before Nigel goes through my entire stock of Liqueurs' again."

"On it." Lena pulled her phone from her back pocket and started dialing.

Allie leaned in close, "Um,... Nigel is a friend, and Mckenna's partner in the bakery," she whispered. "He's an immigrant from Darfur. He arrived in this country four years ago. Mr. Grey's first ever food shipment to Darfur, fed him and his family."

"Wow!" Kate breathed.

"Hey Thomas," Ana listened with one ear to Lena's conversation, "Look uh,... you need to get to the bakery, Nigel's on another jag,"...

"Nigel,...Nigel honey,...how much have you had to drink,..." Ana's other ear tuned into Mckenna.

"Yeah, I know," Lena, again, "yes, ... Of course, it's really about Mark,...I know,...Happy Anniversary, by the way,...Yes,..well, you should take Ron with you, Nigel's been in the liqueur cabinet a while."

"No,... now you know that's not true,..." and back to Mckenna's weary sigh, "I care way more about you than my Grand Mariner..."

"Well, you better get over there," Lena again, "I know,... I promise we'll make it up to you."

"Who's Mark?" Kate asked.

"Mark is Nigel's ex," Allie explained, "When they broke up a little over a year ago Nigel sort of became obsessed with..."

"Christian." Ana whispered. Holy Shit!

"Shit." Mckenna muttered, her shirt pocket ringing. Pulling her phone out, she checked the number, "Fucking, fuck!" She spat under her breath, then, "Nigel sweetie, Allie wants to talk to you."

Watching Allie desperately shaking her head back and forth, Ana wasn't so sure, "Dammit, Allie, it's that bitch from the historical society, I've _got _to take it. Get over here and talk to Nigel." Mckenna shoved the phone in Allie's reluctant hand, then turned to Lena, "Well?"

"On their way." Lena slid her phone back in her pocket, while Mckenna brought her own phone to her ear with a not so pleasant, "What?"

"Who the fuck is that?" Lena's eyes narrowed.

"Nigel,...Nigel,...hi sweetie, it's Allie. No,..no honey, I don't think that's wise,.." Allie's eyes landed on Ana, "No of course not, I'm sure she'd be more than happy to talk to you, but..."

"What?"...What did you say?"Mckenna walked slightly away from them, "That's ridiculous. No, absolutely not.

"What are those bitches trying to pull now?" Lena demanded following her.

"What bitches?" Kate demanded

"Oh, those evil biddies on the historical society." Christy spat the words out like poison. Her normally sweet face twisted with loathing, she sprinted across the room, shoulder butting Lena to get close enough to hear Mckenna's conversation.

"Historical society?" Kate turned to her. Ana just shrugged.

"Nigel...No._.No _honey,_ please _don't go anywhere," Suddenly, Allie was jumping up and down, waving her arms, one hand covering the phone,"Paddle, Paddle! He's calling a cab, what do I do?"

Lena ran back over, and pulled out her phone, "Shit, he _cannot_ get into a cab, he'll head for the airport - Damn."

"Airport?" Kate repeated. Ana didn't even bother to shrug this time. All her attention focused on the multiple dramas playing out in her kitchen.

"_What the fuck?" _She jumped out of her seat at Mckenna's raised voice_, "Goddammit_ if you bitches so much as go near my mother's portrait_, You will fucking bitterly regret it!"_

"_**Mama's portrait?**" Christy_ screamed, then reaching in her back pocket she pulled out _her _phone, "I'm calling Auntie."

"Shit!" Lena tossed _her _phone to Ana. Thanks to her high-school softball reflexes, she caught it, "When they answer tell them Nigel's heading to the airport." Then she flew to Christy, leaping around trying to grab the phone out of her hand,"Dammit Christy, don't. We don't know what she'll do."

"They're trying to take _Mama's portrait."_ Christy shouted, "I don't care if she poisons the lot of them."

"Holy Shit." Ana's wide eyes darted around the room, trying to take it all in.

Kate grabbed another napkin and started scribbling again, "Who the fuck is Auntie?"she asked, not bothering to look up.

"I don't know." Ana replied, eyes still bouncing between the McGovern sisters.

"_Goddammit, Fucking Hell NO! You will not so much as lay a pinky on her portrait. Do you hear me?" _

"_No...no Nigel, please sweetie, don't get in the cab, remember what happened last time?" _

"_Dammit Chrsty, give me the Goddamn, phone!"_

"_**NO! **I want those evil biddies to suffer!"_

"Shit!" Kate's awed whisper hit her ear.

"Lena," Ana jumped again, she'd forgotten about the phone at her ear, "Listen we're stuck on I-95, damn tractor tailor turned over."

"Oh, um, this is Ana, Lena's busy..."

"Oh, My God. _The _Ana? So he really is straight?"

"Huh?"

"We were all hoping that Gorgeous Bazillionaire Christian Grey would come out of the closet, but he married you. So tell me, is completely wicked nasty in bed?"

Well, yes, but Ana wasn't sharing. "Uh,...Lena said to tell you Nigel's getting into a cab."

"_NO! _ No, he'll head for the airport."

"Yeah, that's what,..."

"You've got to talk to him."

"_Me?_" Oh, she didn't like that idea at all.

"Yes, he'll listen to you."

"I don't see..."

"Look, he fell apart like this when they announced your marriage. Drank every liqueur in the bakery, and tried to buy a ticket to Seattle, and well,...it was an epic disaster. Thank God, Gavin has those ties to Homeland Security."

"Homeland Security?"

"_What? _What about Homeland Security?" Kate, grabbed the phone and leaned in trying to hear, while simultaneously reaching for another napkin.

"Trust me on this, you're his only hope."

"I wouldn't know what to say."

"Oh sugar, you won't have to say anything, just listen and make sympathetic noises, until we can get around this tractor tailor."

"Okay," She looked over to where Allie was still pleading, with the determinedly drunk Nigel and held out her hand, "Um, they're saying I should talk to him."

Ana was pretty sure the relief that washed over Allie's face, would have been funny, if she wasn't having some strange, out of body moment.

As soon as she put the phone to her ear, wailing sobs and indecipherable words hit her, she managed to make out pathetic, old, queen, Gitmo, better off, and Grand Mariner. Knowing she wouldn't get an opening, she just jumped in.

"_Uh, hello Nigel,_" she tried to speak over the wailing, "this is Ana."

The noises stopped instantly. Distantly Ana registered the other phone being pulled from her hand and Kate's voice, "What about Homeland Security?"

Then a tearful sniffling voice in her ear, "Ana? _Christian'_s Ana."

"Um, yes."

This set off another series of sobs, and the words, closet, gay, happy, children, dream, and something about a picket fences, and too late.

"Oh, Nigel it's never too late." where the inspiration for _that_ statement came from Ana wasn't sure, but the wailing stopped. She heard more sniffling, and the muttered words, old and fat.

"No, now don't talk that way. Besides love happens so quickly. Right when you least expect it, everything changes." Ana just rambled, hoping to hit on something that would get through. Vaguely she wondered if this was how Christian felt when he'd offered up the kitten.

"Hey," Kate's hissed whisper distracted Ana, "Thomas says get him out the cab."

"Uh, Nigel, are you in the cab?"

This set off more blubbering, a no, drove off, don't worry, burden , and not showing up where he wasn't wanted.

"Oh, Nigel," Ana crossed her fingers, "I don't see how you could be a burden, and we'd love to have you come visit, but now's not the best time..."

"_**Goddammit, I will fucking sell McGovern off piece by fucking piece, brick by goddamn brick before you'll get your hands on so much as a goddamn pebble."**_

Ana jumped a foot in the air. Mckenna's raging shouts blasted through the kitchen. Nigel went completely silent, Kate stopped scribbling, and Allie, Lena, and Christy froze, eyes wide, staring at their sister. And _Holy Shit!_ She was scary. Her eyes had gone black, the lines on her face sharp with rage. Damn, whoever was on the other end of that phone was in deep, deep shit.

"Uh...Ana," Nigel's voice, timidly broke into the silence, "what's going on with Mac?"

"Um, I'm not sure, she got a call from some woman on a historical society."

"Oh, shit."

"And um, apparently they are trying to take her mother's portrait..."

"_**WHAT?" **_Ana yanked the phone from her ear, Nigel's prior wails had nothing on this_**,"**__Those vile, evil __**bitches! **_ I'm calling Ron. He's her Lawyer. He'll cook those bitches like the fat geese they are.""

"Actually he's on his way to see you, but got stuck behind a tractor tailor."

"Hell."

"Hey," Kate leaned into her other ear, "Thomas says Nigel has to man up, Ron's got to handle this portrait thing. He needs to get to his computer to view the contract."

"Uh, Nigel, they're turning around, Ron's going to review the contract."

"Oh, good, that's good." Nigel very suddenly sobered up, "Listen, tell Mac I'm calling the care-taker, Edwards now. He'll hide the portraits, the silver, and fuck up the locks to keep those bitches out until Ron can take care of this."

"Right, Lena,..." Lena's head snapped back, though her body stayed frozen in place, in a semi-crouch, like she was, ready to tackle Mckenna if necessary, "Nigel says he's calling Edwards."

"Good, yeah..." Lena nodded.

"And Ron says he's on his way back to review the contract." Kate spoke up, still holding the phone to her ear, a brief pause, "He says they don't have a leg to stand on no matter what... uh, greedy... fucking... sneaky... bullshit they're trying to pull," another pause, "and uh...yeah we don't need any permanent solutions...so...don't call Auntie."

Lena nodded, then turned back to her sister, who was still spitting curses into the phone,"Mckenna," she spoke in a voice you'd use to calm a wild, rabid, foaming at the mouth beastl, "Did you get all that?"

Mckenna closed her eyes briefly, took a deep breath and nodded, then into the phone, "Expect a call from Ron Davies," a pause, then, "No? Well, I could always call my Aunt." another pause, and an evil satisfied, grin, then "Fine, yes, you do that." Taking a couple more deep breaths, Mckenna disconnected and slid the phone back in her pocket.

"Ana, how's it going?" Nigel again.

"Uh, I think it's going to be alright. She told them to expect a call from Ron and hung up."

"Good that's good, now listen, she needs to calm down. Usually we do wine, cheese and really, juicy gossip.

Ana saw that Allie was already opening a bottle of Chardonnay, and Christy was pulling the ever-present cheese tray from the fridge. Fortunately, Ana was always hungry these days, so Mrs. Jones kept it stocked.

"We've got it covered."

"Good, I wish I was there, but it sounds like she's in good hands. It was nice talking to you, and Ana, tell Gavin to take care of my girl. She's more fragile than she looks."

"I will." Ana smiled to herself, "when all this is over, Christian and I will have to visit Virginia"

"And we'd love to have you, even if you did snatch up one of the most luscious, beautiful, sinfully sexy things I've ever seen." she heard a heavy sigh, then in a suddenly much brighter voice, "Ooh, maybe you can give me some tips on how to snag my own, super sexy, billionaire, luscious piece of lusciousness."

Ana laughed, "I don't know that I have any."

"Oh, honey, don't try to lie to this old queen. I_ know_ better." and with that, the phenomenon that was Nigel, disconnected.

Ana laid the phone down and turned to a cross-eyed Kate. She had a dozen napkins spread out in front of her covered with quickly scrawled notes, the hand holding her pen flicking and shaking violently. She grimaced, seeing Ana's raised brow, "Damn thing ran out of ink."

****_*a little later_******

"No, absolutely not. Out of the question."

"It makes sense and you know it."

Ana grinned from her vantage point on the sofa, and watched the most stubborn woman on the east coast, battle with the man currently holding the title of "Hardest Head in the West"

After seeing Kate off with the promise that she would be in on operation "make Mrs. Robinson squirm," they'd cornered Christian in his office, and Mckenna proceeded to lay out her spa day plan – predictably,... it was _not _well received. Fifty's reaction had been an immediate and vehement "_No way in hell!" _ Mckenna had shot back with an impatient and disgusted - _"F_o_r fuck's sake!"_ and they were off. They'd been standing in the middle of Christian's office, butting heads like a couple of mountain goats for the last fifteen minutes. Really, the whole thing was pointless. She'd already made her decision to take part in the effort to catch the man trying to kill her, and while she understood Christian's concerns for her safety, an afternoon spent pampering herself at a spa didn't strike her as all that dangerous and deadly. So yes, she _could_ stop the argument, but watching Christian being challenged by someone other than herself was so entertaining she hated to call a halt. Besides, according to Mckenna, they needed his help to get Mrs. Robinson squirming on the hook properly.

"Look, this Elena woman knows something..." Mckenna insisted, yet again. Her hands planted on her hips, feet slightly apart, in a clear "I'm giving no quarter" stance.

"She would never be part of this." Christian cut her off. Crossing his arms over his chest, in an impressive "this discussion is over" move.

Mckenna,_ very _unimpressed, just snorted and waved an arm at him, "You don't know that, and she doesn't have to be an actual accomplice, to have information we need."

"Regardless, I don't want Ana involved."

As much as she was enjoying the show, Ana decided _that_ comment warranted an interruption, "Um, Christian, I'm about as involved as you can get. I'm the one being shot at, remember?"

Christian's silver gaze pierced her, "Believe me Ana,_ that_ moment, I will never forget."

"It's a simple spa appointment," Mckenna went on, "a Mani-pedi" and she's out of there. I just need to see Elena's reaction. I need her off balance."

"And you think Ana walking into her salon will do that?" Christian leaned against his massive desk and quirked one skeptical brow.

"A very _pregnant_ Ana, walking into her salon, when she was expecting some new little uh...paramour, submissive, or whatever-the-fuck you call them,... yes, that will do it"

"What?" The single word came out pure ice, as Christian stiffened, his eyes shuttering over. Ana held her breath. Wow, Mckenna was wading into some deep waters.

"Don't get all twitchy..."

Christian's eyebrows shot up, and Ana couldn't help sneaking a look at his hands crossed over his chest. Perfectly still. Of course, Mckenna was probably referring to his over all demeanor, not a specific body part, and _certainly_ not his palm.

"You were part owner in the salons." Mckenna continued. Ana thought she must be a _very_ strong swimmer; those deep waters didn't even slow her down. "You had BDSM relationships, so it would follow that your...uh..submissives, would use those salons. So if you call and make an appointment for whatever the standard service,... thing,..." Mckenna gave another frustrated hand wave, "...package,..._fuck_, ..I don't know..."

"Submissive Special?" Ana supplied helpfully, grinning again.

"Yes, thank-you, that'll do," Mckenna threw a nod in her direction, before plowing ahead,"Elena will believe you have a new submissive, show up to check it out and Ana will walk in, and I'll know."

"You'll know what, exactly?" Christian quirked the one eyebrow again.

Mckenna grimaced, "_That_, I'm not sure." she admitted ruefully.

Though Christian's expression never changed, Ana could see the satisfaction in his eyes. He'd made a small crack in Mckenna's confidence, scoring the first point in their verbal battle. "I''m not risking it, you don't even know what you're fishing for. Besides, Elena will never believe I'm cheating on Ana."

Ana barely refrained from rolling her eyes.

Mckenna didn't show such restraint, her eyes practically rolled back in her head, "Oh, for fuck's sake, you _can't_ be that naive?"

"He is." Ana nodded. When it came to Mrs. Robinson, Fifty had a huge blind spot, even now.

Christian looked between the two of them, his lips twitching, "Naive?"

"She'll believe it because she _wants_ to, Christian." Ana explained patiently. Suppressing the overwhelming urge to conk him on the back of the head, and scream for him to wake up, wise up, rip off the rose colored glasses, or in this case, the black satin blindfold, and see what was right in front of him.

"She still wants you, Grey," Mckenna pointed out, bluntly, "and in her twisted mind, you cheating on Ana puts you within reach of her grasping, greedy claws."

Ana blinked. Wow, way to rip that blindfold off.

"No, even if it would lead to Lincoln,which I doubt. It's too risky." shaking his head, Christian rose from his desk and moved behind it, clearly signaling the end of the discussion. "I'll not put Ana and my child in danger. _ I'll _handle Elena."

But Mckenna wasn't done, tilting her head, she went completely still; giving Christian one of those strange, unblinking stares. After all her frustrated gesticulating, the complete lack of movement, was almost spooky. Ana got the impression she was flipping through Christian's mind like a Rolodex. Then, in a soft, mechanical, whisper, "I think it just as likely, she'll handle you."

_Holy Shit! Score one for the witch! _

Ana, torn between dread and fascination, watched as Christian's entire body tightened his eyes turning to silver shards of ice. He sat back in the massive leather chair behind his desk, and considered Mckenna with the cold appraisal of the predator he was. Oh, hell! This wasn't fun anymore. Ana held her breath, as the silence in the room stretched and swelled with tension. Mckenna, though, seemed completely unfazed, she stood, motionless, her head still in that slightly cocked position, her fathomless gaze locked on Christian, like she was in some kind of self-induced trance. Ana suppressed a small shudder, that stare had shot way past 'almost spooky' and moved on to just plain creepy.

"Nevertheless, Ana is _my wife_," Christian's frigid voice broke the brittle silence, "and her safety is my concern."

Mckenna, blinking away her trance, nodded slightly, "I understand..."

"Do you?" Christian cut in sharply, "or are you perhaps, confusing her with someone else?" then, his voice dropped to an icy whisper, "Just who are you trying to save, Mckenna?"

Ana watched Christian's eyes narrow, and knew the words he was about to say. "Christian..." She breathed in soft protest, but she might as well have been talking to the wind. Fifty was in full attack mode and going for the throat.

There was a heartbeat of silence, then in that same cold whisper, "She's not Lara. Saving Ana won't bring your mother back."

The brutal, softly spoken words, lashed across the room with devastating effect. Mckenna actually stumbled, one arm reaching out with a shaking hand to grasp the chair beside her, the other wrapping protectively around her middle. It looked to Ana as if she were trying to keep from flying apart.

Christian, completely unmoved by her distress, his face set in that hard, implacable mask Ana knew so well, watched in stoney silence, as Mckenna's eyes turned haunted, glowing black against her suddenly stark white face. She could have been an apparition pulled straight from the pages of Bronte', and Ana knew, whatever had happened to her mother so long ago, had left terrible scars.

Mckenna McGovern was the embodiment of the tortured soul.

Deciding she couldn't just sit and watch the woman who'd flown over three thousand miles to help her suffer, Ana took a deep breath, ready to inform Christian she was going to get her nails done and freak Mrs. Robinson's already _disgustingly_ freaky-freak, and he could just get over it. And on the way to getting over it, he could make a pit stop at 'I'm an arrogant ass alley' and apologize to Mckenna for being, among other things, an arrogant ass, but before she could do any of this, Mckenna's mouth lifted in a tiny, but unmistakeable smile, and then her harsh whisper fell, almost gently, into the chilled silence.

"Touche.'"

Christian jerked back like she'd slapped him.

_Shit!,... _Okay_, _maybe she really _was_ a witch, because that one, barely spoken, little word had some powerful witchy-poo mojo behind it. Christian's entire demeanor changed. Remorse flashing across his face, while his eyes clouded with guilt. Ana saw his shoulders slump, as wearily, he planted both elbows on the desk and lowered his head into his hands, raking them through his hair. She heard a heavy sigh, then, raising his head, "I'm sorry, Mckenna..."

"No, don't be." the proud woman cut him off, holding up a shaking hand, a rueful smile flitting across her face, "You're right. Of course, she _is_ your wife, " she agreed, turning to Ana, and though tears sparkled on her dark lashes, her eyes were filled with determination, "and he's _ your_ husband," Mckenna waved a frustrated hand back in Christian's direction, "_You_ convince him."

With her own weary sigh, Mckenna ran a still trembling hand through her hair. Then, muttering about hard-headed gazillionaires suffering from delusions of omniscience, and ignoring Christian's raised eyebrow, she made her way to the door, but paused in the doorway, shooting Ana a significant look. She fiddled with the knob so the door would lock behind her, "Embrace the power of the Goddess, Ana. The divine feminine is an ancient power. It won't fail you."

And as Mckenna turned and shut the door behind her, Ana felt her inner Goddess stir for the first time in days, lifting the cucumber slices from her eyes and, rising from her chaise lounge; she turned and ran her hungry gaze over Christian, who was staring at the locked door with his mouth slightly open, then shaking his head slightly, he ran another hand through his hair, and muttered something about crazy females with know-it-all-itis.

Ana couldn't help it, a giggle popped out. Christian turned to her, one beautiful brow raised; the one with the cat scratch across it. The cat scratch,... Christian - in a chimney with a demon possessed cat - her head fell back as more giggles escaped,... Christian - brought to his knees by a tiny girls "huge tears"...she grabbed her ribs and fell over sideways, Christian - in a panic, adopting a kitten,... Christian...aka...hot stuff,...Christian,... hard headed Gazillionaire...she rolled over on her back, and gave in to the fit of giggles bubbling over.

Suddenly, Christian appeared over her, she made out his beautiful face, his lips twitching that one eyebrow still raised. "Mrs. Grey, if I didn't know better I'd say you were laughing at me?" Ana nodded, her giggles erupting into full out belly laughs, as tears slipped from her eyes, "Everyone seems to be having good laugh at my expense these days." one corner of his sinful mouth lifted, "I had no idea I was so amusing."

Ana took a deep breath, and tried to form words, "Mc...kkkennnna... sisssstterss ..dddrive ...ccccrazzzy ..._.yyyou..._ .._**fffunnnnyy!**_" the last word exploded out of her as more laughter gripped her.

"I see." Christian murmured, and through her watery, Ana saw the amusement leave his eyes, replaced by heat, her laughter burned away under the intensity of that stare.

"So, " he leaned down, and extended one long index finger, running it feather light, over her damp cheek, "are you planning to use some of that divine feminine power, Ana?"

Her breath caught.

Christian placed his hands on either side of her ribcage, and lifted her gently back into a seated position. Ana found herself facing his crotch, as his hands came up, burying in her hair on either side of her head, holding her in a gentle but firm command, so that her face rested right in front of his straining erection, the thumb of one hand stroking over her bottom lip before slipping inside her mouth, "Suck, baby."

She closed her lips around him and sucked gently, stroking her tongue back and forth over the pad. "That's right, such a sweet mouth. " his silver eyes blazed down at her, Ana could feel the dampness flow from her,... soaking her, "Undo my pants, Ana."

With trembling hands, she complied, and then she held him, hot, hard steel in satin, - _beautiful._ She grasped him in one hand, the other reaching around to grasp his hip.

He groaned, pulling his thumb from her mouth, stroking over her bottom lip, "Hands behind your back, baby."

_Oh, fucking my._

A flood of desire flowed from her as she complied. Grasping her hands behind her back, lowering her head to take him in her mouth, but he held her just out of reach, "Shall I fuck this pretty mouth, Ana?" he brought her head down just enough so she lapped at the small bead of moisture at the tip, moaning as the heady flavor hit her tongue. He tugged on her hair and brought her gaze up to his, "Answer me."

Feeling lost, helplessly dragged under by the liquid fire flowing through her. "Yes." a hoarse, hungry, whisper.

The hands in her hair tightened, the sharp edge of pain sending another rush of moisture flooding from her,"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir." Ana groaned, as he brought the tip of his erection to rest against her damp bottom lip, her head filling with his intoxicating, musky scent, "Please, sir,.." she moaned a breath of sound, "fuck my mouth."

She barely got the words out before he surged inside her, a deep guttural groan rumbling up from inside him, filling her. Ana's eyes drifted shut, as her mouth closed around him.

"Open your eyes, " another command, another sharp tug, "look at me."

She raised her slumberous gaze to his hot one.

"Keep your eyes open, Ana," he pulled back and surged in again, his hands holding her still, "I want to look in those pretty eyes, while I fuck this sweet mouth," he pulled out till she was holding only the tip between her lips, one thumb, brushing the corner of her mouth, "then I'm going to watch you take all of me, baby,... everything," he surged back in again.

Ana groaned around him, the taste of him heating her blood, then he was moving, roughly taking pleasure she willingly gave, "Aah God baby, that's so fucking good,"

It_ was_ good. This beautiful powerful man and in this moment he was at her mercy. She held him captive, even as he held her motionless. Sucking him deep as he surged inside, her tongue moving over him when he pulled back, swirling around the head, she lapped at the sensitive spot right underneath. He shuddered. Her belly quivered. And he surged deeper, and she swallowed, breathing through her nose, tears streaming from her eyes, as he pulled back and shoved in again, touching the back of her throat, his hips bucking, "Fuck,...baby, ...good,...so good." his harsh whisper filled her ears, as his spicy taste filled her mouth. He was everywhere, everything. His taste, his scent, and this sweet, torturous pleasure.

Ana swallowed again, sucking him hard, as he pulled back, swallowing him deep when she felt the sweet pre-cum on the back of her throat, "Fuck,...fuck, ... "...his silver eyes were pure fire, boring into hers, "..so fucking good,...suck me dry, baby, ….AAhh God ...Ana,..." and he was coming, his head thrown back, a low guttural groan torn from him; his rich, musky, essence filling her mouth, hitting the back of her throat, and she swallowed, frantically, taking all he had for her. It filled her, like a drug, and she was addicted,...and hungry. Always so hungry for him.

9


	8. Chapter 8

**_A few people were confused, I forgot I went back in time a bit, so while Ana is using her divine feminine powers of persuasion on Christian, Mckenna is fighting off a memory flash, and Taylor is hanging with the guys, all this sort of happens at one time. sorry for the confusion. Enjoy._**

_Mckenna - 15 minutes ago  
_

I walk away from Grey's office on trembling legs, desperately wishing I could leave the past behind just as easily. But, it clings to me, a hovering shadow, pressing in, and I know I don't have long before it takes over. Stumbling blindly, through the expansive great-room, I make it to the kitchen, and lock my eyes on the velvet darkness beyond the clear glass doors leading to the deck. If I can just make it outside, but the smoke is swirling, closing in my periphery, tunneling my vision. Struggling forward, I hear distant screams echoing, horrible screams of pure agony, and the nauseating stench of charred flesh drifts into my head. I'm shaking violently now, my teethe rattling in my head. Goddess I'm never going to make it. They'll find me here in the middle of the gourmet kitchen shattered into a million little pieces - a poor, helpless creature, the victim of her own broken mind.

But then miraculously, the ever-present Seattle haze clears, and the silver-white light of the nearly full moon pierces the smoke. The white orb in the sky that commanded the fate of my ancestors, pulls me forward, and suddenly, I'm there, flinging the doors open. Pausing long enough to pull my dagger from its sheath, and plunge it into the frame over the door, then, I'm running, the sting of my bare feet slapping against the deck turning to the refreshing spring of cool grass, as I cross the massive open lawn. I cut left to a small grove of Conifer trees; the night air chill on my arms, a light mist kissing my face, as the spicy evergreen fills my head. Wrapping my hands around one trunk, feeling the rough scrape along my palms, I dig my fingernails into the bark, pressing my feet into the spongy damp earth, and the sting of fallen needles. I keep my eyes on the nearly full moon in the sky, and absorb the pungent, tactile sensations of the present, and mercifully, the smoke clears; the screams fading to a faint echo. I turn, leaning my back to the tree and slide down till I'm sitting beneath it. And muttering a prayer of thanks to a Goddess I'm not sure I believe in, I gather my senses around me like a blanket, and sink into the moonlit night.

_Taylor- ten minutes ago  
_

"So who've we got on duty right now?" Taylor sat back in his favorite chair, a large leather recliner, and took a deep breath. Finally feeling like he could relax for just a moment. He, Sawyer, and McIntyre, (now a defacto member of his security team, and as the guy was one of the best, he wasn't going to look that particular gift horse in the mouth) had retreated to his den, in his private quarters over the garage, to go over what they'd learned in the past twenty-four hours.

"Drake and Warren are paroling the grounds, and we've got Masters in the house," Sawyer spoke up, straightening slightly from his usual wall leaning position, before adding dryly, "and of course Pip's in there, but she's kind of a wild-card."

Taylor grimaced. Damn, but that was the truth.

"She'll protect Mrs. Grey and that baby with her life." McIntyre spoke up. Taylor turned to where the man's giant body was taking up over half his couch "They all will. She's one of them."

"I know I'm gonna regret asking, but what's that mean, exactly?" Sawyer asked the question Taylor was dreading the answer to.

McIntyre, rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Kind of hard to explain to an outsider."

"Give it your best shot." Taylor winced, and braced for the insanity.

"Well, without giving a lot of details you don't need. Ana's likely a descendent of the first Mckenna McGovern."

"The one burned at the stake?" Sawyer spoke up.

"Yep, and that means she's got McGovern blood running through her veins. She's carrying a McGovern child. She's practically sacred."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Taylor swore, if he heard one more crazy thing his head would explode.

"Look," McIntyre ran his hand through his short hair, "They're different. You have to accept that. They come from a family structure and hierarchy that's completely foreign to your way of thinking. Hell, I grew up with it, and I still have trouble wrapping my head around it. Just take it on faith, man. They take the family tree seriously. When they find a McGovern, that person is taken into the fold. And I'm telling you, Mrs. Grey's one of them, I've been around them all long enough to know."

"Fuck, this is all a mighty big coincidence." Sawyer again spoke the words Taylor was thinking.

"Coincidence happens a hell of a lot around them." McIntyre responded wearily, resting his head back on the couch, "Just hope they don't contact Great Aunt Talulah. If she finds out about about a new McGovern, a _pregnant_ one - in _danger_,... Hell, damn, and ._fuck!_" The giant man, paused for a second, rubbing his eyes wearily, and Taylor could have sworn he saw his face go pale, "Well,... it'd just be better all around if she doesn't find out."

Taylor had about had his fill of witches, and pagans, and crazy family trees, "So we're moving the Johnson family out tonight?"

"Yeah," the relief rolling off McIntyre at the change of subject was palpable, "Within the hour. As we discussed, they're taking Grey's private jet. I brought a guy with me, he's going to escort them, to a safe house in Virginia. I've already got men on site.

Taylor considered the giant in front of him, "So should I ask how you managed to get the Commissioner to agree to_ that_?"

McIntyre shrugged one massive shoulder, "I explained that we were the best men for the job. Protecting people is what we do," a slight pause and another shrug, "among other things."

Taylor'd just as soon not know what those other things were.

"What the fuck?" Sawyer murmured, lifting himself off the wall, his eyes riveted on something beyond the window, Taylor followed the man's gaze to the grounds behind the house, to see an enormous dark shape streaking across it.

"Damn, is that the hell-hound?" Sawyer muttered in awe, "Shit, that thing's flying."

"Something's wrong." Taylor jumped. McIntyre's voice came from right behind him, but in the second it took to turn around, the giant man was already shooting out the door, his harsh command of, "Call Grey." echoing back behind him.

_Christian - five minutes ago  
_

"You know I'm going to do it, right?"

Christian sighed, and tucked Ana more tightly against him, where he half lay on the couch, in a sated, boneless heap. Damn, his wife's mouth should be registered as a lethal weapon, "Yes, I know, but I'm going to be there."

"Of course you are," she murmured reassuringly, her hand absently stroking his chest through the thin silk of his shirt, "I want you nearby." a moment of silence and then, "I wonder what happened?"

"Hhmm?" he murmured, distracted by the feel of her satin smooth nape under his fingertips.

"To her mother,.."

And guilt that hit him when Mckenna tossed his 'touche'' back at him, slammed into his gut -again, "It was a fire."

Ana pulled back, her eyes wide with shock, "What? How do you know,...did Welch?..."

"No, he's having trouble gathering data," he smiled grimly, "Apparently, all those names are problematic."

Ana snorted softly, "I'll bet."

"She told me."

"Really?"

"Yes," he closed his eyes briefly, not wanting to see the look on Ana's face, "She was there, she and her sisters got out, but..."

"Oh, God Christian,..." opening his eyes, he met her horrified gaze.

"I know Ana, Christ! I know. I was so angry, ..."

"She hit a nerve Christian." his wife spoke the truth he already knew, "Your perceptions of Elena are colored by your past, by the impressions of a lonely child."

"I need to talk to her, apologize again."

"Yes," Ana nodded gravely, but her eyes were filled with tenderness as she laid a cool hand along his jaw, "More for you than for her, I think."

Shifting them both, he sat up, and caught himself, once again, running a frustrated hand through his hair, "I need find that little cretin, before these women send me to a padded cell."

"I think they're good for you."

His bark of laughter surprised him, "Yes, it's always been a goal of mine to be insane by the age of thirty."

"Right up there with being a billionaire by twenty-eight." Ana grinned at him, sitting forward and rubbing her lower back.

"It's a close second." He replied dryly, then "turn around baby."

Sighing gratefully, Ana presented her back to him, "Flynn said Allie hugged you." She murmured, her head dropping forward, as his hands massaged in soft circles, his fingers gently pressing into the tight muscles of her lower back.

"What?"

"This morning, after you offered to adopt the kitten. He said Allie hugged you, Lena punched you and Mckenna held your hand."

His hands paused their massaging motion, resulting in a soft mewl of protest, "Said all that did he?"

"Mm-hm."

The good doctor and he were going to have a chat. He resumed his circular hand motions, moving up and working the muscles on either side of her spine.

He was rewarded with a contented sigh, then "So how did it feel?"

"Feel?"

"When Allie hugged you?"

"Expensive."

Ana turned to face him over her shoulder and quirked a brow.

"She has a fondness for Neiman's."

"You're smiling."

His hands paused again "I...what?"

Ana reached up and ran her fingertips over his mouth, "You're smiling, Christian."

_Damn, if he wasn't_.

She turned away again, lifting her her hair aside so he could work the muscles at her nape, that soft, silky nape. Unable to resist, he leaned down and brushed his lips over the sweet spot just below her ear that always drew him, and was rewarded with another soft sigh and a delicate shiver, "You like her. I think you've become fond of all of them"

"They're unique..." he felt one shoulder lift, "Interesting."

"Uh-huh, " he could hear the grin in his wife's voice, "So, how's Jack liking his new digs?"

He snorted. The damn cat had a huge tower, two plush beds, and balls to bat around that were loaded with catnip. Putting one hand under her chin to pull her face back to his, her lowered his head, brushing the words over her sweet mouth, "Fair point, well made..."

His words were cut of by rabid barking and wailing.

"That's Trudy." Ana pulled away, and knowing her so well, he obliterated the idea before it could form.

"You will stay here Ana. Till I or Master come for you." she rolled her big blue eyes at him. "I mean it Ana."

"Fine."

Still not confident his wife would listen. Grey flung open the door, strode down the hall, and braced himself for whatever-the-fuck was going on now. _ Fond?_ Not likely, the McGovern women were a giant pain in the ass. Entering the great room he saw a blur of movement coming from the guest wing. Christy, moving with surprising speed for one so small, crossed the open space, and never seeing him, cut him off and raced into the kitchen. Following her to the frantic barking, whining, and what he was pretty sure were the sounds of large dog claws scratching against a very expensive custom made french door, he entered the kitchen to see the tiny vet grabbing the animal by the collar to try and pull her back. It was a futile effort. The massive dog was easily double her weight, and yanked her fragile limbs violently, as it threw its entire body into the doors. Damn, the thing was going to rip her arms off

"Fuck!" the curse exploded out of him as he raced across the kitchen,

Christy looked over her shoulder at his approach, "Mr. Grey, I don't understand..."

"Let go." he cut her off, grabbing her small hands, that were still pulling uselessly against the powerful animals frantic efforts.

"But..." Christy's eyes, swimming with tears, looked up at him. Damn, it was like a punch to the gut. He gentled his voice and rubbed one thumb soothingly over her fragile wrist, "Let go, sweetheart."

She nodded, sniffling, and released the collar, simultaneously, he opened the double doors, and, in a streak of movement, the massive dog raced through them, across the deck, and sailed into the air over the the stairs leading down to the lawn, its feet barely touching down, before it was flying across the yard; a blur of silvery gray shadow in the moonlight. "What the hell?" he muttered.

"Mckenna."

Grey turned at the grim word whispered from behind him, to see Lena, one arm wrapped around Ana, who once again ignored his directive,_ and _her own safety, (he made a mental note to deal with that later) the other pointing to a spot over his head, he heard Christy's gasp beside him, as he as he reached up and pulled the dagger from the woodwork.

"She got rid of it in case the grounding doesn't work and she slips back." Lena, in that same grim tone.

"Grounding?"

He heard Ana ask, through the massive guilt that swamped him. He'd done this to her. "I need to find her."

He felt a soft hand reach for his. Unthinking he closed his hand around the much smaller one, and looked down into Christy's earnest face. "We should call Gavin." she whispered gravely.

"She'll make for the trees." Lena answered, he looked over to see her eyes boring into him. She knew - but there was no condemnation in her gaze, "The strong pine scent helps keep her in the present," she explained.

"That's what you mean by grounding." Ana, again

"Yes, she'll try to flood her senses," Lena shrugged one shoulder, "sometimes it works, and Grey," He paused, in the doorway, "don't beat yourself up too bad, we've all done it. Mckenna can be fucking obnoxious, with all that -'look into your head and pull out what's none of her business' - crap."

"She _is_ sort of a know it all." Christy nodded up at him, pushing those ever sliding glasses up her nose.

_Fond. _ The word settled somewhere in his brain, and with an inner sigh, he just accepted the truth: obviously, at some point in the last forty-eight hours, he'd become a masochist.

"I'll try to keep Gavin off of you for a couple minutes," Lena called out to him as he strode across the deck and out onto the lawn, "but when he finds you,... uh, well, he really likes Ana, so hopefully he won't mess up that gorgeous face too bad."

Grey shook his head as he jogged across the lawn. He fucking deserved to have his ass kicked, and shit, with these new masochistic tendencies, he might even enjoy it.

"Damn, look at him, " Len's voice carried across the silent night, "He even makes jogging across the lawn look perfect. Sheesh," then hearing the grin in her voice, "Way to go sister."

An answering grin in Ana's "Thanks."

5


	9. Chapter 9

_Mckenna_

I feel hot breath on my neck, then something damp and sticky. Huge yellow teeth fill my vision, blocking the silvery white filtering through hazy clouds, absently I reach out, and gently push Trudy's head away from my face with one hand, while wiping the drool from my neck with the other, "Hey, sweetie, got out of the house, did you?" She whimpers, and plants her shaggy body beside me on the damp earth, head in my lap, those big, soulful, blood shot eyes looking up at me.

"I'm fine." I reassure her, scratching her behind her floppy ears. For all her sloppy slobberiness, when it came to reading emotions, the dog was practically psychic "I hope you didn't break down another door." Unfortunately her psychic powers didn't extend to telekinesis. "Other people aren't as understanding as we are about that little eccentricity of yours."

"I think she would have crashed through it, but I opened it for her."

Two designer loafers appear in front of me. I look up the perfectly creased trousers, and flawless, snowy white shirt, and meet Grey's eyes, clouded with concern,... and guilt.

"I'm fine."

"You are not."

Tilting my head to the side, "Didn't we already have this conversation."

One corner of his mouth lifts, "Seems we did." he agrees, pulling out his phone, "Taylor, I've got her, she's fine."

I raise _both_ eyebrows.

He just shrugs. "We'll be along in a moment." another pause, "Yes, I know. How's that going?" More silence, Grey smiles, "Yes, I can see how that would be effective, but we won't be long." he disconnects and slips the phone back in his pocket. Then that intelligent gaze settles on me, "You grounded."

"Yes, it worked,..." I tilt my head again.

"Lena explained." he answers my unasked question.

"So, does everybody know?" I try for nonchalance, but Grey's not fooled. His eyes are solemn, as he answers

"I'm afraid so." a slight smile, "Trudy made quite a spectacle. Damn, that dog can move."

Trudy, hearing her name, raises one eyebrow. _Goddess_, even the dog's doing it now.

"We think in addition to horse and polar bear, she's got some Greyhound in her."

"Ah." A small smile that doesn't reach his eyes; he runs one hand through his hair, "Mckenna, there's no excuse for what I said,..."

"You were right," I cut him off, he lets me. Only because my admission shocks him, I think, "My emotions are involved, how could they not be. You were absolutely right to remind me."

With effortless grace, he lowers himself to the ground beside me, leaning against the tree so our bodies make a right angle, his head next to mine, one leg stretched out in front of him, the other raised so he can loosely rest one arm on his knee. The sleeves of his shirt are rolled up to the elbows, he looks completely at ease, an organic extension of his environment. I shake my head, feeling my lips move in a small smile, "Is there _any_ situation where you _don't_ look perfectly, elegantly, flawlessly, perfect?"

He snorts, "Plenty, and don't let McIntyre hear you say anything like that, I'm in enough trouble as it is."

"Oh shit, where is he? Does he know?"

I feel his head nod, "Yes, he was with Taylor, they saw Trudy. He had already taken off when Taylor called me..."

"Fuck! _Fuck!_ Juuuusssst.. fuck! _Fucking_ hell!" I spit out violently, cutting him off, raking both hands wearily through my hair. I absolutely do not have it in me to deal with Gavin's protective issues.

"Impressive," a small chuckle beside me, "but I think Lena still holds the record. Don't worry, your sisters have him corralled. According to Taylor, he's being effectively distracted,"

It's my turn to snort. "I'll bet." We got really good at distracting Gavin when we were growing up. I don't care how big a guy is, you surround him with four teenage girls and their screaming melodrama, and he'll start quaking. It would usually buy us a good five minutes, before Gavin would catch on, shut us down, and get on with grounding us for so long we'd "forget what it's like to walk in the day-light."

"Mckenna," Grey's voice, quiet and serious, breaks into my memories of teenage girl drama, "There is simply no excuse for what I said. You trusted me and, I used that trust against you. I am, truly sorry."

I feel someone take my hand, and I know it's got to be Grey as he's the only one here, but still, when I look down and see my hand in his, I'm shocked. Christian Grey is not one of those touchy-feely people Understanding this for the sincere gesture it is, I squeeze slightly

"Well, uh,... my comment about the Lincoln woman "handling" you wasn't exactly polite."

"You were right."A slight squeeze

"So were you." one more little squeeze and I release him.

"So,... where does that leave us?" that hand now raking through his hair.

"Well, I don't know about you, but according to Lena, it makes me a pain in the ass. Christy says I'm a know it all, and just yesterday Allie called me Miss Smarty Britches."

A shout of laughter erupts from beside me, "Ana says I'm 'insufferably arrogant'."

"Yes, but you're so pretty, people have a tendency to overlook it."

"_That_, Miss McGovern, is the pot calling the kettle." His voice rises with him as he effortlessly lifts himself from the ground, and extends one hand to me.

"Well," I grasp it and pull myself up, "I guess what it comes down to, is that we are both insufferably arrogant, pain in the ass, smarty britches who think we know everything, but we're so beautiful to look at, we get away with it."

"Yes," another bark of laughter, "I think you've summed it up perfectly." Still chuckling he matches my stride as, in unison we decide it's time to return to face the music. Trudy loping along between us.

"So, how do you want to play it?"

He understands immediately, "Andrea will call and make the appointment. That's the way it had been done in the past. I'll be there of course."

"Yes, I need you close, timing will be everything. I'm thinking a one two punch. We need to keep her tumbling mentally. Elena wears a mask, we have to rip it off, and keep it off long enough for what's under the surface to reveal itself."

"You sound confident."

"I am."

He nods, silent for a moment, as we turn towards the house, we're still a good way the left, out of sight of the deck, but I don't hear any bellowing, so operation distract Gavin must be working. The clouds part overhead, turning the immaculate lawn a silvery gray green, the light's so bright we cast shadows, I sense Grey looking up, "Full Moon?"

"Not quite, I believe it goes into full phase tomorrow around one in the afternoon."

I feel that brow quirking at me. I shrug, "I keep track, just habit really, part of the ' Pagan Goddess Woshiping' heritage and all that."

A soft chuckle, "Right. The Divine Feminine."

I shoot him a glance, "Worked, didn't it?"

I see the corner of his mouth lift in that familiar half smile, "Exceptionally well."

"Well, there you go then."

Before he can comment further his pocket rings.

"Yes?" a brief pause and then he's holding the phone out to me, "It's Lena."

I take the phone from his hand. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, well Grey's not gonna be. Gavin's on his way. Ana told him the truth."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

I shut the phone, handing it to Grey, "Run."

He's looking at a spot over my shoulder,"Too late."

Gasping I spin around to see an enraged Gavin McIntyre barreling down on us, in total silence, murder in his eyes. You'd think you'd hear a guy that big heading for you. You'd be wrong. Whether it's the training or that Scottish Warrior DNA, he moves like a ghost, but then he hits you and there's no doubt he's solid muscle and bone. Hell, Damn and Fuck! I'm just too tired for this shit.

Knowing it's a futile effort, I place myself between Grey and the over two hundred pounds of raging testosterone, and try to talk some sense into that thick neanderthal skull, "Gavin, this is ridiculous, I'm fine,.._.hey,_ ..._what the_ ..." without breaking his stride he grabs me around the waist, picks me up off the ground, turns, and sets me aside, like I'm some kind of lawn ornament. Then, before my feet are on the ground, he's swung a single huge fist. Grey doesn't even try to block it, with a loud crack, it lands right on his jaw. His head snaps back, but amazingly he stays on his feet. Gavin pulled the punch. All of a sudden we're surrounded. Taylor and Sawyer both jumping on Gavin, to pull him back. He shakes them off,... too easily. I catch Grey's infinitesimal head shake. He called them off.

"I deserved that." Grey rubs his jaw, looking remarkably at ease for a guy who'd just been the target of an enraged bull.

"Yeah, you did." Gavin shot back, his hands clenched at his sides, his chest expanding and contracting as he gulps in air, working to shut down the adrenaline rush, "She came out here to help you. She's exhausted,...not well. You do anything else to deliberately upset her, and next time I won't hold back."

"Fine," Grey agreed, nodding slightly, "I'd expect nothing less."

So Gavin pulled the punch, Grey called off his goons, and now they're talking about me like I'm not even here. By the Goddess, men are just sooo,..._.irritating. _How in the holy seven hells have we managed to keep the human race going?

"For fuck's sake. I'm right here." I turn to Gavin, "And this situation had already been resolved. I am in no kind of mood for your caveman crap."

His eyes blaze down at me, "Tough."

I blink at him,"What?"

"You heard me."

Did I say irritating? I meant obnoxiously, arrogantly,_ impossibly_, irritating. _ Holy Mother_, if only he wasn't such total hot male hotness. Standing there, looking all alpha in that tight tee-shirt and "fit like a wet dream" jeans. It's so unfair to be turned on when I want to be just good and pissed off. Of course, there's my answer to that whole human race mystery. Gavin McIntyre's butt should be an exhibit in the Museum of Natural History. _The Jack-Ass._

I give myself a good mental slap in the face. Shake it off, sister, and get the hell away from temptation. "Okay, I'm done here. I'm going back up to the house, and I've had about all the testosterone induced crap I can take today. So, if you guys have any more neanderthal bullshit to get out of your systems, have the courtesy to do it out here in the yard."

So there, libido. I am woman and I roar, and bring home the bacon, and fry it up, and yadda yadda, and whatever- the-fuck else will get me out of here before I jump on Gavin, rip his shirt off, and lick his chest like an ice-cream cone.

So ignoring Grey's chuckle and Gavin's snort, I walk right between Taylor and Sawyer, who have the good sense to stay quiet and out of my way, and approach poor Trudy, who's huddled a good distance away, whimpering. She's not a fan of violence. "Come on Trudy girl. We'll go up to the house, and have some 'Frosty Paws'." She knows that word. Jumping up with a "yip', she trots along beside me, tail wagging. Like all females everywhere, Trudy understands the soul-nourishing benefits of good ice-cream.

I get back to the house to see my sisters gathered around Ana on the back deck.

"Well?"

"One punch to the jaw." I answer Lena's one word question, "Gavin held back, but I think it's going to need ice."

"See there," Lena turns to Ana, a reassuring smile on her face, "told you he likes you." She takes a relieved, but bewildered looking Ana by the arm and leads her into the house, "Let's get an ice-pack together, we can't have that gorgeous face swelling up. Now, about what we tell Gavin, uh...well, in general, he's kind of on a need to know basis, and when it comes to someone upsetting Mckenna, unless you want that person incapacitated, possibly permanently, he definitely does _not_ need to know."

4


	10. Chapter 10

_Ana-the next day_

Ana sat in the corner of a little coffee shop, down the street from Mrs. Robinson's salon, trying to hide her smile. Christian was making quite an impact on the girl behind the counter, looking every bit the powerful executive, as he explained that the shop opening would be delayed a couple of hours, and yes he _did_ have that authority as the company that owned the coffee shop was owned by Grey Enterprises Holdings. The barista bobbed her head, and stammered 'yes sirs,' blushing furiously,and nearly melted with relief when he turned and crossed the café to the corner where Ana was seated.

"Connie, is a new hire," he explained dryly, seating himself beside her on the little café couch, "This is her first time opening by herself."

"And she had to deal with Christian Grey 'Billionaire Mogul'," Ana shook her head sympathetically, "poor thing she was practically shaking."

"I was extremely polite."

"But still you."

That one brow popped up, "What, are you implying Mrs. Grey?"

"You have every intense effect on female hormones Mr. Grey."

Christian grinned down at her, "You don't say."

Ana rolled her eyes,"Like you're unaware." then something occurred to her, "...but you don't seem to affect the McGoverns at all."

"What?"

"Well, all that masculine beauty of yours, they're just kind of" Ana shrugged, searching for the right words, "...unaffected."

Christian's eyebrows rose in mock affront, "I'll have you know, Mrs. Grey, Mckenna told me within the first five minutes of meeting me that I was _too_ good-looking."

Ana laughed out loud, "Really."

"Yes, by _more _than half; three-quarters, in fact."

"Uh-huh, and was she giving you that creepy stare at the time."

Christian's eyes lit with humor, his lips twitching, "Made me shudder."

"There you go. It was just another observation to her."

He snorted, recalling those first two minutes in his office,"One of many."

"But her sisters too, they treat you just kind of... normal."

Christian gave his own eye roll, "Ana, there is _nothing_ normal about those women."

"We grew up with Gavin." They both looked up to see Lena standing beside them, in her standard jeans, scoop neck tee and a buttery soft leather jacket. Lord, he girl moved like a ghost, "I mean Grey's seriously good-looking," she went on in her familiar dry tone, "unfairly beautiful really, but we kind of got used to extraordinary men early on. Thought it was the norm. And then there's Allie.

"Allie?" Christian's quirked a brow.

"Yeah, I don't know if you noticed, but she's damn gorgeous. Everywhere she goes, men flock to her. She doesn't try to get that attention, it's just her. She can barely walk down the street without being a traffic hazard. The last time she went to a club, there was a fucking riot. Police came and took six grown men away in a paddy wagon."

"Shit." Ana muttered, remembering Allie's discomfort the evening before, when Kate pressed her about the men in the morgue. (and wow, did that ever sound creepy in her head.)

"Yeah, and she's had more than one problem in the workplace."

Ana felt Christians body tense, "What?"

"Already taken care of Grey" Lena waved a careless hand, "four broken ribs, a fractured wrist, a broken jaw, and three dislocated knees."

"What happened to the other knee?" Ana just had to know.

"Guy only had one. He was an amputee."

Christian's lips twitched. Ana bit back a smile, "I see."

"Damn lucky for both of them Gavin was overseas, they'd have never walked again. "Anyway, Allie never says anything, but it can make her uncomfortable, and women treat her like shit. _The insecure_ b_itches_. So we get it. Besides, Ana's blood, we sure as shit aren't gonna be flirting with her man. Not that we McGoverns would _ever_ stoop so low. We were raised better." she concluded with a little sniff; and for the first time, Ana saw the resemblance to her twin.

Then in a complete change of subject, "Sawyer says you own this place."

"Yes." Grey nodded, his lips still twitching.

"Hot Damn!" She whooped, fist pumping the air, "Latte's all around. Grey's buyin'." and with that, she spun on her heel and headed to the counter.

"Wow, she's like a force of nature."

"Yes," Christian agreed dryly, "a hurricane, tornado, tsunami,..."

Ana snorted, "You like her."

"She saved your life, Ana." Christian turned to her, his eyes fierce, "I fucking love her. Hell, I'm seriously considering putting her in the will. And while I'm on the subject, I still don't like this."

Ana reached up and brushed her fingers lightly over the crease in his brow. Poor Fifty, he'd gone overboard with safety. Taylor's men, patrolled the entire block, even checked the roof-tops, in spite of Mr. McIntyre's, assertion that the configuration of the buildings weren't right for a sniper attack. Sawyer was in one corner of the coffee shop doing his usual wall leaning, Taylor was outside with the vehicles, and McIntyre was patrolling between the coffee shop and the salon.

She smiled gently, "I want to do this."

Sighing, Christian leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers, one hand reaching up to cup her chin, his thumb gently brushing her bottom lip. "I know." before lowering his head and pressing his lips gently to hers. And then he was holding her close, and the smell of coffee was replaced by spice, clean linen and the scent that was pure Christian. Distantly she registered the little trill of the shop door opening, but it was far away. She turned and nuzzled his neck, inhaling deeply.

"Geez you two," Lena's dry sarcasm broke into the moment, "It's not like she's going to prison."

"Lena, leave them alone," Ana heard the familiar huskiness of Allie's voice, "He's worried, can't you see."

Ana raised her head, as Christian reluctantly released her and looked up. Holy Crap! Allie was spectacular, in a jewel tone purple sweater set and a pencil skirt. She'd piled her hair on her head, and black horn rimmed glasses perched prettily on her nose, with the mile high heels, that seemed to be her standard form of footwear, she was the 'naughty librarian' fantasy personified. Ana didn't doubt she could stop traffic. They'd be lucky if she didn't cause a six car pile up walking the short distance from the coffee shop to the salon. Then, she raised her gaze and saw the genuine compassion in Allie's eyes, and knew this was what made her truly breathtaking. Allie's kind nature was effervescent. It bubbled over like champagne, lighting her from within. Combine that with her physical beauty and mere mortal me just didn't stand a chance.

"Mr. Grey," Allie perched herself on the other side of Christian, and laid a tiny hand on his shoulder, "Don't you worry, we'll take excellent care of Ana and your little one, and then Mckenna will find this horrible man and we'll blow him into a million little pieces."

_Okay,_ Compassion, beauty, and murderous intent. Wow, what a combination.

Christian smiled down at her, Ana saw one eyebrow shoot up, "And this is _after_ Lena breaks every bone in his body?" he inquired dryly.

"Well, yeah," Lena acknowledged, plopping down in the chair across from them, taking a giant gulp of her latte' and giving them her shoulder shrug, "that goes without saying."

"..and Mckenna will probably want to carve him into little pieces or something." Allie waved her hand breezily, as she stood once more and walked over to the counter, where Connie had placed another frothy coffee concoction, she took a delicate sip, "She's been talking about wanting to serve him to hell."

Ana watched as Christian's smile grew, "You don't say?"

"Yeah, she has a thing," Lena cut back in, "probably because, she does catering. Keeps saying something about serving him up on a platter - with toast."

Christian actually chuckled. Ana smiled, and watched Lena drain her latte, in Guinness world record worthy time. Then the bell over the door trilled Ana looked up - and her mouth dropped open. If she didn't know she was sitting with Chrisitian on the couch, she'd swear she just walked through the door.

"Damn." Christian breathed looking from Ana to Christy and back again, "That's remarkable."

Ana just nodded. Christy had gotten rid of the glasses, and with her hair down around her shoulders, and in jeans, a pale blue collared shirt, and casual blazer, the resemblance was uncanny. Mrs. Robinson wouldn't know what hit her.

"Okay, we ready?" Mckenna, who'd walked behind her dopple-ganger, shot her an assessing look.

Ana opened her mouth, but was distracted from answering by squealing tires They all turned toward the front shop window to see a little white Mercedes screech to a halt, and then whip into a tiny space on the curb. Kate was a hell of a parallel parker.

"Sorry I'm late," Her fried apologized, as she strode through the door and up to the counter, "Hey there, " Ana saw her check out the barista's name badge, "Connie, how about saving my life, and whipping me up the biggest mocha you can?"

The shy girl actually smiled, "Sure."

Kate turned to them, "Anybody else? Ana?"

"I'd love a decaf Vanilla Latte."

"Make that one a jumbo as well, she's drinking for two."

Connie nodded, grinning as she set about making the drinks.

Kate meandered over to them, and sat in the chair next to Lena's. Glowing in a bright tangerine sweater dress, that set off her strawberry blond curls, and her figure to perfection, paired with a wide fuchsia belt and stilettos, she was an explosion of feminine beauty. Ana grinned, Kate had muttered something last night about kicking it up a notch if she was going to hang with "Allie the Sex Kitten."

"So everything's in place." Mckenna confirmed, then her eyes taking in Ana searchingly, "You ready?"

Ana nodded.

"Okay, Allie, you're going in first, just a girl taking an early lunch to get her nails done, warm up the staff and get the gossip. There'll be plenty after the little scene we're going to create."

Allie smoothed her skirt and gave them a brilliant smile, "Drama, gossip, and a mani-pedi." she bubbled over with excitement as she headed for the door, "This is going to be so fun." She gave them a little finger wave and exited the shop.

"Okay Christy, Lena and I will go in next. Ana give it five minutes, then head over. Mckenna's eyes roved over her, Taking in the soft powder blue cashmere sweater dress, "You look amazing, by the way, glowing and happy. You'll cut the bitch to the quick."

Ana's eyes widened a bit. Wow, the woman didn't mince words, "Thanks."

"It's the truth." She turned to Grey, tilting her head slightly - and froze. Studying him with her 'see into your soul' gaze, then in that soft, mechanical whisper, "You're very lucky you found her, you know."

There was a heartbeat of silence, before Christian replied in a solemn whisper, "Yes, I do know."

Mckenna blinked coming back from whatever strange place she went in her own head, and turned to her sisters, "Alright girls, let's go get our nails done,"

The three of them, disappeared out the door.

"Wow," Kate's eyes followed them out, "She's a spooky one."

"She's the descendent of a very famous Pagan Goddess-Worshiping Scottish Laird." Christian informed Kate conversationally.

What the hell?_ That _was out of left field. Ana watched as Kate's head swung in his direction so fast, she was surprised it stayed attached.

Christian, seemingly oblivious, to her keen interest, rose and strolled over to the counter that now held their coffees.

"Ana you had the vanilla, right?"

"Yes," Ana took the warm cup from his hand and bit back her smile. Fifty was up to something.

"And that would make the mocha..."

"Mine, yes," Kate snatched it out of his hand only to set it down on the table next to her. "Now what were you saying about Pagans?"

"Hmm?" Christian, seated himself, and raised one polite brow, as if he'd lost his train of thought. _Oh_ _please_, like he _ever_ lost his train of thought. Ana barely refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Mckenna's ancestor?" Kate waved an impatient hand at him.

"Oh, yes," he went on, casually, "You see, the first Mckenna McGovern was burned at the stake in 1485, in fact _this_ Mckenna was born five-hundred years to the day on the anniversary of her death."

Kate's eyes got big as saucers, "You're shitting me."

"No, the background check confirmed it," he paused a moment, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Ana knew it was just for dramatic effect. For whatever reason, Fifty had decided to torture Kate and was having a rioting good time, "but what I find most interesting about the story is what happened in the aftermath,..." he paused again, then, "Ana, that latte looks excellent."

"It's very good." she confirmed, taking a sip to hide her grin.

Christian rose again, walking back to the counter. Kate jumped up and followed him, all but vibrating with curiosity.

"Connie," he gave the girl behind the counter a mega-watt smile.

The poor thing stumbled mid-step, hurrying over, "Mr. Grey?" she squeaked.

"I think I would like to try the Vanilla Latte. The one you made my wife looks so tempting." Christian's voice dripped with sincere charm. He was just lethal when he wanted to be. "I'd like a regular, though. I have a rather boring meeting scheduled for later, and the caffeine will help keep me awake."

"Okay." The poor girl just stood there and blinked at him. Christian seemed to understand he was dazzling a little too much, and added kindly, "a medium, I think."

"Oh, yes, right," the girl pushed her glasses up her nose, just like Ana had seen Christy do more than once, then blushing furiously, turned away to make the coffee.

"_So?_..." Kate was right at his elbow, practically panting, "what happened?"

"I'm sorry?" more polite confusion. Ana _did_ roll her eyes this time, Man, he was laying it on thick.

"In the _aftermath_" Kate actually stomped her foot, huffing impatiently, "of the _burning_?"

"Oh, right," another dramatic pause as he checked his watch, "What time is it? You don't want to throw the schedule off."

Oh, now he was just being mean. Poor Kate looked like she was going to stroke out.

"We've got a minute," She replied carelessly, "_So_..what happened?"

Christian, obviously seeing Kate was at her physical limit, decided to answer, "As I understand it, before the next full moon all those responsible for Laird McGoverns death - died themselves. Just as she said they would, when she cursed them from the flames."

"NO_ FUCKING _WAY!"

"Yes, quite horribly, according to Mckenna. The Laird's daughters poisoned them."

"SHIT!"

"I know amazing isn't it, you should get Mckenna to show you the dagger."

Kate's eyes glazed over, "_DAGGER_?"

"Yes," he nodded then stepped back up to the counter, "Thank-you Connie," Christian was all smiles again for the awkward girl, as he took the cup from her trembling hands, completely ignoring Kate. Fifty was going for blood.

Poor Connie managed to stammer out a shaky, "you're welcome," watching, spellbound, as he lifted the cup to his lips, and took a sip, "It's excellent."

The poor girl just smiled, blushing furiously and turned away.

"_The __**dagger**__?_" Kate, nearly screamed, frustration rolling off her in waves.

Christian took another sip before answering, "Yes, it's beautiful, and literally priceless - ivory hilt, gold inlay, real gemstones. The catholic church tortured the first Mckenna with it before they burned her.

Kate, went white as a sheet, clutching the counter for support, and breathed out a' Holy Shit!' Ana worried for a moment she might actually pass out. Christian, not a bit concerned, just took another sip of his latte, "Apparently, the daughters took it off the priest's body, after they killed him. It's been in the family ever since. It's a fascinating story." He paused slightly, then, "You know, you should write an article about them."

"Yeah," Kate's reporters mind was working so hard her eyes crossed. "Yeah, that's a real good idea." she murmured, pulling out her phone and walking away.

Ana rose from her seat and walked over to where Christian was standing by the counter, grinning like a Cheshire cat, "That was just off the chart mean. You know there's no way Mckenna will let her do a story." She'd told him all about how the woman had put the kabosch on Kate last night.

He set down his drink, and reached into his suit coat for his wallet, pulling out a crisp fifty dollar bill, and quirked a brow down at her, "Yes, well Kate was a royal pain in my ass when we began dating, and I have a very long memory."

"You mean when you were trying to get me to sign your contract?" She corrected, quirking a brow right back.

"Semantics." He dropped the fifty in the tip jar, leaned in, and gave her a fierce, brief kiss, then straightening, "Kate," he barked, over his shoulder, in a much more Fifty-like tone, "It's time."

5


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thank you , Thank you, Thank you, for the response to skeevy, evil, Elena getting what she deserved, and don't get too excited about this update, I just tacked a paragraph on the end, but it will give you an idea where we're headed. I'm working on the new chapter as fast as I can, but I write in layers, and am new to this, so it'll take a minute or two. Again, thanks for the feedback.  
_**

_Mckenna_

Following my sisters into the salon, I tuck myself against the wall beside some tall, leafy, exotic looking plant and search for Elena Lincoln. Knowing she isn't the young sophisticate behind the chrome and glass reception desk. I scan quickly over the open space. It's not easy, the whole place is reflective, mirrors with black silk screening in an Asian design cover the walls, the stations are glass and chrome. All the seating is white leather. Of course, this makes Allie easy to spot, she's like a jewel on white velvet. Reflected in all the mirrors, there's at least fifty Allies sipping on mimosas and flipping through fashion magazines. Engaging the staff with warm smiles and a slew of sincere compliments. She's perfect.

Then my eyes wander back to the reception desk and I see her, walking towards us from the back. Cool blond elegance in tasteful head to toe black; her face a perfectly composed mask of professional courtesy as she approaches the desk. I know the instant she sees Christy, her eyes widening with shock, the mask slipping for the merest second, and an emotion flickers across her face, so fast I can't quite name it, by the time she gets to the counter, that mask is firmly back in place.

"Mara, you have a phone call in the back. I'll take over." She dismisses the younger woman coolly. Phone call, my ass. That was a rehearsed moment if ever there was one.

"Welcome to_ Salon'_, I'm the owner Elena Lincoln,.." she trails off her eyes locking onto Christy, one eyebrow slightly raised, picked that up from Grey, no doubt. Damn, she's smooth.

"Yes, hi, I have an appointment for 11:00,.." Christy began

"Yes of course Andrea called,..." Cutting her off, the woman paused, looking down at her book, but not before I saw that look again,...and this time I got it - relief. The woman is relieved because she thinks the man she used to fuck is cheating on his wife. What a skeevy bitch!

"Andrea?" Christy pipes up sounding confused, "who's Andrea?" Man, my sister is a right skilled liar. I file that knowledge away for later.

The skeevy bitch looks up and gives Christy a smile, a sickening, secret, condescending, little smile, "Mr. Grey's assistant dear. Christian's a very busy man."

_Blecchhe!_ The woman is just sickening. Once again, I reaffirm my belief that when it comes to women, really smart men can be idiots..

"Shit, my opinion of Grey just got shot to shit. I mean,... S_hit_!" I jump a little at Lena's voice in my ear. I was so focused on skeevy bitch, I hadn't noticed her approach, "What the _fuck _did he see in her?"

I smile, never taking my eyes from skeevy, "What was it you said that time about Gavin and 'super- slut barbie bitch?'"

"Uh...that was a busy night, sis."

Goddess, what an understatement. And suddenly, memory flashes, the cold night air on my skin, the smell of mountain laurel, and closing my eyes briefly, I see the clean white brilliance of the full moon. Suppressing a small shudder I force my eyes open and myself back to the present. This is no time for my insane brain to wander. I glance at Lena, she's got her eyes locked on skeevy, and there's no mistaking the disgust in them.

I lean towards her slightly and clear my throat, "I believe your exact words were, 'He's a man. She's hot. He was at a disadvantage from the get go."

"I said that?" I see one dark brow go up, but her eyes never move from skeevy.

"Yep."

"Damn, I'm philosophical."

"Oh yeah," my eyes once more locked onto our cool, blonde, bitch target, "you're practically Plato, albeit a leather clad..."

"_Brazilian what?_" Christy's shout interrupts my meandering words.

I watch Elena blink at her, the composed mask slipping, a bit, "A bikini wax, dear. And there's no need to shout." the sweetness is gone, but the condescending tone has doubled.

Christy square's her shoulders, "Look, Ms. Lincoln - salon owner, or whoever you are, I'm not here to be waxed in any fashion. My sisters and I are here for mani-pedi's. We have an appointment for 11:00. Maybe, if you'd bothered to get my name instead of assuming you know what you're doing - which you obviously _don't_,...and don't tell_ me _there's no need to shout, you're not the one who's about to have hot wax poured on her girlie parts. I'll damn well shout if I want to. Oh, and just so you know, - that condescending, fake nice crap is insulting. I'm not your_** dear. **__**You **_don't know me. But hey, I guess you have to call me something right, since _you didn't get my name._ It's Christy, by the way, but that's Miss McGovern to you, cause I don't know you, and what I've seen so far, I just plain don't like. Now, if it's not too much trouble my sisters and I would like to get our nails done."

"Holy Fuck!" Lena whispers beside me. I glance over at her briefly to see her staring at Christy in wide-eyed shock,...just like me. In the mirrors, all fifty Allies are frozen, mimosas hallway to their lips, wide eyes blinking and mouths hanging open. The place has gone so quiet, you could have heard the snip-snip of scissors, but not a soul was snipping. Everyone in the place had gone still as a statue. It reminded me of that game we played as kids. It was all I could do to keep from shouting "green-light."

"Shit, where's Christy been hiding that temper?" I whisper to Lena. She shrugs me.

Then another voice joins the fray, calm and smooth, but I can hear the underlying smile.

"I believe Andrea called and made an appointment for _me_, Elena," Ana stepped up to the reception desk, cool as a cucumber, her friend the reporter at her side, "but I'm not sure where the Brazilian came from, I'm just here with my friend to get a manicure. We're having a girls day."

Skeevy bitch's eyes go wide as saucer's, then every bit of color drains from her face, causing the deep red lips to stand out harshly, her mouth opening and closing like a guppy. That smooth professional mask crumbling, her eyes flicking from one face to another, but then she takes a deep breath, and she's rallying. Pulling that mask of cool blonde politeness back in place. Shit! I can already see Grey's smug face delivering the ultimate, "I told you so". But Ana, in a move of pure genius, places one hand on her swollen belly. Elena's eyes flick down, and,...Goddess be damned!...

"Bing-fucking-go!" Lena whispers beside me. "Shit, you see that."

"Yep."

"Fucking bitch, hates her."

She sure did. Those eyes, for that split second, had been filled with loathing. Clean, simple, pure, hate.

This woman is capable of just about anything. I hear Ana's indrawn breath, and realize she's seen it too. Instinctively, as one, Lena and I move forward, flanking her; my fingers are tucked in my sleeve and running along the ivory hilt of my dagger, and I know Lena's ready to pull one of the half dozen weapons she has on her at any given time. Are we over-reacting? Probably, but hate is unpredictable. I wasn't taking chances. I turn to Kate, to get her to cover Ana's back, but she's already there, one hand resting comfortingly on Ana's shoulder, staring at Elena Lincoln with murder in her eyes. I glance back at Lincoln, of all of us, her eyes have frozen on Kate. So she's not an idiot. We McGovern's are dangerous, sure, but Kate's gone feral. If skeevy bitch even points one flaming red nail in Ana's direction, Kate'll knock us all out of her way, leap over that Gucci-gucci reception desk, rip skeevy's perfectly toned arms off, and beat her sorry, scheming, soulless ass to death with them.

There's a single chime of the door opening and Elena looks up, "Christian?" And that quick, she's pulling the facade together. The cool mask in place and something else, she seems to swell, grow in height, then, "What is the meaning of this?" she demands her voice harsh, and then I get it. _She_ was the Domme

"I think I just threw up in my mouth." Lena whispered.

Man she's quick today.

Christian doesn't even acknowledge her. He just gathers Ana to his side and looks at me, "Well?"

"She hates her, and she knows something." I inform him quietly, never taking my eyes off cool, blonde, bitch.

She gasps and her eyes cut to me, "Who are you?" still in that commanding voice.

I smile slowly, "I would say the nightmare you won't wake from, but I think that title belongs to Grey. S o I guess that makes me just a chick here to enjoy the show."

"Ditto." Lena smirks beside me.

"Oh, _hell_ yes." Kate mutters

"We should have brought popcorn." Christy quips..

But Grey has other ideas, he takes Ana slightly to the side, and pulls her close, whispering to her. Ana closes her eyes and nods. He wraps her in his arms, one hand resting on her swollen belly, as he brushes a kiss across her temple, and there's no doubt, he's holding the most precious thing in the universe. The moment was so full of aching tenderness, it was painfully beautiful. It's obvious to anyone watching, Grey's heart doesn't beat in his own chest. Ana holds it in hers. I shoot a glance at skeevy bitch She looks like she's chewing nails, her eyes swimming with loathing and bitterness she's too frazzled to hide.

"Bing-_fucking_-go." I whisper.

"Taylor," My eyes move back over to Grey as he steps slightly away from Ana, "Take Ana out of here. Elena, come." and without another word he stalks though the salon.

Kate puts her arm around Ana and with Taylor in the lead and Sawyer bringing up the rear, they exit the salon. I shoot Christy a significant look. She nods, and follows them out. Christy's a vet, but like she says we're animals, and I feel better with her staying close to Ana. Gavin, hangs back, giving Lena and I a quelling look, "Don't,...

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Lena cuts him off, "No killing. Got it, fine." but after Gavin turns his back, under her breath, "I'll just make her wish she was dead."

**_Skeevy bitch gets what's coming to her...still Mckenna_**

"Christian I don't understand. What's going on?" Elena, manages to speak around her delicate sniffles, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. _Sneaky bitch_.

We're in the break-room/laundry facility. It's funny, no matter how swanky a place is, break rooms are pretty much the same, drink and snack machine, old table and mismatched chairs, coffee maker, microwave, and that smell, a hybrid of Fritos, coffee, and burnt popcorn.

"Lincoln's alive." Grey states quietly, from his position leaning against the snack machine. I've never seen him like this, not raging, not cold, nothing. He's completely self-contained, I can't get a damn thing off him.

He's at his most dangerous.

"What?" Skeevy, dabs at her eyes delicately with a tissue.

I make out Lena's soft snort of disgust beside me. We're standing by the closed-door. I need to be here to read Elena, but I don't want to disturb the dynamic. This is why they have all those see through mirrors on cop shows. Lena just couldn't be detered. Grey is completely focused on skeevy.

"You're ex-husband is alive, and is trying to kill Ana."

The bitch went white as a sheet, "That's impossible."

She's good, but I'm a freak of nature, "That shock is not authentic." I speak the words as quietly as I can, but Grey hears me. I get his tiny nod, apparently so does Elena. "Who are these women? You can't believe ,...I would never be part of someone harming your wife and child."

"Didn't mind helping him out when it was just Ana though did you?" Lena, just can't help herself. I kick her in the shin, "Ow, hey,..."

"Shut it."

"Fine."

"Lena makes an excellent point." Grey states in that dead even tone, "You discussed Jack Hyde with Lincoln didn't you Elena. That's how he knew."

"No, no Christian,..."

In a flash of movement Grey was in front of her, "_**DON'T!**_" the one brutal word exploded from him, his hands slamming down on the table in front of her; cracking through the room like a gunshot, his entire body vibrating with rage, "_Lie. to. me._"

"Shit." Lena muttered, "I don't think even Gavin could top that."

I watch Grey warily, he's on a dangerous edge.I know because I've walked it_. _"Grey?" I whisper, he looks up at me, and I see it – rolling, smoldering, dark - _"Black Blood Rage"_ that's what McGoverns called it, but under it, the gut wrenching pain of betrayal.

Shit, he'd cared about this woman, believed her a friend, and in a split second I make a decision I hope I don't live to regret, "It wasn't deliberate Grey, she's not that vindictive, but she_ does _know something."

Grey's eyes narrow on me, but he'll see nothing but candor in my eyes. Finally, he breathes deep, and nods slightly, straightening; and the rage settles, still there, but only simmering. That careful control of his back in place. He moves away from Elena and crosses his arms over his chest, his intense gaze on her, "Tell me."

"I'm sorry, Christian." Skeevy looks up at him with pleading, tear filled eyes. _Damn, she's good. _"I should have told you. He was so full of venom for you,... and I told him about Jack Hyde to warn him off. I advised him to move on, that you would destroy him."

I opened my mouth to tell Grey there was more, but he was already there.

"What else?" He demanded.

Sighing Elena ran shaking hands through her hair, "Six months ago he called, and gave me instructions, told me that if I didn't do as he said he'd expose me. I couldn't turn to you, it was after,...well,..."

"What did he want Elena?"

"I opened a numbered account in the Cayman's, in my name but signed it over to him. I just thought he was embezzling from the company, and I knew you were taking it over and going to take it apart anyway. I never heard from him again, and with the fire, it didn't seem important any more."

"I see." Grey turned to me, quirking that one brow.

"She's telling the truth. It fits."

He nods and turns back to her, his face that implacable mask, his voice, barren and cold, "Welch is going to contact you. You will do whatever he asks. Give him whatever he needs. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes Christian of course. I can't believe Art would do this."

"Really?" I find that hard to believe, Elena. He nearly beat you to death. He bailed out Jack Hyde, knowing what he would do to Ana. This is just like him." Then without another word, Grey turns, and strides to the door.

"Christian," Elena calls after him, her voice rough with tears, "Please don't leave this way, I'm so sorry,..."

He pauses, I see him close his eyes briefly, his lips a thin grim line, but then he's walking away through the door, and back out into the salon.

The skeevy bitch's mouth falls open at his cold dismissal, shocked motionless, then she jumps up, high heels clicking as she attempts to follow him from the room. Only problem is, Lena and I are blocking her.

Her eyes narrow, and all that teary shit just dries right up. "Move." A harsh command.

I throw my head back and laugh out loud. She's using that Domme shit. Yeah, like that's gonna work. She blinks at me and goes a little whiter. I've been told my laugh can turn evil, kind of Crue'lla De'Ville-ish, but right now that works just fine, "Oh, I don't think so." I whittle my laughter down to a maniacal chuckle, and take a step forward, forcing her back, then over my shoulder, "Lena."

"Door. Got it." Lena shuts the door, and I hear the lock click.

"We need to talk." I nod towards one of the mismatched seats, "There are some things you need to understand.

Skeevy tries again,"_Get. out. of. my. way._" she spits out each word stacatto.

"Yeah, Mac, get out of her way." I can hear the smirk in Lena's voice, it's downright gleeful. She really is a bloodthirsty thing.

I trhow her a look, "Calm down, Lena." turning back, I look Skeevy dead in the eye. "I'm not standing here to block you. I'm standing here to keep my sister from breaking something."

Confusion flashes across skeevy's face,"What?"

Lena snorts, then throws out her one word answer,"You."

Skeevy promptly sits in the mismatched chair. Good. She's teachable.

"Now the thing is Ana's a relative, a member of our family." I inform her, watching her face carefully. It's vital skeevy gets what I'm telling her, "She's _blood_, and we've decided you're a threat to her safety and happiness. You need to convince us otherwise."

"That's ridiculous." She waves a hand dismissively.

_Not getting it._

"Nope, I'm right. I'm always right,"

"She is." Lena affirms.

"I think you set this whole thing up." I inform her mater of factly, "I think you fed your ex's hatred of Grey and made sure he knew how much Ana meant to him. He gets rid of Ana and the child and you get a broken Christian. Pretty much a win win for you."

Skeevy's eyes widen with horror, "How _dare_ you,...You know nothing about me. I would never,... I want nothing more than Christian's happiness."

"First of all I know you plenty, better than you do. You want to delude yourself into thinking you're not filled with hatred - fine, but you can't hide it from me. I _see_ the evil - squatting in you like a toad. And Second, all that "I just want his happiness" is a crock of crap. You want nothing more than_ your_ happiness, and a happy, whole Christian doesn't need you, does he. In fact, I'm thinking given enough time, he'll figure you out, and _that's _what you fear most of all. So before he can, you've got to cripple him - again.

Skeevy's wide eyes flick from me to Lena and back again,"You're crazy."

_Nope, definitely not getting it. _

"Possibly," I acknowledge, with a slight nod, "but my sanity isn't your concern. Now, I'm not going to tell Grey any of this, because I think at one time he really cared about you, and like I said,eventually, he'll figure it out on his own. Hell, he's already half-way there, but you need to listen to what I'm about to say very carefully, say,...as if your life depended on it.

"'Cause it does." Lena adds.

"Is that a threat?"

My "Yes, absolutely." is drowned out by Lena's, "Damn straight."

Skeevy goes a shade whiter.

_Now we're getting somewhere._

"You will give Welch everything he asks for and anything else you can think of. You will help them catch the monster you created, then you forget they exist. Ana, Christian, their baby, any and all future children, mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, uncles, aunts, nieces, nephews, and second cousins; hell, the guy who mows the lawn - they are dead to you. You've never heard of them. If Ana's name so much as passes those evil, scheming lips, have no doubt, we'll bathe in your blood._"_

Skeevy stands on surprisingly steady legs. Gotta hand it to her she's holding up better than most. Probably, all that Domme training.

"You can't stand there and threaten me."

"Oh, I assure you we can. Just like if we were of a mind to, we could kill you without leaving a mark on your body, and walk away clean in under thirty seconds."

"Ten." Lena tosses out.

I throw her an 'over my shoulder' look, "Brag much?"

She 'left shoulder shrugs' me, "Just sayin.'"

"Fine. ten then," I turn back to skeevy, still on her feet, "But I don't think Grey would want that, and he's sort of family too, so you get to live."

"For now." Lena adds. Skeevy sits back down, and goes a shade whiter, now with a tinge of gray.

_Yep, progress._

"Now, I need to know if you believe us, or if we need to do something to convince you."

"Like break something." Lena suggests.

"Or cut something off." I add.

"No, that won't be necessary." Elena meets my eyes squarely, her voice, though raspy, has only the slightest tremor. Damn, she really is a cool one. Mainly because she's still not quite getting it, but it will have to do. We can always reinforce it later. It'll give Lena something to look forward to.

"Good." I give her a satisfied nod, "Well I'm glad we had this little talk."

"Yeah, it's been swell." Lena smirks.

Just then there's a knock on the door, and Allie's husky whisper, "Mac? Lena?"

Lena opens the door, and Allie pokes her head in, "I don't know if you need it, but I've got a way we can get rid of the bo..." her beautiful blue eyes go wide and blink as she takes in Elena. "She's not dead."

I shake my head, "No, we're letting her live for now."

"Oh." Allie blinks a couple more times, "Well, if you say so. Honestly, she_ does_ run a nice salon." A hand appears through the door, waving ruby-red nails at us, "My manicure is _flawless._"

I turn back to Elena, "Another point in your,..." My words break off at the sight of her face. She's gone from white to green, her eyes wide with terror. Ahh,_ now_ she gets it. Slapping her hand over her mouth, she jumps up, clickety-clacks over to the sink, and begins wretching spectacularly.

"I think our work here is done." spinning on my heel, I lead my sisters from the break-room and back through the salon

"Nice touch, Allie." Lena whispers behind me.

"Thanks" Allie's voice is full of prim, feminine, satisfaction, "I was listening at the door."

We got as far as the Gucci-gucci reception desk when Aretha Franklin started belting out "Rescue Me," from my back pocket, Allie's purse, and Lena's leather jacket. While my brain was still processing, Lena was flying out the salon door, her"Shit! Fuck! Dammit to Hell!"still echoing off the mirrored walls. By the time I hit the door, she was halfway to the coffee shop, her body low and fluid, weaving down the street like a dry autumn wind. In only a split second I was after her. My "Holy shit," trailing somewhere behind me with Allie's Oh dear Goddess, Christy!" But that split second is what gave Lena her razor's edge. It's the difference between success and failure, life and death, and Dear Goddess I hoped it would be enough.

7


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ana: fifteen minutes ago**_

"Here, drink this. It'll help."

Ana smiled weakly at the cup Kate held in front of her, "Another Vanilla Latte?"

"Hell no, I've pulled out the big guns, this is a special concoction, I had Connie whip up. I call it "'Chocolate-Caramel-Sugar-Coma-Delight.'" she paused, grinning, "Decaf of course."

Ana reached for the cup with a still trembling hand. She'd known there was no love between she and Mrs. Robinson, but the hatred she'd seen in her eyes, was downright frightening.

"Here, you should eat this too." Christy, sat beside her, handing her a fruit and nut bar, "You need the protein. You're a little pale."

She looked at the bar, and her stomach twisted, "I don't think,..."

"Just a bite for now, please, then sip on your drink until you feel up to eating more." The girl grinned, "You should listen to me. I'm a medical professional."

"Aren't you a vet?"

Her grin grew, "Humans are animals."

"She's got you there Ana, besides, if you look this bad when Grey gets back,..."

Ana grimaced, no doubt Fifty would freak. She took the bar from her double, and managed a small bite, forcing herself to chew and swallow. Having defied Christian's wishes by not returning to the house immediately, and choosing instead to wait for him at the coffee shop, she thought it best not to push it. Her eyes swung to Gavin McIntyre who'd escorted them back, and was on duty by the window, looking huge and menacing. Sawyer was with the vehicles and Taylor was patrolling the street. Between the three of them, she felt very protected, and she couldn't bring herself to go home without Christian. A chill rolled over her, at the thought of the confrontation going on even now between Christian and the evil succubus- troll. Perhaps she was over-reacting, but when it came to Mrs. Robinson, she erred on the side of paranoid.

"Drink up." Kate reminded her of the coffee in her hand.

She took a sip, the sweet caramel and rich chocolate hit her tongue. She smiled up at Kate, standing over her in mother-hen mode, "Wow."

"Told ya'." Kate turned to Connie, who was wiping down the counters, while trying not to stare at Gavin McIntyre, "Kudos Con, you're a hit." The Barista smiled, then headed to the back room. Ana thought Gavin McIntyre's imposing presence was a little much for the girl.

"Mrs. Grey I'd feel a lot better if you'd let us escort you home." He spoke up then, his eyes leaving the street to regard her seriously.

Ana shook her head, "I'll wait."

McIntyre nodded grimly, his gaze returning to the street, "He'll be fine Mrs. Grey." his deep voice echoed off the glass window,"He's got Mckenna and Lena with him." he paused, shaking his head, "'course I don't how that Lincoln woman's gonna make out." another pause, and one hand moved up to rub the back of his neck, before he continued in a rumbling, whisper, "I just hope those two don't do anything..._permanent._"

Deciding she didn't need to know what _permanent _might mean, Ana quietly sipped her sugar-coma coffee drink and took another bite of the fruit and nut bar.

"Oh, by the way, " Kate seated herself across from them and grinned at Christy, "Way to go telling off the bitch. Damn, 'Miss McGovern to you,'"

"She deserved it." Christy sat up a little straighter, her pert nose wrinkled up like she was smelling day old garbage, "She was just so sicky-sweet, fake nice. It was puke-worthy."

Ana grinned in her coffee. Watching sweet, tiny Christy telling off the succubus-bitch from hell, had been one of the best moments in her 22 years of living.

Kate laughed out loud. "'Puke-worthy!' I'll have to remember that one." Then she sobered and focused on Christy, her eyes hungry, "You know, you girls really _are_ fascinating. Do you think you could talk your sister into just a _teensy-weensy_ little article." her friend lifted her hand, holding her thumb and forefinger just a tiny fraction apart.

Oh hell, Kate Kavanaugh was not going to give up on the McGoverns. Ana wondered if Christy had any idea how formidable Kate was when this determined. If the girl's panicked expression was anything to go by, she had a good idea.

"Well..." Christy hesitated, looking anywhere but at Kate, "Mac doesn't like drawing attention.

"Why?" Kate leaned forward, her face alight with the euphoria of the hunt.

"Uh,.." Christy's eyes desperately roamed the coffee shop, searching for an escape hatch. "I think I could use a latte," She jumped up, fleeing to the counter.

Ana grinned. Strategic retreat. Good one.

"Connie?" Christy called out leaning over the counter to look into the back store-room.

No answer.

"Connie?" She called louder.

Still no answer.

"Get in the bathroom and lock the door." Ana gasped. Gavin McIntyre had crossed the room, before she saw him move. His eyes flat and focused, his face completely devoid of humanity. A shudder rolled down her spine. This was a man who killed...and was good at it.

"Gavin's really good at what he does," Christy vocalized Ana's thoughts, pulling her to her feet, and herding she and Kate into the bathroom, "If he's worried, there's a good reason."

"Call Grey. Tell him I need backup, trouble round back, delivery entrance" Gavin instructed, then reached inside his jacket, and pulled out a small semi-automatic; "You're familiar with guns." It was a statement. She nodded dumbly, taking the weapon from his outstretched hand, "Don't hesitate, and don't try to wound...center mass. Understand?"

Ana nodded again, her mind reeling. Less than thirty seconds ago she'd been laughing at Kate's attempt to get a story, and now she was holding a gun, and being told, by a grim-faced killer - to kill.

McIntyre leaned into the bathroom and placed his hand on the wall to the left of the door, "Stay against this wall. He won't be able to shoot you through the door. When it's safe I'll say 'catapult'."

"Got it." Kate answered,

Christy's soft, "Be careful, Gavin" brought the ghost of a smile to the man's harsh features.

"Always." he assured her. Then he was gone. Kate locked the door behind him.

Ana wondered just how much protection that locked door would be.

Feeling a numbing cold seep into her limbs, she hugged the wall with Kate, and placed a hand on her belly, looking down she saw that hand was shaking.

"Strip."

Looking back up, she saw Christy had shucked off her jacket and was unbuttoning her blouse.

"What,..."

"They'll know what you're wearing and I can't do a fake belly under these jeans."

It took Ana a minute to catch on, "No, no absolutely not, besides it's probably..._HEY_!"

Kate had pulled her shoulder bag from her arm and was already, lifting the dress, "Do what she says." She didn't have time to do anything, before she knew it her dress was over her head, and she was standing in her very pretty, very thin slip. Kate took the gun and shoved her phone at her. "Call Grey."

Christy already had the dress on and was pulling off her jeans, "Shoes."

She pushed off her Minolas and dialed.

"Ana," Christian's voice was oddly weary, "I'm on..."

"Christian, McIntyre's worried says he needs backup at the coffee shop, trouble at the back door - delivery entrance. but I don't..."

"Where are you?" The weariness gone like it had never been.

"We're locked in the bathroom, but it's..."

"Stay where you are. Do you have a weapon?"

"McIntyre gave me a gun."

"Don't hesitate." Grey repeated McIntyre's grim words, "We're coming baby."

"Okay."

Ana hung up the phone to see...herself, complete with baby bump, standing in front of her, ear pressed to the door, "I don't hear anything." her double whispered.

"Damn that's just spooky." Kate murmured beside her, handing her the gun back.

"Alright, I'm going out there, if he's here I'll lead him off. It will buy us some time."

"I can't let you do this." Ana felt that buzzing numbness spread to her head.

"I'll be fine." Christy fingered the locket around her neck

"Ana, she's right." Kate was solemn beside her, "The baby, Ana."

"You can't go out there. He. Will. Kill. You." She protested again, wondering when everyone around her had lost their minds.

Christy's smile, lit up her whole face, "Not if we kill him first." Then her double, pulled out her phone, hit one button, and put it to her ear, "Hello Auntie? I'm in trouble."

Then she stepped through the door. Kate shut and locked it behind her.

Ana heard heels clicking rapidly across a tile floor and then the little trill over the door. Simultaneously, a high-pitched scream, a masculine shout, then an almighty crashing. The deafening sounds of destruction seemed to go on and on. It sounded like the entire back room was falling down. She felt the floor vibrate under her feet, and Kate's soft curses in her ear, and then - sudden, heavy silence, and the sound of heavy footfalls coming from the back. Ana held her breath, feeling fear's icy talons sinking into her, her hand holding the gun began to tremble. No! That wouldn't do at all. Keeping her eyes on her trembling hand, she took a deep breath, then forced the air - and the fear out of her body, trusting one of the most powerful forces in nature to steady her – a mother's innate desire to protect her young. Before she finished blowing out the second breath, the trembling hand stilled. All the while, she strained to make out the direction of the steps; listening so hard she felt her ears would bleed. Willing those steps out the door. It seemed to take forever, for those footfalls to cross the shop and then the sound of the little trill of the door opening, and silence again.

"Oh God, it worked." she whispered through stiff lips.

"It's alright Ana. It's alright." Kate repeated the words over and over.

"Mrs. Grey. Catapult. It's safe." with those words, relief flooded in, shattering her brittle composure. Her knees gave way, but Kate was there, holding her up.

Dimly she was aware of the door opening, and arms around her, leading her out. She felt so light, then there was another trill.

_Christian._ Her entire universe shrunk to the man running to her, and just as the ground beneath her feet began to tilt, she was lifted into strong arms and held against a warm chest.

Safe, safe, safe, safe...the words repeated in her otherwise void mind over and over. Little blip was safe now. "Taylor get the car. Kate stay with Connie, an ambulance is on the way." Christian's competent words filled the space over her head.

"Yes, of course." Kate's steady voice. Ana tried to smile; fierce, fierce Kate...and Christy...

"She left." she heard a raspy whisper "She led him away."

"What?"Christian's tender words caressed her, "What is it baby?"

"Christy," She heard McIntyre from far away, "she led him away. Knew I could track her. Smart, brave, stupid girl."

Ana's frozen lips tried to lift in another smile. Mr. McIntyre was frustrated - again.

"_Fuck._" Christian swore violently. Ana frowned. He shouldn't swear around the baby.

"She's headed down Montague Ave. Grey, I need Sawyer." More words, McIntyre's.

"Take him! Go! _Holy Christ!_ Go get her!" A harsh command. She could hear the terror ringing in the words. Christian seemed especially fond of Christy. Sweet, brave Christy, who had led death away from her. _Oh, God!_ She heard a small whimper.

"Ssh,sweetheart, it's alright, everything's alright." She felt warm lips brush her temple, and felt the chill of the autumn air and then the familiar warmth of the Audi. She snuggled deeper into Christian's arms,and inhaled deep of that singular Christian smell, feeling the car pulling from the curb.

"She called her aunt." Her vision dimmed to gray.

"Ssh Ana baby, don't talk." He held her with one arm, the other held a phone, he was dialing.

"Dr. Greene, I'm taking Ana to Seton Memorial. She's not well." Ana heard his voice but it was muffled. Her head felt like it was under water, "No, no labor symptoms, shock, I think." a pause, "I know, yes, ten minutes."

Then he was holding her close, "Ana baby, stay with me."

"Okay." she whispered, then floated away.

_**Christy - current time  
**_

"Thanks Auntie." Christy puffed into the phone, kicking off what she knew had to be really expensive shoes, and flying down the street. People whizzed by her in a haze of color. Traffic noises fading to the sound of rushing blood filling her head.

"Anytime dear," Aunt Talulah's smooth, cultured, and always unruffled voice soothed her, "I do expect a phone call later with a full explanation."

"Yes, ma'am." Christy assured her, weaving by a round, red faced-man and his chunky bull-dog.

"And Christy dear, don't get too far ahead of him, you don't want to lose him."

"No ma'am." Christy slowed her pace slightly. She wasn't a marathon runner like Lena, but she was a hell of a sprinter. Looking up she saw her goal ahead of her. Just keep moving, she told herself, he wont' shoot you in the busy street. At least she hoped not.

_**The Priest - current time  
**_

Father Reginald, hung up the phone and unlocked his desk, pulling out the equipment he would need to carry out his assignment. Resisting the urge to sigh, he started toward the south entrance of the Parrish. The building took up an entire city block, so it was somewhat of a hike from his office, which was at the northeast corner. Once again he was struck, by the vastness of God, the magnitude of the universe he created, and the strange bonds that tied humanity together. Of all these wonders, the bond that had led to this particular task, was certainly one of the strangest. Striding into the chapel, his heels clicking on the old hard wood, he breathed deep of the lemon and wax used to keep the floors shining. He passed the tiny red votives that people lit, for reasons of their own; for grace, for hope, for courage. So many needs. If not for his faith, he would crush under the weight of it. As it was, sometimes he felt his own knees buckle, and he would find himself lighting one of those little red candles. Remembering who this deed was for, he paused, turned back, picked up the lighter, and lit one of the votives – for patience. Then, muttering a prayer for divine mercy, he made his way down the center aisle that ran between the hand-carved mahogany pews, rich and gleaming in the light coming through the arched windows. The chapel was always deserted this time of day, which was good. It made his job easier. Finally making it to the south entrance, he turned, leaning against the wall to the right of the double doors, and waited.

_** Mckenna - current time  
**_

Running down the busy street after Lena, with my phone glued to my ear, I'm thinking it might be nice to know what we're up against. "Rescue me" is a 911 ring tone that's only activated if one of us is in imminent danger, "Dammit Gavin McIntyre answer the fucking,..."

"I'm here."

_Finally_, "Christy..."

"I know. We're already tracking her."

"What..."

"He came for Mrs Grey. She led him away."

"Shit." If I wasn't so terrified, I'd be proud.

"Gotta go, Babe."

"Fine. Sere you soon." I hang up and shove the phone in my shirt pocket, assured that Gavin will meet us wherever we end up.

I catch up to Lena, who's tucked into the doorway of the coffee shop, studying her Galaxy Note.

"He came for Ana, and Christy led him off." I give her the information she's waiting for, joining her in the doorway, out of the way of pedestrian traffic. It's mid-day, and the lunch crowd is scurrying.

"Damn," Lena breathes, still fiddling with the phone, "Smart."

"Yeah."

Looking over her shoulder, I see a map of the city, and our moving target, courtesy of the little microchip planted in the locket around Christy's neck. Gavin had secretly rigged the lockets during our teen years, when it became obvious we would _not_ be staying out of trouble. We'd had them a week when Lena figured it out.

"She's straight ahead." I feel Lena's hand at my back and then cold metal, courtesy of the gun she slid into the waistband of my jeans. Nobody on the street even pauses. Lena's a natural.

Then I remember my other sister, "Should we call Allie?"

"Nah," Lena shakes her head, "she can track us. She'll know what to do."

Yes, Allie knew her role well, and performed it flawlessly.

"Alright then, let's go." I adjust the gun more comfortably, and head for the beeping blip.

"Do we have a plan." Lena falls into step beside me.

"No."

"Good, as long as we're clear."

Five minutes later we're two blocks down the street. I'm staring up at a Gothic looking stone gray building that takes up an entire city block. "A _church_?" Churches make me itch. This fear is completely unfounded, Mama used to take us to the Episcopalian church every year for the Christmas pageant, without anybody setting us on fire, but still...

"Parrish." Lena steps up to the building, planting herself against the wall on the right side of the arched double doors.

"A C_atholic _church?" Catholic churches give me hives.

"She's in there." Lena insists grimly, "likely she went in this entrance. It's a straight shot."

Suppressing my childish fears and the urge to scratch, I move in, my back pressed to the building on the other side of the arched doors. Pulling out my phone, I try to disappear into the concrete. Lena's way better at this sneak attack stuff than I am. Fortunately, people pay us little mind, too absorbed with their own crisis' to pay attention to ours. Cities are good for that.

"Gavin, she's in the church. Where are you?"

"We're here, we've circled to the west."

"That puts you to our left. Okay, On three?"

"Good.

"One...two..."

The crack of gunfire cuts off my count, two quick shots. Before the second one finishes assaulting my ears, Lena's pushing through the arched door and spinning in a circle, low and liquid, completely silent, her glock an effortless extension of her arm, I move in close to her back, a much smaller gun held in my hands, and as one, back to back, we clear the vestibule, circling the giant stone basin filled with holy water. Then both of us tread silently into the chapel, Lena facing the front and me the back, each of us spinning in a half circle. It's a move we've done many times. Seeing there's no gunman against the wall ready to shoot us in the back when we move down the aisle, I turn to face the front, still at Lena's side. The chapel rings with the silence of vast empty spaces, the deafening stillness disturbed only by sporadic grunting, groans of pain.

Then a perky, "Hi, Guys."

Lena and I just stand still, in the center aisle at the back of the chapel - and stare. As usual Lena recovers first.

"Uh..._ hey?_" lowering her gun, and scratching her head, her eyes locked on the scene in front of us, "Well, that's just..._disturbing_."

_Disturbing?_ Hell, it was freaky. There at the front of the church, under a giant crucifix, Christy is smiling, waving, and holding a wicked looking gun. A baby bump, that looks to be made of rolled up jeans, falling out of her dress. Beside her, stands a priest, also packing, although his gun looks a little more chapel-appropriate; and, rolling around at their feet, hands restrained behind his back, is a guy with blood pouring from both legs where his knees used to be. The entire scene is bathed in a golden, halo-like glow, courtesy of the sunlight streaming through the windows. Even on our curved McGovern scale, it's bizarre. I blink a couple times, nope... still there.

Absently, I reach up with one hand to scratch my neck, "It's like some weird, psychotic, shot-gun wedding from hell." I whisper. Somehow, talking out loud seems wrong. 'Course this whole scenario is all kinds of wro...

"Gone horribly, _horribly_ wrong." Lena whispers the thought right out of my head, then, not taking her eyes from the insanity in front of us, she reaches over and pulls my hand down, "Don't scratch. It just makes it worse."

Grimacing, I curl my hands into fists, and we slowly proceed down the aisle, stopping the third row back.

"What the hell?" Gavin's rough shout pulls me out of my awed state. He and Sawyer running up on my left. I watch his sharp eyes take in the scene, then close in weary defeat, his face paling to greyish green, "Shit."

"Yeah, " I rake my hands through my hair, suddenly feeling _very_ tired. Gun toting priests can only mean one thing...and it's the one thing I've been dreading.

Gavin just sort of folds in on himself, collapsing onto the end of a pew. I decide that's a good idea, "Scooch," he slides over and I fall down beside him. We both just sit silently and dread what we know will be coming.

Sawyer looks between the two of us, "Can somebody tell me what the fuck is going on?"

It's Lena who answers, "Christy called Auntie."

Sawyer's eyes land on Gavin,"Is that the Great Aunt you were talking about?"

He just nods. I don't think he can bring himself to say the words.

"I'm sorry guys, but I didn't know what else to do." Christy wrings her hands, her face creased with worry, then her blue eyes narrow on me, "Hey, don't scratch, you know it just makes it worse."

I lower my hand from my neck, and make another fist.

Sawyer's eyes dart between me, Gavin, Lena, Christy, the guy with no knee caps, and the gun wielding priest, "I don't get... what does your Aunt have to do with ...how did she...I mean..."Sawyer pauses, takes a breath and flings a frustrated arm in the Father's direction, "Is he really a _priest_?"

I trade glances with Lena. _Spontaneous Human Sputtering_. A contagious disease we see a lot of. Sawyer's got it bad. Probably caught it from Gavin.

"Yes, I should introduce myself, I'm Father Reginald." The priest speaks up for the first time.

"Uh,..." Sawyer attempts a smile, "Nice to meet you?"

Wow, he's really trying. He must be crazy about Lena.

"Yes, I'm sorry it's under these unfortunate circumstances. Do you think we should do something about him?"I look down at the would-be shooter. He's gone still and silent, passed out.

"Oh yeah," Lena's gleeful voice cuts through my weariness, "we're gonna do plenty about him."

"Not if he dies from blood loss first." Gavin points out, "We need to get some pressure on those wounds, bring him around, and get some answers before..."

"Seattle PD! Drop your weapons! Everybody Down!" Two guys in blue charge into the chapel.

Gavin's, "Well, fuck me", is right on the heels of my "Goddess be damned," both of us lean forward and place our guns on the pew in front of us.

Lena's disgusted, "Fucking armatures," as she sets her gun down on the floor, earns her a "Not now, Pip." from a serious looking Sawyer, who's laying his gun down and getting on his knees.

Christy smiles politely, setting her gun down on the marble table beside her, and sits on the step leading to the pulpit. The priest bends and lays his gun on the floor, but straightens to remain standing; assuming that pias, holy-man expression unique to his species.

Then, in the nick of time, the sound of heels clicking into the vestibule, causes everyone to look back, to see the vision that is Allie jiggling up the aisle on those mile high stilettos, then seeing the officers pointing their guns at her, she freezes; her perfectly glossed lips falling open in a breathy, "Oh, my!" Her wide eyes blinking, then, in one last lethal move, she throws her hands in the air. This pulls her snug sweater up, teasing the officers with a hint of her bare midriff.

"Damn." I hear Sawyer breathe.

The priest clears his throat.

Gavin just chuckles, "Poor schmucks."

Yeah, the guys don't stand a chance. Allie's unleashed the power of Eve, and she's spectacular. If she had an apple they'd be begging to eat it from her hand.

"Oh, officer's thank heavens your here!" She cries dramatically, flinging one feminine hand toward the unconscious assassin, "That_ horrid_ man chased my sister down the street. He had a _gun,_ he going to_ kill_ her, and..." then her eyes go even wider, and I know she's noticed all the blood. Uh-oh, not good.

"Is that..." Allie gulps, goes white, and starts to sway on her feet.

"For fuck's sake, you idiots," Lena calls from her kneeling position beside Sawyer, "Somebody catch her."

Both officers leap forward; arms full of helpless Allie is just too much temptation. The lucky officer on the left reaches her first, shoving his gun back in it's holster, he catches her just as her knees give way. The other man seems to realize he's been completely ignoring us, and turns back, shaking his head to clear it.

Watching the officer gently lower my unconscious sister to the floor, I feel a large warm hand covering mine, gently pulling it down, before returning to brush the hair back off my neck. I feel a puff of air, and Gavin's lips, soft and cool, feather words, over my inflamed skin, "Don't scratch babe. It just makes it worse."

8


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, there's a reference to Nigel in this Chapter, and as a result I went back and added in something I had originally edited out of Chapter seven. So you might want to check that out. Again, sorry it takes so long to get them up. I don't know how some of you guys write so fast. Thank-you, Thank-you for reading and for all the feedback; and as always enjoy!**

If appearances were any indication, Detective Carson, was going to have an embolism, or a heart attack, or some other stress induced, life ending incident any minute now. According to Lena's earlier whisper in my ear, he'd barely made it through the interviews following the shooting without stroking out, and now he was dealing with McGovern insanity for the second time in less than seventy two hours. This really is _not_ healthy. It's been my experience, most law enforcement types need at least a week of recovery time, before taking us on again.

We were packed in his tiny office like so many sardines in a roll-top can. Christy and I sat in pleather chairs across from the detective's desk; Gavin stood right behind me, and grabbed my hands every time I tried to scratch; Lena and Sawyer were a matched set up against the wall; Allie perched on a hideous dark green pleather couch, flanked by the two patrolmen who'd arrived on the scene, (I imagine they wanted to be nearby in case they got lucky and she passed out again); and Father Reginald, looking all pias, stood in front of the closed door. Four pagans, a priest, a Scottish Warrior, and three love sick fools. (I'm counting Sawyer in that group, as he's got his hands all over Lena every chance he gets.) We've been spinning uselessly in circles for the past two hours. I slumped down in my ugly, creaky, pleather chair. _Holy Mother,_ getting nowhere was exhausting.

The statements had gone remarkably well until we got to the part where Christy called Auntie while running down the street. _That's_ when Carson reached for the giant bottle of antacids on his desk, and we'd been stuck in McGovern Muck ever since. My neck was on fire, my head was pounding, and my eyes were so tired they burned. Sheesh, we needed Grey to show up and throw some of his influence around, but he was at the side of the woman he loved, as he should be. So, we were going to have to do this the hard way.

"So you called your Aunt?" Carson asks for somewhere around the tenth time. I lost count at six.

"Aunt Talulah, yes." Christy nods.

"And why was that exactly?"

"Um, well,...there was a guy with a gun chasing me and I needed help..." she repeats the words again

Carson rubs his face, "So you called your Aunt?"

"Great-Aunt."

"Right." and another handful of Rolaids gets tossed into his mouth.

"She called Father Reginald." Christy goes on.

Carson chews and swallows, then reaches for his equally large bottle of water, "The Priest."

"Yes." Christy nods again.

"Why the hell would she call you?" Carson takes several large gulps and turns to the very composed Father Reginald.

"As I already stated, we are old acquaintances and as my Parrish was just a short distance away..."

"And are you always armed when you perform mass?" The detective's voice said he was at his limit. Vaguely, I wonder how long it would take paramedics to respond to a 911 call from a police station.

"Of course not," Father Reginald's polite, and somehow superior, voice breaks into my pondering of emergency response times, "but according to...um _Talulah_, there was a chance the man following this young lady was armed, so I thought it prudent to have a weapon myself."

"Uh-huh." Carson's tone is screaming he's not buying any of it. Well, too fucking bad. It's time for him to put his big boy pants on, and deal with the strange, alternate reality in front of him.

"Look, let me help you out." I turn my weary, burning, bloodshot eyes on him, "My Great-Aunt is very connected to Catholic charities. She's given huge amounts of money to women's shelters - and she has very close ties with most inner city Parrishes. They shelter people in _danger_._ Christy_ was in _danger._ She knew my Aunt would know the location of the nearest safe haven.

_Of course_ the Father has access to a gun." I flung a hand in the priest's direction, my voice rising, with my spiking irritation, "They harbor women who fear for their _lives_; hiding from_ monsters_. You _know _the statistics. _Shit!_" I lean forward, raking both hands through my hair, Carson's not the only one at his limit, "You can't_ possibly_ be as obtuse as you seem right now. You'd have _never_ made detective." Carson's eyes widen. I feel Gavin's warm hand on my shoulder, gently pushing me back against the seat, then that one large hand begins keading the tight muscles where my sholder meets my neck. My agitation slips down a couple notches. I take a deep breath and blow it out. "The guy followed Christy into the chapel and would have killed her if not for Father Reginald and his gun." I turn to the the priest, "Great shooting by the way. We needed him alive."

Father nods, smiling, "Thank-you, that's high praise from a McGovern."

I close my eyes, rub my aching head, and resist the urge to scratch the numerous hives on my neck. The Padre had no idea. Hell, I almost envied the gunman, his shot up legs needed immediate surgery. He was out cold, sedated, and when he woke up he'd be on some powerful, dope yourself up, painkillers.

_ Lucky Bastard._

"She should have called 911."

_That _comment from the the peanut gallery, also known as the love sick duo flanking Allie - is... it. My limit. The proverbial last straw. I'm toast, done. If I were a camel, I'd be in traction. Without bothering to look up, I throw another arm out, "_Get_. _Out_. Please, Dear Holy Goddess, have a little mercy on a girl. I can't take this much stupidity at one time. _I'm allergic!_" I throw my head back, and point to my swollen, red, itchy, inflamed neck. "_See_ – **_Hives!_**" Then I slump back in the seat, covering my burning eyes with one hand.

I hear Gavin's low, rumbling chuckle, Carson's throat clearing, creaking pleather, footsteps, and the opening and closing of the door. I sit up enough to allow Gavin to continue with his massage. The man has great hands. My tired mind wakes up just enough to wonder what other great things those hands can do. I remind myself I had the opportunity to find out and stopped. My body screams at me that I'm an idiot, while my mind smugly insists we know what we're doing, completely dismissing my concerns about drying out, shriveling up, and turning into the crazy lady down the street with the demon possessed cat.

"Auntie has always been there whenever we needed her detective," Allie speaks up, her husky voice a little shaky. I take a break from shriveling up, to check on her. She's still slightly pale. My beautiful sister has no tolerance for the sight of blood. She gets queasy if she cuts herself shaving, ironic, but there you are, "Yes, Christy probably should have called 911, but she was running for her life and reacted instinctively." Allie continues politely, ever respectful, "I'm sure you can understand. After all we're not trained police officers, like yourself, and not used to all this death and mayhem." The lie falls from my sisters lips smooth and sweet as caramel, then - she smiles, and Carson, like the mortal man he is - melts.

"Okay."

I catch Sawyer's head shake out of the corner of my eye. Gavin's massage pauses for an instant before continuing. My sisters and I are used to Allie's power, and have schooled ourselves not to react. The priest just continues looking...priestly.

For her part, Allie just sits quietly, sipping the icy coke the concerned officers of the 14th precinct tripped over themselves to present her with, when we arrived.

I take a relieved breath and blow it out, allowing myself a moment to relax. I should know better, just as I fully sink back into Gavin's massaging hands, Billy Holiday's soul stirring version of 'I put a spell in you', fills Carson's tiny office, in stereo - times four. Simultaneously my sisters and I pull our phones out and look down at them in horror, like their exotic poisonous creatures...with fangs, and tentacles, and stingers, and...

"You should answer it," Christy's voice. I look up and see her wide, panicked gaze locked on... Oh, _hell_ no.

"Me? You're the one who called her in the first place."

"You're the oldest."

"You're her favorite."

"You're in charge."

"Says who?"

"Well, one of you better answer it, cause if you don't she'll call me." Gavin mini-bellows behind me.

My sisters and I look at each other and, as one, decide that is a _fantastic_ idea. "Then of course I'll have to tell her about how you all raided her storage freezer last year, to dose the members of that drug cartel..."

"You _wouldn't"_ Allie exclaims in dramatic Hollywood fashion. I think she picked it up from Nigel.

"Damn, that's just dirty." Lena, hunches down on the wall like she's trying to push herself through it.

"Snitch." I slump further down in my chair.

Christy pushes her glasses up her nose, "How'd you know about that anyway?"

…and... Billy's still singing.

"Um, excuse me, I hate to break into what sounds like a family matter, but just who the hell is on the phone?" Carson asks, luckily, he's ignoring the whole drug cartel comment.

"Auntie."

"Oh." Carson, crosses his arms over his chest and sits back in his char. Everything about his demeanor says he's just going to keep quiet, and watch whatever's about to happen play out. No doubt, hoping it will help clarify things.

The niave are always so hopeful.

Suddenly the rings stop, but before I can take a relieved breath, a single very different ring tone fills the office, sounding suspiciously like the Hallelujah Chorus. We all turn to see Father Reginald pull his phone from his pocket, "Hello, Theodora," Silence, then "yes, yes, everything is fine," more silence, "Really? That's strange, perhaps they had to turn them off. They're in with the detective."

"Holy Shit!" Lena whispers

I wave a shushing motion in her direction, but my eyes are on the Father, who, if I'm not mistaken, just committed some kind of mortal sin, and lied to my aunt.

"Well, I'll be damned," I hear Gavin whisper.

"Ah, yes, here they are now, Mckenna?...yes,...yes of course"

Ignoring my violent hand waving and silent, frantic shouts of, "NO! NO! NO!" Father Reginald steps over and extends the phone to me, "You're Aunt Theodora, would like a word."

Well, shit.

I take the phone with a shaking hand, "Hi, Auntie."

"Mckenna, dear, how are you feeling?" Aunt Talulah never asks the expected question.

"Uh, well, I'm a little tired." I admit, lying to Auntie is just near impossible, something about her leaves you squirming like a worm on a hook every time you try. Half truths are a better bet, but not by much.

"Yes, I imagine so, with all you've been up to."

Shit, so she knows something, but just how much is always fun to try and figure out. Damn, my tired brain spins, trying to sift out what _not_ to say.

"Darling, why don't you just tell me what's going on?"

Her smooth voice asking for the whole truth is all it takes. My mouth starts moving before I can stop it."Christian Grey needed a favor, and I owe him. He saved Nigel. Someone's trying to kill his wife. She looks just like mom."

"I see."

I decide to go all in, "She's pregnant."

Silence, then quietly, "I have to say, I'm disappointed I had to find out this way."

Oh hell, disappointing my Great-Aunt is not smart at all. I could start mumbling excuses but I'm just too tired, "I know Auntie, I'm sorry." and suddenly it's true. I'm sorry, and exhausted, and I itch.

"Don't scratch dear. It just makes it worse."

My hand freezes half way to my neck. Did I mention Auntie's spooky? No?

_Auntie's spooky._

"I'm afraid I'm rather tied up at the moment, but I'm sending someone."

"Oh, okay." There's no point in arguing. Whoever they are, it won't be nearly as nerve-wracking as having my Aunt around.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Oh, goodie. "Okay."

"Mckenna," Aunt Talulha's autocratic voice softens just a bit, "am I really so frightening, child?"

"No, Auntie, of course not, I'm sorry." I feel tears sting my eyes, as my exhaustion collapses in on me. The thing is, on the surface, my aunt shouldn't be all that frightening. She's polite, and caring in her own way. Yes there's that whole good with poison thing, but hell, so is Christy. No, what makes Auntie so unsettling is that she won't let you hide from yourself. Her gift is truth, and there's nothing more frightening than that. I like my denial, it's comfortable and familiar.

"He should be arriving any minute, and darling, comfortable isn't always as good as it seems, many times, what frightens us most, is the very thing we need."

"Yes, ma'am."_ Spooky and Omniscient.  
_

"I'll see you soon. Take care dear."

"Bye Auntie." I disconnect and slip my phone in my pocket, but there's already one there. Dimly, it registers this is not my phone.

I hear polite throat clearing and look up to see Father Reginald, "Oh yeah, here you go." I hand him his phone back. The silence in the office is thick and heavy, and damn uncomfortable Like a scratchy wool blanket left out in the rain.

"I thought her name was Talulah," Carson asks, and I realize Father Reginald called my Aunt by her real name.

"Talulah is a nickname, Detective," Allie explains, "Chrsity had trouble saying Theodora when she was little, I'm not exactly sure where she came up with Talulah," a perfect shoulder shrug, "It just kind of stuck."

"So how's Auntie doing?" Lena's voice, unusually solemn.

"She's busy, she's sending someone, should be here soon." I turn to detective Carson. "Um, I have a feeling your day is about to get...interesting."

He just sighs, nods, and grabs his giant bottle of Rolaids.

"Who do you think she'll send?" Allie whispers, watching the door nervously.

As if she'd summoned it, a polite tap on the door told me we were about to find out. I spin in my seat and lean over to see around Gavin's broad back, who's also turned. The priest steps aside, and the door opens, "Ah," a voice smoother than fine aged whiskey slides across my ear, "Four beautiful women, a hulking giant, and a detective about to lose his mind. I'm in the right place." Every bit of breath in my lungs disappears. I hear Allie's gasp, Lena's "oh, shit," Christy's "uh-oh," and then...

"_What the fuck are you doing here_?"

I swear, the floor beneath me vibrates with Gavin's roar. I jump to my feet and push in front of him, locking my hands on his hips to hold him back, for all the good it'll do, and look into the most infinitely beautiful, dark chocolate eyes. "Andre?"

"Hello, Cara." Leaning forward, the man who is not quite my enemy, but is way too dangerous to be a friend, and I simply refuse to call lover ( It was one weekend, I was distraught, and the way I see it, the universe owes me one), places his hands on my shoulders, leans in, and brushes his lips across one cheek and then the other.

I just stand physically frozen,while the tornado in my mind whirls.

Andre' Torril, fallen angel, demon spawn, and a whole lot of other mysterious shadiness I don't have the energy to think about, in the same hemisphere as Gavin McIntyre. What was Auntie thinking? This is going to be so very, very bad.

Andre' steps back slightly, his eyes narrowing, that intense gaze raking over me head to toe, then bringing one index finger up to lift my chin, "You are not well Mckenna."

His eyes shift to focus over my shoulder, and go from warm chocolate to black coal, "What has happened? You do not take care of what is yours? You let her suffer this way?"

"_Mckenna is not your concern." _Gavin's harsh growl is barley discernible, the tension in his body exploding under my hands. Silence falls, as the two men stare at each other. It feels like the entire precinct is holding its breath waiting for whatever's coming.

Then Sawyer's whisper, "Old boy-friend?"

"Uh, something like that." Lena whispers back.

Holy Seven Hells, they'll kill each other. Gavin's bigger, but André fights dirty, and is lightning fast. I have to do something, and genius that I am, I come up with the perfect solution. For the first time in my twenty-seven years, I, Anwynn Mckenna Alexandra McGovern McIntyre Kane Kinkaid Smyth, _with a 'Y_', Direct Decendent of Laird McGovern, First-born daughter of the First-born, Keeper of McGovern Hall, and High Priestess to the temple of the Goddess, with no warning, and without any fuss whatsoever – faint dead away.

I come floating back from oblivion, with a sense of dread I can't place. I smell stale coffee and staler air. There's distant shouting, an almighty crash, and the floor buckles and shakes. Then I'm being lifted, I smell clean linen, and spice, my eyes flutter open and meet a serious gray gaze.

I manage a hoarse rasp, "What?"

"I'm not sure exactly," Grey's competent voice settles around me, "but your sisters think it best to get you out of here, and I agree."

My mind is still fuzzy, but the part that knows what's going on, screams that that's a rip-roaring, great idea, so I trust the man I've known only two days and sink back into darkness.

I sort of come around again, to the sound of hushed voices and that linen and spice smell. I feel the smooth motion of wheels spinning.

"...So he's an old friend?"

"... we think something like that."

"...Mckenna doesn't talk about him."

"...shows up every once in a while.."

"...drives Gavin nuts.."

"...Auntie's on a consulting job..."

"...he must have been in the area.."

"...called her when I ran..."

"...So it's true the priest shot the gunman..."

A chorus of yes's and the darkness is back.

5


	14. Chapter 14

_**Mckenna**_

To say the moon has power over me would feel like superstition, but to deny it would be a lie. Maybe it holds sway with all of us. Maybe McGoverns are just more sensitive to the power that commands the tide. For whatever reason, it calls and we answer. The clean brilliance invades my sleep, pulling me from the darkness, as surely as it pulls the ocean to the shore. Opening my eyes to the silver white light streaming across me through the window, I realize I'm back in my assigned bedroom at Grey's house, and I'm not alone. Turning my head to the corner of the room where that big cushy chair sits, I almost call out, barely catching the word before it leaves my lips. I take a deep shuddering breath, count to ten, and steady my voice, "Ana?"

The woman turns from her own contemplation of the moon, half of her still in shadow, the other half lights up in a smile, "Hi."

Such a simple greeting, and I'm grateful for it.

"Hi." Pushing myself up and reaching for the glass of water by my bed.

"How are you feeling?" Both of us vocalize the question at the same time. We then follow with simultaneous lies of, "I'm fine," This causes us to bust out laughing.

Ana recovers first, "Honestly, this time. I suffered a mild case of shock, but I'm good now. Dr. Greene assured us the baby is doing well. I'm tired, but that's a constant these days. Now, how about you?"

"Depends, I don't suppose you can tell me that the five minutes before I blacked out was just a hallucination, or something?"

"Well if that 'or something' is two very pissed off men, both demanding to see you, cooling their jets at opposite ends of this house, then sure, yes hallucination or something yep, you bet..."

"_Shit!_" I fall back on my very soft pile of pillows and cover my eyes, "I don't believe this. Those two idiots are going to push me to an early grave."

"Well, they won't do it from inside_ this_ room. Flynn was none too happy with either of them, neither was Christian for that matter, and the good doctor has put his foot down. They are not allowed to see you until _you_ want to see _them_."

If only it were that simple.

Ana's gaze returns to the moon, "I can't imagine what it would be like. Christian was more than I cared to handle in the beginning of our relationship, and those two could match his intensity pound for pound, but then," She turned back to me, tilting her head in a way that reminded me so much of mom it caused my heart to twist, "So could you." She slowly pushes herself to her feet, "I'll go tell your sisters, you're awake."

"That would be great, thanks."

She crosses the room but pauses at the door, her hand on the knob, her head tilted so her forehead rests on the frame,"It's not over yet is it?"

My heart breaks a little for her, "No, I'm sorry it's not, but soon. I promise Ana, soon."

She nods silently and leaves the room.

Deciding putting off reality wasn't going to make it go away, I left the bed and headed for the bathroom. A hot shower, and coffee will improve my mood greatly, and help me cope with..whatever the hell was coming next. The clock by the bed read 9:48 p.m., but McGoverns don't sleep the first night of the full moon, so the caffeine wouldn't be a problem. It took years of frustrated sleepless nights before I admitted this weird little biological phenomenon applied to me. Scots are notoriously stubborn.

I was five minutes into the most extraordinary shower of my life, (Question: Just how many jets of water do you need hitting your body at one time? Answer- a hell of a lot.), when there was a polite tap on the door. Followed by Allie's signature huskiness.

"Mac, sweetie, there's fresh coffee and sandwiches, and Christy says she didn't drug you. You were just exhausted and needed the sleep."

I can't help my smile. I _did_ wonder. "Right, I'll be out in a minute."

Emerging from the bath in fresh jeans and a long sleeve scooped neck tee, I have to admit I _do_ feel better. My head-ache is barely a throb, my eyes, while still puffy and bloodshot, don't burn, and thankfully the hives completely faded. My sisters are spread out in the softly glowing lamp-lit room. Allie curled up on the massive bed, Christy in the reading chair, and Lena cross-legged on the floor, her Mac in her lap. All three have giant mugs of coffee. I walk over to the writing desk, that is now a buffet. Coffee, fruit, cheese, sandwiches, and a plate of small decadent looking pastries. Damn, it's enough food for a dozen people. Grey's work I'm sure. I pick up a delicious looking croissant filled with chicken salad, loaded with chunky white chicken, walnuts, and plump grapes. My favorite.

"Uh, Grey dropped off the tray a couple minutes ago." Lena's dry voice confirms my thought. "He also had specific instructions." My sister clears her throat and raises one eyebrow.

Oh, this should be good.

"And I quote: Tell your sister she is to absolutely_ not _think about the case tonight. She will eat, sleep, and do exactly as the doctor instructs, or I will call your Aunt myself, tell her how ill she is, and offer the company jet to fly her here immediately, so she can be at her side."

I dropped my croissant. _"Shit!"_

"Yeah, that fucker plays dirty." Lena closes her laptop and gulps her coffee.

"I don't think he was bluffing either" Christy's eyes are wide behind her glasses.

"Hell no, he wasn't bluffing." The guy didn't get to be a billionaire at twenty-eight by not doing what he says. I pull the chair out from the desk and collapse into it. My knees are shaking.

"Well, I think you should eat something." Allie flicks her perfectly manicured hand at the banquet on the desk.

Oh yeah, I'm eating. I shove a cube of cheese in my mouth with one hand, pick up the croissant with the other, and take a huge bite.

"Damn, don't choke." Lena laughs. I just shoot her a dirty look. Granny Rose insisted on good table manners, and a lady doesn't talk with her mouth full.

"He's really smart, you know." Christy said, her voice thoughtful. "He knew exactly the one threat that would work."

Oh yeah, Grey was all about finding his opponent's weaknesses. Picking up a large, juicy strawberry with my free hand, I consider that, just possibly, I _might_ have underestimated him.

Silence reigns for a few minutes, as I consume food at a rate that would have worried me if I wasn't already panicked. My sisters just observe in silence, ready to jump up and Heimlich me if needed.

After finishing off the entire croissant, a half a dozen strawberries, and I don't know how many chunks of cheese, my panic eases, and I'm able to sip my coffee at a completely normal rate.

"So do you want to know what happened?" Allie prods gently.

"No."

"Well, when you fainted, Gavin grabbed you and laid you down on that disgusting sofa." Allie informs me, completely ignoring my wish _not_ to know.

"Then, Andre' started yelling," Christy jumps in, "mostly in Italian, but the gist of it was that if Gavin wasn't man enough to take care of you, he should just step aside and let someone else do it."

"Oh, for fuck's sake," I close my eyes and bring one hand up to rub my temple where the throbbing always starts.

"Yeah, you can imagine how well _that_ went over." Christy went on, "Gavin bellowed like a bull, called him an idiot, and said he didn't like it either, but he knew you wouldn't leave now, and he wasn't about to tie you up, throw you over his shoulder, and carry you off against your will, cause he knew better."

_Hell yes, he knew better._

"Then, um..." Christy hesitates, and lowers her head, studying her coffee.

Allie reluctantly takes back over, "Well, Andre' said something and Gavin kind of ...lost it..and uh... that's when Grey showed up, and we got him to take you out of there while Gavin and Andre' were sort of..._distracted._"

_Uh-huh. _"Why do I have the feeling you're leaving out some rather important details." I look back and forth between Allie and Christy, neither one will meet my eye. I shift my gaze to Lena, and there's a look on her face I've seen so few times, I can count them on one hand - sympathy.

_Okay,_ so this is going to be bad. Horribly bad. Horribly, _awfully_ bad.

"What?" I force the question through my lips.

Lena studies me silently. Her eyes give nothing away, but I know what she's considering, "_No!_ No, don't you _dare_ lie to me."

She half smiles at me then, "Man, you don't know when to let go do you?"

"Just tell me, Lena." Wearily, I bring the other hand up and rub my now fully throbbing head with both hands.

"Andre said," Lena takes a deep breath, focuses her eyes over my shoulder, and races through the words, "you seemed to like it when_ he_ tied you up"

My entire body went still, "What?" _He wouldn't. _ Andre' wasn't exactly a gentleman, but he understands what being a McGovern means, knows what I gave up to him, he wouldn't betray my trust like that...

"Tell her everything." Allie whispers.

"He said, maybe the reason you liked it so much was because you were tied to his bed..."

...Or maybe he would. I feel something inside me, something small and fragile, freeze and shatter, the icy shards spreading through my body, freezing my blood.

"I think he would have said more, but Gavin," Lena's voice carries across the frozen tundra of broken trust engulfing me from the inside out, "I swear to you Mac, I've never seen Gavin like that,_ ever. _His eyes turned black. He launched in the air like a giant missile and _slammed_ into the guy. They went flying, through the door, and when I say_ through_, I mean blew the door right off its hinges. They were airborne for two full seconds, then crashed in the middle of the precinct.."

"Huh?" I'm shivering, The hastily consumed contents of my stomach rumble up.

"That's when we left, but Sawyer said it took the entire 14th precinct to pull Gavin off of him." Lena 's eyes leave that spot over my shoulder, and seek my haunted ones, "He would have killed him, Mac. I recognized that look, right before he went airborne. Gavin fully intended to kill Andre'."

"Oh." It's all I can say. I can't feel my legs, or my arms, or my face, or anything. Dear Goddess, maybe I've gotten lucky and left my body. I move one leaden arm and pinch myself. The sharp pain sears my frozen skin. Nope, not lucky.

"Should we leave you alone for a little while." Allie's husky voice.

"Yeah, yeah I think so." I hear my sisters rise, followed by Lena's whisper in my ear, "Normally I'd go on and break something, but I know you care about the sneaky bastard so I'm going to leave it to you."

I think I nod. The room goes dark. I smell Allie's sweet perfume, and feel something soft drape around me. I pull it across my shoulders. It's the comforter from the bed. Then my sisters are gone, and it's just me, my shock, and the darkness.

I sat in that in that room, still and silent. The only movement, the tears that somehow kept falling from my eyes, running down my face to splash on my chilled hands. I had no idea why I was crying. I didn't feel sad. I didn't_ feel_ anything. My existence was nothing more than the moon and the frozen silence. I didn't hear the knock on the door, or the footsteps crossing the room, but suddenly, there was a snowy-white handkerchief in front of my face. Somehow, _that_ made me smile, "Thanks." I take the square of crisp linen from Grey's hand and try wiping up the tears. It would be a lot easier if they'd stop falling. He doesn't say a word, just crosses the room to stand by the window, staring out into the night. Even in my current state, I can't help but notice how perfect he looks, as if he were created for the sole purpose of standing silently at that widow, while I sit and cry for reasons I fail to understand.

"The gunman's out of surgery. The police will question him tomorrow." His words fall peacefully into the moon bright room. He's talking about the case. Giving me permission to focus on something besides my confused state of misery.

I grab the distraction and hold on tight.

"Lincoln took out a bounty." I'm pleased, my voice, though little raspy, is surprisingly steady.

"A bounty?" he repeats, still looking out into the night.

"Yes, instead of hiring a single assassin, he took out a bounty or a contract, on Ana. Whoever kills her collects the money."

"How do you know this?"

"Short version, it's the only thing that makes sense. An explosion, a sniper, and then this guy. Three completely different methods. Two clean one sloppy..."

"I see."

"I can give you the long version..."

"Perhaps in the morning." I hear the rueful smile in his voice.

"Have you managed to cut off Lincoln's funds?"

"It's a bit of a process, but it will be done by tomorrow."

"Good." I nod, though he's not turned to see it, "It will flush him out. With the answers the gunman will give us, we can remove the bounty. Torril knows some...people. Probably why Auntie sent him." I feel my frozen lips attempt to smile, "Great threat by the way. I've never eaten so much so fast. My sisters were _very_ impressed."

I can see Grey's answering half-smile in my mind, "I'm flattered." He's quiet for a moment, then,"so... your Aunt is involved with Catholic Charities, that's..."

"Ironic, implausible, ridiculous, impossible to believe?"

The half-smile in my mind grows to a grin, "Any and all of the above, yes."

"I know, believe me, but women breaking free from spousal abuse is something my Aunt feels strongly about, and Catholic Charities is just one of the groups with whom she works closely.""

"I see."

"Auntie's an enigma."

"She sounds fascinating. I look forward to meeting her."

Wow, he really means that. I take a moment to be impressed with his manners...and his courage, before picking back up on my train of thought, "It was a huge mistake. Going with a bounty."

"Yes," Grey said slowly his voice turning thoughtful, "I can see where that would not be smart. You have no control over your personnel."

"Exactly. The guy we caught is an ammeter, and a dumb one at that. Going for Ana the way he did was just plain stupid. And now we have him.

"Lincoln will have no resources. He'll be forced to come for her himself."

"And we'll be waiting."Even as I say the words, I hear a distant screeching note in my head, but before I can grasp it, it's gone. I bring my hand up, rubbing my temple, something's... _off_, but my brain's too tired to cipher it out. I breathe deep and let it go. As much as I hate to admit it, Grey's right, my weary mind needs a break. Trying to force it now, will just leave me frustrated and in pain

Once again, we fall silent, me wrapped in my blanket. Grey wrapped in moonlight. It occurs to me that, perhaps he needs this silence as much as I do. The man has borne stress that would crush most people and he's still standing. But he was tired, it's there in the slump of his shoulders, and the soft weariness of his voice. He needs some peace, and instead he has a house full of …_.us. _"Grey, I'm sorry about all this."

He turns slightly. I see just enough of his face to make out that one raised brow, "Sorry for what exactly?"

"Oh, hell," I manage to lift one frozen arm in a wild wave, "take your pick. My sisters showing up and wrecking your office, not to mention taking over your house. Jack up the chimney, scratching the hell out of you on his way down. My psycho back flashes. Stabbing your shrink, who I actually kind of like. I don't know _how _you're going to get the Trudy smell out of that mattress she's been sleeping on. And now these two idiots..."

"You're joking right?" The quietly posed question cuts off my rambling more effectively than a shout.

"Huh?"

"Mckenna, you came here when you were already ill, and have been literally torturing yourself to help us. If it weren't for you, we would be nowhere." Grey's turned from the window, fully facing me, jerking one frustrated hand through his hair, his voice rising,"We _were_ nowhere, for over a month. You identified Lincoln in less than twenty-four hours, brought him back from the _dead _to do it_. _Lena put_ herself _between my wife and a _bullet. _ _Christy, _..." he pauses, the hand coming out of his hair to pinch the bridge of his nose, his voice dropping to a horrified whisper, "_Dear_ _God, _when I think what could have happened to her. She led a killer away from Ana, used herself as _bait. _ And _you –_ _fuck!" _the curse explodes from him. He raises his head, that one hand leaving his nose to slash through the air in my direction, his eyes flashing. _Wow, he's upset._ "If you could have seen how you looked when I picked you up off that filthy couch. You were so pale you were blue, except for the flaming_ hives _all over your face and neck. I think you've lost at least five pounds in the last two days. If I were any type of decent human being I'd insist you leave..."

"I wouldn't go."

_That_ earned me a snort, "Yes, well unlike Mr. McIntyre, I have no problem, knocking you out, tying you up, tossing you on a jet, and setting you down someplace warm, sunny, quiet, and safe, with lots of food, and.."

"Right, yes, okay...I get it." I wave him silent, then process his words, "Heard all that did you."

"Not first hand," Lowering his hands to his hips, he seems to calm slightly, that familiar half-smile lifting one corner of his mouth, "Sawyer was quite detailed in his account."

"Oh, I'll bet." I lean forward and rake both hands through my hair. The conversation has come full circle, back to the very thing I do _not _want to deal with.

"Hmm, well, I hate to broach the subject, but is there anything you'd like me to do with your uh...admirers tonight," Grey's voice is ripe with humor, I look up to see his lips twitching,"_besides_ keeping them at opposite ends of the house?"

"Uh, I'm assuming taking a hammer and knocking them repeatedly in their ridiculously hard heads until you pound the stupid right out of them, is _not _an option?"

His answering chuckle tumbles around the room, warming the chilled air, "No, unfortunately not. "

"Yeah," I sigh under my breath, "Well, a girl can dream." I fall back into the chair and bring one hand up to rub my eyes, "I'll handle it."

"You don't have to do anything tonight."

"Yes, I do. I want this settled before the situation with Ana comes to a head, and besides I am royally pissed at both those idiots. If I don't get to scream at somebody I'll spontaneously combust, that would be messy, and we've made enough work for Mrs. Jones, what with Trudy's funk and Jack's furballs."

"Fine, yes then by all means, hunt them down and yell away." his gray eyes are twinkling, his lips twisting with the urge to laugh.

Distantly, I'm amazed that in spite of being surrounded by McGovern insanity for the last forty-eight hours, the man is still able to see the humor. That's just fucking remarkable. "So where are they?"

"Torrel is in the solarium, and I believe,"Grey pauses and turns back to the window, "that's McIntyre out there under the trees."

"What?" I drop my comforter, jump up, and run over to the widow, my eyes following the direction of Grey's hand. Sure enough, Gavin's massive body is leaning against on of those conifer trees, and even though I can't see his face, I know he's staring right at me.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." I turn around and slump back against the window, closing my eyes, suddenly exhausted.

"Mckenna," I open my eyes at Grey's serious tone, and find him studying me, "You _do_ know he is hopelessly, pathetically in love with you."

Ah hell, not him too, "You've been talking to my sisters."

"Not about this no, but it's obvious." then, his eyes narrowing, "You _can't_ be unaware of it."

Unaware – no. Wallowing in oblivious denial - you bet. I close my eyes and whisper the words I've never said out loud, even to myself, "He deserves better."

Silence greets those whispered words. I open my eyes to find Grey staring at me, his head cocked slightly to one side. The silence stretches into what feels like hours, but is actually only seconds. Through my fatigue, it hits me - this is look I give everyone else. _Damn, I'm annoying._ Then, understanding floods his features, "He wants _you_."

I look straight into his serious gaze, and whisper the truth that's haunted me over half my life,"I'm broken."

His features soften in a smile I haven't seen before, filled with compassion and something else..._affection_, genuine affection. I feel my eyes sting with an emotion I can't name as Grey reaches out, one hand clasping mine where it hangs, cold and limp, by my side."As are we all, Mckenna." It's a soft rueful whisper, his warm hand squeezing mine gently, before releasing me. His eyes shift and focus on a distant spot over my shoulder, the smile turning to a grin, "Ah, yes well, I'll see you in the morning."

He turns and crosses the room with his usual careless elegance. Right as the door clicks shut behind him, the glass I'm leaning against, buckles with sudden pounding. I scream like a sixteen year old girl in a bad B- movie, and jump about a foot in the air. My pounding heart clashing violently with giant fist pounding on the window. Taking a deep breath I turn and meet the determined face of a warrior set on conquest.

_Oh, holy mother_, this is gonna be a long night.

7


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, this chapter is going to get a major update, but you have all been so patient. I decided I needed to go on and post this. Thanks, enjoy.**

**Mckenna**

"Open up, Mckenna." Gavin's irate voice vibrates against the glass, and I realize It's not a window but a cleverly disguised pocket door. With an impending sense of "oh, shit", I undo the little latch, but don't open the door, taking those couple seconds to put distance between us. I hear the door sliding open, but I'm across the room before Gavin steps a foot inside, plopping down in that big comfy char, my hands grabbing the arms tightly, bracing myself for the storm to come.

That storm is six foot five inches of infuriated alpha male. Gavin McIntyre crosses the room, every muscle bulging and tight, his face set and hard, his jaw rigid.

And just what in the hell does he have to be angry about anyway. He doesn't own me, and damn,_ he's_ the one who tore up the 14th precinct. I was the one un-fucking-concious with hives all over my neck. I open my mouth to tell him just that, but end up shrieking. Gavin moves too fast to track and has me around the waist lifted into the air, and then_ he's_ in the chair and I'm splayed across his massive body, my legs dangling over one arm of the chair, my back resting against the other. Twisting, I pull back, and push both hands against his chest, but he subdues me with ease. Wrapping one arm around my back and grabbing my wrists, while holding my hips in place with the other, and just like that, I'm trapped.

Okay, fine. Staring straight ahead, so I don't have to see that satisfied, arrogant face, I cease the struggles that are doing me no good anyway, (it must be nice to have over a hundred pounds of muscle you can throw around at will) take a couple deep breaths, and resort to name calling.

"Dammit, Gavin McIntyre, you _oaf_, let me go."

"No." His gravelly voice is warm against my ear. And just like that, I feel myself soften, my muscles relaxing, my skin shivering. Just how the hell can one word turn me on. I'm like Pavlov's dog. It's embarrassing,

"You're a bully." more name calling. I try for huffy and pissed off, but it comes out a husky whisper.

"No one is _ever_ going to keep me from you, Mckenna." His deep voice rumbles over me, "Not Grey and his billions, not Flynn and his degrees, and sure as hell, not Torril and his bullshit."

"You're an ass." still husky, but I manage a disdainful little sniff.

His chest rumbles with his low chuckle, and my soft places begin to feel suspiciously damp. Then his lips nuzzle that sensitive spot behind my ear. "Thought I was a bully." low and hot, his words brush my neck.

"You're both." I rasp. A pathetic comeback I know, but I'm having trouble keeping thoughts in my head, so it'll have to do.

"Hmm," more soft rumbling, and a quick lick around the shell of my ear, then a tiny stinging bite on the lobe.

_Holy mother_, my tummy clenches, the muscles jumping right were his hand is resting. Gavin's low, satisfied growl, tells me he felt it, and that large warm hand starts to move lower. I feel a flood of moisture, and my hips lift before I can stop them. It's like my body has completely disconnected from my brain. Distraction, distraction, "So, I hear you took out a..."

_Hell and damn_, his hand slips under the waistband of my jeans, those thick fingers sliding down, searing my flesh, my tummy is rippling now, clenching and clenching again. _Oh, Dear Goddess_, what was I saying. _He took out something, What was it? Think, Mckenna._ My lust-hazed mind finally grasps the word... "a _door._" it comes out a mousy little squeak.

"Humpf," a soft puff of air against my neck is his only response. He's too busy making me crazy. His talented lips nibbling across my jaw, pausing at the corner of my mouth, and my body betrays me again. My neck turning, so I'm facing him, giving him easy access. My lips part on a sigh, as he brushes kisses light as air from one side of my bottom lip to the other. _Oh,_ he is _soooo_ good at this. My neck tilts further, and his lips keep moving, nuzzling across my cheek, plamting soft wet kisses down the sensitive column of my throat. I'm so close to him now, my face buried in the warm place between his neck and shoulder. His scent fills my head, and tasting him becomes my reason for breathing. With a helpless moan, I give myself what I've wanted for so long. My lips part and his taste explodes on my tounge. I bite down, and suck his hot, decadent flavor into my mouth.

"Damn, babe, oh, hell yeah," he releases my wrists and that large hand buries itself in my hair holding me to him, "Suck me deep, Oh, fuck, that's good," The gruff words, are hot on the little spot behind my ear. His hand tightens in my hair. My hands are free, and get their own ideas, yanking his tee-shirt up, and then I'm touching hot, hard male. My stroking, greedy hands, gliding over his chest, my nails pressing in. I hear his harsh groans, and the needy whimpering sounds coming from my own throat, as I move, my open mouth over him, tasting, sucking, lapping at his flesh. I'm starving for him. The dam I've been holding back for so long burst, and is carrying me away, away to a place I know I'll never come back from._ M_y body moves restlessly, lifting and turning into him, hot and greedy, aching.

Gavin takes my lobe into his mouth, and _oh, holy shit_, sucks on it, bathing it with his tongue and an inferno explodes inside me. I lift my mouth, a wounded gasp coming from me; his lips tighten in a smile. Letting go of my lobe, his breath in my ear, "You like that, babe." The hand on my belly moves, somehow, when I was distracted, he unzipped my jeans. I feel cool air, then his warm hand cupping me through my panties,"You'll like it even more when my mouth is here." his hand starts moving in perfect little circles.

"Gavin...please." a tiny whimper against the strong column of his throat. I'm begging, and I don't care. My pride is gone, burned away by the fire raging in my blood.

Then the hand on my head tugs me back, turning my head so his mouth is over mine, his tongue tracing the seam of my lips, "Open for me, Mckenna," and with a wild, hungry sound, I do. His lips slide over mine in a kiss so consuming, so overwhelming, I know he's pulled my soul from my body. His tongue taking me in lush, slow strokes, pulling my own into a hot dance. Licking, and tasting, exploring my mouth. I'm being claimed, branded, but Goddess help me, I want it. His taste is heady, addictive, wicked spice and hot male lust, and I know I'll never get enough. I plunge my tongue deep, moaning,pleading for more of him. Then, his warm hand slips beneath my panties, and my moan turns to a broken gasp. My body surging up to meet his talented fingers. They slide easily through my slick folds, and a sound of pure male satisfaction is breathed into my mouth, "Damn, baby," pulling back, his words brush my mouth, damp and swollen from his kisses, "you're soaked."

One finger circles slowly, tortuously around the opening, that's weeping for him, while the heel of his hand brushes that knot of nerves above it lightly, like a brush of air, and it's so good, and not nearly what I need.

I turn and lay my forehead against his shoulder dragging air into my starving lungs, "Please..." I feel my body writhing... lifting. I'm drowning...desperate...

"You want more?" a heated whisper against my ear, and that finger keeps moving sliding around and around, calloused, slightly rough, rasping the tender tissues. Awakening nerve endings I never knew I had.

"Yes, please,..."

"Then look at me Mckenna." that hand in my hair tugs again, pulling me back to meet his scorching gaze. Fierce, determined "Who's touching you?"

He's leaving me nowhere to hide, demanding everything, and part of me might hate him later, but right now I just don't care. "You are."

"Who do you belong to?"

_Myself!_ I want to scream, but I can't, but neither can I give him what he wants. I shake my head and try to look away, but the hand in my hair tightens, holding me still.

"Tell me. Say it, Mckenna" that circling finger gets closer and stills, hovering over my entrance pressing barely inside, "Tell me." the heel of his hand presses, and my hips lift, arching my back till I feel it might break, "Who?"

I close my eyes, "You," it's barely a whisper." but he hears me. A sharp gasp leaves my throat, as his thick finger surges inside me, "Open your eyes, Mckenna, look at me."

My fevered gaze meets his, "You're mine." his finger moves, sliding deep and pulling back, spreading my juices around my slit, and sliding back in, working inside me, while his hand presses little circles to my clit, "You've always been mine." his eyes burn into me, his lips hovering over mine. My hips jerk against his hand, "You'll always be mine. Won't you?"

Oh, Goddess, he's leaving me nothing. His finger is still working me, finding hidden places, driving me insane. The pleasure is so sharp, it borders on pain. I'm so wet I can hear the soft sounds of my body trying to hold him inside. My skin's too tight, and I'm pushing, flexing, desperate to get him deeper, harder, "Tell me Mckenna," his rough voice strokes me, feeding the inferno, "and I'll let you have what you need." a hard press to my clit, "Say it."

"Yes," the word is ripped from my soul. My body so tight and hot...so hungry, "yes damn you, I'm yours, I'll always be yours."

"Good girl," his mouth is hovering over mine, his eyes boring into me, "now move those sweet hips, baby," his hand presses harder, but stills, "take what you need."

Part of my mind is calling Gavin McIntyre every foul thing I can think of and at least ten more, but my body doesn't care. I move against his hand, while his finger slides inside me and everything in me coils tighter, "That's right," Gavin's hoarse whisper is little more than a growl, and another finger slides inside me, pumping deep, destroying me, making me into something else, something I don't recognize. That dark hunger, the one I've always feared, pulling me under. My hips are working furiously, circling sliding easily against his palm, "That's right Mckenna, so wild, so hot." Gavin breathes the words on my trembling mouth, and I feel the pleasure rise; it's going to take me. My hands clench against his chest, searching for something to ground me, but nothing can. Pleading whimpers come from somewhere deep inside me

"_Gavin._.." a tortured cry for relief...for more.

"Sshh, it's alright babe, I've got you." his soft reassurance, bathes my cheek, then my ear, "I'll always take care of you. Now, come for me Mckenna, drench my hand," he presses his hand down. I arch up, grinding against him, and bury my face in his neck; opening my mouth on a silent scream. And with Gavin's taste on my tongue, and his fingers deep inside me, I shatter. That coiling heat exploding, showering, shooting inside me. A million tiny stars burning me to ash.

I come floating back to reality, and realize I'm being lifted, "Gavin.."

"Sshh, Mckenna, you need sleep," he lays me out on the bed and slips my jeans off before I can mount a protest. Mind blowing orgasms make me...pliable. I watch through a relaxed sated haze, as he retrieves the comforter from the floor, and lays it over me, and then steps back and yanks off his tee shirt.

_That_ wakes me up, "What are you doing?" my wide eyes watch his hands go to the waistband of his jeans.

"Gettin' in bed." without so much as a hitch in his get along he strips the jeans from his body, and while my mouth is still hanging open, at the sight of all that hard, male perfection, he climbs in bed beside me. Oh, this is not going to work. I scooch frantically away from temptation, prop up on one elbow, and open my mouth to explain the error in his thinking, but he just reaches out with one of those strong, warm arms and pulls me close, tucking my head into his chest, and rubbing his chin over the crown of my head, "Sleep, babe."

_Sleep?_ _is he kidding me?_ there's no way in...the thought ends on a yawn, as my body, once again, separates from my mind. Snuggling up to his warmth, I feel his heartbeat, exactly as it felt years ago, when he would hold me to keep the nightmares away. And now, just like then, the beat of Gavin's heart, steady and strong beneath my cheek, gently lulls me into sweet, dreamless sleep.

3


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys, this is loong, and not quite as polished as I'd like, but, I'll just have to keep working on it. You all have been so patient, I don't feel right about making you wait any longer. Thanks for the feedback, and as always enjoy!**_

_**Christian**_

Grey stared up at a perfectly contented One-Eyed Jack, where he reclined on the top shelf of the bookcase behind his desk, "We bought you a damn Taj Mahal, you know."

With an arrogance that Ana would have to admit even _he_ couldn't match, the damn cat blinked his one good eye, yawned, flicked his fluffy orange tail, and proceeded to wash his face.

"Well, hell," he muttered, collapsing in the chair behind his desk.

Taylor shot the animal one disgusted look from his seat across from him, then posed the question on everyone's mind, "So just who the hell is this Andre' Torrill character."

"I don't know," he admitted, "Welch is still looking into it." His eyes ran over the weary man in front of him. He'd never seen Taylor look this ragged out. "You should get some rest."

"It won't help."

Grey turned his gaze to the very man they were discussing, standing in the doorway to his office, "He's suffering from McGovern Madness," Torrill strolled into the room and seated himself gracefully on the sofa, "You need to stop resisting and just go with it, or you'll end up exhausted." The man's eyes flicked over Taylor, "Actually, I believe you're already there."

Grey snorted, as crazy as it seemed, the guy hit it dead on. "Get some rest, we've got plenty of protection. You won't be any use to me this exhausted."

Taylor just nodded, pushed himself wearily to his feet and made for the door, but paused his back to them, "Don't know much about you Torrill, but you don't seem like an idiot, and I _do_ know Gavin McIntyre. You keep sniffin' around what's his, and they'll never find your body."

"Thank-you for your concern," came the smooth response, "I'll keep it in mind."

"Humpf." and Taylor was gone.

Grey turned his attention to the elegant, and if he guessed right, deadly man lounging on his couch, in a way that very much reminded him of the cat over his head, "Why are you here?"

"The girl's Aunt sent me. I was in the area, and I owe her a favor." Torril replied without hesitating. An honest answer that told him nothing.

"Again," Grey sat back and steepled his fingers in front of his mouth, "why are you here?"

Torrill smiled and rose, crossing the office to the bar, where he picked up Grey's best Scotch, "Do you mind?"

"Please, help yourself."

Grey studied the man as he poured a liberal amount of the amber liquid into one of the heavy crystal glasses. He was used to the best, if his clothes were any indication. Designer all the way, from the black silk shirt to the finely woven slacks, the Rolex on his wrist, and the Italian loafers on his feet. Torrill was wearing at least twenty thousand dollars. Then, when he turned and held the glass aloft, Grey got a better look at the watch, make that_ forty _thousand. The Rolex was a collectors edition. He hand one himself somewhere.

Torrill's eyes were on the glass in his hand, he seemed absorbed in watching the light refracting off the cut crystal, then in an absent murmur, "She is completely unique."

Grey didn't need to ask who he was referring to, he'd said as much himself. So he waited.

Torrill lowered the glass, and took a healthy swallow, then with a half rueful smile, he met Grey's steady gaze, with his shadowed one, "She showed up in the middle of one of the most dangerous operations I've ever been involved with. Domestic terrorism, international arms dealer. I was undercover with Interpol, working to flush out the dealer and recover the cache of weapons that had been stolen and smuggled through several European countries. I followed the trail all the way to the mountains of Virginia. Mckenna showed up and set the entire operation on it's ear. Mia, poor Mia she really didn't know what she was up against. Of course, Mckenna, was so young, just barely eighteen, anyone would have underestimated her, as she well knew. She said something to Mia, Mia slapped her – hard. It knocked her sideways. I walked in the room to see her crouched on the floor, rubbing her jaw, and then, she was airborne. _Dear God_, the girl was spectacular,_ poetry_..._beautiful_. I saw her from the back, she sprung up from the floor on those long, graceful legs and punched Mia with the force of a man twice her size. Knocked the bitch right on her ass, and that was that." a bitter smile flitted across the man's features, "I lost my heart to an eighteen year old girl in under a minute."

Yes, Grey could picture it. "What was she doing there?"

"Ah, good question. Mia had McIntyre. She was his partner, but also had a lucrative side business of selling arms to terrorist groups.."

"Right, yes," Grey nodded, "she was going to frame and kill him."

Torril's eyes narrowed, "So, you've heard the story."

"Just that they rescued him, when they were little more than girls."

"Yes, that they did," the elegant man nodded, "and killed poor Mia in the process, not that she was a great loss, mind you."

"Really?" Grey found he wasn't as surprised as he should have been, upon learning that mere teenage girls had killed an international arms dealer. He could see the McGovern sisters pulling it off.

"Poison." Andre' said succinctly, "Mckenna had a small needle in her fist, scratched Mia's cheek when she punched her, powerful stuff. I believe the young one made it."

"Christy."

"Yes, Christy. Anyway, after Mckenna clobbered Mia, she demanded to see her cousin." Andre grimaced and took another sip of Scotch, "Just a cousin, family, his mother raised them, and I thought, yes of course, she would want him safe."

"When did you realize?"

"That he was a cousin thirty- four times removed and she loved him? Not as soon as I should have." Torrill downed the rest of the scotch and poured another, "Mia had tortured him. He was injured, unconscious, so naturally she would be upset. I told myself it didn't mean anything. Then he woke, and started yelling that she was grounded. He behaved like an older brother." Torril sighed and took another sip, seeming to brace himself, "Then, McIntyre realized they'd poisoned Mia, and we needed her alive. The giant stood up and stalked over to her, demanding the antidote.

"She didn't have one?"

"Oh, no she had one. McGoverns never use a poison they don't have an antidote for. One of Granny Rose's rules."

"The one who lived to be a hundred and two?"

"The very one." Torril nodded, and downed the remaining scotch, "She wouldn't give it to him. Said she couldn't let Mia live after what she'd done. I remember watching those incredible eyes fill with tears, and when she reached out and traced one of the many shallow cuts Mia's knife had sliced across McIntyre's overly large chest - I knew."

"That she loved him."

"Fiercely, deeply, completely. Gavin McIntyre has held Mckenna's heart in his gargantuan hands practically her entire life." the man smiled a smile with no humor, "So you see, I lost my heart and had it broken in the same night. Ironic, no?"

"That was nine years ago."

"Yes, nine years of hell, with one brief moment of heaven." the smile disappeared, waving the hand that held the scotch, he strolled over and flopped down in the chair Taylor had vacated, "Do you think I would be here torturing myself if I had a choice?"

"I don't know." Grey admitted. The man across from him was filled with secrets, but about this he was being brutally honest. He genuinely cared for Mckenna.

"I wouldn't," a short bitter laugh fell from him, "Great-Aunt Talulah, you haven't met her yet. Allow me give you some advice, stay on her good side. The woman has more ways to torture you than you can imagine."

"So she sent you here...for what reason exactly..."

"Not _a_ reason," Torril's lips twisted in a bitter smile, "Oh, no, it's not that simple, _Auntie_ works in layers. One, I am familiar with the the workings of mercenaries, assassins, and the like. Two... I am rather handy if things get dangerous. Three - Mckenna is a fascination I can't seem to shake, which four - causes me to lash out at the giant buffoon McIntyre..."

"Pushing his buttons." Christian said thoughtfully

"Yes."

"Thus goading _him_ into forcing Mckenna to face her feelings." He continued the logical train of thought.

"Exactly, very good," Torrill raised his glass in a mocking toast, and downed the rest in one gulp, "leading to what I am sure is going on even as we speak."

"_Christ_, that's diabolical." Christian sat back in his chair, the full implications of the theory hitting him.

"Quite." a quick nod from Torril

"And _brilliant._"

"Absolutely." another nod.

"And..._.cruel._" The man in front of him covered it well, but Grey could feel the bitter misery rolling off him. He made a mental note to have Welch investigate dear old Auntie, and make him a long detailed list of ways to stay in her good graces.

"Yes, I'm being punished for seducing Mckenna a few years ago," another shrug, "she was vulnerable, and I knew I wouldn't get another chance."

"Your brief stay in heaven."

"Exactly, for which I am now paying the price." another bitter smile, "It was absolutely worth it."

Grey sat back, processing everything the man had told him, and found he only had one question, "Why are you telling me this."

"Because I need your trust."

He couldn't help it – he laughed out loud. _No way in hell._

"Yes, yes, I know, and you're right," Torrill waved a careless hand, "I am _not_ a trustworthy man, but I _will _do everything I can to help you catch this man and protect your wife."

"Why?"

"Mckenna will accept nothing less. For some reason I can't fathom, the girl seems to hold me in some esteem. I won't lose her respect."

"Then you should have kept your mouth shut." Grey pointed out.

"Believe me, I regret it," Torrill turned the glass in his hand, a heavy sigh falling from him,"but I can repair the damage, I think. Helping you will go a long way to doing that."

"I see." Grey nodded and waited for the rest.

"And I have no tolerance for those who would harm a woman. There is no lower class of animal." another careless hand wave, "The little cretin will die, and the world will be a better place for it."

Well, Grey couldn't argue with that."Fine."

"Good. Torrill rose to leave, "Oh, and thank your lovely wife for her hospitality. Your guest house is lovely." Grey acknowledged the thanks with a small nod. Flynn had returned home for the night, so it had seemed the logical choice. He had a feeling the man would have spent the night under the same trees he'd seen McIntyre skulking under if they hadn't provided accommodations close to Mckenna.

Then something occurred to him, "Wait a minute, they _gave _her the antidote?"

Torrill turned back, leaning against the door frame,"Oh yes, Mckenna reluctantly handed it over."

"But, you said the arms dealer died."

"Ah, well you see, the antidote needed a booster administered within forty-eight hours to be effective, something the girls failed to mention, the little hoydens," Torrill shook his head, a fond smile flickering across his face, before settling back into his mask of indifference, "but we had all the information we needed so..."

"Well, _damn._" Grey sat back, equally parts horrified and impressed.

"Oh yes, they were quite careful to make sure she didn't survive." The shadows left Torrill's eyes, replaced by a sharpness Grey suspected was always there, but carefully hidden, "I don't know how well you know these women, but I will tell you this, no one, but_ no one_, harms a McGovern and lives This Lincoln character died the day they discovered your wife was one of them." he turned and proceeded out the door, his final words floating back over his shoulder, "The man is nothing more than a walking corpse."

**_Full Moon Madness_**

**_Lena and Sawyer_**

_She walked through the night feeling the air on her skin, the moonlight caressing, bathing her in it's excruciating power. Unlike her sister, she welcomed the madness, the desire. Padding quietly, across the damp grass she reached him, where he lay sleeping on the other side of the glass door. Having disabled the lock earlier, she easily slid the door open. Stepping silently into the room, she drank in the sight of beautiful, hard male perfection. His tan skin gleaming gold in the light filtering through the clouds. _

_Silent as a shadow, she approached him. He lay on his back, one arm flung out beside him, the other resting over his head covering eyes. The sheet low on his hips, leaving his entire upper body bare to her. He was beautiful. With one hand she reached out and pulled the silky sheet down, revealing all of his masculine beauty. The slight movement woke him, he jerked up, at the same time reaching for the gun she knew was hidden between the mattress and headboard. She stood silent, and waited. Watching the confusion of sleep leave his eyes, to be replaced by heat, so much heat. His eyes raking over, he lay back one more, leaning against the headboard. Holding his gaze she pulled off the large tee shirt, leaving her clad only in the moonlight. Then she went to him. Sliding onto the bed, straddling him, and slowly, exquisitely slowly, lowered onto him, her soft body gliding over him, anointing him with the slick heat raging through her. _

"_Aahh fuck," he groaned , his hips arching, " Le.."_

"_Sshh," she placed one finger over his lips, "You mustn't speak names, not here, not now." she placed both hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him back down, feeling him grow hard beneath her._

"_The moon is full," her lips whispered against his, "the Goddess, will be worshiped. Pleasure given, pleasure taken," she rubbed herself over his lower belly, feeling his growing erection, touching her ass . She moved her hands, stroking them along his arms, until they were stretched out, fully extended from his body, she held his wrists there, "You must be still, you must be silent, and you will bathe in the feminine, the divine." The heat in his eyes sizzled, and she saw his acceptance, his need. He was was magnificent. He was hers._

He lay back helpless to do anything but feel, she ran her hands over him, leaning forward teasing his chest with her perfect tight nipples, he ached to get his mouth on. Her mouth nibbling his lips, until he couldn't take it any longer lifting his hands he buried them in her hair and pulled her head down, but she resisted, "No," she whispered taking his bottom lip in a stinging bite, "You must be still." groaning he lowered his hands. He wasn't sure what she was doing but , she felt too damn good. Her hot little body perched over him, the warmth and wetness of her bathing his belly, while that lubricious ass grazed his straining cock. He didn't know whether he was in heaven or hell, and right now, he didn't give a damn.

"So beautiful.." her soft breath caressed his chest, her wicked little tongue skimming over his flat stone hard nipple. She rocked against him, wiggling down his body, planting hot open mouth kisses down his chest, and around his navel and then he felt her warm breath on the head of his …

"_Shit!_" her hot mouth took him inside sucking him deep, he gripped the headboard to keep his hands off her, but couldn't keep his hips from thrusting. _Aahhhhh, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, what the hell was she doing? _Whatever the it was, there was no way it was legal. Somehow sucking him deep, and using that tongue, at the same time, twisting around his cock, her small soft hand reaching under him to cup his balls, then, holy shit, she swallowed. His hips bucked violently. He could feel the tingling in his spine. Damn, he was gonna come. He hadn't been in her mouth for full minute and he was gonna shoot off like a rocket. But, then, with one long slow lick, she released him.

He looked down, she was crouched over him like a cat, her eyes glittering with sexual hunger. A woman fully aware of her feminine power.

_Oh shit, he was in trouble._

She came up on her knees, he heard the rip of foil, and spent about a millisecond wondering where she got the condemn, but then she was touching him, rolling it on him, her soft fingers gliding down. He felt sweat pop out all over him. Torture, this was fucking torture. Then, releasing him, she brought her hands to her pretty, plump breasts, cupping them in her tiny hands, and, Oh, sweet mercy, she pinched those puffy nipples, he knew would be sweet as candy on his tongue. Throwing her head back, a low moan of feminine pleasure coming from her throat. Damn, he was so hard, he was gonna burst. He watched with the rapt attention of a starving man in front of a feast, as she slowly slid one hand down her body, in a sensual caress over her ribs, down her belly, and hips. Bringing her head back up, and locking her fevered gaze with his tortured one, her fingers moved down to the place he was aching for. Her fingers playing, slipping around, rolling over her wet, tight, little clit, then _fucking hell_, she plunged her fingers deep inside, her eyes closing in bliss, she rode her own hand, and damn if it wasn't the hottest thing his eyes had ever seen. _Shit! His cock was doing the fucking marangue, jumping and twitching, all on it's own. If he didn't get inside of her soon he was gonna come, and shoot all over her perfect little ass, and picturing that hot, naughty, little scenario, wasn't helping at all._

"So good," his cock jumped up with her words, "You see," she pulled her hand from her body and held it up in the moonlight, it glistened with the sweetness. His mouth watered. Then while he was distracted by the thought of sucking that juice from her hand, she rose up, and came down, and..._oh, fuck!_ buried him balls deep inside her.

His whole body came up off the bed, damn, she was hot...and _tight_, so damn tight. He was gonna come before she even started moving. Then, slow as molasses, she rolled over him, leaning back, one hand braced behind her on his thigh, and the other one she, _Oh hell, damn, and fuck, _she brought the hand to her mouth, her tongue coming out running across the tips of her fingers, tasting herself, her hot blue eyes never leaving his. She pumped and rolled again, and he felt her tighten and flutter, Ahhh damn, she was coming, coming all over his cock, licking her sweet juice from her fingers, her eyes closed, her head thrown back, those perfect little tits bouncin', and _fuck_, it was too much, too Goddamn much. He felt raging heat deep in the base of his spine, and with a shout he know could be heard in every inch of the house and he didn't give a fuck, he came - _hard_. Vicious pleasure shooting down his spin, and out his dick. The violent, near painful,spasms, went on and on. Damn, there was no way the condemn would hold it all, his hips bucking, and his vision went dark, fireworks going off behind his eyes; and _fuck_, but he'd always been a rebel, so he broke her rules. Like a striking snake, his arm shot out, grabbing that glistening hand, and jerked it to his mouth, sucking the sweet juice from her fingers, her taste exploding on his tongue, while he exploded inside her.

**Allie and Andre'**

_The night called her. From deep inside, the power rose, making her a stranger in her own skin. It was terrifying...and thrilling. Come morning, a part of her would regret, but not now, while the full moon pulsed, and her blood burned, white hot._

_Silently, she moved through the trees. He was here, she'd seen him walk away from the house earlier. He would resist, but no one could refuse her now. He would fall under the power blazing inside her, and her sister would be safe. _

"_It's rather late for a stroll, don't you think?" his smooth voice came from behind her. She turned and faced him. The translucent gown she wore swirling around her, kissing her skin._

"_You're here." she pointed out, in the voice they could never resist._

"_Yes, that is true," he acknowledged with a slight nod of his head, his dark eyes, simmering black in the moonlight, raking her from head to toe. He was beautiful, leaning against the tree, his arms crossed over his chest. He seemed completely at ease, but she could feel his tension. The power in her reaching for him, pulling him to her._

"_Which one are you?" He cocked his head, "No, don't tell me," he held up one long elegant finger, to silence her when she would have answered, "Let's see, you're not Len..."_

_She ran to him, pine needles stinging her bare feet. She reached up and placed a finger over his lips, "No, no names."_

"_Ah, yes, the full moon. I remember now." his words were mocking, but his eyes glittered dangerously. _

"_No names." she repeated, her finger moving tracing his perfect mouth, then her hand slid behind his head, into silky hair, pulling him to her. He came willingly, easily, as she knew he would, "Only pleasure," her lips brushed his mouth, "Pleasure given..."_

"_Pleasure taken." he finished the word on a growl, his mouth slamming into hers. His kiss was hard angry... punishing. She opened for him, letting him take her. His hands under her bottom lifting her, he turned, pressing her back into the tree, pushing his hard body into her. He yanked his mouth away, "I know what you're doing."_

"_Do you?" her tone teased, but her body writhed, rubbing against him so he could feel her hot and damp through the thin gown._

"_I would have stayed away. I want her to be happy." the low words were hot against her ear. She heard fabric tear, and felt the cool night air, then his hand moved, and with no warning, he thrust two fingers inside her, giving her no time to adjust. He drove them deep, hard and fast, grinding his erection into her. "But I know the fire that rages in you," he breathed into her neck, the anger radiating from him, "you're already so wet and aching, " his fingers continued to thrust roughly into her, "I'll have you coming in under a minute," swirling them around, he stroked that place inside where she burned, his erection rolling on the pulsing nerves, he pushed her mercilessly to the edge, then his harsh angry words hit her ear,"I'm happy to be of service..**.Alliana.**"_

_NO!_ the word screamed in her mind. Her name swirling around her, breaking the moon's hold on her blood, but it was too late. She bit down on her lip, closing her eyes, her head falling back against the tree, as the pleasure tore through her, but she couldn't block the venomous words in her ear,

"My, you're a hot little thing," he whispered against her neck, his fingers still moving , sliding through her slick folds, and once again going deep, wringing every bit of pleasure from her body,"I wonder, how many times I can make you come, with your sweet, naked ass up against this tree, out here for anyone to see."

Oh, he was so angry, angry and cruel, but it was born in pain. He was hurting. His soul ravaged, and still, he was magnificent, and for tonight, he was hers.

He was burning, whether from rage or passion, he didn't know or care. She was here, she was eager, and he was more than willing to drown out his lonely existence, with her hot little body, with one hand still buried inside of her, he brought up the other and tore at the neck of her gown, exposing her luscious breasts, lowering his head, he took one in his mouth, holding the nipple and lashing it with his tongue, he heard her soft whimper, and felt liquid fire rain on his fingers. _Fuck!_ She was responsive. He moved his hand to his back pocket, reaching for his wallet, and the condemn he always carried, but then he felt something cool and damp splash on his cheek, then another on his lip. Damn Seattle and it's constant rain He very much wanted to take her against this tree, then the drop on his lip slipped into his mouth and he tasted salt. Not rain..._.tears_._ Shit!_

He jerked back, looking up at her face, and instantly, the fire in his blood turned to ice.

Her eyes were tightly closed, her mouth compressed in a tight line, her teethe biting down hard on her lower lip, but it wasn't passion in her face, but pain. With a soft curse, he gently pulled his fingers from her warm, body and lowered her to the ground. Right as a stream of moonlight broke through the clouds, revealing the silvery trail left by her tears. Tears that continued to fall from behind tightly closed lids. _Dios,_ had he hurt her? Bringing both hands up, he pulled her torn gown back in place as b covering her as best he could, "Allie? Are you hurt?"

Still with her eyes tightly closed she shook her head. Her mouth opened, her breath coming in small pants. He bent low trying to see her face, and for the first time noticed how very small she was. She looked so fragile, no he corrected himself she looked..._broken._

_Holy Fuck! _What had he done? He raised one hand and gently tucked her hair behind one tiny, perfect ear,"Allie, sweet girl, will you look at me, please?"

She lowered her head head, further hiding her face, her husky whisper caressing his ear, so soft, barely audible over the sounds of the night. "Please, I'm...alright... I'll just...go."

"No, no I don't think you will." Then, before she could utter a protest and his own good sense could talk him out of it, he scooped her off the ground and turned, striding out from under the trees and toward the guest-house.

"What...what are you doing." her eyes were open now, her arms going around his neck to steady herself her soft hands, fluttering through his hair.

"I'm not sure." he admitted, "But I can tell you what I will_ not _do, and that is just leave you, when it's obvious you are in pain. Pain that I caused."

"But..."

"Sshh, no buts, you're safe with me Allie, but I am not letting you go, not yet."

**_Ana and Christian_**

_Her skin felt too tight. She stood in the dim light, staring out at the moon. Funny how she'd never noticed how brilliant it was. The clear white orb surrounded her in shimmering light, she felt it, like a caress, sliding over her skin._

"_Ana, why aren't you in bed?"_

_Turning from the window, she watched him come to her. He was beautiful, his white shirt open at the collar. Her eyes locked onto the strong column of his throat where it me his chest, fascinated with that small patch of skin. It lured her, pulling her to meet him half way across the room. Her hands going to the bottoms of his shirt, hiding the rest of him from her._

"_Ana?"_

"_Hmm?" She nuzzled his neck, opening her mouth on that patch of skin, his warm, salty taste going to her head like a drug. Taking nibbling little bites, she slid the buttons free, one by one, her mouth following them down._

"_Ana, what are you..."_

"_I'm hungry Christian," her voice sounded foreign to her own ears, husky, demanding._

"_Aahh, God baby, what are you..." his words, ended on a groan. When her hands, having made quick work of the buttons, moved lower stroking him through his slacks. She put her hands on his hips and pulled him, backing up, until she sat on the small satin covered bench at the foot of the bed. Without ever lifting her mouth from the delectable flesh, she slid lower to his belly, her hands now making short work of the button and zipper separating him from her, pulling the pants away she ran her open mouth over him, through the soft cotton of his boxer briefs, Her eyes sought his, staring down at her bewildered, and full of aching lust, "Please, Christian," rubbing her cheek against him, then taking nibbling little bites around the tip, "you taste so good."_

"_Fuck!" he buried his hands in her hair. _

_She kept teasing them both, licking him from base to tip, still through that soft cotton, then sucking the head in her mouth, her tongue tickling that little place just below it. _

"_Damn, Ana, what...SHIT!" Christian's hips jerked violently, when her exploring hand slid under the boxers, her nails tickling that space right behind he was drawn up tight, skittering back, barely brushing that forbidden place that she'd never touched before. Humming her pleasure, she moved her open lips down and back up, tasting his musky scent and the soft cotton. Her other hand slipped inside the waistband of his briefs pulling just the tip of him free, so her fingers could play, spreading the moisture she found there around, she moved her mouth up slowly, nibbling... sucking, stopping just shy of the exposed head, running her tongue lightly so it just barely slid along the bottom ridge of naked flesh, all the while her other hand tickled those forbidden places._

"_Fuck!" Christian pulled back, his hands releasing her hair, to yank his boxers down, "Suck me, Ana!" The command a low guttural growl. His hands returned to her hair jerking her forward, pushing through her damp lips, into her hungry mouth. He was magnificent. He was hers._

He was going to come, fast and hard. Her mouth, the soft sucking sounds, her little whimpers, and heady moans were destroying him, the control he usually clung to gone before he could grasp it. His vicious thrusts took him deep in her hot mouth over and over, his hands in a white knuckle grip on her hair, then he felt the light scratch of her nails behind his balls and he was gone. Shouting, spurting, filling her mouth, he watched her take all of him, her eyes closed in greedy bliss._ Fuck_, she owned him body and soul.

**_Mckenna and Gavin_**

_She had slept, but the moon called her back. She woke, feeling warm heat surrounding her. She let her eyes wander over him. His rough masculine perfection drew her. _

_He was sleeping. His chest rising and falling with his deep even breaths. Her skin was too hot,the soft cotton of her tee shirt, suddenly scratchy and abrasive, she ripped it off, then pulled her panties down and tossed them away. Pulling the sheet down, she exposed him to her greedy eyes, only to find him wearing boxers. She crawled down the bed, and grabbed the waist-band pulling them away from him._

"_What the?...Mcke.."_

"_Sshh!.." she lifted her eyes to see him raised up on his elbows, watching her, the confusion of sleep still in his eyes, "No names, you mustn't speak names."_

"_Okay..." the sleep left, but the confusion stayed._

"_The moon is full.." she explained, yanking at his boxers again. _

"_Yeah?..." he turned his head to verify it, even as his hips lifted, "I see..." _

"_The goddess will be worshiped." she rasped, wrestling his boxers past his knees. _

"_Right..."_

"_Pleasure given..." she wriggled down the bed, and finally, pulled the offensive material free, tossing it over her shoulder, "Pleasure taken." then straddling him, she crawled back up, rising up on her knees over him, _

"_Babe, what..."_

"_NO! You must be still, you must be silent." she lowered herself on him sliding against him, drowning him in the cream from her body, arching her back, raising her hands to her breasts, lightly brushing her fingertips across them. _

"_Shit..." he breathed, his eyes wide, watching her._

"_You will bathe in the feminine, the divine." Her fevered eyes met his hot ones, her fingers going to her aching nipples, rubbing, pinching._

"_Ah, hell yeah," he rasped, his head falling back, his hips arching under her. He was magnificent. He was hers._

She was going to kill him. He had no idea what the hell was going on, but fuck, he'd figure it out later. Watching her straddling him, wet and so damn hot, slipping all over him, she was everything he knew she would be and more. His palms itched with the need to touch her, but he was afraid she'd stop, so he gripped the sheet, held on tight, and let her have her way. She took her hands from her own breasts and ran them over his chest, he couldn't keep the groan from escaping his throat, her fingers fluttered over him traveling lower and lower, tracing the ridges in his stomach, "So beautiful," she whispered, her eyes heavy, she rose up, his hips tried to follow but her hands held him in place, "No," she admonished, wriggling down his body, she lowered herself, her head coming down and _shit,_ her mouth was poised right over him, she looked up at him, "Stay still," her eyes were hot, but there was frustration in her tone, "You're supposed to stay still."

"Fuck, okay, baby..."

"_Sshhh!"_

Now she looked downright cross. Right, he wasn't supposed to talk..._holy fuck_, her tongue came out and with just the tip, she tickled that little spot right under the head of his dick, flicking, lashing at it so light it felt like air was kissing his dick, that was lifting up on its own trying to get more attention from that wicked mouth. Distantly, the tiny part of his mind that wasn't completely obliterated by the excruciating lashing of her tongue, wondered just where in the hell she picked up that little trick, but then her teethe joined in the campaign to drive him out of his mind nibbling around the head, before settling back on that tiny spot, lips teethe tongue...licking... sucking...nibbling...

"_SHIT" _with a roar, he grabbed her, pulling her up, he rolled, and in less than a second, she was under him, her eyes wide with shock. She opened her mouth, ready to tell him all about how he wasn't supposed to move again, but he slammed his lips down, pumping his tongue into her mouth, and a hungry little moan shot from her instead, then..._she went wild_. Her hands raking down his back, her sharp little nails biting in to him. She brought one long leg around his hip, her foot sliding up and down the back of his thigh, as her hips rose, frantically pushing that hot, wet, sweetness all over him, drenching his belly, while the hard little points of her breasts pressed into his chest, and all the while, desperate little sounds came from her throat. Damn, he couldn't stand it. Yanking his mouth away, he grabbed her hair at the back of her head with one hand, holding her still, "Look at me,"

He looked into her wide eyes, "I'm clean baby, I've just been tested, I want to take you with nothing between us..."

"Yes, yes, Goddess yes, do it," she strained against his hold and nipped at his lips, her other leg going around him, pulling her lithe body up so he was lodged right at her slick core. She took his bottom lip between her sharp teethe and bit down. _Hard._ He pulled back and looked into her eyes again, something wasn't right. They were fever bright, her pupils wide and dilated, if he didn't know better he'd swear she was drugged. He knew that wasn't the case, but his instincts told him something was off, and whatever it was, it created distance between them, and no way in hell was he gonna have less than all of her their first time together.

In one move, he surged down and seated himself deep inside.

Paradise, fucking paradise. So tight, hot, and wet, and getting wetter. She was raining all over him. He stayed there holding her hips down with his she tried to move, "No baby, not yet."

"More." It was a feral demand, but when he looked in her eyes, behind the hunger, that distance stared back at him. Nope, not gonna happen. Counting on years of discipline to get him through, he held still - and gambled. It was gonna be all or nothing. "No, look at me," she met his eyes again, "Put your hands up over your head baby,"

"What, no..."

"Now babe," knowing that what he wanted more than his next breath was finally in his grasp, kept his voice lazy, even though being still inside her was killing him, "we can do this the easy way or the hard way, but you'll get what you want a lot faster if you just do what I tell you," He pulled back just a little, and pumped back in making sure to rub across that little clit, instantly she flooded him, her lids lowering on a lusty little moan, then whispered beside her ear, "hands over your head."

He lids flew back up and for a second she had murder in her eyes, but she took her hands and lay them on either side of her head, "Good girl, now you're gonna lay still, and let me fuck you, nice and easy, fast and hard, whatever I want."

Her eyes narrowed on him,"Ass."

He chuckled._ There_ she was,"Keep your eyes on mine, I want to see you," He pulled back, rested his elbows outside hers, and took her smaller hands in his. His face just inches over her, he pushed back in, slow, so slow. Damn it was heaven and hell. Then when he was fully inside her once more, he stilled, letting her feel all of him, everywhere, he said the words, slowly deliberately, "_Mine, Mckenna."_

There's power in a name. Mine swirls around me, breaking the fever in my blood. The moon fades, and all that's left is me, just me, open and vulnerable, and the hard pulsing heat of the man inside me, stretching me, filling me, possessing me like I always knew he would.

"No names," closing my eyes against the scorching intimacy of being in this man's arms, I feel a tear slide through my closed lids and down the side of my face, "You're not supposed to say names."

Then his lips, warm and soft, trace the damp trail, down to my ear, "No, Mckenna, nothing between us," he follows that trail back up, kissing a second tear from my eye before it can fall. Then those warm lips brush mine. I taste salt, "Open your eyes, babe."

I lift my lids, and I'm looking into his hazel eyes, close, he's so close.

"There you are," he smiles at me, and well, dammit that's just not playing fair. Without thinking, I raise my hand and allow my fingers to trace the smile I love so much and see so rarely. His warm hand wraps around my wrist. He kisses my thumb.

"You," a small roll of his hips. I inhale on a gasp.

"Feel," his lips move to the next finger, another soft kiss,and another roll. He hits me in just the right spot, and oh, Goddess but I'm so full.

"So," and the next finger gets a nibbling little kiss, his hips roll again. My gasp turns to a moan, my body tightens, straining against his hold.

"Good," the next finger, and a roll. I'm panting now. _Holy Mother,_ the man is set on torturing me.

_"So good."_ he sucks my pinky in his mouth, laving it with his tongue. His hips roll forward and stay, right there on _that_ spot. My belly clenches and clenches again, tight pleasure rippling, and I feel fluttering deep inside. It's not enough to send me over, he just keeps me there, right on that edge. Clenching, fluttering, coiling tighter.

_ Oh goddess, it's too much...it's not enough..._

"Gavin.._.please."_ my parched lips barely get the words out. He's still sucking on my pinky, his hot eyes watching me, the pressure inside me builds. I can't meet his eyes any more, my head thrashes, my body coiled so tight, it's painful. I feel sweat cover my straining body. I Try to move, to get that little bit of friction. Then right before I break apart, he pulls back. It's a relief and it's hell.

"Mine."

The low growl, brings my eyes back to him. His gaze is hot, possession raining in his eyes, but the kiss he plants in the middle of my palm is soft as a feather. "Mine, the words brush my skin. My breath saws in and out of my lungs. I feel suspended in space, fracturing into tiny pieces, and there's no where else to go, so I fall into him, "Yours,"

I see the triumph light his eyes, right before he slams his mouth on mine, his tongue lashing deep, stroking the inside of my mouth, releasing my hand, he hooks my legs over his strong arms, and thrusts, and he's hot and hard and _deep_. It's so deep this way. I'm spread for him, helpless to do anything but_ feel_, while he strokes me in a slow, languorous glide; and,_ oh Holy Hell_, it turns me on. I feel myself swelling, gushing; my cervix clenching him in rapid spasms, reaching for the release. He lifts his mouth from mine, nibbling and biting his way to my ear, "So good... so hot and wet for me," the vivid words in my ear, take me higher, my belly clenches, over and over, and still, he strokes me slow and deep, a lazy sensual roll,"I love you like this baby, so open for me.." whiskey soft words brush my ear.

"Gavin..._please._.." Dear Goddess, how can I be so close, and not fly apart, I want to grind against him, but he's holding me still.

"I know...soon baby, but not yet...not yet.." and he slows his thrusts even more...

"No...don't stop..." I drag in air, frustrated tears sliding from my eyes.

"Yes," his mouth returns to mine, brushing back and forth, "I want to feel you, just feel you..." he slides back in and stills, filling me to my womb, "Mmmmm," he rests his forehead on mine, "feel how wet you are? You like this babe, you like being helpless in my arms."

There's no denying it, the evidence is all around him, running down my thighs, I close my eyes, "Yes,"

"Hey," a chiding whisper, and I feel his lips brush one closed lid and then the other. Knowing what he wants, I raise them, and meet his serious gaze, "no hiding, not from me, not from us."

"Us?" I hear my voice tremble.

"Aahh, Mckenna," his eyes turn soft above me, his lips lower to brush mine, "You slay me." he breathes the words into me, "You own me. You always have."

Then, suddenly my world tilts, Gavin rolls and once again, he's beneath me, and I'm straddling him, before I can react, one large hand moves to the center of my back, pushing me down, "Fuck me, baby," his rough words little more than a growl,"Fuck me, while I suck on these pretty, sweet nipples I'm dying for."

His other hand plumps my breast, and he sucks my nipple into his mouth, devouring me, lashing the sensitive bud with his tongue, the sharp pleasure shoots through me,and my hips move on their own, my body, way ahead of my mind. Grinding on him, like I've been dying to do, he groans, and rakes his teeth along my nipple and with the sharp bite of pain, the heat coiling inside me breaks. The intense pleasure ripping through me, and into him. He releases my breast and his hand grips the back of my head, pulling my mouth to his, I scream into his groan, our breaths mingling, our bodies writhing and straining together, both of us helpless, slaves to the ancient dance that rules us all.

12


	17. Chapter 17

_**So after working on my other story. I think I've gotten a handle on writing a shorter chapter. They won't all be this short, but I needed to tie things up a bit before the moving onto the usual chaos, and I kind of felt sorry for André. Poor schmuck. Added the morning after for the guys. Boy are they tired.**  
_

_ Andre'_

André leaned in the archway between the kitchen and living room, watching Allie gracefully sip the hot tea he'd set in front of her. After dumping her on the large plush sofa that dominated the living space of the guest house, with a terse, "Stay put."

He'd returned with tea in one hand and a large tee-shirt in the other. That gown was next to nothing _before_ he ripped it, and he had no delusions about himself and sainthood. He needed her covered.

She'd slipped the shirt over her had with a tremulous, "Thank you, that's so very kind." and for some reason that just pissed him off.

The girl had no business being polite when she was so distraught. As if her own feelings didn't matter. Damn, perhaps it ran in the family. Mckenna's disregard for her own well-being enraged him constantly. Maybe that was why his blood was on fire. Jesus, sisters. He was a fucking pervert. Which normally didn't bother him so much, but apparently everything was pissing him off tonight. Raging erections and no relief could do that to a man.

"Allie,"

"Hmm?" her husky voice sailed over her teacup, her eyes downcast, and no, that wasn't acceptable.

"Look at me." he put a little extra push into the demand. Her eyes snapped to his. Ah, yes that explained a few things. He wondered if she was aware her submissive tendencies.

"Why?" he didn't see any reason to go at it gently. Her eyes skittered away, "Look at me, Allie." and they snapped back, "Why?"

"I told you why." a whisper so soft he barely heard it.

"You gave me_ a _reason, but not _the_ reason."

"Yes, that's true. You're very smart." She gave him one of those tilted head looks, he'd seen her sister deliver so many times,"You remind me a lot of Mac."

"Why?" he pressed, not to be distracted.

Her luscious mouth opened on a deep breath, and she was off and running, "Mckenna loves him so much,and Gavin...well, the word love doesn't seem strong enough. They don't just love each other, it's more than that," words bubbled and tumbled out of her, "and it scares Mckenna and I was afraid with you here she would sabotage things and she deserves happiness, she's done so so much and..."

"Sabotage" André repeated the word softly, cutting her off.

"Yes." she bobbed her head.

"And you want your sister to be happy." he said the words slowly, feeling something building inside of him, something hot and angry.

"Yes, yes," the beautiful girl nodded her head vigorously. The movement causing the over large shirt to slip, pulling the gown with it, revealing her silky shoulder._ Dios,_ the girl was an invitation to all things sensual. He wanted to leap across the room kiss her babbling mouth breathless, and keep her in his bed for a week, no a month...or two. _Shit,_ what was wrong with him. "you don't understand what she's done for us what she did..." Allie went on, oblivious to the carnal direction of his thoughts.

"So you sabotaged before she could." Still his tone was careful, controlled.

"Um, yes, I suppose" Her beautiful, guiless, blue eyes blinked at him and the rage that had been buidling erupted.

_"You made yourself a sacrifice, like a virgin to the volcano?" Holy Mother of God! _He was shouting. He never shouted_._

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way." Allie gave him a delicate little sniff.

"You're even wore _white_, **_Fuck_**!" André spat out the word, grabbing handfuls of hair and pacing the floor.

"I'm sorry." His head snapped up, at the thick huskiness in her voice. Hell, he'd made her cry again.

"No, no Allie," he crossed the room, and sat beside her. Ignoring her small mew of protest, he pulled her into his arms; leaning them both into the rounded corner of the couch, "Please, no crying. Sssh, I'm sorry kitten. I am angry with myself, and yelling at you."

He tucked her under his chin, and into his chest. One hand in her silky hair the other absently brushing her arm under the large sleeve of the tee-shirt._ Holy Mother help him, s_he was soft everywhere.

"You think you love her." she whispered, like she was telling a secret.

"I...what?"

"You believe you love Mckenna."

"I...well .." he sighed, and spoke the truth, "I believe it's as close as I'll ever come."

She pulled back slightly then, staring up at him with her huge eyes, so sensual and innocent at the same time, "You shouldn't say things like that. You're a good man. You deserve to be loved, really loved."

A good man, poor naïve girl. She knew nothing of him, what he'd done. What he was capable of, and he found he didn't want to correct her. It was nice, having such beauty believe in him, even if it was only an illusion. So he kissed her forehead and tucked her back under his chin, "You McGovern's will make a man crazy."

With a soft sigh, the little minx snuggled into him, "Yes," her husky whisper floated into his ear and down his spine, "we hear that a lot."

_Christian the next morning_

"Where were we?" Christian planted his elbows on the desk, raked his hands through his hair _again_, and tried to focus on Taylor's words. _Holy Christ_, what a night. Ana, what the fuck had gotten into her. She'd been insatiable, rubbing all over him like a cat in heat. How many times had she taken his cock in her mouth, he'd lost count after five. Shit, he was exhausted. Pregnancy Hormones._ Well, fuck him running! Who the hell knew?_

"_Mr. Grey."_

He shook his head, he'd zoned out _again_. Taylor was looking at him like he'd lost his mind, and he was dead on. His mind had disintegrated at four am. As Ana's wicked little tongue lapped his come from his belly. It had dripped from her luscious breasts, when he'd shot off like a rocket all over them. Oh shit, what a sight. Damn, his cock was jumping.

"Dammit, Grey what is_ wrong _with you._" _Taylor's frustrated voice

Shit, he'd zoned again, "Uh..." what could he say? I'm sorry, my wife literally fucked my brains out last night. Damn, at least Taylor was the only one who seemed to notice. Gavin McIntyre was sprawled on his sofa, like a giant cat lazing in the sun. And Sawyer, just stood against his wall looking freaked out.

"Ah, yes," Torrill sauntered through the door and slumped into the chair across from his desk, next to Taylor "The full moon strikes again."

McIntyre shot up from his leaning position, murder in his eyes.

Torrill turned to him, "I have a memory, and you have her. Just what do you have to be angry about?"

McIntyre stopped mid-rise. The anger draining from his face, replaced with..._something, _that while unpleasant, wasn't homicidal. Well, that was one less thing to worry about, at least his doors were safe.

"Hey guys." they all turned to see Christy, a smile bright as sunshine on her face, holding a tray with steaming mugs and some type of pastry. Trudy trotting by her side. Grey modified that thought, safer, the doors were safer. "Tea and scones." The tiny vet informed them with a flourish, setting the tray down on his desk in front of him.

Taylor jumped up, "Mckenna's scones,_ damn. _" Coming over to his desk, the man, more excited than Grey had ever seen him, started grabbing what looked like biscuits. Pulling them apart, he placed them on one of the little plates she'd provided, and loaded them with liberal amounts of..something that looked rather like whipped cream, but thicker.

"What's that?"

"Clotted cream," he answered, then he took a huge bite, his eyes closing in bliss, and groaned. The man groaned

Shit, how good could they be.

"Twenty thousand."

"It's not the money, Mr. Grey..." Christy's earnest face looked down at him.

"It's always the money, fifty thousand," he managed to mutter around his sixth scone. Damn, the things were just...shit, he didn't know...ambrosia maybe. They hit the spot like nothing else, after a wicked night of unbridled lust.

"Give it up Grey, Granny Rose's recipe is sacred." McIntyre had finished off half a dozen himself, and was sipping on a tea Christy insisted would help clear their heads. It was working, too. Obviously there was something about the full moon and the McGovern women. He'd ponder that later. Right now he was all business, this was just another acquisition. That recipe was as good as his.

"One hundred thousand and I'll sign a non-disclosure." he had plenty of those lying around.

"Well, I'm not the one to talk to..."

Ah-hah, progress. She wasn't saying no. "So who would that be, Mckenna?"

"Hell, no." Lena strolled into the room, grabbed the one bite Sawyer had left on his plate, and popped it in her mouth, closing her eyes, a soft feminine moan slipping from her lips.

Sawyer choked on his tea.

"You'd need to get the okay from the official head of the family," she informed him, one hand moving to pat Sawyer's back.

"And that would be..."

"Dear Old, Great Aunt Talulah." Andre' Torrill informed him with a smirk. He'd stopped at a more reasonable four scones, and had only sipped half the tea. Obviously, he did _not _get his brains fucked out last night.

"Yeah, so good luck with that." Lena grabbed Sawyer's cup.

Hell, he'd never needed luck. He'd have that recipe before the week was out.

"_Shit! What the fuck?" _Lena sputtered, shoving the mug back at Sawyer.

"It's tea, Lena." Christy informed her sister with an eye roll identical to his wife's.

"_Tea?"_ Lena spat the word out, like it's very existence offended her.

"Yes, you know,... _Tea_..." Christy raised her eyebrows, shooting her sister a significant look.

"Oh, right,_ that _tea. Yeah, got it. Drink up, Hot Buns, the moon goes into it's strongest full phase tonight." She patted Sawyer's stomach and left the room.

Sawyer slumped into the wall, his eyes wide. Damn, he looked scared shitless. Grey watched him gulp down the rest of the tea. Then, his head flopping against the wall,"Shit, I'll never survive it."

2


	18. Chapter 18

**_Another shorty, I had it tacked on to chapt 17 not sure it worked so it's 18. I'm moving into some real chaos so I'm wrapping up the full moon lust a bit._**

**_Christian the next morning_**

"Where were we?" Christian planted his elbows on the desk, raked his hands through his hair _again_, and tried to focus on Taylor's words. _Holy Christ_, what a night. Ana, what the fuck had gotten into her. She'd been insatiable, rubbing all over him like a cat in heat. How many times had she taken his cock in her mouth, he'd lost count after five. Shit, he was exhausted. Pregnancy Hormones._ Well, fuck him running! Who the hell knew?_

"_Mr. Grey."_

He shook his head, he'd zoned out _again_. Taylor was looking at him like he'd lost his mind, and he was dead on. His mind had disintegrated at four am. As Ana's wicked little tongue lapped his come from his belly. It had dripped from her luscious breasts, when he'd shot off like a rocket all over them. Oh shit, what a sight. Damn, his cock was jumping.

"Dammit, Grey what is_ wrong _with you._" _Taylor's frustrated voice

Shit, he'd zoned again, "Uh..." what could he say? I'm sorry, my wife literally fucked my brains out last night. Damn, at least Taylor was the only one who seemed to notice. Gavin McIntyre was sprawled on his sofa, like a giant cat lazing in the sun. And Sawyer, just stood against his wall looking freaked out.

"Ah, yes," Torrill sauntered through the door and slumped into the chair across from his desk, next to Taylor "The full moon strikes again."

McIntyre shot up from his leaning position, murder in his eyes.

Torrill turned to him, "I have a memory, and you have her. Just what do you have to be angry about?"

McIntyre stopped mid-rise. The anger draining from his face, replaced with..._something, _that while unpleasant, wasn't homicidal. Well, that was one less thing to worry about, at least his doors were safe.

"Hey guys." they all turned to see Christy, a smile bright as sunshine on her face, holding a tray with steaming mugs and some type of pastry. Trudy trotting by her side. Grey modified that thought, safer, the doors were safer. "Tea and scones." The tiny vet informed them with a flourish, setting the tray down on his desk in front of him.

Taylor jumped up, "Mckenna's scones,_ damn. _" Coming over to his desk, the man, more excited than Grey had ever seen him, started grabbing what looked like biscuits. Pulling them apart, he placed them on one of the little plates she'd provided, and loaded them with liberal amounts of..something that looked rather like whipped cream, but thicker.

"What's that?"

"Clotted cream," he answered, then he took a huge bite, his eyes closing in bliss, and groaned. The man groaned

Shit, how good could they be.

"Twenty thousand."

"It's not the money, Mr. Grey..." Christy's earnest face looked down at him.

"It's always the money, fifty thousand," he managed to mutter around his sixth scone. Damn, the things were just...shit, he didn't know...ambrosia maybe. They hit the spot like nothing else, after a wicked night of unbridled lust.

"Give it up Grey, Granny Rose's recipe is sacred." McIntyre had finished off half a dozen himself, and was sipping on a tea Christy insisted would help clear their heads. It was working, too. Obviously there was something about the full moon and the McGovern women. He'd ponder that later. Right now he was all business, this was just another acquisition. That recipe was as good as his.

"One hundred thousand and I'll sign a non-disclosure." he had plenty of those lying around.

"Well, I'm not the one to talk to..."

Ah-hah, progress. She wasn't saying no. "So who would that be, Mckenna?"

"Hell, no." Lena strolled into the room, grabbed the one bite Sawyer had left on his plate, and popped it in her mouth, closing her eyes, a soft feminine moan slipping from her lips.

Sawyer choked on his tea.

"You'd need to get the okay from the official head of the family," she informed him, one hand moving to pat Sawyer's back.

"And that would be..."

"Dear Old, Great Aunt Talulah." Andre' Torrill informed him with a smirk. He'd stopped at a more reasonable four scones, and had only sipped half the tea. Obviously, he did _not _get his brains fucked out last night.

"Yeah, so good luck with that." Lena grabbed Sawyer's cup.

Hell, he'd never needed luck. He'd have that recipe before the week was out.

"_Shit! What the fuck?" _Lena sputtered, shoving the mug back at Sawyer.

"It's tea, Lena." Christy informed her sister with an eye roll identical to his wife's.

"_Tea?"_ Lena spat the word out, like it's very existence offended her.

"Yes, you know,... _Tea_..." Christy raised her eyebrows, shooting her sister a significant look.

"Oh, right,_ that _tea. Yeah, got it. Drink up, Hot Buns, the moon goes into it's strongest full phase tonight." She patted Sawyer's stomach and left the room.

Sawyer slumped back against the wall, his eyes wide. Damn, he looked scared shitless. Grey watched him gulp down the rest of the tea. Then, his head flopping back against the wall,"Shit, I'll never survive it."

2


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey guys, I have to warn you, this is dark, but it explains so much, and it was time._

_Ana_

"It's breathtaking," Ana stared at the image of the castle on the screen Allie had pulled up on Lena's laptop. Unable to believe what the sisters were telling her. It was surreal.

"Yes," Allie sat beside her at the kitchen table, nibbling on a scone. The morning light streaming through the bay window turning her hair a sparkling gold, "Especially in the summer, when the hill blooms with wildflowers and heather."

"And I can go there anytime I want?"

"Well, of course you can silly. You're a McGovern." Allie blinked at her, as if the knowledge she was a direct descendent of the youngest daughter of the famous Laird and therefore a member of the family, and _therefore_ entitled to all rights and privileges thereof, _including_ part ownership in an authentic Sottish Castle, that she could go visit anytime she wanted, was as ordinary as a trip to the beach.

"I'd avoid it from September to April though," Mckenna advised, joining them with a fresh plate of scones, and tea. She placed a steaming pot of hot water, a cup, and a bag of decaffeinated Twinnings breakfast tea in front of her, "Unless you like freezing you buns off."

Mckenna had taken over the kitchen, cranking out scones for the last hour. Ana suspected the mechanics of baking gave her mind a break, from its constant whirring.

"Ain't that the truth." Lena entered the kitchen heading straight for the coffee, filling a cup, she took a huge gulp, then grabbed the pot, and brought it to the table, plunking it down beside her, where she sat across from Ana. She'd never seen anybody drink hot coffee so fast. "All you do is call Edwards, he and his wife are the caretakers, best to give a months notice or so, but if you ever get a wild hair, for some highland style nookie, just call him while you're in the air. It's usually fine."

"Highland Style Nookie?" Ana grinned.

"Well, Grey, could pull off a kilt is all I'm sayin'" Lena grinned back at her, "You know, you could be the innocent maiden and he could kidnap you, throw you over his shoulder, carry you off to his castle, tie you to his bed, and have his wicked way with you."

"Ooooh, that does sound like fun." Allie giggled.

Ana had to agree, that sounded like all kinds of fun.

"And the castle is in tip-top pristine condition," Christy spoke up, carrying the now empty tray over to the sink. Trudy right behind her, but the dog, turned and trotted over to Ana, laying down at her feet. This had been happening with increasing regularity. Trudy seemed to find her wherever she was in the house.

Yesterday, when she'd arrived home from the hospital, the dog had met them at the door, and followed she and Christian all the way to the bedroom. Where she lay down in front of the bedroom door, while Ana slept the afternoon away.

"She's really intuitive," Christy had bragged over her like a proud mother over a gifted child, "She probably senses your added vulnerability due to your condition."

It sure seemed that way.

"So what time of year do you all go?" She asked, reaching down to scratch her loyal friend behind the ears.

The kitchen got very,_ very _quiet, and three sets of blue eyes turned onto a suddenly tense Mckenna, where she busied herself wiping up the counters.

"Um...well..we haven't been in a while." Christy finally answered.

Mckenna stopped wiping and turned, her dark eyes finding Ana's, she was silent doing that strange stare thing, then finally, "My sisters haven't been there for almost twenty years, I go every year..."

"The festival." Ana volunteered, something was happening, something strange and important. She could feel the tension rolling off Mckenna's sisters. The kitchen was suddenly filled with expectant energy.

"There was a fire." Mckenna whispered, her eyes now focused over Ana's head. Looking into that distant horizon only she could see.

"I remember the stars." she whispered. "I woke up, and couldn't understand why there were stars on my ceiling." her eyes met Ana's again, a harsh laugh escaping, "the mind of a child." She crossed the room to the bay window, staring out, her profile bathed in morning light, and once again Ana was reminded of Bronte's tortured souls wandering the moors, "He'd moved us."

She heard Allie's gasp, she turned, Lena grabbed her sister's hand across the table, and put her finger to her lips. Okay, whatever was happening was important, no sound. "I'd noticed him before. He always seemed to be watching. He had tiny, beady, black eyes. They always seemed to follow us, follow mama."

The tension was so strong between the sisters, she could feel it pulsing. Lena turned to Christy, and threw her head, in the direction of the hall. Without a word Christy got up and silently left the room. Ana knew she was going for Gavin.

"He drugged us." Mckenna's hand came up and slapped the glass window in front of her, "Fucking hell, the little creep drugged _us_, McGoverns."

Then Ana heard a sound she knew she'd hear in her nightmares the rest of her life.

Mckenna laughed. But it was a horrible, screeching sound; crackling with bitterness and rage, and _ pain, so much pain. _She had the overwhelming desire to cover her ears, run from the room; anything to get away from that sound, and the wretched misery it contained.

"He drugged us all, and moved us to our own chapel, right on the side of McGovern Hill. The one Ian McIntyre built, when he married Laird McGovern," she shrugged, "He was catholic, wanted a place to worship. The monster must have been planning it for weeks.

There was no roof, the stone walls were still there, the heavy doors were petrified wood, but the roof had been thatch, so it had long since been gone. I woke up and saw stars."

Christy came rushing silently back in followed by Andre' Torrill, Christian, and Gavin McIntyre. She gasped at the look on the giant's face: anguish, harsh and bitter, and... _hope_.

"Someone was screaming, horrible, screams," Mckenna shuddered, _"Oh, goddess, _what a sound, and then the _smell_." She brought the other hand up pressed both of them, to the glass. They were shaking, the knuckles white with tension.

"He must have done research. He even used authentic peat, and the oil they used to rub on the victims to made them burn faster."

Oh, oh Dear God, overwhelming horror, sick and twisted seeped into Ana's bones. It couldn't be. Monsters like that couldn't really exist.

"Her screams stopped, but the _smell.._ He didn't tie us up. I always thought that was strange. He'd been so meticulous, so careful, but we were just children," another shrug, "I guess he thought, what could we do, even if we woke up."

More of that horrible laughter, it sounded insane, maniacal, her head thrown back, the bitter sound rolling out of her like lava. _Holy God,_ what did she keep inside her, to make such a sound, "_We're McGoverns, we kill. It's what we do."_ then one shaking hand left the window, reaching under her sleeve, pulling out the dagger. She held it up in the light. "He_ took_ it. The_ fucking bastard_, took it from our home. It sat beside him, on a table next to the cistern full of oil, to make us burn faster."

"_Dios, no!"_ Torrill whispered, gripping the wall for support. His face wreathed in horror and pain.

Ana felt sick. She took a deep breath and swallowed against the bile in her throat. Her eyes seeking Christians. She could see he was torn, wanting to comfort her, but knowing he couldn't risk disturbing Mckenna. _"I'm alright." _she mouthed the words. He nodded. His eyes, filled with the same horror she felt.

"He never saw me." The hand holding the dagger came down, to hang at Mckenna's side, her thumb absently running over the engraving, "Never heard me over the crackling of the flames. He was to busy, rubbing Christy's tiny body with the oil."

"_Oh, oh, __**no**__, oh,_" Christy's shocked moan fell into the room, Ana turned to see her falling, her knees collapsing under her, but Christian was there. Silently, he scooped her up in his arms, and lowered them both to the floor, leaning her back against the wall. Sitting beside her, his arm wrapped around her, the girl was shuddering, her teeth biting down on her lower lip, in what Ana knew was an effort to keep silent. Tears, running down her face.

Beside them, Gavin McIntyre was vibrating with helpless rage. Frozen, his eyes locked on Mckenna. As if it were taking everything in him not to go to her.

And beside her she could feel Allie shaking, both her hands stretched across the table, where Lena, her back to Mckenna, held them in a white knuckle grip, her eyes filled with grim determination locked on her twins. Lending her strength.

"He never saw me, not when I pulled myself to my feet, not when I stumbled across the dirt floor, not when I grabbed the dagger. He knew nothing until I plunged it into his back"

A bubble of genuine laughter fell from her lips, tinkling around the room. It felt bizarre and alien, and it froze Ana's blood.

"Granny Rose, Goddess bless her crazy heart, she was obsessed with the idea that one day, the Catholic Church would come for us again. She taught me how to kill with a knife when I was seven years old. We'd review it every time, she filleted a fish." Mckenna shook her head, the smile on her face was filled with affection, and was all the more disturbing for it. Ana found herself relieved when it disappeared, replaced with the faraway look once again.

"He was wearing a robe, so it was hard to tell exactly, where I'd stabbed him, but when he spun around, I held on tight, and it pulled out with a sucking sound. I punctured a lung.

"And, Oh Goddess," more insane laughter rolled out of her, "He was so shocked. After all his planning, he was brought down by a nine-year old girl. Before he could react, I plunged it in again, and this time I hit it right. I saw it in his eyes, he knew he was going to die. He was enraged, his hideous, white face, contorted and twisting, he screamed and screamed "How dare I? He was God's instrument. Saving us. Saving our souls. I just held on to the dagger. We fell down together, rolling in the dirt," Mckenna words started coming in rapid fire, like poison from a gaping wound, " the smell of his blood mixed with that horrible burning smell. He ended up rolling into the peat, his robe caught fire. I yanked the dagger free, and got to my feet. I grabbed that cistern and threw it on him. Instantly he was engulfed in flames; and oh, how he screamed." Mckenna took a deep breath, the tension left her shoulders, her voice became soft, almost musical, "He screamed and screamed. It was horrible, terrible and beautiful." she slid to the floor, her voice turning so soft, Ana had to strain to hear it, "I took the bloody dagger and cut Christy loose, he'd tied her to the table. I thought that was odd, when he didn't bother to tie us up. I carried her out and laid her on the damp clover. Then I went back for Lena, while he still screamed, rolling around, trying to put himself out. I dragged her out, and then got Allie. Then I closed the doors, and threw the bolt down." Mckenna sighed, curling into a small ball, her head resting on the window pane, "And then it was just me. Me and my bloody dagger, and Lena and Allie, and little Christy, lying in the sweet clover, the ashes falling around us like snow, ...and the smell of mama burning..." Mckenna's lips kept moving, but no sound came out.

Then, McIntyre was there, kneeling down, he lifted her in his arms, "Gavin?" it was such a tiny thin sound.

"Hey, baby," the man's voice was thick with emotion. It was more than love, Ana realized. The bond between these two souls. She could almost see it, strong as steel, forged in fire and blood. It was heartbreaking, and so terribly beautiful.

"You found me."one of Mckenna's hands rose, cupping the side of his face.

"Yes, baby, I found you."

Taylor entered the room then, followed by Flynn, a syringe in his hand. Gavin met him half way. The doctor rolled up Mckenna's sleeve and administered the shot.

"Don't leave me..." Mckenna's whisper was that of a frightened child.

Gavin lowered his forehead to hers, "Never."

_A few minutes later..._

"I want everything..._.EVERYTHING._ Who they are, what they do, who they're fucking and what position. Industry, governing bodies, and that Goddamn historical society. I don't care what it takes or what it costs." Christian's voice vibrated with fury, "You get me whatever I need to own that fucking town."

Ana sat curled up next to Christian on the sofa in his office. After Gavin had carried Mckenna out of the kitchen. Christian, had lifted Christy off the floor, and carried her to the guest wing. He'd then come back to the kitchen and without a word scooped her up out of her chair and carried her to his office. Seating them both on the sofa, one arm around her, holding her like he couldn't bear to let her go. His other had had been busy dialing.

"Yesterday, Welch I want it yesterday." he disconnected and he slid the phone back into his shirt pocket Then pulled Ana into his lap, burying his face in her neck, he breathed deep. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight. She felt raw, and knew it was worse for him. Christian understood a child's horror like she never would. Mckenna's tale had affected him on a deep visceral level. If she weren't so horrified by what those people forced Mckenna to do, she'd almost feel sorry for them. Fifty was going to crush them before they ever saw it coming. And she couldn't be anything but glad.

4


	20. Chapter 20

**_This is a short little chapter, wanted to get more this weekend but was a little under the weather so, I'll put out another early in the week._**

**_Christian_**

"She'll be out through the night more than likely. I had to give Christy a mild sedative, as well." Flynn slumped into the chair across from Grey's desk, turning it slightly so he could face where he sat on the couch with Ana tucked into his side.

"And Lena and Allie?"

"They're shaken, but overall, considering what they just went through..." Flynn's voice drifted

"Did you know about this?" Christian asked.

"No. I knew no more than you did, that there was a fire." Flynn assured him. The man looked shaken. Shit, so was he. He'd seen horror in his life, lots of it, but nothing prepared him for what he'd witnessed in his own kitchen a mere thirty minutes ago. Living through it as a child. _Holy Christ_, he couldn't even begin to contemplate it.

"No wonder they were so worried about her." Ana whispered, he pulled her closer into her side, rubbing his chin over the crown of her head.

"And she'd never spoken about it until today?" Christian asked.

"Never." the word came from the doorway. Gavin McIntyre walked into his office not stopping until he stood by the window overlooking the sound.

"We knew of course, the evidence...the bodies.. that bloody dagger she wouldn't let go of..." his voice, usually so deep and steady, was rough with exhaustion, "Mom and I were staying at the castle for a few weeks. It was early, not quite four a.m. I woke up and saw the smoke. _Dear God in heaven_, she broke my heart., one hand still holding that bloody dagger the other wrapped around Christy. Those dark eyes, that even then seemed to notice everything, completely blank. She sat there in her favorite unicorn pajamas, just a tiny thing, shaking, and shivering, covered in soot and ash, and just so damn fragile. I was almost scared to touch her, afraid she'd break...and the _smell.._. _Shit!_" He rubbed his face with both hands, "She wouldn't talk about it. We spent a damn fortune on therapists hoping something would unlock her - nothing did, until you."

The giant man turned his eyes on Ana, "You really are so much like Lara." a small smile flickered across his weary features.

"Will this help with the memory flashes?" Ana directed the question to Gavin, but it was Flynn who answered

"I just don't know. Based on my training I'd say yes, but.. her brain is... different..so..."

"How does she get through that damn festival?" Grey asked, the anger still riding him. Not that it mattered, as she'd never have to do it again. He didn't care if he had to buy the whole damn town.

"Shit, don't get me started." Gavin McIntyre ran both hands through his close cropped hair, "Mckenna signed that damn contract without consulting anyone. None of us knew what she was doing until it was too late. She didn't want her sisters involved. Didn't want them touched by what happened at all."

"So she sacrificed herself." Flynn concluded.

"Yes, in her mind she's already damaged so..." the giant man turned back to the window.

"Broken" Christian murmured, "She said she was broken."

"and so very beautiful...unique." Torrill strolled into the office. Damn, and he thought McIntyre looked bad. Torrill was a study in bitter hopelessness. Walking over to him he handed him a small business card, "Go to this web sight in one hour and you'll see the bounty has been lifted. I just spoke with the police. Your would be assassin is singing like a bird in springtime. I have all the information I need. Your man was able to cut off his funds, yes?"

"This morning. The FBI and Treasury departments have also launched investigations."

"Then I'll say goodbye."

"You're leaving?" This from McIntyre, "Without saying good-bye?"

Torrill laughed bitter and short, "I've served my purpose here McIntyre, exceedingly well."

"She won't like it."

The shadow of a smile crossed Torrill's face, "Yes, no doubt she'll have that shady sister of hers hack into my e-mail for the sole purpose of telling me off. It's become rather a tradition over the years. I look forward to it."

He turned to Ana where she sat silently beside him watching the exchange, and extended his hand. She took it automatically, and in true old world fashion Torrill lifted it to his lips, barely a brush, but still, it was all he could do to keep from yanking his wife's hand away, "Thank you for your hospitality, beautiful lady. Your husband is a most fortunate man."

_Fuck it._ Christina reached out and pulled her arm down. Ana rolled her eyes.

Torrill, laughed softly, straightened, and turned to McIntyre. "He'll come for her."

"We're ready." The giant man nodded once.

"Yes, well be sure to have plenty of paddles, if your planning on swimming upstream."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" McIntyre demanded.

"Just be prepared." Torrill replied carelessly, walking out the door

"Always."

"I'd tell you to take care of her..." the man's voice floated back into the room.

"I'd be insulted." Gavin called after him, then softly to himself, "Good riddance, asshole

Grey took the hand the man had kissed and rubbed his thumb over his wife's knuckles, "Ditto."

"I feel sorry for him. He's really suffering." Ana whispered.

"Not as much as he would have if he'd held on to your hand another second."

_That _earned him an eye roll, "How could he? You jerked it away."

"Damn right, I did." He rose, and helped Ana to her feet, "Come, , nap time. I happen to know you got very little sleep last night."

**_Allie_**

She lay on the bed one arm wrapped around Christy while she slept. Mckenna lay in the center curled in a ball, and on the other side of the bed, Lena half reclined. Leaning up against the headboard, cleaning one of her many guns.

The four of them together, just like always.

"Ana." the whisper fell absently from her lips.

"Yep." Lena acknowledged, pulling out the ammunition thingy. "What few memories I have of mom, Ana seems so much like her. Not just looks, it's more than that. Somehow, she got through."

"Yes," Allie nodded, one hand stroking Christy's hair, "I still can't believe it, even after hearing it. I mean we sort of knew, but..." she shuddered, a sudden chill shaking her.

"Yeah," Lena lay the gun down on the bedside table, her head dropping back against the headboard. Then Allie saw something she hadn't seen in almost twenty years, her twins tears. Wordlessly, she untangled herself from Christy, and walked around to the other side of the bed. Crawling in beside the sister who was her exact copy and polar opposite, she wrapped her arms around her and held on tight while they both cried for the sister they loved so much, and the mother they lost too soon.

3


	21. Chapter 21

**_Pay attention guys, this gets tricky._**

**_Christian_**

The tapping on the door woke him. _Damn,_ when had he fallen asleep. He never slept during the day. He'd lay beside Ana, holding her close, and not only fallen asleep but had stayed that way. The sky was the deep purple of full twilight, the first stars and the full moon lighting the horizon over the sound. He carefully disentangled himself from his sleeping wife and padded to the doorway. Straightening his sleep rumpled shirt. He opened the door to see Masters, one of the new security they'd brought in. "Mr. Grey Taylor's in the security office. Some new information on Lincoln."

"Fine. Where's Sawyer?" He didn't like leaving Ana with anyone else.

"Should be here any minute. I'll stay till he gets here."

"Fine, yes." he turned back, intending to retrieve the shoes he slipped off, when he'd gotten in bed. Later, he blamed his sleep muddled mind, for not sensing something was off. He got the niggle of warning just before pain exploded in his skull and everything went dark.

_Meanwhile...Somewhere in the night_

He moved soundlessly, a dark shadow flowing over the ground. He'd always had the ability to _not _be seen. It came from growing up a thief in a family of thieves. As a boy of twelve, he could sneak past an entire platoon of soldiers without making a sound. He did so now. One of the men had already been silenced, and he was on to the next. Separating from the night, he rose up behind him, and with a grab and a quick twist, it was over. So easy, he thought as he lowered the man to the ground. Killing had always come easily for him. When he was younger, he would have flashes not of conscience so much, but questions, why it didn't bother him, this easy dispatching of life. Now, he just accepted it. Three more to go. Almost too simple. His father, worthless son of a bitch that he was, had been an excellent teacher. Give them what they want, let them think they've won and they'll never see you coming. It had never failed him. Sometimes, when he lay awake, he wondered just how much more he could have learned from that bastard, if he hadn't killed him.

_Ana_

Suddenly she couldn't breathe. She struggled awake, to a hand held over her mouth, and a voice in her ear, "Mrs. Grey, time to get up. There's someone who wants to meet you. Don't struggle, I don't want to hurt you. You have the baby to think about."

She nodded, her mind racing, as Masters pulled her from her bed. "Christian," she whispered the word, upper most in her mind, as soon as he released her mouth.

"He's fine, for now. Lincoln wants him alive."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't have a choice."

"But..."

"Quiet."

He led her out of the bedroom and down the hall to the great room. Passing one of the bathrooms, she heard whimpering, and the scratching of claws on a door. Trudy.

Then, she hit the living room and drew in her breath. Men, big heavily armed men, three of them, stood in her living room, along with all four McGovern sisters, Lena, Allie, and Christy, sat in a neat row on the couch, hands tied in front of them, and Mckenna lay, curled up in a ball on the floor at their feet.

"Goddamn assholes caught us napping." Lena's dry voice was bitter.

"What happens now?" she looked up at Masters, the man they had trusted.

"Now we wait."

_Christian_

His face stung. He went to rub his jaw, but couldn't move his hands. Another sharp sting, "Wake up, Grey, come on, or your going to miss the show." The voice is what did it. That arrogant, twisted, nasal voice. His eyes flew open and rage erupted inside of him. He lunged forward, but his body didn't move. "Yes, there you are. Good." The little prick grinned at him. He'd lost weight. His skin hanging on his bones. The blond hair he'd always kept perfectly coiffed, snarled around his head, but it was his eyes that had changed the most, wild and dark - maniacal. The man had slipped from narcissism to depraved insanity.

"Lincoln." He spat out the one word, but it was filled with such loathing and lethal promise, the little weasel blinked, that confidence slipping for a second.

"Grey, so glad you could join me. Have to say this is a mighty nice set up."

They were in the security office. Ignoring Lincoln, he took in his surroundings. Taylor, Sawyer and McIntyre all three were bound and gagged sitting against the back wall. He was tied to the chair in front of the security console, and on every single screen, _Holy God! Ana!_ She stood in the living room with Masters, a gun to her head. The McGovern sisters, with her, Mckenna still asleep.

"Pay attention Grey." another stinging slap.

"If she so much as gets a scratch..." he snarled

"Oh, yes I know, you'll kill me, I'll regret it." the little man waved him off, "You know, I don't think I will."

The fucker was over-confident. Grey noted with satisfaction. That was good. It would work in their favor.

"Now you be sure and watch carefully. I'm going to go out there and enjoy your lovely wife. Then I'm going to take her. I have some business associates, who are very interested in young pretty girls. Now, she's pregnant, but in a way that's just a bonus. Young boys are worth a lot too."

Raging fear, monstrous and cold, threatened to swallow him whole, but with a discipline born in desperation, he beat it back. Forcing his mind to function, he felt sick, oily disgust as his brain put the pieces together. He had known Lincoln was scum, but this..."That's what you and Sorensen were doing, human trafficking."

Lincoln nodded, "It's extremely profitable, way more so than lumbar." He spoke as casually, as if discussing the futures market, "Our operation was rolling along nicely. Really you did me a favor getting the lumbar off my hands. It was becoming cumbersome, but buying Sorrenson up really put a damper on things. No matter, I have plenty of contacts now."

"I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Laughter erupted from him, "You'll never find me Grey."

"I won't have too." The man wasn't leaving his house alive.

"Hmm yes, well you keep hoping, it will be even better when it's completely gone." the man's voice dropped to a gleeful whisper, "You'll know she's out there. Suffering atrocities even your perverted mind can't conceive of, and the boy, I'll get a good price. I'm sure he'll be beautiful." With a sigh and a grin, the insane man turned away, "I don't want to keep your lovely wife waiting. Pay attention now, you have the best seat in the house."

Grey tracked him all the way to the door, picturing his death over and over in his mind.

As soon as the door shut, he turned to the men on the floor, "Well?"

_Ana_

"Ah, the lovely Anastasia. I don't believe we've been introduced, Art Lincoln."

"You're going to die tonight." Ana had no idea where her confidence came from, but she knew she'd kill this man, who would take everything she loved from her. Her blood boiled with the need to see him dead under her hands. Dimly, a part of her wondered if this came with being a McGovern.

"Ah you and your husband suffer from delusions my dear. Look around you, reality says otherwise."

"Now see, that's what comes from not knowing everything you think you do." Lena's voice.

Lincoln turned, "Ah yes, the wild card. I'm afraid you'll have to die. No one will pay for you, but your luscious twin will turn a lovely profit. My partner will..."

"Your partner won't touch me with a ten foot pole." Allie sniffed. Ana's eyes widened. So it did come with the blood.

"You think not?"

"Oh, please, warty toad? He knows better." Christy this time.

"Warty Toad?" Lincoln seemed curious in spite of himself as were all the other men in the room, out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement on the floor. Mckenna was awake.

"Yeah, the guy you're working with." Lena again, "Tell you what, why don't you give him a call and tell him you've got the McGovern sisters tied up on your couch."

"What?" Lincoln's face went from curious to confused.

"Oh, wait,"Lena tilted her head, rethinking, " he might not recognize the name. Tell him Oleander's nieces. He'll know."

_Shit!_ Lincoln didn't seem impressed, but the other guys in the room sure did. They_ all_ took a step back. Even Masters.

Allie spoke up then, and Ana couldn't help but be amazed that even now, compassion softened her blue eyes, "Mr Master's it's alright. We know he has your daughter. Auntie won't blame you."

Ana felt the tension seep from Masters, while the other men in the room went white as sheets.

"You fucking idiot you've killed us all." One of the goons spoke up, "G_oddamnit_, I knew we shouldn't have taken this job."

"What are you talking about?" Lincoln's confusion bled into anger and _fear_.

"It's a trap, you moron." Another of the men spoke up, moving slowly to the front window.

"No, no.." Lincoln shook his head, his eyes turning desperate.

"Oh hell yes it is," Lena spoke up, "why don't you try raisin' those men of yours?"

_"Shit!"_ Big goon at the window tapped his ear, "Riley...Riley...Shit! We've got to get out of here."

And_ that's_ when Ana heard the word she'd been waiting for..."_Paddle"_ Mckenna yelled from the floor, Ana dropped to the ground, Masters covering her with his huge body, and the world exploded over her head.

Over the deluge she heard Lena shout, "No, don't kill the little fucker... _yet_."

_Christian_

"You know, they just don't make mercenaries like they used to." Andre's smooth voice came from the other side of the room, where the wall had slid open, to reveal the secret doorway, that had been Taylor's brainchild when they put the room in. Christian turned to see the man pull out a knife, and walk casually over to McIntyre, and none too gently rip the duck tape from his mouth. He immediately started cursing.

"Goddammit, cut me loose, we've got to get out there, it'll be a fucking bloodbath."

Grey heart froze in his chest, "_Ana!_"

"No Grey, " McIntyre, viciously began working on the binding on his wrists, "Ana's in no danger. But those men in that room are gonna be hacked to pieces. They'll kill them all, in under a minute. We need at least on of them alive."

"Oh McIntyre, you never let those girls have any fun." Andre' waltzed over to Grey and pulled out another knife, cutting through his bindings, "Just let them get it out of their systems. I've always thought Mckenna was much calmer after a good kill. It's cathartic. Look.." Torrill waved one hand carelessly at the screens, where suddenly Mckenna rolled to her feet, a gun in each had, yelling something. Ana dropped to the floor, behind one of those huge chairs she'd insisted on putting in every room, Masters following her down. Mckenna tossed a gun to Lena whose hands were no longer tied. Before the men in the room could process what was happening, Lena had fired, one of the large men dropped with a bullet in his forehead like a third eye. Both Allie and Christy dropped to the floor, Mckenna produced a knife, not the dagger, he noticed, and slid it across the floor, to Chrsity's outstretched hands. The girl sliced through her bonds with amazing speed and went to work on Allie's. Grey made out Lena's violent cursing and Mckenna's shouts of "Stay Down, Dammit everybody just stay the fuck down." She and Lena side by side, crouched low, laying down a consistent spray of bullets. Managing to successfully push the Gunman to one side of the room away from Ana and Masters. Lincoln ducked behind an armoire near the hallway leading to the guest wing. One of the two remaining gunman made it past that armoire, heading for the guest-wing.

"You see, they're doing quite well. That one gunman may even make it to the end of the hall. You can question him." Torril waved a careless hand. That is until the remaining gunman dropped out of sight and came up with...

"_ALLIE!" _All three sisters screamed at once as the gunman pulled Allie in front of him, a gun held to her head, and Torrill's good humor fled. Dropping the knife into Grey's hands, his face a mask of cold rage, a feral growl erupting from his throat, he tore across the room and through the door, and then he was on the screen, seeming to appear out of nowhere right behind the gunman. He put his hands on either side of his head, with a sudden violent twist, the large man dropped dead to the floor. Torrill snatched the gun with one hand and pulled Allie behind him with the other, backing her into a corner of the room and covering her with his body.

Grey didn't see anything else, hastily cutting through the last of his bindings, he ran from the room McIntyre on his heels. His only goal to get to Ana. He entered the living room and cut left. Distantly, he registered Lena shout Gavin's name and a hand gun tossed through the air to a still running McIntyre, now in the middle of the great room, directly across from the guest wing. He caught it deftly, instantly firing down that hallway. Grey heard a thump, and assumed that was the third gunman going down.

"Grey!"

He turned at the shout from the back of the room, and black rage curled in his gut. Somehow Lincoln had gotten across the room. He was standing over Ana, pulling her up to her knees by her hair, in the other hand a gun was pressed to her head "Say Good-bye."

Both Lena and Mckenna were already turning their guns on him, but the bullets wouldn't reach him in time. Grey saw it in his eyes, the man was going to trade his life for his wife's.

Bitter hopelessness and rage began to fill him. When suddenly, a deafening crash came from behind him, the floor shook beneath his feet, and everyone, including Lincoln froze at the sight coming toward them. The massive creature flew into the room in a blur of movement. Grey barely made out red eyes and a black mouth pulled back into a viscous snarl revealing huge teeth. The animal leapt, sailing a good twenty feet through the air over Ana's head and straight at Lincoln. There was a single shot, and Lincoln went down screaming, under two hundred pounds of enraged beast. The huge jaws closed around the man's neck ripping through muscle and bone like tissue paper. Lincoln's horrible, agonized screams filled the air, followed by a sickening gurgling , then... nothing. Trudy the hell-hound, dropped the chunk of flesh and bone she'd ripped from the mans neck, and whimpering, lay down beside his wife.

Grey ran over, and that's when he saw the blood.

"Christian," Ana's eyes filled with tears, "She's been shot. He shot Trudy."

All the chaos around him froze. Christy was already moving, Grey took Ana in his arms pulling her back. While the little vet examined the wound. There was a lot of blood. "The bullet nicked an artery, I need to stop the bleeding."

Lena was suddenly there with Christy's case, and they watched Christy grim-faced and determined, working to save the brave, sweet, amazing animal that saved his wife.

Mckenna approached them, turning to Maters "My aunt just called. We have your daughter, she's safe,"

"Thank-you." Relief washed over the man's face.

"You should have come to me Masters." Grey looked up at the man he'd trusted.

"It was a very effective threat, Grey." Mckenna answered, "He wouldn't risk his daughter. Besides, he knew we'd stop him." then she knelt by her sister, stroking Trudy's head, "Christy?"

"I've stopped the bleeding, but I need to stitch her up, I don't have everything I need."

"You will." Christian assured her, then he registered the dampness soaking his trousers, "Ana?"

"_Oh,_ I forgot," his wife smiled up at him, "my water broke." She looked up at Mckenna, "It kind of distracted me, that's why I forgot to get the gun."

"The Gun?" What the hell?

"We'd planted weapons all over the house." Mckenna explained.

"What?" he looked between the crazy women, and his wife. What the hell was going on in his own house?

"Grey?" Lena spoke up, "You _did_ hear that part about your wife's water breaking right? I mean, if you want to sit hear and run your trap about what went down it's all good, but your wife should probably head to the hospital, you know to have the _baby._"

Christian blinked, his mouth falling open, "Right, yes. Taylor, call 911..."

"Ambulance is already on the way."

5


	22. Chapter 22

**_I'm winding back the clock here, a bit._**

**_ - 16 hours before all hell breaks loose – Mckenna_**

My eyes fly open, and while the moon fills my vision images flash across my mind. Sorenson, Lincoln, shipping manifests, the bounty, the little girl Jessie, and the whirling in my mind settles. The relief is overwhelming. Attempting to to roll from the bed I realize the heat wrapped around me is not a blanket, but warm, solid, heavy male. I try to disentangle myself, but his arms pull me back, "Just where do you think you're goin'"

His breath is hot on the back of my neck. Explaining myself that's a new one. "I have to go outside."

"What?" his arms tighten, "It's four in the mornin'"

"Full moon."

"Hmm," his lips brush the back of my neck, "So is this another crazy McGovern thing."

"Absolutely."

Gavin moves, and suddenly I'm under him, his warm and way too knowing eyes looking into mine, "You're not thinking' of putting those wall back up, are you, babe."

"Of course I am. It's instinct."

"Wont' work." his warm hands cradle my head, his thumbs brushing light circles on the sensitive spot behind my ear.

"Believe me, I'm aware." I've known Gavin my whole life, once he takes a hill, it's good and taken, "but that has nothing to do with this."

"Mm-hmm" he hums against my neck, his lips lazily making their way down to my shoulder. Dear Goddess, the man's talented, "Gavin, please..."

"So you coming back?"

"Well where the hell would I go?"

"Nowhere I couldn't find you." he mumbles into my chest, he's worked his way down, knowing if he gets much further, I'll never make it out of bed, I shove at him, "Gavin McIntyre, enough."

He let's me push him up, "No, Mckenna" hot eyes bore into mine, "it's never enough."

Well okay, yes, he's sexy.

"Gavin, I have to."

"Fine, but if you're gone more that an hour, I'm coming after you." he rolls off me.

"Fine." jumping out of bed, I look around for the clothes he yanked off me spread all over the room.

"Damn, you're pretty in the moonlight, babe." I look over, he's giving me a get-over-here-so-I-can-fuck-you stare.

"Uh-uh, not gonna happen."

The stare turns to the panty-dropping grin, "Wanna bet?"

Well, not till I get back anyway. I shove my clothes on and slip out the cleverly hidden pocket door. Once outside I make my way around to the deck that wraps around two thirds of the back of the house, Christy's already there, a huge mug in her hands, I know this time it's not coffee she's sipping on but Granny Rose's tea. The one that helps with what we've come to know as Burning Moon Madness, or as Lena calls it the _I'm gonna go fuck like a bunny _moon.

"Hey, how are you feeling." I lower myself to the steps beside her.

"I'm okay just a little jittery. How's Gavin?"

"The man has stamina, I'll give him that."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure yet, maybe."

"Well, Sawyer's dead to the world."

We turn around to see Lena, already showered and dressed with a giant mug of what has to be coffee. My coffee hound sister hasn't taken so much as a single swallow of tea since she was old enough to throw her sippy cup across the room, "Poor thing finally just passed out."

"Damn, Lena."

"_TMI_" Christy wrinkles her nose and waves the hand not holding her mug like she's trying to wipe the image from her mind.

"Hey, it's the blood. What's a girl to do?"

"Is that Allie with the Corsican?"

I follow Christy's pointing finger, sure enough Allie and Andre' are walking towards us.

"That pervert, what the hell did he do?" Lena's death ray stare locks onto the possible threat to her twin.

"Nothing happened Lena."

"What the fuck? How do you know?"

"I know Allie and I know Andre' nothing happened." It's a bluff._ Something_ went down, it's in Andre's body language, but not what Lena's thinking. I jump up, heading my bad-ass sister off, "Let me, I need to talk to him anyway." I'm already walking down the steps and across the lawn.

Stopping right in front of them, I take in Andre's usual calm elegance, and Allies's nervous little movements. Hhmm, she looks like she used to when she was little and got caught playing in Aunt Heather's makeup, well, without the lipstick all over her face, "Um, Andre' was just..."

"Don't bother, Allie. I think I've got the gist of it, already. Now go assure your twin that Andre' did not prey upon your virtue, before she jumps off the deck flies over here and castrates him."

"Oh, right." Allie's eyes dart nervously up to the deck where Lena's pacing like a caged beast. Then turning to Andre', "Um..well..."

"Good-bye, Sweet Angel." he cuts her off, leaning down brushes a kiss across her forehead, then steps back, "Now, please go reassure the hellion. I'm rather fond of all my parts, I'd like to keep them."

Allie, gives him a small smile, turns away and heads towards the house, but not before I see the tears filling her eyes. Yep, something went down. I turn to Torrill, his eyes are glued to her back, following her all the way to the deck.

"Granny Rose had this saying,"

"Ah, wisdom from the insane Granny," turning back to me, his dark eyes immediately take on their usual calculating shadiness.

"Well, I can't argue with that, but she used to say when fate comes knockin' it's in your best interest to just go on and open the door. It'll just blast it of its hinges and come crashing in anyway, and that can get messy."

"Yes, that sounds like her rambling nonsense."

"Well, she said it with that Sottish accent, made it sound very profound."

His low chuckle is musical, and rich. Everything about the man is seductive, "Yes, the accent would help I'm sure."

"So, what did my sister do?"

"She attempted to sabotage, any attempt you might make to sabotage your happiness."

Yep, that sounded about right. "Ah, got it."

"I, was of course, a perfect..."

"Oh shut up." I cut him off.

A sad smile floats over his beautiful face "I never had a chance did I?"

"Andre'," I reach out and take one of his hands in mine, "has it occurred to you that perhaps _that_ was the whole point."

I see shock for the barest flicker of a second then the usual sardonic mask is back. It would have fooled anyone but me, "Don't bother, I'm a freak of nature."

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Of course you do. I was safe to love because I could never love you back."

"You know," his head tilts, and I see genuine fondness light his face, "Just once, I would like you to be wrong."

I grin up at him, "What's that like?"

"Shut up, beautiful, brilliant girl." he leans close and brushes his lips on one cheek ad then the other. Then looks into my face his eyes turning serious, "Now, what's going on?" Andre' could always sense when my mind had settled. His intuition is off the charts. Not quite as good as Trudy's, but still remarkable. Comes with the survivor's instincts.

"Lincoln and Sorenson were smuggling."

"Really, what pray tell?"

"People."

"Oh, well, you'll be killing him."

"Definitely."

"What do you need?"

"I need to give them what they want."

"Ah of course, dear old daddy's fail proof. I assume, you won't be telling any of the men about this little plan."

I snort, "Are you kidding, all that Alpha shit would give us away in half a heartbeat."

"Yes,"Andre's flash of grin, is pure sin, the man just can't help it, "All that honorable nonsense can ruin the best laid plans." The grin disappears, and what's left is...nothing...a bone chilling empty darkness. It would be frightening if I didn't see myself reflected in it. "And then when they move in..."

"We kill them all."


	23. Chapter 23

_Hey guys. This is a shortie, but I'll be posting a good bit more mon ore tue of next week._

_And we're back to the present - still Mckenna_

"The emergency veterinary clinic is waiting on you."

Grey's head pops through the window of the SUV. Allie's at the wheel, Lena's riding shotgun, Christy's in the back with Trudy, and I'm right next to her, Trudy's head in my lap.

"Fine. Good. Geez Grey, they're loading your wife in the ambulance. Get to the hospital man." Lena throws her arm in the direction of the ambulance. Sure enough they're loading Ana into the back.

"Yes, I'm aware, but if not for Trudy..." he left the words unspoken. We all knew what could have gone down if not for our hyper-intuitive, drooly, door-busting canine.

"_Anwynn Mckenna Alexandra, Leanna Raven Ward..."_

"Oh, shit," I look up to see Gavin bearing down on us, his face a thundercloud of rage, "Yeah, we gotta go Grey. Allie, get us out of here."

"_Laura Christiana Rose.._."

Allie doesn't hesitate, turning the ignition, hitting the gas, and we're blowing down the long driveway, Gavin's bellow following us

"_Sara Heather Allianna.."_

"Wow, all four of us, all three names" Lena turns around in her seat on her knees, looking out the back window. Her eyes going wide at the sight of Gavin fists clenched at his side, his chest heaving, brittle with anger, watching as we pull away."Shit! He is_ pissed!_"

"Yeah, I think he figured it out." Christy looked up from monitoring Trudy glancing out the back with a wince.

"What do you think pisses him off more," Lena's wide gaze moves to me, "that we didn't tell him about the plan, or that we told Andre'"

"Equal parts of both I'm sure."

"Well, he's your problem now, sister." Lena turns around, seating herself.

"Thanks a lot."

"Oh pooh," Allie waved a careless hand, "Men are simple, just snuggle up to him, bat your eyes, and tell him you're sorry."

"That easy huh?"

"Well, this was sort of a big deal, so wrap your arms around him, pat his behind, and whisper your 'I'm sorry' into his ear. That ought to do it."

"You think?"

"Oh please, he won't even remember what he's angry about."

Not even an hour later, I get to test Allie's theory.

Mario Andretti in stilettos got us to the Emergency Vet Clinic in under fifteen minutes. Where we were met by two orderlies and a stretcher. Christy immediately rushed Trudy into surgery.

Allie Lena and I cooled our jets in the deserted waiting room.

"Shit, here he comes." Lena jumps up so fast her shitty-better-than-nothing-waiting-room-coffee sloshes over her Styrofoam cup. I follow her gaze out the large front window, and sure enough Gavin McIntyre just pulled up to the building, and even through the tinted glass of one of Grey's fancy cars, some Italian thing I can't pronounce, I see his eyes locked on me.

"Yeah, well, we'll uh..leave you to it then." Lena's heading for the back hallway. Allie skidaddling right behind her, and I'm once again amazed at the speed she can achieve while wearing those spike heels.

"Remember, arms around waist, hand on butt, whisper in ear." she shoots me a you can do it smile over her shoulder, "One – two – three..easy as..." then hearing the little tinkle over the doorway marking Gavin's entrance, she decides I have everything I need to know and shoots down the hallway like an arrow.

"Cowards!" I call after them both.

"_Anwynn Mckenna._.."

Before he can finish, I'm across the room. Going for broke, I jump up wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He stumbles back a couple steps, but then his hands go under my butt, and he steadies us both. I waist no time, nuzzling his strong, amazing smelling neck, I whisper my, "I'm sorry." directly into his ear, and if it's a little breathy, well maybe I'm out of breath, because of all the excitement, and whatever.

Silence greets my words. Not sure if this is good or bad, I go in for another pass, planting soft little kisses all around his ear, "I'm really _really_ sorry." I finish with a tiny bite to his lobe, and then suck it into my mouth, lapping at it with my tongue. I feel his groan. _Ah-hah..._working.

Hefting me in his arms, he walks me back into the corner of the room and presses me up against the wall. His hands moving over my ass, his fingers sliding, down underneath until he's rubbing against my slit right though my jeans. I wiggle closer to the growing bulge in his pants.

"Are you tryin to distract me, babe?" His whisper is hot on my neck, his hips push into me.

"Maybe" I roll on the now rock hard bulge on the other side of the denim, "Is it working?"

"Hhmm.." his fingers stroke me in circles, he rolls that hard erection right where I need it, "We'll talk about it later."

"Yes, later's better." I push my hips into him.

"So where is everybody?" he's rolling over me again and again, little pulsing thrusts, while his fingers circle, and stroke.

"Um, Christy's got Trudy in Surgery and Allie and Lena high-tailed it out of here when they saw you coming."

"Really?" his lips move down my neck.

"Yes, according to Lena, you're my problem now." I inhale on a gasp, one hand finds it's way under shirt, and up to cup my breast, stroking my nipple through the thin lace.

"You don't say?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Well how 'bout that.." he presses and rolls in just the right way.

"Yeah, how about..._Aahh._.._Goddess_...Don't stop."

"Not plannin on it." his breathing is harsh in my ear.

"So is it safe..._Oh, shit!"_

"Oh, my.."

"Uh, you two do know this is a public waiting room?"

Gavin and I both look around to see my sisters staring at us with mixed expressions of shocked horror. He slowly lowers me from the wall, moving slightly behind me, in an effort, I'm sure, to hide the bulge in his pants.

"So how's Trudy?" I direct my question to Christy, but it's Lena who answers.

"She's great. Came through the surgery like a champ." Then my sister places her hands on her hips in her signature I'm-layin'-down-the-law stance, "Now listen, you two, I'm happy as a clam you finally got together, really I am, but I can't be seein' all this. I mean, you're my sister and Gavin's well … Gavin, and if I see your two doing any kind of... _nekked...stuff.._." she shuddered, "it'll do damage to my fragile emotional state, and if I _ever_ get so much as a _glimpse _of Gavin's dangly parts I'll go blind. So no funny business around the kiddies, capice."

"So I guess Allie's whole three step thing worked." Christy piped up

"Pretty much." I acknowledge with a little nod.

"Three steps?" Gavin turns to me.

"Yeah," I hold up my fingers and count off, "One - arms around waist, two – hand on butt, three - whisper in ear."

Gavin looks from me to Allie and back again, "Well, fuck me."

"Yes, it certainly looked that way." Allie sniffed, "And as much as I hate to admit it, I agree with Lena."

"_What?" _I can't believe this is coming from my sisters.

"In simple terms," Christy blinks at me and pushes those ever sliding glasses up her nose, "Get a room."


	24. Chapter 24

_Ana_

"Mr. Grey, as I said, everything is quite normal, now we just wait."

Ana nearly laughed out loud at the look on Fifty's face. He blinked at Dr. Green like she's sprouted horns and a pointed tail. Waiting wasn't in his skill set. He'd been a terror since they'd arrived at the hospital, making two orderlies and at least three nurses cry, until his mother showed up. Ana wasn't sure what Grace did, but she strongly suspected it involved a good ear boxing and some serious scolding. After that, he'd settled for shooting dark looks at everyone until she'd been admitted and settled in a very nice birthing room. But_ this _was one thing he had no power over.

"Christian," she held out her hand.

Immediately he was at her side, "What's wrong, are you in pain?" he turned back to the doctor before she could answer, "Can you give her something for pain?"

"_Christian._" his head swung back to her at the severe tone, "what I _need _is for you to sit here beside me and wait."

"Oh," he blinked down at her, "alright then."

"Good, well I'll leave you to it then," Ana caught just the edge of Dr. Green's eye roll, as she stalked out of the room.

_Mckenna_

"So those guys out in the trees just snapped their own necks, is that it?" Detective Carson demands, looking like he wants to spit nails. I can't much blame him.

We'd gotten the call as we were leaving the animal hospital, and now here we are again This time Gavin and I are on the hideous leather couch, Christy and Allie are in the matching pleather chairs. Lena and Sawyer are doing their wall leaning thing and Masters and Taylor are backed up against the piece of plywood serving as a temporary door. André' is mysteriously absent. He pulls that a lot. Poor Carson is in the danger zone, pasty and sweating. We've been at this almost three hours now, and yes, this time he has plenty of reasons to be frustrated. Not the least of which was he was pulled out of bed.

I glance at Gavin's watch - one fifteen a.m. Damn, I take a deep breath, blow it out and explain...sort of..

"No, I'm just saying I can't say_ how_ their necks ended up snapped." which was true I couldn't say. I knew sure, but Anrde' liked to keep a low profile. Another reason I didn't tell Gavin. He has this thing about lying to government types, being he was one of them. We McGoverns aren't that squeamish.

"Fine okay, we'll leave that for now." Carson was picking his battles. He was learning. "So Masters over here..."

"He was our inside man." another sort of truth. He _was_ our inside man, the fact he wasn't aware of it, well, I'm over looking that. "Lincoln contacted him, attempted to coerce him. We let him believe he succeeded."

"Uh-huh." Carson reaches for that now half empty bottle of Rolaids.

"Detective, I understand you reluctance, Mckenna can be very frustrating." My head jerks in Allie's direction, She's sipping on another coke. The officers at the fourteenth precinct were very concerned about her when they discovered she was involved with a shoot-out. They'd been extremely solicitous. "But it's really not her fault."

"I'm sorry I'm not sure I'm following you."

"Well, her mind works so quickly, she makes plans and forgets we all don't know what she's thinking. She thinks we already know because it's so obvious to her."

"I see." the man nodded like what my sister said made a damn bit of sense, which it didn't.

"She woke up this morning knowing that Lincoln had been involved with human trafficking."

Carson turned to me, "And how did you come to this conclusion."

"Bosnia."

"What?"

"Sorenson had offices there. Lincoln traveled there."

"So?"

"Bosnia is one of the biggest hubs of child prostitution."

"That's it? That's nothing." This from Sawyer.

Carson just throws an overflowing handful of Rolaids in his mouth and reaches for his water.

"It's everything." I snap. Idiocy at one a.m. makes me bitchy, "They were moving something - something big. It wasn't lumber. It wasn't legal."

"People." Taylor the spoke up from his position by the door.

"People." I give him a little nod.

Sawyer's staring at me like I'm some kind of circus freak. Lena elbows him.

"Ouch, hey?"

"Get over it already. She's brilliant. She figures things out. Shit, you'd think she was shooting lightning from her fingernails or some shit._ Damn!_"

Sawyer's eyes go wide for a second, then he bursts out laughing, "Fine, okay point taken."

"So, he never intended to kill Mrs. Grey." Caron manages to ask in between gulps of water.

"Now that's the interesting part. The reason it was so hard to pinpoint exactly what he was doing was he wasn't doing just one thing. He hired an assassin.

"The guy from the roof." Carson nods.

"Exactly. And he took out a bounty, to which we can attribute the failed explosion and the guy with no kneecaps. The attacks also forced Grey to bring in more security..."

"Giving him more opportunities to either corrupt or coerce a man on the inside." Carson concluded.

"Yes. Multiple tacks. I think taking Ana was the gold, but he'd have settled for silver."

"Mrs. Grey dying."

"Yes. He wanted Grey to suffer. He wasn't particular about how he achieved it. Bounty, Assassin, and kidnapping all three."

"Hoping one would work." Carson concluded.

"Well, damn, the guy was smart." Sawyer again.

"Yes, and the cretin got his throat ripped out for his trouble. All in all I'd say a most satisfying outcome."

Everybody turns to the plywood, and there is Andre' Torrill and beside him is a little toad of a man and...O_h. Shit!_

"_Grab Lena!_" I screech and jump on top of Gavin, who's already rising, murder in his eyes. Sawyer just gives me the are-you-bat-shit crazy look and Lena's already moving, "_Goddammit, **somebody** grab her..._" Both Allie and Christy go for her, but Lena's too fast.

She's in front of the little man she's vowed to pulverize into a bloody mass before anyone can stop her and...

_**BAM!**_

They both go crashing through the plywood and out into the precinct. All of us flooding out of Carson's office behind them like clowns out of a car.

Lena shoves the little weasel, face down, into the plywood, puts her knee in his back, yanks his arm up behind him, and systematically starts snapping fingers, screaming curses at the top of her lungs.

The little weasel, is wailing like a stuck pig. Every warm body in the precinct is frozen. I'm wrapped around Gavin like a damn monkey trying to hold him back, and not even slowing him down. He's storming over to help Lena in her attempts to kill the man who'd drafted me into government work behind their backs and nearly gotten Allie and me killed.

"Goddammit, what the hell's going on?"

Carson emerges from his office looking like a man ready to walk up to the Grim Reaper and shake hello. Then a clear, single shout.

"_LENA!"_

Lena's head pops up. The shout came from Christy. I can count the number times I've heard my youngest sister yell on one hand and still have a finger or two left over.

"You've got to stop. Detective Carson can't take any more."

Lena's eyes narrow, I can see her wondering if killing the man she's wanted dead for the last five years is worth Carson's impending coronary, but Christy stomps over to her, and..._Oh shit and Ouch.  
_

"_Owowowow! Dammit Christy...EEEOOOWW!" _ Lena screams like a twelve year old girl and every mouth in the room drops open, as placid, sweet as pie sister grabs bad ass bitch sister by her ear and twists for all she's worth.

"_Enough!_" Christy yanks Lena up off the weasel by that ear she's twisting, "The detective has a heart condition. Stop behaving like a selfish child. If you want that waste of space dead so bad, you can tell Auntie."

"_Fine, fine, goddamnit let me go_." Lena's doing contortions to keep her ear attached to her body.

"Promise me you'll behave." Christy gives it another little yank.

"_Ow dammit, okay, okay, I promise_."

Christy releases her ear, then shoots Gavin a look.

"Uh, yeah, I'm behavin'" Gavin holds up both hands, his eyes wide, but sliding down his body, I see his lips twitching.

"Damn." Taylor's voice from behind me, "You sure you know what you're doin', getting involved with these women?"

"Yeah, she might be the death of me, but what a way to go."

Sawyer's response earns him Taylor's disgusted snort.

"Well, on the plus side detective, as your door hadn't yet been replaced, no real harm done." Andre's voice.

I shoot him a glance. He's got that smooth as caramel look on his face, but underneath it is grim satisfaction. What the hell is he up to.

One of the officers helps Bart up off the floor. He settles in one of those ugly pleather chairs, cradling the hand Lena got a hold of.

"Detective," Andre continues, "this is Neil Battram. He's with FBI, and what I'm sure he'll tell you as soon as he's able is this is now a federal investigation."

"What?" Carson's eyes go wide and hopeful.

'Uh, yes," The little wease speaks up. His beady eyes watching Lena warily, smart as she's still giving him her death-ray stare. He reaches into a pocket with his good hand and pulls out a sheaf of papers. The Detective grabs them and pulls them open, and the relief on his face would have been funny, but he looked so bad I was too worried for the funny to compute.

Apparently so was Christy. Marching over she pulls the papers out of his hands.

"What the..."

"Detective, your pale and clammy." she throws the papers on a nearby desk and starts taking the detective's pulse.

"Now wait just a minute..."

"Shush," she cuts him off, "Whoever's in charge when the detective isn't here needs to take over. Lena get the detective a chair." That was smart, it forced Lena's attention from her soon to be victim, but as soon as Carson's settled in the chair she provided, she's back to stalking the weasel.

"Where's your medication?" Christy's full attention is on the detective.

"Uh...in my desk. Top right drawer."

"I'll get it." Allie volunteers. She's standing closest to the office. Simultaneously three of the officers, who'd just been standing around watching us first destroy, and now take over their station, offer to help. Practically tripping over each other to get even half a second alone with my sister to look in a drawer, but Andre' with his usual unhurried grace somehow beats them to the doorway. Leaning against it, he proceeds to casually pick lint from the sleeve of his thousand dollar suit, and h_e'_s _scary as shit doing it_. The officers freeze, then with the instinct inherent in all prey animals about to become the midnight snack of a lethal predator, they back _away...very, very slowly_.

Allie returns with a prescription bottle in one hand and the huge water bottle in the other. Andre' steps aside, but his eyes shoot to every officer in the room in under a second, his message simple and clear as crystal.._.touch and die._

"Shit, no way in hell." Gavin whispers in my ear.

"Shush." I elbow him in the gut. He oomphs, but stays silent.

"Here you go, detective," Allie hands him his water and opens up the pill bottle for him, "How may?"

"Uh...two.."

She drops two pills in his open palm, "You poor thing. Honestly, we're really not usually this bad."

Gavin snorts.

I elbow him again.

Carson dutifully swallows his pills, "How'd you know about my heart condition?"

Oh, yeah, that.

"Well, now don't be mad detective..." Allie blinks her big, concerned, blue eyes at him, "But you didn't look well yesterday, and Lena is rather good with computers, so I had her look into your medical files. I know it was _terribly_ forward of me, but I was worried. Can you please forgive me?"

You could practically hear the collective sighs of every officer in the room. Oh, to have Aphrodite worried about your well-being. And the thing was, it was absolutely true. After watching Carson down a half a bottle of Rolaids yesterday, she'd been anxious and insisted we find out if the added stress of having McGovern chaos around was bad for the Detective's health.

"Well, now," Carson blushed to the roots of his thinning hair, cleared his throat, "uh.. that's illegal, but being that you were worried..."

He drifted off when my sister leaned down and kissed his cheek, "Thank-you," she whispered. Carson's blush turned flaming red.

And every man in the room was staring at Allie like bunch of love-struck ninnies. Well, except for Gavin, who was shooting daggers at Andre' who in turn looked ready to twist the head off every ninny in the place. Starting with poor Detective Carson for the unforgivable crime of receiving Allie's genuine, albeit benign, affection.

Allie, completely oblivious, turns to Christy, "Don't you think the Detective should get some rest?"

"Yes, but he shouldn't drive.."

_That_ started Carson blustering...

"Now, detective," Allie tsk, tsk'd patting his hand, "Christy knows best, she's a medical professional. Besides I'll be glad to drive you home, if one of the officers could follow in your car, then I can bring them back here..."

Oh,_ hell. _Sometimes Allie's compassion ran ahead of her sense. She'd start a riot. The men would kill each other to get to her.

"I'm sure one of the officers will be more than happy to see Detective Carson home safely." Andre' speaks up, stepping forward and pulling Allie to his side.

"Oh, well yes of course." Allie's eyes go wide staring up at him, her face pink.

At _that _ Lena's death-ray stare leaves Battram and zero's in on André, "Oh, _hell _no."

"Thank-you." Gavin nods and crosses his arms over his chest. Immensely satisfied to have an ally, in his_ Death to Andre' _campaign.

I shoot my sister a warning glare, and pinch Gavin's arm. "Shut up, both of you."

Gavin reluctantly settles down, but Lena's out of pinching range. She starts moving, but then Christy looks up, "Lena, by the Goddess, I will twist your ear _slam off_."

Lena pauses, takes in the positively fierce look in Christy's eyes and backs down, grumbling about not letting her have any fun..and not the boss of me.

Well,_ that's_ mature.

"Damn," Masters speaks up for the first time, "Is it always like this?"

"You get used to it after a while," Gavin shoots over his shoulder, then under his breath, "If it doesn't kill you first."

5


	25. Chapter 25

_Ana_

Labor sucked! Ana gritted her teeth as another contraction gripped her body. Four hours in, and nothing to show for it but a good deal of pain and a lot of sweat. She was exhausted, and poor Fifty looked like he was about to srtoke out.

"Alright," Dr. Green's crisp voice drew her eye to the door, "How are we doing?"

"She's in pain, can't you give her something?"

"We've given her as much as we can..." Dr. Green's crisp voice trailed off as she looked at the monitor, "Mrs. Grey's contractions are strong but for some reason she's not dialating as she should be..I've never seen anything quite like this, it seems everything but her cervix is ready..."

"It's genetic." All three of them turned to see a woman; a tall woman, with the most amazing silver hair, braided and wound around her head like a crown. She was striking, elegant, and exuded regal power; wore it as gracefully as her crisp navy suit. And she had the strangest color eyes - nearly black Ana knew those eyes.

"Aunt Talulah?" She and Christian both choked out at the same time.

The woman smiled, "To my family yes, always." she then turned to Dr. Green.

"You'll need to do a Cesarian, it won't soften."

"Yes, that's what I was about to recommend." Dr. Green's voice was unusually cowed. Ana would have thought that unusual, but damn, Auntie was just..._wow_. "Would you like to assist?"

"No, no...I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I saw you lecture at MIT once. It was amazing."

"Thank-you, Doctor." She graced Dr. Green with a smile and a regal nod. Then turned back to her, "I'll be outside, waiting for my namesake to be born. Welcome to the family Anastasia, and of course you as well Christian."

Then she turned and left, and it seemed the power in the room shifted.

"Holy Hell, you're related to Dr. Bronwyn Theodora Ward?" Dr Greene turned to her. The woman looked star-struck.

"Yes?"

"Well, let's bring her namesake into the world." Dr. Green shook her had, and was back to her normal concise self, "They'll be in shortly to prep you for surgery," but as she headed out the door Ana definitely heard an "I'll be damned."

"Damn," Christian turned to her, an expression on his face she'd never seen before, a combination of awe, wonder, respect, and fear, "Andre' was right,_ that_ woman is not someone you _ever_ want to cross."

Shit, if she intimidated Fifty, "Yes, I agree completely, and what was that about her namesake?"

Christian snorted, "Don't know, don't care, if it keeps us in her good graces, then fine, she can think it all she wants."

_Mckenna_

"Auntie?" Steeping off the elevator, I stop short at the sight of my Aunt sitting calmly in the waiting room, and terrifying everyone around her, without so much as raising an eyebrow. All three of my sisters promptly plow into me from behind.

"Ouch,"

"Hey,"

"Shit, fucking put on the break lights or something,"

"Language, Lyanna."

"Oh, fuck." Lena's whisper in my ear, "Warn somebody next time."

"What," I hiss back at her "'Auntie' didn't give you a clue?"

"Uh, you girls want to get off the elevator or just ride it on up to the roof." Gavin's dry voice from behind us.

My sisters and I walk forward with about as much enthusiasm as Trudy on bath day. Aunt Talulah rises, and gives us each a peck on the cheek, "Now what have you four been up to?"

"Nothing."

"Same old, Same old."

"I got a lovely manicure."

"I have a new cat."

Those disturbing eyes flow over us, seeing everything, "I see. We'll discuss this more later."

"Yes, ma'am." the four of us, in unison.

"Excuse me," A lovely woman steps up to us, "I'm sorry to interrupt, I'm Dr Trevelyan-Grey."

"Yes, Doctor," Our Aunt turns one of her rare warm smiles on Christian's mother, "I remember you. One of my brightest pupils. I was sorry to lose you to pediatrics, but you've done amazing things here. You should be very proud."

The woman beamed like a mini-sun. Praise from Auntie could do that, "Thank-you that means so much coming from you."

"Not at all, you've earned it." a regal nod, and then introductions commenced. Theodore Grey, Christian's father, his sister Mia, her boyfriend who reminded me of someone...

"So am I an Aunt yet?" Ana's friend Kate steps off the elevator with a very good-looking blond man. My eyes swing back to Mia's friend, Kate and he have the same eyes. Aahh, and suddenly everyone's talking at once and it's a party. Relief and joyous anticipation swirl around all of us, waiting for the news. I feel warmth at my back and strong arms go around me.

"How you holding up, babe?"

"I'm good, just a little tired." leaning back into him.

"When we're done here I'm taking you somewhere you can rest, somewhere warm, and private..."

"Oh, we should go to Keswick. It will be beautiful with all the leaves turning." Allie jumps up and down clapping her hands.

"No, Allie, uh-uh," Lena puts her hands on her hips, "We are_ not_ going _anywhere_, I have to dress up. I say we head for the Bahama's."

"We should go to San Francisco, we're already so close, " Christy suggests, "We just have to make sure the place we stay allows pets."

"What the hell," Gavin sputters, "I don't remember extending you girls an invitation."

Lena just snorts, "Package deal man, but you two should definitely get...like your own room."

"Yeah, yeah," I wave a hand at her, "No nekked. No dangling parts. Got it."

Suddenly the blond who'd arrived with Kate, burst out laughing, "Man, you four under my brother's roof. _Damn_, am I sorry I was out of town for_ that_."

"Yes, well I'm certain my wife will be more than happy to relay all of the ways I've been driven nearly insane in the last three days, but as these women saved her life over and over. I've decided they're worth the trouble."

All eyes turn to Christian Grey, still wearing a green gown, a giant smile on his face, "Theodore has arrived, "7 lbs 8oz. Ten fingers and toes and a head full of dark brown hair."

And the entire lot surges forward with much congratulating and clapping on backs, and over all this I hear Lena's voice, "Now that tops everything, the man can even achieve perfection in a goofy, green hospital gown. _Damn._"

3


	26. Chapter 26

_Ana_

"He's just so..." she brushed a finger over Teddy's soft cheek.

"Perfect. He's perfect." Christian leaned over them both kissing the tiny sleeping bundle on the head, and then brought his lips to hers in a kiss of pure tenderness.

"I do love you, Mrs. Grey."

"Hmm, yes, so so much." She answered. Everyone had come and gone, his parents, Kate and Elliot, Mia and Ethan. Her mother was already on a plane, not willing to wait for Christian to send the private jet, and Ray was driving up later. It was just the two of them now and the life they created, a living breathing miracle, bathed in the soft glow of low lamp-light. He was, as Christian said, perfect.

A soft knock on the door, had them both looking up to see Aunt Talulah enter. Normally only immediate family could enter the rooms, but with Auntie being some famous celebrity Doctor Genius, the rules probably didn't apply.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm leaving soon." She crossed over to them and ran her eyes over her namesake.

"A first-born male is very rare in for those with McGovern blood." Smiling she reached down with one finger and stroked Teddy's arm through his sleeve, "He will grow to be a remarkable man."

Alrighty then, she wasn't arguing. Even if she wanted to, she wouldn't have a clue where to start.

"I have something for you," Aunt Talulah brought up her other hand. It held a book, a very old one.

Christian reached down and took Teddy from her.

With great care, Ana took the book and opened it. Her eyes took in the carefully preserved pages, the hand written words, the _signature_, "_Oh my God_.." She looked into the woman's serene, smiling face, "I can't accept this."

"Of course you can dear. It's your birthright. Besides, you can't refuse a boon."

"A boon?"

"A gift granted, there are certain occasions that call for them. The birth of a new McGovern is one."

"I...well..alright, Thank-you." No way were those words adequate.

"They were McGoverns you know."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, just like you they were direct decedents of Laird McGovern's youngest daughter, Alliana Rose. So, of course this belongs with you."

Ana closed the book reverently. A collection of letters, between the Bronte' sisters. It had to be worth...well...a lot, "I don't know what to say."

"You needn't say anything child. You're a McGovern. You're family." Talulah then turned her gaze on Christian, "You too, are entitled to a boon..."

"The scone recipe." the words leaped from his lips causing Auntie to blink a couple of times and then erupt into laughter. Oh wow, so _this _was where Mckenna got that disturbing laugh. Shivers went up and down Ana's spine that didn't stop until the woman sobered.

"Very well, I suppose it's a fitting gift for the man who has everything." another small chuckle escaped, "And now I'll say good-bye. I need to be in New York this evening, and I have a couple of things to discuss with the girls, some loose ends to wrap up..." the woman shrugged a shoulder very much like what Ana had seen Lena do numerous times.

"My jet is at your disposal."

"Well, thank you, that's so very kind," And there were Allie's perfect manners, "but I already have transportation. Some old friends of mine are doing me a favor. Congratulations to you both, and again, welcome." and with that, gracious, kind, generous, well-mannered, scary as shit Great Aunt Talulah turned and left.

"Damn," Christian shook his head, "How the hell does she do it?"

"Do what?" What the hell did she do?

Christian took the book and laid it on a side table, then handing Teddy back to her, he climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around them both, "How does she manage to be so gracious and so terrifying at the same time?"

She smiled up at him, "I'm so glad you said that. I thought I was just being paranoid."

"Oh, hell no, not possible with that one. Damn, I'm glad we're family. If I knew that woman was out there somewhere and not an ally.. _Shit,_ I wouldn't sleep nights."

She would have called Fifty out for being over-protective, but as she felt the same way, it would have been disingenuous.

_Mckenna_

Here it is, the moment of truth, everyone else has left the hospital, but Auntie had asked us to hang around, so we could have a nice little chat. Uh-huh, Auntie's chats are a lot of things, nerve-wracking, unsettling, and sometimes, downright terrifying, but nice, no not so much. Standing in front of us with her arms crossed in front of her chest, her eyes watching, I get the distinct impression there's nothing we could tell her she doesn't already know, "Now, exactly what have you been up to?"

And that's all it takes. The four of us start babbling at once.

"Well, Grey saved Nigel, and Granny Rose is dead..."

"...she got back from Scotland and just took the...fu..uh...fudge off...

"..I missed the sale at Neiman's...Gavin flew us..."

"...I found a Jack in the alley...he's really sweet..."

"...car blew into a fire bomb..."

"...I was a little tired...took me awhile..."

"...gave the kitten to Jessie..."

"...technically illegal, but he had a heart condition..."

"..that Skeevy bitch knew more..."

"...Skank...withheld info..."

"...Evil troll...probably drowns puppies for fun..."

"...it _was_ a nice salon..."

"...Mac scared her spitless..."

"Stop." Auntie didn't raise her voice even a smidgen, but it cut off our rambling instantly, "Anwynn Mckenna, you frightened this woman?"

Oh, shit. "Well, uh..."

"Girls, you know how I feel about making threats."

"Yes, ma'am." I nod

"It's in bad taste.." Allie offers.

"..and ineffective.." Christy's twisting her hands.

"..and a waste of time." Lena finishes, her head down.

"Yes, that's right." Auntie nods, her eyes skirting over us, "I must say, I'm disappointed that you would resort to such a tasteless display."

"Yes, ma'am.."

"...sorry.."

"...we'll do better.."

"..won't happen again..."

"Oh, I don't believe that for a minute." A ghost of a smile flows over her, and I see the affection that always warms me when I'm in her presence, "You're young, and some things are only acquired with time. Temperance is one of them. However, I _am_ quite proud of how you handled this over-all. You did extremely well."

Whew, okay yes we're relieved.

"Now, I need to speak to Mckenna privately, then I'm off to New York." Auntie leans in and kisses my sisters goodbye, "Behave."

"Yes, ma'am." my sisters respond in unison and high-tail it while the high-tailin's good. They're down the hall and around the corner in half a second._ Lucky Bitches._

"Now, walk with me Mckenna, I believe there's a coke machine down this hall somewhere and I intend to find it."

Yep, Auntie loves her Coca-Cola.

We head out of the waiting area and down the hall in the opposite direction of my sisters. It's basically deserted as it's barely four a.m. The echoing silence the only sound besides our own voices.

"I heard about what happened."

Of the numerous things she could be talking about I know it's about my confession, "I needed Lincoln to move."

"Yes," Auntie lowers her head in a thoughtful nod, "it's always best to get the snake out of the tall grass."

"Right, so we needed to look vulnerable." I tell my aunt what no one knows. That those excruciating moments in the kitchen had been a predetermined, calculated decision on my part.

"So you told your mother's story." She receives this information with nothing more than another nod.

"Yes, and mine."

"Yes, child, always. It was always yours to tell or hold."

"It worked." It seemed right somehow, telling the story of the mother I lost, to save the woman who was so like her.

"Of course,when do your plans not work?"

Well, she had me there.

"You and Gavin have come to terms."

_Come to terms_, what a way to put it, "I suppose, yes."

"Some things in this existence run deeper than our very souls. There is no fighting them. The bond between Gavin and yourself is one of these."

"Yes." Aunt Talulah could wax poetic with deadly accuracy.

We continue down the hall in silence. My Aunt's heels clicking on the linoleum. She, like Allie has a fondness for stilettos. You'd think a seventy-something woman couldn't carry that off, but then Auntie blew every little old lady stereo-type all to hell and back.

"Thresher got away." The quiet words fall from her lips and into the cold silence and...wait.._what_...

"_What?_" Lincoln's partner. The single largest human trafficker operating in the former soviet block. An old enemy, the man behind Allie's kidnapping years ago. Him getting away, _again_ was not good.

"I'm sorry, he was prepared for the possibility of failure."

"Damn, smart mother-fucker."

"Anwynn Mckenna!"

"Sorry.."

"Not that I don't agree, "She sniffed, pushing through two swinging double doors, into yet another deserted hallway, "He set it up so that there was a choice of going for him or saving the child."

"That's how he got away before. What the hell? They weren't prepared for that?"

"There were numerous hostages spread out around the compound, all strapped to motion sensitive explosives."

"Shit...oh sorry."

"Hmmm, yes, I wonder if we should have washed your mouths out with soap growing up." we turn a corner and there, like a beacon in the night, the bright red and white neon logo, Auntie's steps quicken.

"Well, I don't know...if the wooden spoon didn't work..."

"True, true..." We stop in front of the coke machine. Auntie reaches inside her designer jacket and pulls out the exact amount needed . As soon as we hear the bottle drop, I see her shoulders relax. Pulling it out she twists off the cap and takes a huge gulp...and another...and another. How she does this I don't know. She reminds me of Lena , with her coffee, or anybody's coffee for that matter.

After gulping half the bottle, she reaches back into that inner pocket, this time she produces a thumb drive, "I need you to review this."

I take the thumb drive, I prefer hard copies, but I can make do, "Yes, of course."

"It's everything we found at the compound. The photos disturb me, but I can't nail down why."

"I'll look at it immediately." If Auntie's bothered there's a hell of a reason.

"Call me as soon as you know something. I'll be occupied this evening..."

"I'll leave a message."

"Good, now, walk me out and tell me more about this - what did you call her, skank, bitch, troll person."

_Elena_

She stepped out of her front door and took a deep cleansing breath. Stretching in preparation for her morning jog. It centered her, and right now she needed to be centered. Art was dead. Her lawyer had called her at one a.m. He didn't know the details. She didn't need them. If Christian hadn't killed him, he'd arranged it. He took care of what was his. She refused to acknowledge the bitterness that filled her at the thought. His wife and now his child. He thought he was happy, maybe he was...for now, but she consoled herself with the knowledge that it would only be a matter of time before he'd crave it. The pain and the pleasure, and she would be waiting.. ready.. when he needed her again. She was just into her final stretch when the limo pulled up in front of her house, "Christian..." she jogged easily down the walk, not wanting to appear eager. She wasn't after all, no she was patient.

Just as she reached the vehicle, the door opened, and a man got out. Dressed in a dark suit, wearing dark glasses even though the day was overcast, "Ms. Lincoln?"

"Yes,"

"I'm here to escort you."

"Oh, should I change?" What was Christian doing? Probably apologizing for those insane females threatening her.

"No ma'am, that won't be necessary."

"Alright," she climbed into the limo, and her breath caught. There on the seat sat a silver tray laden with chocolate covered strawberries. They were her absolute favorite confection. He used to feed her...with a shaking hand she picked up the card, the heavy white linen felt rich in her hands. Flipping it open she read one word penned in dark heavy calligraphy.

_Enjoy._

Joy and vicious satisfaction bloomed in her chest, warming her. She plucked one of the strawberries up and bit into it, the juice running down her chin, greedily she lapped it up.

He was back. Hers again. Her mind raced with the possibilities. He needed to be punished for all he'd put her through. She reached for another berry, her body heating as the images ran through her mind.

_Christian_

"Dr. Bronwyn Theodora Ward...You're _serious_?"

"Yes, you've heard of her, I assume."

Flynn's bark of laughter filled the sparsely populated waiting room, "You could say that. Everyone in the medical field has heard of her."

He'd found Flynn in the waiting area holding a huge bouquet of flowers in one had and a bunch of balloons in the other, when he'd stepped out of the room to take a call from Roz.

He'd briefly filled him in on the last twenty-four hours. Beginning with getting hit in the head by one of his security team, followed up with the weapons hidden all over his house, Trudy's dramatic rescue of his wife, and Lincoln's gory demise. The Doctor had taken all this in rather serenely, having already been desensitized to chaos thanks to his McGovern exposure, but when he got to the part about Aunt Talulah's actual identity the man quite literally flipped.

"Wait a minute...shit" Flynn began muttering, his eyes taking on a distant look, "Oh shit... oh fucking shit..._Holy Moses_..." The doctor's face losing all color, he sank into one of the waiting room chairs.

What the fuck? He'd known the man over ten years, had never seen him like this, "What, what is it?"

"Remember, I told you a woman came and checked Miss McGovern out."

"When she was a child, the hospital. Someone with a lot of influence...Aunt Talulah."

Another harsh bark of laughter from Flynn, "Damn, Talulah." he shook his head, "Dr. Bronwyn Theodora Ward, was a prodigy and brilliant. She's an OBGYN. You wouldn't believe the strides she's made in women's medicine, as well as the amazing things she's done with charities to protect and care for women. She keeps it all very quiet, but her work is the stuff of legend."

"Yes, she seems a remarkable woman." But that wouldn't cause Flynn to go weak in the knees, "What are you not saying."

"Plenty, believe me, but this is what you need to know. "Dr. Bronwyn Theodora Ward is the world's leading authority on plant based toxins."

"What?" He wasn't as shocked as he should have been, from what he already knew about the McGovern women and his specific impressions of _Auntie_, it made sense in a way.

"Oh yes, she's a brilliant chemist. She taught at MIT for years, and is rumored to be a _consultant_ to various government organizations, including, but not limited to the CIA.

Now _that_ would make a man weak in the knees, and his were feeling downright wobbly, "Shit, you mean..."

"I'm not saying she's a cold-blooded killer, or anything like that. I've never met the woman."

Well _he_ had, and hell yes, she was a cold-blooded killer.

"But I _did_ do a little research after reading Mckenna's file. There was one oblique reference to the three researchers testing her..."

"Torturing her you mean."

"Yes, it was the number three and the year that made me curious. She was admitted to the hospital March 14th 1994. That same year three of the leading authorities in the field of Neuro-science died, a heart attack, a stroke, and anaphylactic shock."

"_Shit!"_

"Yes, quite the coincidence, isn't it."

_Elena_

The limo stopped. Excitement ran through her veins, heating her blood, even her skin felt flushed. The door opened, "Christian..."

The word froze on her lips. It wasn't Christian's auburn head, but a silver one that filled her vision. A woman entered the limo. An older woman, impeccably dressed in an elegant navy suit, her silver hair gleamed in the brief morning light before the door was closed. Elena took all this in, before settling on the woman's eyes. The woman's cold dark, nearly black eyes. Her heated skin suddenly chilled.

"Who are you, where's Christian?"

"Christian? The woman's elegant brows rose, as if the question were absurd, "Why, I imagine he's at the side of his wife and newborn child, basking in the glow of his love and happiness."

"I don't understand."

The woman's face warmed to something like pity, but not quite, somehow this was more frightening than the cold darkness, "No, I can see you don't. Sometimes, it's what's right in front of us that we fail to see."

"What is this?"

"An offer for your future happiness."

"Please explain."

"Of course, first I should introduce myself and apologize."

"Apologize?"

"Yes, I believe my nieces gave you a bit of a nasty fright."

Elena's gaze shot back to the woman's eyes, just like the woman at her salon, "They threatened me."

"Yes, the little scamps can get carried away I'm afraid."

"_Carried away_?They told me they could kill me in under ten seconds."

"Ah, yes that would be Lena. She's quite fast."

Something about all of this was very wrong. Her skin felt chilled and clammy, she went to rub her arms, but had trouble lifting her hands.

"I'm their Aunt, and I'd give you my real name, but for the purposes of this visit it's unnecessary. You may call me Oleander."

"Olle ...aa..nder.." her lips stuttered over the word.

With increasing panic, she saw the woman reach inside her jacket and pull out a syringe, "Wwhhhatttt..."

"Don't try to speak dear, it will just take needed energy from your vital organs." the woman held up the syringe, pushing the plunger, and tapping the side with one beautifully manicured finger. Elena saw fluid shoot from the needle, as gray dots floated across her eyes. Oh God..._Oleander._..her eyes darted to the strawberries.

"Yes, it was in the berries. Poison is such an insidious weapon. If one knows how to use it, there is no way to guard against them."

"p..pp..leeez...zz..." inside she screamed, cried, begged, desperate horror gripped her lungs, there was no air...please, please ...but her body did nothing.

"I don't want you dead, child." The woman's eyes warmed once again to that look that was at once comforting and terrifying, "In fact, I want you to be happy, and you can't truly be happy until you let go of the past."

The woman kept talking but she couldn't understand the words. Through slitted lids she saw her sit forward, felt the sharp bite of the syringe...

8


	27. Chapter 27

_hey I know it's been a while on this one, and this is a shortie but I'll be working on both stories today and over the weekend. Working on two at once and lookin' after mamma, who's doing a lot better by the way, is ...challenging. _

_Still Elena_

She felt herself floating in deep water, voices came from far away. She pulled her eyes open, colors whirled around her in blurs of shape, pain shot through her body like a million razor blades scraping her skin, her scream came out a whimper. God she was being sliced to pieces...

"It will pass, dear," a familiar voice spoke, gentle and kind.

That voice terrified her.

"The pain is a side effect of the antidote I'm afraid...It should be easing now."

Yes, the pain faded, she blinked and the colors stopped whirling the blurs formed shapes. Her eyes settled on silver gray hair...

_Oh God...the woman...the berries_...She pushed herself off the seat sitting, turning she pounded on the glass separating them from the driver,_ "Help! Oh, God...Help me!" _ relieved to find her voice working, she pounded harder. The glass stung her hands her throat burned...

Then a disembodied male voice, "Everything alright back there, Doc?"

"Oh, yes, everything's lovely." The woman answered, smiling.

"We'll be at the airport in ten."

"Very Good."

Elena stopped pounding, and turned to face the monster who would or would not kill her.

"Are you done with the hysterics?" One fine brow arched.

"Yes," She wouldn't beg. She would wait for her chance and fight.

"Good," the woman handed her a clip-board. On it were legal documents of some kind and a check.

Elena's eyes grew round at the amount, "What is this?"

"I'm buying you out, dear." The woman informed her serenely.

"My business isn't for sale." She tensed her body to spring. She was fit, the woman was old.

"You should consider my offer, it's a very good one. Two point five million is quite generous...and then of course there's your life."

"_What?" _Raising her voice to shocked outrage, her eyes searched for a weapon_. _The silver tray that held the berries, it would be heavy.

"Your life, dear. I'm offering you your life. You can go anywhere you want outside of the western time zone and start again. Free from the past with a nice tidy sum of money...or you can die. The choice, of course, is yours."

"Oh God, your insane." Panic tried to rise in her throat.._Now_...

"No, just a psychopath. The two are very different." one hand flicked toward the front of the vehicle, "Oh, and you should know, my chauffeur has orders to shoot you should you become difficult."

"You can't do this." Elena's mouth went suddenly dry, a black wave of hopelessness washed over her.

"Oh dear child, of course I can." A small chuckle fell from her lips. The icy sound froze the air in Elena's lungs, "I've already done it."

Reaching into her suit jacket she produced a silver pen and extended it to her, "Sign by the X and this becomes nothing more than a bad dream." She glanced at her watch, "You need to decide quickly though, that antidote needs a booster within the next two minutes or well..." one shoulder lifted in a delicate shrug.

This wasn't real. It couldn't be.

"Oh, this is very real" The woman read her mind, "Just as real as the bullet that nearly killed one of my own blood. Just as real as the explosion that barely missed her, just as real as the lie you told about your husbands body."

"What?"

"You lied, dear. You knew about the broken femur, you knew your husband had never broken his."

"No...no I didn't discuss it with the coroner."

"True, but you did discuss it with your lawyer. He told you about the broken femur. You said nothing, a lie of omission, but still a lie."

"No..."

"You don't have time for denial, child," the woman pulled out another syringe, "your organs are shutting down."

She felt the lead in her arms again. Elena searched the woman's eyes. There was nothing. She didn't care either way. This woman would watch her die with that serene smile on her face and walk away without looking back. Elena grabbed the pen, signed. The woman leaned forward, "I'm afraid this will be extremely painful."

She felt the sting, one breath two. Then the razors were back, slicing at her, ripping her apart from the inside out.

The screams tore from her throat, agony tore through her...

Somehow over all of it, the woman's calm voice floated over to her, "Think of it as penance, dear."


	28. Chapter 28

_A little later in the morning_

_Christian_

"So basically you've got a couple of mills, and the tourist industry."

"Are the mills public companies?"

"Well, now here's where you get lucky. They're family owned, third generation."

Yes, Welch was right, that _was _lucky. By the third generation, people were either getting lazy and the company was going to hell, or it was thriving and they needed capital. Either one would work for his purposes.

"The two brothers running the place aren't seeing eye to eye," Welch's news just kept getting better, "One of them is definitely interested in selling. Company's in trouble either way. I've sent the complete report to your office."

"Good. Keep digging."

Christian disconnected and immediately dialed Roz, "Grey for fuck's sake, go be with your wife. I've got this."

"We're buying an authentic Scottish Wool Mill."

Silence greeted his abrupt announcement then, "No shit?"

"No shit."

"Hot damn, I_ love_ those sweaters."

"Welch is sending you everything you need. I want a proposal asap."

"Finance is still working on that Tokyo deal."

"Put it on hold. I want everyone on this It gets top priority. TKO isn't going anywhere."

"Sure, sure...no problem..so when did you become such a fan of wool?"

"It's a natural fabric. It breathes. It's warm. What's not to love."

"Right. Okay then, your gonna be a Miller."

"Looks like it."

_Mckenna_

"Hey Auntie, we're getting on the plane within the hour, I'll look over everything as soon as we're airborne..." My message ends abruptly when a large hand grabs my phone, "Hey.." I jump up trying to grab it back, but being as he's a giant, Gavin easily holds me off.

"Lou, Mckenna's exhausted. We're heading to Santa Cruz. She's going to rest a couple of days and get back to you." He shuts the phone and hands it back to me, a sexy smirk on his face._ The ass._

"Aunite's worried Gavin..."

"He's right Mac." Allie speaks up from behind a huge flower arrangement we're dropping off at the hospital before we take off for the compromised destination of Santa Cruz.

Well, not so much of a compromise, as a Gavin mini-bellow moment. After listening to us bickering for the entire drive back to the Grey house, argue incessantly while we packed and loaded our stuff, and the possibly demon possessed One-Eyed Jack, into the SUV, then rant over one another on the fifteen minute drive to collect Trudy, each of us extolling our choice of destination while simultaneously dissing everyone else's ..He snapped...

"_ENOUGH! It's my plane...I'm drivin' and we're going to Santa Cruz. Anybody not on board with that plan can fly back to Virginia...**coach**!"_

"Santa Cruz is nice."

"Great surfin'"

"They have a Neiman's"

"Lots of pet friendly hotels."

Thing is, knowing a guy with his own jet, you get spoiled. To us, coach class is the equivalent of the seventh ring of hell. So...Santa Cruz, here we come. Right after we pay a visit to Auntie's namesake.

"Sis, you need to give that brain of yours a rest," Lena shoots over her shoulder, she's walking ahead of us, clearing the way in the now busy hospital, carrying a Stuffed Bear bigger than she is..She'd seen it in the gift shop downstairs and insisted Teddy needed a giant Teddy, beside her Christy has got about three dozen of those big metal looking balloons. Between the two of them, they're blazing a hell of a trail.

"Auntie's worried...it must be important."

"Doesn't matter, Mac..you're worn out and you know it." Christy joins the argument, "Besides, you like hard copies better. Lena can print everything out for you while your recuperating."

"Yeah... no sweat."

"Yeah Okay..."

"Holy Mackerel, that's a big ass bear." Sawyer's voice. I look up to see him standing with Taylor in the hall outside Ana's room.

"Hey there hot-buns." Lena strides right up to him, moves the giant bear to one hip, and reaches up. Her hand going behind his neck and pulling him down for a quick, but very hot kiss, "You surf?"

"Yeah," he gazes down at her all starry-eyed. Wow, Sawyer's a goner.

Lena turns to Taylor..."He's earned a couple days off, don't you think?"

Taylor tries to hide his smile. He's not very successful, "That would be up to Mr Grey."

"And I agree. Luke, take a few days off." Grey's coming toward us from the other end of the hall, a large Starbucks cup in each hand...Lena releases Sawyer's neck, shoves the giant bear into his arms... and pounces, "Whatcha got there, hot-stuff?"

"Ah, two vanilla Latte's."

"Uh-huh, I'll give you twenty bucks for 'em."

Grey's eyes light up, a small smile ghosting his mouth, "How about I just give you one. "

Lena makes a grab and is gulping before he finishes speaking. After she's downed at least half of it, "Even better," she gives him a little punch on the arm, "You know, normally I don't care much for richy-rich pretty boys, but you're alright."

Grey blinks down at her for a second, then a with a wry smile, and a slight nod of his head, "Thank-you. Normally, leather-clad, sarcastic, foul-mouthed women irritate the hell out of me, but you wear it well."

Lena blinks back at him then bursts out laughing, "Damn, he cracked a joke. Shit, the sky might just fall."

Allie steps up then, "Is Ana awake, we'd like to say good-bye,"

Grey's eyes take in the massive arrangement of blue and green Hydrangeas, then widen at the sight of the three dozen balloons, and the giant bear Lena grabs back from Sawyer, "Uh, yes, of course, she'd love to see you," he leads us into the room, holding the door open as my sisters have their hands full, but as I walk by his eyes narrow, "Mckenna, as Lena would say...you look like hell."

"Thanks, pretty boy," I manage a weary smile. I am seriously exhausted...

I see a brief flash of grin, then he looks up and behind me, "I trust you'll be taking her somewhere quiet.."

"Heading to Santa Cruz" Gavin informs him, one large hand, going to my neck massing the tight muscles,_ holy wow _the man's hands are just fucking amazing,. "got a friend who owns a resort has two private beach houses ready and waiting.."

"Two..." Grey's eyes go from my weary face to my sisters clustered around Ana, "that's good."

"Grey, get your woman's coffee over here. She hasn't had the real thing in nine months," Lena's voice rings out, "Damn, what are you some kind of sadist?"an audible wince and a pause, then "uh, wait..yeah..don't answer that."

4


	29. Chapter 29

_Hey guys, thanks for the feedback, as sad as it makes me I do have to wind this story up... all stories have to end...so a new stories can begin...there will be a couple more posts...still have a few loose ends...  
_

_Ana_

"I don't know how we can ever thank you all.." Ana's eyes roamed over the four women surrounding she and Teddy, who lay in her arms, one tiny fist in his mouth his eyes wide and watching. Her vanilla latte now in Lena's greedy hands. She'd taken a few sips, but she was more of a tea drinker, and poor Lena who'd finished off Christian's in less than a minute looked desperate. So she handed it over.

"Don't thank us yet..." Lena grinned over her cup, "You're a McGovern now. We're family, and I have it on good authority we're a royal pain in the ass."

She heard Taylor's unmistakable snort.

"He's so beautiful," Allie's blue eyes gazed down at her son, "Oh, I hope he has the McGovern blue eyes."

"He will," Mckenna spoke up, "Auntie wouldn't have it any other way with him being her namesa...Fuck!"

"Mac, you shouldn't curse in front of the baby." Lena sniffed.

"Yeah, well...It's October 16" Mckenna snapped, whipping out her phone.

"_SHIT!"_ Lena cursed her eyes wide, "_Oh shit..shit shitty fucking goddamn shit_!"

Ana bit her cheek, so much for cursing in front of the baby...

"Oh no..." Allie's beautiful face crumpled.

"We_ forgot_? _Again_?" Christy's mouth was hanging open, "Oh, not good."

"Dammit Allie," Lena turned on her twin, "you were supposed to program it into you're phone."

"_Me?_" Allie tossed her head back and narrowed her eyes, "_You're_ the one with all that damn tech gadget stuff, Miss Thing..."

Ana bit her cheek..._Miss Thing _and wow, she'd never heard Allie curse.

"_You're_ the one who keeps track of birthdays..."

"Says who?"

"Oh, please..you know you're always going out and buying cakes and streamers and shit..."

"Just because I like parties and cake does _not_ make me a social secretary..."

"For fuck's sake you two," Mckenna cut in, throwing one hand in the air, "Can you put the bickering biddy act on hold...we need to focus on the immediate problem..."

Teddy's small movements drew her attention from the show. Ana looked down to see he'd released his fist from his mouth, and was waving both hands in the air, his eyes still watching the sisters...yes, they were entertaining.

Gavin McIntyre who'd been in quiet conversation with Christian, looked up, his eyes taking in the scene with the calm of a man used to such chaos, "What's up?"

"We forgot Auntie's birthday, _again_...and she was here...oh shit!" Mckenna's normally dry voice was squeaky with panic, "Dammit Gavin, you're supposed to remind us."

"Been a little preoccupied last couple days." Came the lazy reply.

Wait a minute, _Auntie's birthday?_.."You mean..." Ana's eyes moved from the sisters to Teddy, still waving his fists,.. and then met Christian's shocked stare. No! It was too much of a coincidence...

"Where is she?" Lena pulled out her phone.

"New York, she'll check into Trump Tower, she has that suite there,"

"Allie?"

"Flowers...on it." Her blue eyes wide, she pulled out her phone and stepped off to the side.

"Christy, you were with her in New York last year..."

"Chocolates," Christy cut in, "There's this deli on 4th street, makes these Cabernet Truffles..."

"Got it." Lena's fingers were flying over her phone, "Should we go ahead and send the economy size?"

"_Hell, yes_, we totally forgot and she was even here this year." Mckenna's hands were buried in her hair, "_Shit!_ How the fuck does this keep happening?"

"We're obviously a bunch of dumb-ass losers." Lena responded without looking up.

"Flowers are done, a bouquet of peonies, stargazer lilies, and white roses." Allie shoved her phone back in her Hermes bag, "We should send champagne."

"Allow me," Christian pulled out his own phone, "So today is..."

"Auntie's birthday, yeah..." Mckenna nodded, "Damn we forget every year..."

"She didn't mention it.."

"Probably didn't want to take away from Teddy's thunder..."

"Ah..." Christian nodded his fingers moving over his blackberry, Ana knew he was texting Andrea to arrange the Champagne, "And as Aunt Talulah and Teddy will share the day," he went on, his amused eyes meeting hers over the sister's panicked melee, "I'll have my assistant call all four of you the day before from now on..."

"Oh, hey, that'd be great."

"That's so generous."

"Awesome...how the hell do we keep doing this?"

"We're idiots."

"Thought we were dumb-ass losers."

"We multitask."

Ana tried not to laugh, she really did, but she was still a little punchy from the last twenty-four hours and the giggle escaped before she could stop it, not that the sisters noticed they were too busy discussing what should go on the card...

"...that thing about you just get better like fine wine..."

"..._corny_.."

"Just stick with then basics ...happy birthday..

"Should we apologize..."

"_Hell no!"_

"No, we'll just act like we wanted to surprise her..."

"We pull that shit every year...Auntie's not stupid..."

"Well, Mrs Grey," Christian crossed the room, leaned down extending one long index finger near Teddy's waving fists, instantly it was grabbed and waved, "One thing we can say about your new family...they're never bor..."

A small sound cut into the room...effectively silencing him and everyone else, he looked down at Teddy, "Did he just coo?"

Ana grinned down at her son, "I believe he did."

"Damn, is that baby smiling?" Lena walked over, staring down at Teddy in open mouthed shock

"Don't be ridiculous Lena," Allie came up beside her, "he's not even a day old..."

"So?" Lena's eyebrows rose in affront, "We McGovern's are prodigies and shit.."

"Honestly, do you think you could forgo cursing for five minutes..."

Another little sound interrupted the bickering...

Mckenna and Christy stepped over, all four sisters stared down at Teddy. Who was staring right back, waving his fists and making gurgling noises.

Mckenna put her hands on her hips,"Holy Mother, is he_ laughing_ at us?"

Ana bit her cheek...

Lena shrugged one shoulder, "Couldn't be...just in case though...no more cursing.."

She bit her bottom lip...

Allie's blue eyes blinked, her head tilted, a little wrinkle in her brow.."It's probably gas...but, yes the cursing needs to stop..."

She pressed her lips together...

Christy wrinkled her nose and looked from Teddy to her sisters and back again, "Are we funny?"

That did it. Ana's lips popped open and the giggle popped out. Christian, seeming to sense where she was headed, took Teddy from her arms, and she let go. Her giggles erupting into full out laughter, gripping her sides, she fell back on her pillows and succumbed to the hysterical guffaws rolling out of her. Tears streaming from her eyes, her belly heaving so hard she was half afraid she'd pop a stitch, but well, they'd just have to sew her back up...and over all of her wailing, howling and snorting, she heard four bewildered female voices...

"...Huh...I guess so..."

"...always thought we were just a pain in the butt.."

"...Gavin never laughs at us..."

"..Yeah, that's cause he's always too busy yelling..."

"...How 'bout that, learn something new every day and shi..uh..stuff..."

4


	30. Chapter 30

**_Here it is, the final installment, I have an Epilogue in mind, but I'll not be getting to it for a while. Thank you, thank you to all of you. This was my first foray into writing, and I don't know if I would have kept with it if not for you guys. Thanks so much...and yes, Allie and Andre' get their own story, but it may be a while before I get to it._**

**_Two hours later somewhere over California...Mckenna_**

"_Ha!_ Crown me sucka'!"

"What the fuck? You've got to be kidding me"

"Uh, Swanson, you do know Lena's like a math prodigy right?"

"What?" Swanson looks up from the checker board and over at me where I'm sitting by the window. Since we boarded the plane, he's lost six games of checkers to my sister. As we've been in the air less than an hour, it's safe to say he's getting his ass good and kicked.

"Yeah, I don't really get it as math's not my thing," I look out at the puffy clouds in the California blue sky, "but she sees patterns in her head, calculations, formulations, you can't beat her at checkers, no matter what move you make, she'll instantly calculate innumerable ways to win."

"Like counting cards," he breathes out, his eyes shooting accusation at Lena who's shooting daggers at me, "You little cheat." he swipes the checker board off the table between them, and grabs Lena around her waist, pulling her into his lap, "I oughta tan your pretty little..."

"Okay, that's enough," I wave my hands in front of my face, squinting my eyes shut, "If I can't kiss Gavin, you sure as hell cannot get chummy with the man who shot me, as long as I am anywhere within seeing_ or_ hearing range."

"Fair enough." Lena jumps off Swanson's lap, and saunters up the aisle, pushing the door to the cockpit open and shoving one of those little door stops under it, "How much longer Gavin?"

"Not long." Gavin responds, not bothering to hide his weariness, for some reason traveling with us wears him out.

"Are you sure the bungalows are pet friendly?" Christy shouts from behind me.

"Yes!"He shouts back.

It's a big plane, not a 747 by any means, but bigger than most private jets, and it's a long way to the back, where Christy's set up a bed for Trudy. The open space is usually filled with mercenary.._.stuff_, but every time Christy travels it gets turned into an emergency animal triage center. I swear my sister could find an injured stray in a sealed bank vault.

"Is there a pool?" Allie asks without looking up from her latest issue of Vogue. She's across the aisle from me surrounded by her designer luggage.

"Yes, we have our own pool." Gavin answers, his voice clipped.

"What the hell you want a pool for when you've got the whole damn ocean." Lena demands from down on the floor, where she's crawling around collecting checkers.. I determinedly ignore Sawyer, who's eyes glued to her butt.

Allie flips a page, "I prefer lying by the pool."

"Priss-pot" Lena snorts, "Hey Gav, is there a place we can rent a couple boards?"

"I'm sure there is." I see Gavin's torso leaning out and down. He grabs the door stop, and swings the door shut. Yeah, he gets worn out.

"I need those hard copies Lena,"

"Hell, I can knock that out while Sawyer's renting the boards..."

I'm delayed from responding by my cell phone, yanking it out of my back pocket, "Grey? Are you missing us already?"

"Yes, it's terribly quiet, I'm not sure what to do with all this peaceful silence."

"We could turn around."

"No, no..I'll adjust, you need to rest. I was calling about your bill."

"What bill?"

"The bill for your services, so that I can pay you."

"Pay me?" Either I'm more tired than I thought or the man has some kooky ideas in his head.

"You provided a service, and now I'm going to pay you. That's the way these things work."

Ah, kooky ideas..."Uh, _no _ they don't. You're family, we don't charge family."

"That's insane, how much do I owe you..."

"Nothing"

A heavy,_ very _weary sigh, "Damn, I see where Ana gets it from."

"Gets what from?"

"Her stubbornness."

"Oh, yes," I nod once, though he can't see it, "that's absolutely a McGovern trait."

"I could always just have the money deposited in your account..."

"Uh-huh, you could, hold on a minute..._Lena!_"

She looks up from picking up checkers off the floor,"Yo!"

"Grey wants to pay me.."

"For what?"

"You know, for the Lincoln thing..."

"Oh _hell _no, he's family."

"That's nuts." Christy calls out.

"Absolutely not!" Allie looks up from her Vogue, her eyes wide and horrified.

"He says he's just going to deposit it into my account,"

"Sure, he could do that." Lena calls out from under her seat, where a couple checkers rolled, "It'd take me under ten minutes to transfer it right back."

"Tell him Auntie wouldn't like it," Allie sniffs, her eyes back on her magazine.

"He already payed for Trudy's hospital stay and bought Jack a house." Christy points out.

I put the phone back to my ear, "You get all that?"

"Yes," I can hear his resigned chuckle.

"You're family Grey, might as well get used to it."

"Hmm, right, get some rest Mckenna."

"I plan to, now go be with your wife and son...and be happy," as I disconnect, I can't help but feel like that was way too easy.

**_Two days Later...still Mckenna_**

"Babe, you need to take a break," Gavin kneels on the floor behind me, where I've been sitting all afternoon surrounded by everything that was on Auntie's thumb drive, now in hard copies.

"Something's not right."

"So you keep sayin'" I feel his warmth at my back, his hands on my shoulders, it's been a blissful, decadent two days.

Outside the sun is dipping behind the pacific...a breeze is coming off the water, and the sound of the waves gently lapping the beach is a soothing lullaby to my overwrought nerves. It's amazingly beautiful. Restful, well, except for when I'm all over Gavin insane with lust. I had no idea I was such an insatiable sex crazed maniac...but honestly, it's not my fault Gavin is just plain sexy, and hot and well, lust inciting...

"Come on babe, there's a nice breeze, we can get in the hot tub, the moon will be out soon..."

"Well, the full phase has passed,." My head drifts forward as hands work the tired muscles. He's right I do need a break, that off key screeching is a dull distant echo in my mind, just enough to make my head ache.

"Babe, are you tryin' to say I need the full moon to make you crazy?"

"Uh...no..."

"Hmm..I think you need some convincing..."

"Maybe..." hell yeah, convince away...his hands are moving inside my shirt when my phone starts buzzing on the floor, peeking over at the number, "Shit, it's one of the evil, bitchy biddies..." I grab the phone, and remind myself that killing people is bad, "This is Mckenna,"

"Um...yes..Miss McGovern this is Florrie Mcrea,"

Damn, I ought to get a free pass on killing her for the name alone, "What do you want?" Rude maybe, but since the bitch tried to seize my mother's portrait for taxes I didn't fucking owe, I figure I don't ever have to fake nice with her while there's still breath in my body and long after I'm dead.

"Um, we've had a meeting of the historical society, and the new president wants to make some changes to Medieval week."

"_What?" _Shit, what the fuck, now?

"Yes, well he, I mean _we_ feel that the reenactment of the burning of your ancestor is...well.. in uh...bad taste."

"_**What?" **_

"Yes, and while we would still like you to give tours, um well, we feel you should possibly have more control over the content...since it's your ancestor..."

_What the fuck? _"Uh let me get this straight..no more burning reenactment.."

"No.."

"It's in bad taste..."

"Um yes, after discussing it with the new president, yes we feel that...yes..."

"The _new _president?"

"Yes, and the contract is now...um... null and void."

"Null and void?"

"Yes, it was brought to our attention that since the Queen of England absolved your family of taxes, and the castle is a large source of revenue that again, it would be in bad taste to hold you to local taxes."

"Riiiiiight.." _Holy shit_, I've been dropped into the Twilight Zone.

"Also, we will be changing the time of year we hold the festival..maybe the late spring or summer, whatever is convenient for you..."

"Whatever is convenient for me?"_ What the fucking fuck?_ A tendril of thought works into my mind.

"Yes, well uh..he thinks, I mean _we_ think, that if _do_ you agree to continue giving the tours, you should have carte blanche as to how they are done."

"Carte Blanche?"

"Yes..."

"Okay...about this new president..."

"Mr. Grey?"

"Uh yeah, Mr. Grey. _When _exactly did he become the president?"

"Yesterday."

"You don't say."

"Um, yes..so, when you have time, if you'll just jot down how you would like the week to run in the future...I mean if you want to continue...

"_If._.."

"Well, since the contract is null and void you are under no obligation to continue to participate in the festival."

"Yes, I see your point. Very well, I'll discuss this with my sisters and get back to you."

"No rush...take your time."

"Right..no rush,...sure okay then.." I disconnect, "Well, that son of a bitch, what the fuck did he do?"

Gavin, who's face had gotten more and more smugly satisfied the longer he listened, shoots me a are you fucking kidding me look, "Well, based on your end of the conversation and just off the top of my head, I'd say he bought the town."

"You can't buy a town...oh wait a minute..._oh_" I smack my head with the palm of my hand, "I'm an idiot."

"What?" He pushes himself off the wall.

"Hold that thought," I hold up one finger and dial Grey.

It doesn't even ring one time before I hear, "Mckenna, how are you feeling? Are you calling with the amount I owe you for your services?"

"Better, and I already told you, you don't owe me anything, you're family, and since when are you interested wool?"

"I have it on good authority wool is the fabric of the new millennium." He informs me, somehow pulling off arrogant and innocent at the same time. The man is gifted.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And your interest in Scottish history?"

"As the major business owner in the community, I felt it my duty to take an interest in the town's unique history and culture."

"Uh-huh, and I suppose they just offered you the president's position on a silver platter?"

"Well, yes, as a matter of fact..."

"I see..." the photos I've been staring at all after-noon blur, I blink, my voice drops to a thick whisper, "I don't know what to say...Thank-you..."

"You saved everything in this world that matters to me," Grey's voice turns solemn, "there's no way I'll ever be able to repay you. I'm glad I could, at least, do this."

I clear my throat blink a couple more times, then when I can trust my voice again, "And don't think I don't know who set up that trust for Christy's shelter." My sister had gotten a call just that morning, a nearly indecent amount of money had been set up in an anonymous trust. She'd been dancing around the kitchen with Jack in her arms all morning.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The arrogant innocence is back.

"Uh-huh, Gavin will be thrilled. And Nigel called this morning, says there's a brand new, fully-loaded F-150 in the driveway. Lena has a thing for F-150's you know.."

"_Really_," I can _hear_ both his eyebrows shooting up, "she's so tiny, I would think she'd have trouble reaching the pedals..."

"Right...and Allie came back from her all day shopping fest at Nieman's and low and behold they wouldn't take her money..."

"You don't say..."

"Mm-hmm...looks like we've got a regular fairy God-Father..."

"Hmm, perhaps you should call him something else..."

"True, true..don't want Nigel to get his hopes up.."

"Uh.._no_, definitely not."

And it's in that moment, when I'm smiling, enjoying a conversation with a man who's become a true friend, that my eyes roll over the pictures, leaning down I pick up two photos of the crime scene, it shows groups of surveillance photos Masters had taken and sent to Lincoln. Two separate groups of photos one in Thresher's office, and another group found in his bedroom, events run through my mind images swirl and settle and even before I hear that sweet clear chime in my head that tells me I'm right, my blood freezes, "Oh Goddess..."

"Mckenna, what is it..what's wrong..." I barely register Grey's suddenly tense voice.

"Allie," I manage to breathe out through the choking horror filling my mind, "Oh Goddess..." I spin around, distantly I hear my phone hit the floor, Grey's panicked voice yelling, but everything in me is focused on getting to my sister. I spin around heading for the open glass doors and smash into a wall of muscle, "Mac, talk to me.." Gavin's voice over my head, his arms holding me still.

"Let go"

"Not until you tell me what's going on,"

My eyes latch onto the hazel ones above me. "It's Allie. He wants Allie."

"Who?"

"Thresher."

Gavin reaches down and takes the two crime scene photos from my hand. He sees it almost instantly, the group of photos found in Thresher's bedroom have one thing in common. Allie's in every one of them. "_Shit!"_ We both fly out the already open sliding glass door and across the small space between the two beach houses.

We hit the back patio of the bungalow next door, and plow into Lena, knocking her flat on her ass, the beer bottle she had clutched in her hand flying over her head to crash onto the patio behind her. She flips to her feet in half a second, a gun seeming to appear from thin air in her hand, _"What?" _

Even in my current state I take half a second to be impressed, Lena's instincts are matched only by her reflexes.

"Where's Allie?"

"Inside trying on shoes." The three of us turn to go in, but just then Allie and Christy step outside, both their eyes go wide, "What's wrong?"

"Nothin' Gavin plowed into me knocked my beer outta my hand, spooked me..." Lena's body goes from tripwire tight to shoulder shrugging insolence. She's also a chameleon.

"Oh, Gavin," Allie turns her eyes on the man vibrating at my side, in her little silk sundress in the palest peach and flip flops, her skin kissed by a soft golden glow, her hair catching the last rays of the sun. She's the epitome of feminine beauty. When I think of the man who wants her, ugly rage and paralyzing fear nearly send me to my knees, "you promised to grill tonight. We bought steak and shrimp..."

"Fine, bring it out, and grab me a beer, but none of that light crap"

Allie and Christy head back inside..

Lena turns on us, "So.."

"Thresher wants Allie."

My sister transformed, again. As many times as I see the humanity leave her eyes, you'd think I'd get used to it. I never will. Her brilliant blue eyes become vacant, her face still and cold, but when she speaks the fury raging inside her rips into the quiet evening, "_My_ kill. _Mine._"

"Fine."

"Okay."

_**Christian**  
_

"Don't know much yet, Grey." McIntyre informed him with carefully controlled calm.

"Tell me what you do know."

"The guy Lincoln was working with is what you could call an old enemy. He tried to take Allie once, thought it was just another snatch for human trafficking, but now we think he has a more personal motive."

"I see, and we don't know where he is?"

"No, but Mckenna thinks the obsession has grown, his fear of Theodora won't be enough, he'll come for her."

"How can I help,"

"We need access to the IRS investigation into Lincoln's funds."

"Done, anything else?"

"Not right now, I'll keep you informed."

"Fine." Grey disconnected and immediately started dialing again. The number hadn't been an easy one to track down, but Welch was the best,..

"Hello?" the smooth voice that seemed to piss him off as easily as it charmed his wife answered.

"Thresher wants Allie."

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Well, it's good not to get everything you want in life. It builds character, or so I'm told."

Grey felt his teeth grinding, "Protect what's yours."

"You assume much."

"I _never_ assume." he disconnected.

**_Somewhere hidden in the shadows..._**

He slipped the phone back in his pocket and watched the big oaf grill the Angels steak. He'd seen the brilliant girl run out of the house with the giant, watched them collide with the hellion and laughed when the beer went in the air, then he heard the question from the brilliant girl's lips. _He_ knew were the Angel was. He'd been watching her for two days as she lazed around in the tiny pieces of fabric she called a swimsuit. Thank God, they had a private pool, she would have started a riot on the beach. He would have murdered who knows how many men.

He'd shadowed her on her shopping excursion, and for the last hour had watched her show off the items to the youngest sister, pulling out shoes, sweet little tops and skirts, pretty dresses, and then she'd produced frothy, silky confections, little bits of silk and lace._ Dios_, just watching her pull them from the bags was an exercise in eroticism. He was sweating by the time she walked out onto the patio.

_Steak and shrimp_. Hell he'd like to eat it off of her.

Then she'd walked back inside taking light and laughter and joy with her. And he heard the words. His blood became ice, the empty calm filled him, he heard the hellion, "My kill. Mine."

Such a blood thirst. It was pure..a thing of beauty. A shame really, that she would be denied.


End file.
